


Green Arrows and Silver Screens

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Multi, enemies to friends to maybe more, filming and promoting a film, so many different people from the flarrow universe to list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small time actress Felicity Smoak is trying to make it big in Hollywood. With a chance to act against some of the biggest names, new and old, in the industry will she get all she dreamed of? Or will the leading actor Oliver Queen have more of an influence than she ever intended? From filming to promotion, what will life in the spot light really be like? Hollywood Actors AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlfromthenorthcountry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangirlfromthenorthcountry).



> So I’m finally back guys!!! After taking a break, then my sisters wedding and suffering from illness I finally started writing again! Now this is a gift for @fangirlfromthenorthcountry whose birthday it is today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE! She’s been helping with the plot for this thing so it’s our baby! But yes without further ado here is the first chapter!

She could do this, she could totally do this. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. Her hands held onto the script tightly as she tried to remember the words. Her brain was a frazzled mess, she hadn't even had time to change from the short she was filming with her dear friend and aspiring director Caitlin Snow.

She quickly checked herself over, her pink long sleeve blouse was tucked into her grey pencil skirt. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail as she had a red pen between her lips, nervously nibbling it. She looked down at her random panda flats sighing, wishing she had remembered the perfect heels. With an exasperated sigh she leant against the reception desk closing her eyes.

"Well hello beautiful." A deep male voice cut through her silent contemplation.

"Huh?" she responded as her eyes bolted open. Her mouth hung wide at the sight before her and the red pen slipped from her lips. She swallowed hard as she looked at the man in front of her. He was wearing dark shades, tight jeans and a leather jacket. He had a smirk plastered on his face as if proud of himself for her reaction to him. He was well built, his muscles well defined by the clothes. She swallowed again, blinking rapidly as she watched him bend down and pick up her pen.

"Here," he said with a cocky grin holding it out to her. "I'm Oliver Queen."

"I know who you are Mr Queen."

"Mr Queen was my father, you can call me Ollie, most ladies do." She couldn't help but cringe at the way he spoke. She took her pen from his hand as he took a step closer towering over her.

"You're a lot taller in person," she blurted out. "Not that I ever thought you were small because boy oh boy was that never an issue with you, but I just meant compared to the screen." She looked up at him and he was smiling this time but with a genuine lift of his lips, and she sensed this was more who he was. "But anyway, you aren't here to listen to me babble soooo I'll stop in 3...2...1..." She turned her head away from him taking a step back.

"Well, someone as," his eyes glanced her up and down another smile appearing on his lips when he saw her panda flats, "unique as you shouldn't be all flustered by me."

"I'm not, it's the situation. It's my first day."

"Ah okay, that explains why there is no Tammie." He tilted his head towards the empty seat behind the desk.

"Oh I'm-"

"If you'd be a dear and fetch me some coffee that would be amazing. I have a long day ahead of me, what with the last minute changes and all that. Black, one sugar" He waved his hand around. "Thanks," he responded breezing passed her and straight through the double doors.

"What the..." she let the words trail off as she stood staring at the closed doors. It was the sound of heels clipping on the floor that had her turning. The red-headed receptionist, who she guessed now was named Tammie, was walking towards her.

"Oh Miss Smoak you're still here, I thought they'd have called you in by now," she said with a smile as she placed some folders on her desk.

"Ah not yet, Mr Queen just asked me to get him some coffee."

"What?" Tammie exclaimed.

"He thought I was a new receptionist." She watched as her eyes widened in shock, and Felicity could feel Tammies eyes glancing over her. She tried to hide her genuine look of shock and slight distain.

"Well, he... I'll go get his coffee." Tammie responded rushing back off down the corridor.

"Felicity?" a female voice called from the doors. She turned to see Sara, the assistant director and producer she had met in the previous audition, stood smiling at her.

"Hey Sara, I mean Miss Lance-"

"Sara's fine, Felicity." She gave a nod in response. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She took a shaky breath before stepping closer.

"Just be yourself there's no need to be nervous." Sara said with a warm smile.

"Right..." Felicity responded slipping the red pen into her hair before closing the script and walking towards Sara.

* * *

Felicity walked in holding her head up resisting every instinct to look away, to even glance at her feet. Her mother always said: _hold your head high and fake it till you make it_. She slowly walked towards the chair in the middle of the room as she finally glanced at the panel before her. Malcolm Merlyn, the director of this project, sat in the centre his eyes completely on hers as she sat down tentatively. Sara took her seat beside him, Nyssa was next to her and then Cisco on the end. She glanced back down the row and saw Oliver sat on the opposite end, with a few other people who had been at her initial audition, whose names she hadn't known. Then she glanced back at Oliver who instantly recognised her.

"Miss Smoak, you're probably wondering why we called you back?" Malcolm spoke loudly, and Oliver looked surprised, or she thought he did, behind his shades.

"Well I mean I was pleasantly surprised, I thought shooting started tomorrow and well you had your leading lady." She saw Malcolm bite back a smile before he side eyed Oliver.

"Our leading lady had a scheduling conflict, one that we couldn't cater for," his voice was cold as he spoke and she couldn't help but notice how Oliver seemed to tense up.

"Right... And so I was the only available actress?"

She saw the shocked looks of the other people in the room as Sara spoke up. "Actually Felicity, you were our second choice after the actress who had to pull out."

"Wow, really? Wow I just... Wow." She could see Oliver smiling.

"Yes Miss Smoak, you showed real talent, you connect with the character." Malcolm added. "So we asked you back to try a chemistry test with your co-star."

"Oh I..." she stuttered glancing at all the faces.

"Chemistry is subjective and it's best we see how you two are together, seeing as you are the romance of the story."

"Right..."

"And for research purposes is it okay we record this?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Errrm... yeh sure."

"Well I'm sure you've seen Mr Queen around-"

"Yep, I mean as in the films he's done, you know not seen him any other time. Not that he isn't easily seen look at him." She could feel her cheeks burning as Oliver got to his feet and Sara was smiling softly at her. "I'm just gonna shut up." Felicity pursed her lips together as Oliver made his way around to her.

He held out his hand and she shook it. "I see you never got my coffee," he joked. His big hand felt warm against her palms as she felt herself blush even more.

"Nope," she managed to say with a shrug. "So how do you want me?" she blurted it out without much thought. Oliver just stared at her. "Not like that." She pulled her hand out his grasp.

"Miss Smoak-"

"Please call me Felicity."

"Felicity, we have a mini set up right behind the screens behind you, a sofa and a table plus a simple camcorder." Merlyn gestured, standing himself and walking over to it.

"We're not bothered about outfits, but if you could maintain the British accent showed within your audition," Sara added walking towards the pair.

"Okay," Felicity responded getting to her feet.

"We're just going to run through the scene before they kiss, after she's patched him up." Sara smiled encouragingly.

Felicity nodded nervously as she sat down on the basic sofa. Oliver sat beside her and slowly he pulled his shades off. Her eyes widened when he turned to look at her, his startling eyes shone like precious sapphires under the bright lighting. She couldn't even blink at how much his eyes stood out, how they matched his pronounced jaw littered in stubble with his strong cheek bones. He was how she imagined a Greek god was like, he could easily rock the Chris Hemsworth Thor look.

"I definitely could," he answered and instantly her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"What? I said that... I... Out loud?"

"Yes, you did," he answered with a wink. He edged closer to her. "We have to be closer in the scene." She swallowed thickly nodding. "You don't have to be nervous not with me," he whispered so only she could hear.

"Thank you," she said back as she placed her hand over his on his knee. He smiled at her and his eyes shone even more, she was completely mesmerised with them.

"So you guys ready?" Sara asked standing beside Malcolm and the rest of the production who had moved over.

"Yes," they replied.

"3... 2... 1... Action!" Malcolm stated.

Felicity took a small breath leaving her hand over his and squeezing slightly before she slipped into her British accent. "I missed you," she barely whispered looking at their hands.

"I missed you too Marian," he responded with his own accent hidden. He turned slightly towards her wincing.

"Careful, they beat you pretty badly."

"It's fine."

"It is not fine Robin. They hurt you, they hurt your men, our friends." She snapped her eyes up to his then. "I can't lose you again."

"You won't." His hand slipped up to her cheek cupping it. "I've missed you so much, your letters... You kept me going." He pushed his forehead onto hers. "You always have and will."

"Robin," she whispered before his other hand came onto her other cheek. He tilted her head and she blinked up at him. He leant closer their lips almost touching but not, both sharing a breath.

"Cut!" Malcolm shouted and instantly Oliver pulled back, putting a bit of distance between them. Felicity blinked, as a few of the crew members applauded.

"So?" Oliver asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think we have our new leading lady." Malcolm stated.

"If you'll have us?" Sara added.

"What?! Really?" Felicity jumped to her feet. "I mean of course I'll take it, this is like a dream come true like WOW! Thank you so much!" Felicity was hugging Malcolm before she even knew it but he stood frozen.

"We'll see you soon for the first shoot, Miss Lance get Miss Smoak her filming schedule."

"Yes sir," Sara said with a smile giving Felicity a firm handshake before she rushed off.

Felicity felt a hand against her lower back and she looked up to see Oliver staring down at her. He leant in close to her ear and whispered, "I think you can't deny our chemistry Miss Smoak." She felt him slip a piece of card into her hand. "Call me if you want to see how far this chemistry goes." And then he was pulling back. She blinked unsure how to feel about that but Sara's return stopped her dead in her thoughts, nothing good came out of dating a coworker.

* * *

Sara had run through the entire production plan, her agent Ray Palmer would be contacted about fees and other commitments but Felicity was prepared to do all the press junkets, and promotional work for her first major role in a Hollywood movie. She was unable to stop the grin on her face. The room was essentially empty now as she was about to leave, she remembered her script left on the coffee table. She rushed behind the screen grabbing her script when she heard two very familiar voices.

"I don't see the problem Mr Queen." Malcolm's voice was short and clipped.

"Of course not," Oliver sighed.

"That chemistry test was fine."

"Exactly, fine. It wasn't anything exceptional. She isn't _someone_ , don't you think your film deserves a certain calibre to it." Felicity felt her heart hammer in her chest.

"So you don't like Miss Smoak?" Malcolm countered clearly ignoring him.

"It has nothing to do with like, I get it she's sexy in a Librarian fantasy sort of way."

"Mr Queen, that chemistry test was one of the easiest and strongest ones I've seen in years. She has potential, potential I want for this film." She heard the footsteps moving towards the door. "We both know the real reason behind this..."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Your girlfriend has everything to do with this Mr Queen, but I'm sorry. My choice is final, Miss Smoak stays, she's what this film needs, what you need in a co-worker."

"But-"

"Stop!" Merlyn's tone rose. "If I hear anymore of you talking about her not being good enough... well I might not have room for you on this picture Oliver." The silence was deafening.

"Fine." She heard him mumble as the footsteps faded and left the room in complete silence.

He didn't want her there, he didn't think she was worthy and he'd spent the afternoon flirting with her but he had a girlfriend. She took a deep breath, the anger coursing through her veins like a wildfire. She gripped the script tightly to her chest, she'd show him. She'd do her damn best in this performance, she'd prove she was worth it all but mostly she wouldn't let an egotistical, cocky man like Oliver get in her way. She shook her head trying to push those feelings of hurt, of dislike, and even lust down. She would do this for her.


	2. Beginnings and Disagreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is chapter 2, I wanted to just thank everyone for their love for this, I just I don’t think I was expecting it! I will say this fic has several twists and turns, I don’t want you guys thinking this will be literally a bed of roses because it’s me and I love pain LOL!!! But I really hope you continue to enjoy this!

Felicity had arrived that morning fresh and with a need to prove herself. She'd been given a tour of the studio, shown her own trailer and explained every detail. She'd just come out of hair and makeup with the outfit her character would be wearing. Her glasses were gone for contacts, and her hair pulled into a ponytail whilst wearing a pencil skirt and blouse very similar to how she had auditioned.

"Felicity..." Sara's voice cut through to her as she stepped further into the light.

"Sara." She smiled back at her.

"So we're shooting your first scene today. I'll introduce you to the guys and then we're going to go straight into it."

"Okay," she replied nervously looking at her feet as Sara lead her onto the set.

"Do you remember the scene?" Sara asked and Felicity smiled knowing she was trying to keep her mind busy.

"Yep, the guys are talking in the office. I knock on the door, enter, hand over the files, cringe about the flirting and leave."

"Good. Then when we have that nailed down we'll go to your scene after at the computer with you and Curtis talking, okay?"

"Yep." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Ra's, Slade..." Sara shouted to the two larger men who were dressed in their costumes. Both men turned smiling as they walked towards the pair. "Guys this is Felicity Smoak, Felicity these are-"

"Ra's al ghul and Slade wilson!" she squeaked out. "I mean how could I not know you guys. I watched you growing up Ra's, and Slade you're one of the top actors of his generation." The pair smiled at her, both unable to stop the laughter that escaped them. Felicity could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment as she looked down at her feet. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"My dear there is nothing to apologise for," Ra's answered with a smile. He stood straighter glancing at Slade.

"Yeh sweetheart, it's nice to see a genuine unbridled reaction." He smiled wide then.

"Well Felicity is playing Marian," Sara said. The men exchanged a quick look. Unsure what it all meant Felicity frowned about to open her mouth again when Sara shouted across the room.

"Curtis!" Instantly the guy in question came bounding over a smile as wide as his face.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you all again," he said nodding at the guys before he turned to Felicity. "Oh hi, I'm Curtis Holt."

"Felicity Smoak." She extended her hand and he took it easily, shaking it enthusiastically.

"It's nice to finally meet you, in person I mean, I've seen some of your work."

"You have?" she asked letting his hand go.

"Yeh I like shorts, and well those less known film makers." He dipped his head a little.

"Wow, that's cool."

"Thanks." He blushed slightly before he looked up at her. "My husbands really into them too, soo." She smiled at him brightly, the love for his husband clear as day on his face.

"Well you guys should probably get used to each other, 12 weeks of filming and plus all the promotional stuff," Sara said glancing between them all.

"We have a big cast," Slade added gesturing around the space, the extras, the crew all preparing for the scene.

"Yes we do," Sara said softly. "And hopefully we can all get along." The men all exchanged another look that had Felicity frowning.

"Everybody ready?" Malcolm's booming voice cut through instantly silencing everyone.

"Yep," Sara responded walking over to him.

"We best get ready Merlyn is nothing if not a perfectionist," Ra's said with a wink.

"Very true," Slade agreed as the pair walked over to the set leaving Curtis and Felicity.

"What were the looks about?" she asked.

"What looks?"

"When Sara said about us all getting along?"

"Oh, that's... Well," he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, "some people here have big egos," he whispered as the crew prepared Slade and Ra's. She frowned at him. "I presume you've met the lead?"

"Lead? You mean Oliver... So it wasn't just me that thought he was being big headed."

"Oh no, he... He can be a bit... prickly."

She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. "Well having been on the receiving end of that, yeh I can see your point," she responded with a sigh.

"Hey us newbies have to stick together right?"

"Yes, thank you Curtis."

"No problem sweetie, you probably best get ready for your scene or Malcolm might have a heart attack." She grinned shaking her head as she walked on set.

* * *

Felicity was stood in place taking a deep breath, she could feel her nerves rising as she listened to Malcolm giving directions to the guys and they ran through the scene as he shouted 'Action'. She heard their lines coming to a close, and as she knocked on the door and pushed it open it wouldn't budge. She frantically tried twisting the handle.

"Cut!" Malcolm shouted.

She could feel her cheeks burning as he walked up to her and placed his hand on hers. "Sorry," she mumbled not meeting his eyes.

"Miss Smoak." Her head snapped up to him then. "It's normal, and completely natural to be nervous. Take a deep breath." She took one deep breath her eyes closing briefly. "Good, now open the door." She twisted the handle and it clicked open.

"I... Wow, I don't-"

"Miss Smoak, it's fine," he whispered so only she could hear. "Take your time and breath."

"Okay thank you." She smiled a little.

"No problem, but don't tell anyone I was easy on you, I have a reputation of being a strict director to uphold." She went to smile when he scowled. "I'm being serious."

"Oh okay... Well... Sure."

"Good!" His tone rose as he spun back to the crew. "Don't mess it up this time!" She swallowed thickly before closing the door again.

"Retake, everyone back in place," Sara shouted as she gave Felicity an encouraging smile and nod.

The room fell back into place as Felicity stood beside the door. "Action!" Malcolm shouted and instantly the men were in action. She stood listening as her entrance drew closer and closer. Then she knocked, she took a deep breath and twisted the door handle.

"Sir I have the reports you asked for." She directed to Ra's ignoring the camera's and remaining in character.

"Thank you Marian," Slade spoke giving a soft smile. She walked forward towards the desk in the centre holding out the papers.

"A pleasure as always to see you Marian," Ra's said with a wink as his hand wrapped around her wrist.

In character Felicity closed her eyes, before plastering on a fake smile. "Of course sir, anything to make keeping the streets of Nottingham a safe place," she responded pulling out of his grip, but he took a step closer leaning into her.

"Well with a beautiful smile as yours to brighten up my days, it makes it easy." His hand went up to her cheek brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Felicity actually felt the repulsive shiver run down her spine out of instinct. Slade coughed causing her to step backwards.

"Sir I think we have some details to finish running through."

"Of course Guy. Thank you again Marian." Ra's gestured towards the door and Felicity turned.

"No problem sir." She walked towards the door, seeing the camera following her as she exited the room. She walked down the fake corridor before she pressed herself against a wall releasing a shaky breath.

"And cut!" Malcolm said before he stepped back to rewatch the scene.

Sara came over with a wide smile. "Well done!" she said touching her arm. "Honestly Felicity really well done."

"Thank you..."

"You don't sound so confident."

"I was so nervous, and I messed up the first take."

"Felicity, we do retakes for a reason." She smiled. "Plus we have to film from different angles. You nailed that! So you definitely can keep going!"

"Okay." Felicity nodded with a soft smile as Malcolm came back over to them.

"Right guys, we'll reset and retake. Exact same again, we'll run through a few more times then we'll change the angles." Everyone nodded as Malcolm walked back to his post. They filmed the scene again and again, each time Felicity's nerves improved, the more she did it the more she felt calmed.

They were on their final take before lunch when mid-take she noticed Oliver stood watching. He had his arms crossed over his chest, stood there staring intently behind Malcolm. He scowled when Ra's brushed her hair behind her ear. She focused back on the scene, just barely being able to finish it with the feeling of Oliver's piercing blue eyes on her.

"Cut!" Malcolm shouted. Instantly she saw Oliver walk over and watch the playback.

Felicity tentatively walked over as she heard Oliver mumble to Malcolm. "She seems nervous."

"We have the shots," Malcolm stated plainly.

"Rap for lunch guys!" Sara shouted.

"They could be better," Oliver responded. Felicity stood there blinking at him as she saw Malcolm's brow knit together.

He crossed his arms over his chest turning to him. "Who's making this film Mr Queen?" he asked and instantly Oliver stepped back.

"I'm just saying," he replied nonchalantly.

"Are you always this much of an ass?" The question slipped from Felicity's lips before she even had time to think about what she'd said.

"Excuse me?" Oliver instantly turned to her.

"I... That... I didn't..." She gave him a sheepish look as both Malcolm and Sara stared at her with slightly impressed yet bewildered expressions. She quickly spun on her heels rushing off the set and towards her trailer.

* * *

Felicity managed to manoeuvre her way back to the trailers pretty quickly, not daring to look back in fear of seeing an angry Oliver. What she was not expecting was to feel the rough yet soothing pads of someone's fingers wrapping around her wrist.

"Hey!" Felicity snapped, spinning to face the person as she pulled her wrist back. However she misjudged how close they were standing and collided square with a large chest, which caused her to start falling backwards. She screeched as her hands darted out to grab onto him as he grabbed her. He managed to pull her up straight, his hands on her hips with hers on his shoulders. She had to blink looking into Oliver's eyes, he'd actually helped her.

"Are you okay?" he asked it so softly, his voice dropping into a genuine sincere tone she had yet to hear.

"Errrmmm..." She felt his fingers flex on her hips before the blush ran over her cheeks. She slowly pulled her hands off his muscular shoulders blinking a little taken aback. "Yeh thanks," she rushed out not looking at him, taking several steps back out his grasp. She watched as the soft look on his face suddenly hardened and his hands snapped back to his sides.

"What you said-"

"I meant it," she shot back looking up at him. "And I'm not going to apologise for it either." She stood taller crossing her arms over her chest.

He glared at her. "I was going to-"

"What? Charm me into thinking you aren't an ass? Because sorry Mr Queen that's not going to happen. My panties are a no go area for you."

"Hey! That's not fair," he snapped.

"So those rumours and that reputation aren't true? Even though I've seen it first hand in our chemistry test." She watched as his head dropped slightly a hand going to rub at the back of his neck.

"Felicity I-"

"What? There's nothing you can say right now Oliver."

"I didn't mean that in there."

"Yes you did."

He frowned then shaking his head in frustration. "You don't know that..."

She stood up straighter. "I don't think my performance was that bad for a Librarian fantasy who isn't the right calibre for this film," she emphasised the sentence repeating his harsh words. She watched as he stepped closer his eyes widened slightly as he clearly recognised what she was saying.

"So that's how this is then?" he stated as he stepped impossibly close.

She craned her neck to look at him. "I just want to do my job, without hearing your snide remarks about me. I might not be of your 'calibre' Mr Queen, but if I'm honest, I don't want to be anything like you if this is what fame does to you!" she answered in one succession never wavering. She saw the anger written all over his face, he couldn't hide it as he laughed dryly with no humour.

"You think this is all so simple, you have no idea what it takes to be a part of this world. None," he growled glaring at her.

"I'm not willing to lose who I am to fit in," she snapped and he huffed out a breath shaking his head stepping back.

"You don't know me," he bellowed. "I was going to apologise for all that but you can forget it!" His voice rose at the end as he turned around and stomped off.

Felicity took a deep breath glancing up to the sky. "Give me the strength," she mumbled.

"I think you coped just fine," a male voice said softly making her jump. She spun around to see the voice holder himself. "Oh sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it, you're John Diggle!" She stuck her hand out taking his and shaking it enthusiastically. He smiled which made his whole face light up.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Miss Smoak."

"Felicity, you can call me Felicity." She let go of him then as he nodded with a smile.

"Well Felicity I think you coped better than most with Oliver Queen's ever changing moods."

"He's always like that?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"No, he's normally a little less... that." He gestured into the direction Oliver had gone. "He's honestly a nice guy when you get to know him."

"Really?" She asked skeptically rising an eyebrow.

"Yes honestly. Plus not many people stand up to him enough." He winked then. "It was nice to meet you Felicity but we should probably be getting lunch before shooting." She nodded.

"Of course, nice to meet you too John." She went to walk in the direction of the trailer.

"You not coming to pick your food? You can eat with me."

"Oh." She nodded unable to stop smiling. "Yeh sure of course." She rushed to catch up as the pair went for lunch.

* * *

It had felt like a long day of filming nailing the first 2 scenes Felicity had, but it was only mid-afternoon when she had finished, heading to her trailer. She hadn't seen Oliver since their little disagreement but she knew he was around because of the shots being filmed this afternoon, which she wasn't needed for. She'd be shooting all her scenes within the precinct set first before anything else was covered. Thanking her lucky stars that she didn't have any scenes with Oliver for a while yet.

She'd just managed to get out her character clothes, slipping into a nice sundress and removing her contacts in favour of her glasses, when her phone rang. She rushed over expecting to possibly hear from her agent, Ray, about her and Oliver's disagreement when she saw mom scrolled on the screen. She quickly picked it up.

"Baby! How'd your first day of shooting go?"

"Mom how could you possibly know when I finished filming?"

"Lucky guess sweetie," she responded. "But stop avoiding the question and tell me. First big hollywood movie! How's it going? Are the actors fabulous?"

"Wow mom, one at a time please." Felicity huffed shaking her head as she sat down. "Firstly it's going well, had a bit of a disagreement with a colleague but nothing too bad. Other than him my costars are lovely."

"Him?" her mother asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes a him, mom."

"Felicity be careful-"

"I'm fine, honestly," she answered. The silence down the line was deafening. "It's just the lead mom, he's being... well he's being an idiot. I overheard him discussing me and my lack of experience."

"Hey! We all had to start from somewhere and don't let him get to you. You've gotten this far off your own back so don't let one pig headed male get in the way. Most leads are like that sweetie, sometimes they think the world revolves around them."

"I know, honestly I can handle it."

"Well I'm always here if you need to chat," her mother's voice dropped soothingly and she couldn't help but think about when she spoke like that to her as a child.

"I know, and honestly meeting some of the people I saw on the big screen and working with them has been amazing, an honour." Donna giggled lightly.

"Sweetie, don't ever lose yourself in that life okay?"

"Okay."

"So who is the lead anyway?"

"Oliver Queen."

A shriek flew down the line and Felicity had to pull her phone from her ear. "Omg! The Oliver Queen! Jesus sweetie, now that I know he's the lead no wonder he thinks the world revolves around him, half the world wants to bang him!"

"Wow mom!" Felicity answered with a groan.

"All I'm saying is he is some kind of otherworldly looking guy..."

"Mom!" Felicity groaned down the phone.

"Sorry sweetie, but be careful. You know what guys like him can be like."

"Seriously mom I know."

"But then with a face like his and yours, your babies would be glorious..." Donna said absently.

"Mom! I don't really like the guy, let alone you planning these fictional grandchildren!"

"Sorry but yes stay safe baby."

"Always."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up her phone sighing. It had been a long morning so she was going to head home and have a nice soak in the bath and forget this day ever happened.


	3. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can not thank you guys enough for your positivity on this and of course @fangirlfromthenorthcountry who helped me so much with this (next chapter you see what part of the plot she helped with :D) but yes I do feel like you guys need to know this story will have some crazy twists but I hope you enjoy it :D!!!

Felicity was feeling anxious but she was completely ignoring her feelings. She was not going to be nervous in front of Oliver Queen. It had been just over 2 weeks since their altercation and sadly the press had somehow got wind of it. There was article after article about the cast not getting along; that the film was on the brink of ruin thanks to the casts disputes but she knew that wasn't the case.

After the story had been released, a few days ago, Malcolm had spoken to everyone reminding them of their contracts and that this film was definitely not anywhere near ruined. He did in fact admit that the articles had piqued people's interest even if it was for the wrong reason. So everyone had been on their best behaviours and now Felicity was stood waiting on set for Oliver to arrive to start one of their scenes.

"He's late," Sara muttered to herself as the rest of the cast seemed to be floating around chatting. Felicity glanced at her then at Malcolm sat in his director's chair sighing heavily.

Suddenly he stood up and spoke, "where's Mr-"

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Oliver came rushing in. A tall gorgeous leggy brunette, her hair dip dyed blonde, following close behind.

"Mr Queen where have you-" Malcolm stopped abruptly when he noticed the lady following him. "Laurel," he said sharply.

"Mr Merlyn," she replied just as sharply.

"Laurel what are you doing here?" Sara asked as Felicity stood there.

"Aren't I allowed to come see my baby sister and my boyfriend working together?" she asked with smile.

"Well yeh, but some notice would have helped, we have a tight schedule and-"

"It's fine Miss Lance," Malcolm said butting in. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again Mr Queen. You're welcome Miss Lance but I'd appreciate if people actually asked to come to my set."

"Dually noted," Laurel responded with a nod as she leant into Oliver's side. Felicity just stood there watching the whole thing unfold, as Oliver's eyes landed onto her. Felicity didn't look away instead maintaining a stare, when Laurel quickly turned to see what had captivated her boyfriend. "And you are?" she asked turning fully to face Felicity and she pulled her eyes from Oliver staring at Laurel instead.

"Felicity Smoak."

"Ah so you're the one causing all the probl-"

"Laurel!" Sara and Oliver said at the same time both glancing at her.

Felicity could feel her cheeks burning as she looked down at her feet. "Well I wouldn't say problems," she mumbled back.

"Hey not everyone can be liked," Laurel said with a shrug. "You have to be a multitude of things to survive in this business."

"Laurel could you leave the poor actors alone so we can actually film this scene," Sara said pointedly with her hands on her hips.

"Of course," Laurel responded. "I can't wait to see you in action sweetie." She turned to Oliver leaning into his side as she placed a kiss to his lips. She quickly turned to Sara. "And seeing my baby sister in her first major job role."

"Laurel shut up, you're embarrassing me." Felicity heard Sara mumble as the pair walked towards the cameras.

"Sorry about that," Oliver mumbled not looking at Felicity as they walked on set.

"Don't worry about it," Felicity answered.

"I didn't put her up to that you know."

"I don't think it really matters."

Suddenly Oliver turned to her his eyes shining with some emotion she couldn't place. "It does to me." He frowned just staring at her.

"Maybe you should be telling her that." Felicity shrugged lightly. "I think we need to get ready to film or Malcolm might use his magical powers on us," she joked.

"Oh you heard about his ability to see and hear everything like magic." He teased back and she couldn't help smile.

"Get in places!" Malcolm shouted as Felicity darted to her place on set at her computer. "So Oliver, John, and Roy are going to leave the office. Then Felicity your and Oliver's eyes lock until Curtis comes and delivers his line. Got that?"

"Yep," the whole team responded.

"Right everyone off set apart from the actors." The crew rushed off to behind the cameras as Malcolm took his place. "And action!"

Felicity sat staring at the computer screen, typing her random words as the guys ran through their part of the scene. Then she heard Roy's final line, and slowly she lifted her head. Instantly her eyes locked with Oliver and he was staring just as intently back. Both their eyes widened as the seconds turned to minutes. She absently heard Curtis speaking his line but she couldn't bring to tear her eyes away from Olivers. It was Curtis's hand on her shoulder that had her turning her head towards him.

"He an old friend of yours? You seem a little distracted..."

"Oh... He's..." She glanced back in his direction before turning her head fully towards Curtis. "He's just somebody I used to know."

"Cut." Malcolm shouted. Felicity stayed where she was as she watched him, Sara and Laurel watching the playbacks.

"That was something else Felicity," Curtis whispered to her.

"Huh?" she answered still staring to see their reactions. Sara and Malcolm were grinning wildly, but Laurel had a scowl on her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she frowned at the screen.

"That stare with Oliver just seemed so... natural."

"Oh no we're not, he's... Well you know what he's like," Felicity responded in a fluster. "He's got a girlfriend and we aren't technically even friends-"

"Reset!" Sara shouted looking straight at Felicity giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey I'm not accusing you of anything," Curtis whispered.

Just then Laurel walked onto set straight towards Oliver. She leant up slightly grasping his t-shirt pulling their lips together and kissing him passionately in front of the whole room. Oliver took a few minutes to respond but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Felicity blinked, a strange feeling twisting her stomach as Oliver turned Laurel but his eyes opened landing on hers and instantly she looked away. The feeling lingered in her stomach making her feel strange.

"Miss Lance you've already put my schedule behind so if you wouldn't mind," Malcolm's voice was loud and firm. The pair pulled away as she smirked turning to look at Felicity, she didn't need to look up to know she was staring.

"That's real chemistry," Laurel stated without missing a beat, her tone dripping with hidden meaning directed at Felicity. She could see Oliver tense from where she sat.

"Miss Lance please leave, you're disrupting this schedule and I don't want to see you here again," Malcolm's tone didn't hide his contempt as he stood up staring at her. She opened her mouth to speak when Sara mouthed please to her.

"Fine I don't want to be on this set anyway!" Laurel said as she stomped off, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Sorry," Oliver shouted as he stood there a little awkwardly.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Malcolm said brushing it off. "Reset," he shouted as he went to speak to the camera men.

Felicity's eyes slipped closed as the hair and makeup artists retouched her. "Are you okay?" Her eyes snapped open as she heard Oliver's deep tone reach her.

"Yeh, why wouldn't I be?" she answered in a rush causing the makeup artist to smile.

Oliver turned to them. "Do you mind..."

"Of course not Mr Queen." And with that they scurried away.

"Laurel she can be a bit... territorial." Felicity couldn't help but laugh at that. "I didn't mean for you to get mixed up in that."

"What do you mean? I'm not mixed up in anything."

"Sadly she doesn't see it that way."

"Oh so that kiss was for my benefit was it?"

He sheepishly ran a hand at the back of his neck. "Well... Yeh." Felicity frowned at him tilting her head and he suddenly smiled before shaking his head. "She just... well I've not always been faithful."

"Oh so she thinks because we work together we're gonna sleep together." Felicity sighed. "I can safely say that's not going to happen. No offence." Oliver opened his mouth to respond when Sara came bounding over.

"Guys, we're gonna film this scene at all angles and then a professional photographers coming in and taking some promo shots for the film. Not all these shots will be used we're gonna take them at various stages but just so you're aware."

"Okay no problem." Felicity said with a smile.

"Yeh no problem."

"Right so get back in place, Malcolm's not so happy." Wordlessly Oliver walked off and Felicity sat straighter in her seat letting out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding.

* * *

Felicity was just finishing her lunch when there was a slight tap on her trailer door.

"Come in!" she shouted as she cleared up the remnants of the food.

"Hi, I wanted to come and properly introduce myself," a young gentleman she recognised said. "I'm Roy Harper," he stated.

"Hi Roy I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak." She smiled then shaking his hand.

"I just thought seeing as we're all going to be doing a photoshoot I should introduce myself more formally."

"Of course! I haven't really seen you around much."

"I'm new, this is my first role I'm still in drama school, well trying to pay for it."

"Oh cool! How old are you?"

"19."

"Wow! You do not look 19, I mean that as a compliment by the way because wow, look at you, you're like straight out of a photo shoot!" She shook her head as he laughed a little. "Yeh word vomit, I apologise. I'd like to say it doesn't happen much but it does I'm afraid."

"Don't worry about it," he said brushing it off. "I'm just looking forward to spending more time in this environment and you always seen so... happy." He gave her a shrug.

"Oh, well I... I guess I like what I do. Have you met much more of the cast?"

"Oliver, he seems preoccupied, barely speaks to me. Diggles pretty cool we joke, in fact I just came from his trailer."

"Dig is pretty cool," she responded with a grin.

"Ra's and Slade are cool too, I have some big scenes with those guys coming up."

"How about Shado and Barry?"

"They're awesome too! But you obviously don't get to see much of them."

"No." She shrugged lightly.

"But you could totally come see us on set and I'm sure we'll all hang out in England."

"That will be pretty good. It would be nice to get to know everyone," she said with a genuine smile before she thought of all the trouble with Oliver.

"Hey well you know me too now." He smiled. "I mean you seem pretty awesome and someone who gets on with everyone-"

"Not sure everyone would agree," she mumbled without thought.

"We all know what Queen can be like, so honestly don't let the press get to you." He smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you," she responded.

Just then there was another knock on the trailer door. "Hey guys!" Sara said with a beaming smile. "You ready for the photoshoot? We're just taking a few promotional shots but more than likely we'll take some more in England."

"Yeh sure!" Roy jumped in.

"Who's the photographer?"

"Oh our usual one is off sick so we have a backup, Ronnie Raymond."

"RONNIE!" Felicity shrieked.

"I take it you know him?"

"He's one of my best friends husbands," Felicity replied joyfully.

"Well come on then at least you have an advantage of knowing his style." Sara smiled broadly.

* * *

When they walked onto set the studio had been transformed; it was all full of photography equipment, simple backdrops and a only a few people around as Ronnie stood there checking his equipment. Felicity didn't even think as she walked up to him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Quickly Ronnie span around to face her. "Felicity!" He engulfed her in a hug, both unable to stop smiling.

They pulled apart as Felicity spoke, "I didn't know you worked for the studio!"

"I'm a back up photographer, I do the odd shot for some films but this is my first having to travel with one."

"I'm so happy for you! I bet Caitlin is so excited."

"Well she gets to come to England with me so you bet she is," he replied. Felicity smiled broadly until she noticed the smile on Ronnie's face slip slightly as a shadow came beside her.

"Mr Raymond, I presume everything is in order?"

"Yes Mr Merlyn, all is ready to go when you are."

"Well I'm leaving this to you, I'll take a backseat," he responded sitting down.

"Okay." Ronnie nodded turning towards the cast members lined up. "Right I want a group photo to start, just yourselves to get into it, then I'll take individual shots for character profiles, then groups like the Merry Men."

"And woman!" Shado shouted causing the gang to laugh.

"Yes and then I'll take it from there. So everyone up front." And just like that the photo shoot began.

Felicity was starting to relax and enjoy herself. She posed behind a computer for one shot, others stood in various impressive positions and took several with Curtis, Ra's and Slade. Most of the cast were laughing and joking among themselves, Shado and Slade seemed to cosy up and even Oliver seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Right I need Robin and Marian," Ronnie shouted and suddenly Felicity felt tense as she stepped into the light with Oliver. Even his relaxed demeanour seemed to change. "Right so Fliss I need you to stand back to back, arms crossed start simple and then we'll see." Instantly they fell into place but Oliver towered over her as she stood crossed armed. She watched as Ronnie took several shots then frowned turning to his computer.

"So you know this guy?" Oliver whispered.

"Who? Ronnie?"

"Yeh."

"Yep he's my friend's husband." She replied taking a shaky breath, the heat of his back on hers easily warming her.

"Oh, well he seems nice."

"He is," Felicity agreed. They both were too distracted to notice Ronnie walking towards them with a toy bow and arrows in hand. They turned to face him, Oliver had an eyebrow up skeptically.

"It's just to get you to loosen up and have some fun," he answered. "Those photos seem a little... tense... I need to see your playful side, see chemistry."

"Right," Felicity said with a small sigh and she felt Oliver's eyes on her as Ronnie walked back into position.

"Not into archery?" Oliver asked he pulled off his leather jacket tossing it to the side.

She shrugged. "Just looks a little ridiculous to me." She watched as a playful smile spread over his lips and he bent down and picked up the toy bow and arrow. She was mesmerised as he notched the arrow, pulling the string to his lips. The way he stood there with his arms in position, his shirt showing all the muscles in his arms pulled taut made her mouth go dry. She swallowed thickly unable to look away as the flash of the camera brought her back to reality. She felt her cheeks flush as Oliver turned to look at her, his eyes and smile showing a genuine warmth.

"Your turn," he said stepping closer handing her the bow and arrow.

"I... What are you some expert?" She asked tilting her head as she took them. She tried to mimic Oliver's posture.

"Would you believe that I can actually do archery?"

"Learnt it specifically for this role?" she asked looking up at him. He chuckled.

"Nope I've being doing it since I was a child, there was just always something therapeutic about it." He shrugged as he slowly placed his hands on Felicity's shoulders. "May I?" She could feel the warmth of his hands and couldn't find the words so she merely nodded. He gently moved her to improve her position, then he wrapped his arms around her helping her understand further. She could feel his body pressed against hers and the whole world just seemed forgotten, the cast, the photoshoot it all just disappeared. All she could feel was her heart pounding in her chest, and the way Oliver's hands felt over hers. She shivered uncontrollably when she felt his breath by her ear. "I think you'd be good at it."

As soon as he spoke it was like the spell was broken and she was very aware of the flashes and the cast starring. She instantly pulled away from him dropping the bow and arrow to the floor in a clatter.

"Hey Felicity I got some really awesome shots." Ronnie beamed as she stood there frozen not able to look at Oliver.

"You okay?" Oliver whispered.

"Yep," she responded instantly. "Totally okay, better than okay. Chipper."

"Right." She could see him crossing his arms staring at her in confusion, just as the doors to the studio came open. She turned around to see someone rushing in with someone else close behind.

"Mr Palmer! I told you they were shooting!" A lady shouted.

"I need to speak with my client!" He insisted as he headed towards Malcolm. Felicity stepped forward as she watched the pair staring at a screen.

"It's all right Janise, Mr Palmer is okay here," Malcolm responded.

"Okay Mr Merlyn." The lady span around with a huff before leaving.

"Miss Smoak, you're done for the day," Malcolm said gesturing to Ray.

"What? Is there some sort of problem?" The rest of the cast had fallen silent as she stared between the pair.

"I think your agent is best to discuss the situation right now Miss Smoak. We have some great shots. Thank you," Malcolm said staring at her, she frowned turning towards Ray.

"They know Felicity," he stated.

"They know what?" He handed her his tablet, and instantly she saw the newest headline. 'New stars family secrets.' Her eyes widened as she took a shaky breath handing it back without even glancing at the article.

"They know about my mom?" she asked quietly.

"Yes and your dad too." She instantly pinched the bridge of her nose with a stressed sigh.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure, I want to get you home, there are a few paparazzi waiting but I want to talk about your options first." She gave a sharp nod turning to Malcolm.

"And where do I stand with this film?" she asked standing a little taller.

Malcolm frowned. "You're a part of this film Miss Smoak, no matter what, and we'll do our utmost to support your decisions."

"But... I..." She took a shaky breath. "Thank you," she said with a sad smile.

"Don't mention it," Malcolm responded. "Right everyone back to this shoot. Mr Raymond, I think we need some more shots of the cast care free, how about some more props?"

"Yes, of course sir! Everyone come and join in!"

"We best go whilst it's relatively quiet," Ray said gesturing towards the exit. Felicity nodded following in step towards the door. She knew life was going to be a whole lot more complicated but she couldn't help but look back at the cast, and instantly her eyes met Oliver's, he was staring directly at her concern written all over his features. She gave him a small smile trying her best to seem okay but his frown merely deepened. "I think we'll need to release a statement and soon." Ray spoke pulling her away from Oliver's eyes. She shook her head, she had enough problems in her life let alone adding him to the mix.

"Well what's the point if everything they're saying is true?" Ray gave her a sympathetic smile before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder giving her an awkward hug.

"Because you get to tell your side of the story."


	4. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise for not getting this up yesterday, I had a work meeting and lets just say I didn’t have the time. Also next week I am on vacation so you’ll get chapter 5 this Sunday :)... now as usual thanks to all of you!!! and especially @fangirlfromthenorthcountry because Felicity’s backstory is all her :)... so Enjoy!

"And cut," Malcolm bellowed as Felicity stood from her computer.

Curtis stared at her with a small frown. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeh I'm fine," she responded instantly, smiling despite how she really felt. He gave her a sad smile without saying another word.

"Wrap for lunch guys," Sara shouted as the masses seemed to slowly disperse. Felicity could feel eyes on her. She knew it would be like this after everything, all those whispers and rumours. She sighed as she slowly walked back to her trailer. She was so wrapped up in her own mind she never noticed anyone until she collided fully into a mass, sending herself and whoever the person was possessions hurtling to the floor. She landed with a thud, but quickly rushed to her knees scrambling to pick up the other person's stuff.

"I'm so sorry, I really need to pay more atte-"

"Felicity," Oliver's voice cut through as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He knelt down beside her as she was frantically rushing to pick up the books, prospectuses of colleges and business schools.

"Sorry, I'm..." She fumbled as she tried to pile them and quickly his hands covered hers stopping her dead.

"Hey it's fine," he said it so softly but she couldn't look at him. She felt his hand squeezing hers softly as he ever so gently stood up, he offered her his hand helping her up before he scooped up his books.

"Thanks," she said still not looking at him directly. "Going back to school?" she asked trying to engage in conversation.

"Well... I..." He sighed but she could feel him staring at her. "How about we get lunch?"

"I don't feel like eating in the hall to be honest. I kind of want to be alone," she responded looking at her feet.

"How about I be alone with you?" She looked up then completely shocked and confused by his behaviour. She expected to see sympathy, some form of cockiness but all she saw was understanding and concern.

"What do you want Oliver?"

"To make sure my frien- coworker is okay," he answered with a small shrug.

"You've not been this bothered so far, so what changed?" she asked bluntly.

"How about we go to my trailer? I'll order us food and we can talk, start over?" She stared at him for awhile trying to figure out his ulterior motive, but she was tired of pretending she was fine, and tired of the paparazzi with their never ending stories.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked with genuine surprise.

"Don't make me change my mind Mr Queen," she answered trying to joke.

"Well right this way Miss Smoak," he said ushering her towards his trailer.

* * *

Oliver opened the door for her to step in, it was almost identical to hers but with a few more possessions thrown around. She frowned noting how manly the space seemed before she thought of something, well someone else.

"Laurel? Won't she kind of go, well, crazy if she finds me in here? Not like we're doing anything because FYI we are not," Felicity rambled in one breathe as Oliver smiled.

"Laurel... isn't here and she won't be turning up anytime soon. Like I said Felicity I want to start over." He placed his books down on the counter picking up various articles of clothing from around the space. "Is there anything in particular you wanna eat?"

"Big Belly burger would be nice but that's doubtful."

He laughed then as he smiled. "Next time I'll make sure we have that, I'll order whatever there is any dietary needs or-"

"No nuts, I'm allergic."

"Got it." He nodded, still picking up clothing. "You make yourself at home, I'll just put these away and order." She nodded as she sheepishly moved to sit on the couch. Oliver quickly turned the TV on as he rushed into the back room, a small bedroom of sorts.

Felicity glanced around the space more properly, there were no photos or homely decorations. There seemed to be a lot of promotional pieces hanging around but nothing personal.

The TV voices caught her attention. "So Gem, the latest scandal in the celebrity world is that of Miss Felicity Smoak, or should we be saying her Miss Felicity Kuttler."

"It transpired last week that Miss Smoak is in fact the daughter of Donna Kuttler, world famed actress, who went into retirement and disappeared after her husband, and Miss Smoaks father, swindled thousands of dollars from the studios back in the day."

"So the question is why did Miss Smoak keep all this a secret? Was it to protect herself? Was it that she wanted to succeed in a world without her mother's influence? Or was it fear of judgement with her father?"

"The truth is we truly don't know, with Miss Smoak currently busy filming she has yet to even release a statement about it all."

"So naturally we're all left to speculate-" Suddenly the screen went blank and Felicity blinked fighting back the tears.

She looked up to see Oliver stood there the remote in hand as he stared at her. "I'm sorry I forgot that was the last show they had on," he mumbled.

"It's fine," she responded shifting awkwardly. "Don't you have to film later?"

"No, they're filming Roy's big scenes today."

"Oh, well why are you onset?"

He ran a hand at the back of his neck as he sat on the opposite end of the sofa. "I... I like to connect to the role, watch how things go... Contrary to popular belief here I like to get to know my coworkers."

"Is that why Diggle speaks highly of you?" Felicity asked.

"He... he's known me for years. He's a friend, a really good close friend in this world. You look like you could use one."

"I'm fine, nothing a little makeup can't cover." She gestured to her face trying to make light of the situation.

"You don't have to pretend with me," he whispered. "I understand."

"You understand what exactly? What it's like to grow up without your dad because he valued money over his family? What it was like to hide our identity because the paparazzi never left my mom alone when my dad was arrested? Or is it that you just know what it's like to be all over the news?" She snapped unable to help herself.

He shot his hands up in defence. "Hey, I... I'm just trying to help."

"Help or take advantage?" she asked genuinely confused.

He sighed heavily. "Felicity, I'm... I wouldn't take advantage of anyone, especially not you." She frowned then unsure what he meant when there was a knock at the door. Oliver gave an exasperated sigh as he went over to it. He returned quickly with two cartons of food; he handed her one with a napkin and fork before he took his seat again.

* * *

They sat in silence. Felicity barely touched her food merely pushing it around the container, her mind was too distracted to focus on eating. It wasn't until she heard Oliver's cough that she realised she'd been staring at her food for a long time.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, and I haven't exactly been the best coworker, but I'd like to change that," he spoke softly. "I don't want you to think you have to go through all of this alone, and I know you probably aren't but I am always here to talk to." Felicity just stared at him blankly unsure if to fully trust the man she could see, he wasn't like the man everyone else including herself had seen before.

"I just... You're... You but not you..."

He huffed out a small laugh at her random sentence. "There is more to me, as I suspect there is with everyone, than I let people see." She merely nodded as silence fell once more. She could feel Oliver's nervous energy as he shifted around. "I might not understand exactly what you went through Felicity but I... My parents own a company, a big one."

"Queen Consolidated," she supplied easily from memory.

"Yeh." He ran a hand nervously at the back of his neck. "Well my parents obsession was the business, they wanted me to get a business degree and take over when they retired. It was expected." Felicity nodded as Oliver sat there nervously. "I never used to see my parents, they worked all hours and then when I did see them it was at galas and big events." He sighed heavily not looking at her. "My parents were right there but it felt like they never were, so I acted out. I dropped out of every college, I never got the degree and now they're pushing me into doing it again." He gestured towards the books on the counter. "I don't want that, I never have..."

"How'd you get into acting then?" Felicity mused out loud. "Sorry that was really nosey."

"No, no it's fine. I used to mess around with a lot of the drama students."

"By students you mean the females."

"Yeh," he said sheepishly. "But I enjoyed it, some of them managed to convince me to go to this amateur dramatics place. I really enjoyed it, but there was no way I could tell my parents, I was already all over the press as the billionaire playboy bad boy. So nobody took it seriously apart from Diggle, he saw potential when he taught a class and since then he's helped me."

"And your parents?"

"Kicked me out and cut me off. We still talk, I still see my baby sister Thea and go to meals, attend a few important events but mainly we live separate lives."

"I'm sorry," Felicity responded staring at him.

He frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it was just how it was."

"No I get that, I'm sorry for snapping."

"I'm used to it," he joked. "I've not exactly gave you the best impression or really anyone on this set but I want to change that."

She nodded. "Okay."

"You're gonna give me a second chance that easily?"

"You just shared a part of your life with me, you haven't exactly been in the press for anything too bad in awhile like you said. So you're worthy of a second chance in my eyes."

"Thank you." His smile engulfed his face, his eyes sparkled, and he just looked truly happy. So despite it all Felicity found herself smiling back, maybe he truly could be the friend Diggle saw.

"I guess you already know my story," she said gesturing to the TV.

"It's been on a lot but I guess I learnt a long time ago the press don't know it all."

"They're right," she answered. "10 years ago, my dad was caught having embezzled thousands of dollars from the studio in which he worked in the tech department. He was married to my mother who is Donna Kuttler, she... she was hounded by press we both were, so she retired, my dad went to prison and we disappeared to retain our privacy, we travelled a lot."

"Must have been hard."

"Yeh I was 12, but I didn't tell people because I was scared, I just... Me and mum changed to her maiden name, so we became Smoaks. I didn't want mums influence to affect people's decisions. I wanted to go out there as just plain old Felicity. Just like you wanted to."  
He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "I get it. So why don't we show the world plain old Felicity?"

"Huh?" She pulled away from his touch instantly missing his warmth.

"Social media these days can be a great tool to connect to people that matter quickly."

"I know that, I've also seen your facebook page. Doesn't that get managed?"

"Sometimes, depends how busy I am, but if I want to say something important I put it out there and with facebook live now, it's even better."

"So basically you think I should post this on facebook?"

"You have facebook right?"

"Yes, but my manager tends to deal with that."

"Well I suggest we hash out a statement here and contact your agent."

"You'd help me do that?" She was still in wonder at this sudden change in him.

"I told you I'm trying to start again, and I mean it," he said tenderly.

"Okay." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Felicity was sat in her trailer, she didn't much feel like dealing with the press just yet. Her and Oliver had come up with a statement, they recorded it themselves, and then sent it to Ray so he could give the approval to post it. She felt she had intruded on Oliver too much so she left for her trailer where she'd fallen asleep. She opened her eyes rubbing them softly noting how the sky had started to darken. She stood up finally changing out her character's outfit into a comfortable dress and flats as she changed her contacts for her glasses. There was a gentle tap on her door so she made her way over pulling it open.

She blinked a couple of times at Oliver stood there in a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt. His features seemed to be illuminated in the dwindling light but she shook her head pushing away the thoughts of how handsome he looked.

"Have you seen the news? Or heard from Ray?"

"I fell asleep, I haven't..." She turned back inside grabbing her phone to see several missed calls from Ray, her mother and various other people. She sighed. "What happened?"

"He posted the video." Oliver smiled. "And the press seemed to be quite impressed." He stepped into the space with her, showing her his phone.

"Miss Smoak clearly knows how to utilise her time and social media by releasing her own video statement on the scandal surrounding her," the presenter said.

"The video can be found on her facebook page, so what do you think Gem?"

"She apologised for not replying sooner and even apologised for keeping it all private. She said she wanted to keep her mother's work separate to her own and wanted to live out of her shadow. She even stated that she never mentioned her father because he had not been a part of her life for 10 years now, and that he hurt a lot of people, but mostly she said she'd like to move forward in her career, and put the past behind her where it belonged."

"So what does that mean?"

"I like Miss Smoak, and I think that she was trying to find a way to get her perspective across in a genuine unfiltered way, which a journalist couldn't twist. I feel that this young woman deserves praise and mostly her privacy on these matters to be respected." Oliver turned his phone away smiling at her.

"So?" he asked a little nervously.

"Thank you!" She didn't even think as she pushed onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could smell his cologne and feel his arms band around her middle until it hit her how close they were. She pulled away in a flash, her cheeks burning slightly as she stood looking at him. "Thank you, seriously I hope that at least calms the press down."

"My pleasure." He said softly. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and the rest of the cast to a local place. Just for food, drink and a good time, I spoke with Malcolm who agreed we all deserved a little break tonight."

"Well if the boss agrees, I can't possibly say no." She smiled warmly.

"Good," He responded stepping out. "Want to share a car?" She nodded as she grabbed her purse and phone, sending a quick message to both her mother and Ray.

* * *

When they got to the place, the paparazzi were waiting having followed the other cast members. But oddly Felicity wasn't fazed it felt kind of natural to be sat beside Oliver, who was instantly out the car and opening the door for her. He kept his distance making sure to not touch her in any intimate place that the press my misinterpret, but she couldn't help but smile as they walked inside. It seemed like a studio space that someone had decorated for them. The tables were set out and a bar, plus a mini stage with a DJ and dance floor. The rest of the cast and many crew were sat chatting with drinks in hand.

"Can I get you a drink?" Oliver asked.

"Red wine." She nodded enthusiastically as she walked over to join the group.

"Felicity!" Curtis shouted waving.

"We saved you a seat," Roy added pointing between the pair. She nodded smiling as she joined them.

She noticed Diggle sat opposite with a woman tucked into his side. "Felicity this is my wife Lyla, Lyla this is Felicity."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard wonderful things about you," Lyla said shaking her hand.

"Wow, thanks. I think your husband is the wonderful one, he's done nothing but help me to fit in here."

"That sounds like my Johnny," She said softly placing a kiss to his lips.

"I see the press seem to finally be on your side," Sara spoke as she sat on the table beside them.

"That's thanks to Oliver." All of them looked a little stunned. "Yeh he also arranged all this." She gestured around.

"I guess you're a good influence on him then," Diggle said smiling at her.

"Yep." Sara beamed.

Just then a glass of red wine was placed before her. She glanced up to see Oliver leaning over her. "Thank you," she answered.

"No problem." He scooted between the two tables sitting beside Diggle, opposite her.

"So what is all this about then Ollie?" Sara asked leaning over to him.

Oliver stood up, tapping his beer bottle. "I just wanted to do this as a little thank you for working so hard and for putting up with me." The group laughed a little. "I know I'm not always the easiest person to get on with, but I wanted to take the time to say I appreciate everyone of you and as a lead actor I want to be able to get to know you all a little better. So enjoy, this evening is on me." The group cheered and whooped as an array of waiters appeared. They were all carrying a silver platter and placed them in front of everyone before they all pulled the lids off to reveal a Big Belly Burger deluxe, fries and shake. Felicity couldn't help but laugh. She stared at Oliver once again thanking him. He nodded smiling as the group tucked into their meals, and had the best start to an amazing evening.


	5. Co-workers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So you’re having chapter 5 early because I’m on vacation next week, I should be posting back on Tuesdays (if I manage to write more). So anyway I hope you enjoy…

A week later

"So, I just wanted to take you out to celebrate how well this first major role as the leading actress is going," Ray said softly as Felicity smiled.

"It's going really well Ray. I'm enjoying seeing how everything works and how some of the older cast members are compared to the younger."

"Good." He beamed as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Want topping up?"  
"Please," she said placing her glass down. "This place is gorgeous," she stated looking around the small private space.

"Well after all the press I thought you'd appreciate your privacy at night. Plus this is one of the top restaurants, I thought we could see how the other people live," he joked and she laughed a little.

"How's work going?" she asked sincerely as she picked at her pasta once more.

"You know the same old, trying to break through some more young talent." He shrugged. "By the way you look stunning this evening."

Felicity glanced down at the red gown she had chosen for such a high end restaurant. It accentuated her curves in all the right places and it made her feel more confident. "Thank you, you look quite handsome in your suit."

He smiled as he looked back at his food. "Felicity, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh what is it?" she asked tilting her head as she made to take a sip of her wine.

"Well it's about, I... I suppose your love life."

She almost choked quickly setting the glass back down. "Excuse me?"

"Look I know I'm technically your boss-"

She sat a little straighter. "Ray let me stop you right there, you know I love you. You've been my agent since college, but you and I-"

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice cut through in an instant. She stopped mid-sentence glancing up at him. He was wearing a tuxedo but his bow tie was untied around his neck with his top buttons open, his jacket was gone and his dress shirt sleeves rolled up his strong forearms.

"Oliver?" she responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my agent and I had a meeting for another film, but they had business to attend to. I see you're on... a date?" he asked and she watched his fists clench slightly at his sides.

"I'm Felicity's agent, Ray Palmer," Ray answered standing up and sticking his hand out. Felicity watched as the pair shook hands firmly.

Just then a dark haired handsome man came over, his tie also loose around his neck but he had a carefree smile. "Ollie man, there you are." Instantly the other men released their hands.

"Tommy I'd like you to meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is Thomas Merlyn, my agent."

"Call me Tommy please." He shook her hand giving her a charming grin.

"Nice to meet you Tommy."

"Same," he responded bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissing her gently before releasing her.

"This is my agent Ray Palmer," Felicity rushed out gesturing to Ray.

"Hey man, nice to meet you," Tommy said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you both too." With that Ray took his seat.

"Are you guys here on business as well?" Tommy asked.

Felicity glanced at Ray for some sort of confirmation but Oliver jumped in first. "They're here on a date," he supplied a little coldly.

"Oh wow, business and pleasure, that must be hard."

"No gentleman you seem to have got this mixed up. Felicity and I aren't dating or anything along those lines." Felicity just stared at him. "I brought her out as a treat, what with it being her first major role and all, and to talk a little business whilst we're at it."

"Oh I see." Tommy grinned. "We got completely wasted when Ollie got his first major role, so it's nice to see you have more sense," he joked.

"Tommy..." Oliver warned and Felicity couldn't help but giggle.

"We should probably be leaving you guys to it," Tommy said gesturing away.

"Well I mean you could always join us." The words slipped out of Felicitys mouth before she even had time to process it.

She watched as Ray looked stunned as much as she felt it but he quickly recovered.

"Yes why don't you join us for dessert. I mean we do have this big booth." Ray gestured around.

"Well-"

"Sure why not, the meeting is over," Oliver added with a shrug.

"Okay, well we'll just grab our things and be over."

"Okay," Felicity said softly. The pair walked away and Felicity moved around the booth sliding closer to Ray. "I'm sorry I didn't think my mind just, well it does the usual thing."

Ray laughed. "Felicity don't worry about it, he's your co-star you have to make friends in this business." She nodded.

"What you said earlier-"

"I wasn't propositioning you Felicity, remember we tried in college we just don't work. We're better as friends. I was just telling you to be careful, there is a lot of speculation about your relationship status and romances all over the press so I wanted you to have a heads up."

"Is this because I've been spending more time with the cast?"

"Probably but you know what the press is like."

"The press is like for what?" Oliver asked as he came to stand before them.

"Twisting things Mr Queen," Ray answered.

"Very true," Tommy added as Oliver slid into the booth beside Felicity and Tommy followed. "We asked the waiters to send our desserts over here."

"Good idea," Ray said softly.

"So what is the press twisting now?" Tommy asked looking at the pair. Ray glanced at Felicity first but she gave him a nervous look before looking at her hands in her lap.

"Her love life," Ray answered.

"Oh god what are they saying now? And ex scorned lover? Several romance rumours? They do love a good scandal, right Ollie?"

"Yep." She glanced up then to see Oliver staring at her with a slight frown. "So what are they saying exactly?"

"Just speculating about the closeness of her and several of your colleagues."

"Several?" Oliver asked.

"I guess they think I'm not the one man kind of girl," she joked sipping at her wine. Her eyes went wide when she remembered who she was talking to. "Sorry I didn't mean that at you or in a bad way, I just... I am the one kind of man girl," she blurted it out as Tommy tried to hold in his grin.

"Don't apologise for that," Oliver stated. "I wish I had been that way when I was younger."

"Well you are now right? I mean you and Laurel seem to be pretty solid." Oliver rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"Laurel and I broke up," he answered as Tommy and Ray seemed to have their own conversations.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry," she answered truthfully. "What happened?"

He shrugged lightly, a weird expression flitting across his features and Felicity frowned trying to figure him out. "The usual."

"You cheated?" He turned more fully to look at her.

"No, I... I don't do that anymore," he mumbled sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate-"

"It's okay, you wouldn't know any different," he answered as the waiters appeared to take their plates and leave their desserts. "We just, we argued over something..." he glanced at her as he spoke the next words, "important. We didn't see eye to eye so I left."

"I'm still sorry. You guys have a lot of history."

"We do but sometimes history isn't enough." Felicity nodded as they fell into an easy silence to eat their desserts. Tommy and Ray kept the conversation light and flowing as they all enjoyed their time together.

Dessert came and went, so did another bottle of wine until the restaurant grew quieter.

"Don't you two need to be on set tomorrow?" Ray asked when they all realised the late hour.

"I do," Felicity mumbled.

"Me too. We have scenes together tomorrow." Oliver smiled softly.

"Yep." She nodded enthusiastically.

"We should probably be leaving considering one of those is an early morning shoot on location," Oliver added.

"Well if that's the case I'll ask them to get the car," Tommy said standing up.

"Me too," Ray added. "It was nice to meet you Mr Queen."

"You too Mr Palmer."

"It was lovely to finally meet you Felicity," Tommy said softly.

Felicity blushed before she beamed up at him. "It was nice to meet you too," she said softly as the pair walked to the front of house.

Oliver stood then shuffling out of the booth before walking around and holding his hand out to Felicity. She stood up and her red dress fell into place, she suddenly felt Oliver's hand squeezing hers. Her head shot up and she could see his pupils dilate as he looked her up and down. She saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed and then slowly his tongue peaked out to wet his lips.

"You look beautiful," He whispered staring into her eyes. Instantly she felt a blush creeping up her skin, she couldn't help it. He was looking at her like she was the only person in the whole room.

"You look pretty good yourself." She made it light and teasing, trying to take the intensity out of the moment.

"Only pretty good?"

"Well I haven't seen the full effect of you in a suit yet, Mr Queen," she teased as they made their way to the exit.

"Oh you will one day." He winked then as they stopped just before the doors. He turned to look at her a soft expression on his face as he slowly pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He was staring into her eyes, his fingers tracing her jaw. She could easily lean up and kiss him, but that was such a bad decision for a multitude of reasons. So she did what she did best and she took a step back out of his grasp.

"Thank you, I had a lovely evening." She tried to convey her apologies and gratitude as much as possible.

He gave her a half hearted smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Don't mention it."

Just then the doors opened and Ray stepped in. "Ah the paparazzi are outside they got wind of the two of you eating together."

"Oh," Felicity said glancing at Oliver.

"Just go it's fine, if we leave separately it will cause less fuss and rumours."

"Okay." She nodded turning to face Ray who linked her arm with his.

"Let's face them then," Ray said and she nodded as she stepped out.

Instantly the flashes blinded her as Ray led her to the safety of their car. The press shouted various questions, all about what she'd been doing in there, her filming and her romances with the cast including Oliver. Once she was safely in the car with the tinted windows blocking her from view, she glanced to watch Oliver leaving, his normal smile gone as he didn't even glance up as he essentially stormed out.

* * *

Felicity didn't bother to look at any news or articles the next morning, she just didn't want to deal with the backlash. She instead showered, blow dried her hair and then the studio car arrived to take her to the location of their shoot.

It was early when Felicity stepped outside the car, and Sara stood there waiting. "Hey Felicity, makeup and wardrobe is right here." She pointed to a trailer beside the park entrance. "We're going to try to do this scene as quickly as possible, we don't want too many spoilers plus nobody knows we're here yet."

"Okay." She nodded before walking over to the trailer.

30 minutes later and she walked back out. Her hair was pulled up, as she wore a pencil skirt and heels with a tan coat on top. As she stepped out fully the sky had lightened further and she could see that more barriers had been put up with several people now watching. She could even tell that some press had arrived.

"Right Felicity, straight this way." Sara directed.

They walked into the park where a camera was set up on tracks. "Wow this looks, wow." She could see Oliver was sat on a park bench, he was wearing a baseball cap and shades with jeans and a dark leather jacket.

"Oliver already filmed his entrance scene, he got here early," Sara commented.

"Miss Smoak," Malcolm's voice was as loud as usual. "All I need is you to walk from the entrance all the way to Oliver."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes, we're just going to film you walking towards him from different angles, then we'll have you sit down and we'll sort out the rest of the scene."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Props!" Malcolm shouted as he walked to sit back in his chair.

A man ran over holding a newspaper that he quickly thrust into Felicity's hands. "Thank you," she said as he rushed off again. She glanced over at Oliver who was just sat there, she couldn't tell if he was okay or not. She just stared at him.

"Right everybody set?" Sara shouted and instantly the crowds waiting outside seemed to go quiet.

"Action!" Malcolm shouted and that was it. Felicity walked her way to Oliver as the camera followed exactly beside her. She walked slowly her eyes on anywhere but Oliver. "And cut, reset. We just need you to do it several more times Felicity and we're done."

"Okay." She smiled and that's what they did. They recorded her walking from in front and behind as well as her side again. This time however they also recorded her sitting on the bench beside Oliver.

"And cut. Stay where you are guys we'll set up for the next scene," Malcolm instructed.

"Hey," Felicity said turning to look at Oliver.

"Hi," He mumbled not turning his head.

"I had a good time last night," she said slowly. "It was lovely to meet your agent."

"Tommy's a charmer. He's Malcolm's son."

"Oh wow! How did I not make that connection?" she spoke out loud and Oliver smiled then. She stared at him tilting her head. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeh, I'm fine." He turned to look at her then smiling.

"Good, I really did enjoyed last night."

"Just the paparazzi ruined it?" he enquired sadly.

"No even they couldn't ruin it. It was nice to just be myself with some awesome people," she admitted trying to not tell him how much she enjoyed spending time with him.

"It's always nice to escape the craziness sometimes." He looked over his shades then his eyes sparkling but also looking tired.

She couldn't help but frown. "You look a little tired," she said placing her hand on his arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeh I just, I couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "It's no big deal." He tried to brush it off.

"Well you once told me I could talk to you but you know that goes both ways right? You can talk to me," she practically whispered it.

"Thank you," he replied softly, staring at her as he placed his hand over hers on his arm and squeezed lightly.

"Right guys are you ready?" Cisco was stood before them with his arms crossed over his chest. "We have a green screen set up so we'll do a couple of takes with that, you don't need to worry about it, it's just there so we can drop in an English background if ours doesn't sit right... So yeh." He shrugged. "Oh and this," he held up a USB stick, "is for the scene you need to place it in the newspaper Felicity and you Oliver, here's a dummy phone so it looks like you aren't talking to each other. Got it?"

"Yep," they responded together as Cisco walked off.

"Right, everybody set? And Action!"

Felicity unfolded the newspaper lifting it up to make it look like she was reading as Oliver pulled the phone to his ear. "Hey," he said.

"You got my message then?" Felicity whispered.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I'm sorry about all this secrecy." He didn't look at her as he carried on looking forward with his phone to his ear.

"You're a wanted man, it's understandable."

"Last night, that... I didn't..." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I get it, you had to do something but you didn't plan on being all over the news." She turned the pages of the newspaper to keep up appearances. Random extras walked by, some with dogs as Felicity shifted slightly.

"No of course not, but this city, our city... Things are wrong. Horribly wrong."

"I know, that's why I contacted you. I have Wills location, and some information."

"You do? How did you even manage that?"

"I'm good at my job remember, and I also know that none of you are criminals." She gently folded the newspaper up, slipping the USB between the sheets as Oliver watched over his glasses. She placed the newspaper between them and suddenly his hand shot out landing beside hers. He gently ran his little finger up hers.

"Thank you, I'll never be able to say it enough."

Felicity ducked her head. "Just stay safe." She stood up then instantly feeling the loss of his touch. She made to walk away before she ushered out. "There's more information than what's on there, if you're interested at a later date."

"Okay, again thank you." And with that Felicity walked away.

"AND CUT!" Instantly Malcolm was looking at play backs as Felicity went to sit back beside Oliver.

"Nice touch with the hand thing Ollie," Sara said coming over with a smile. "Really added to the scene."

"It just felt right." He shrugged.

"Honestly guys if you keep nailing the scenes like that we'll be finished this film early," Sara joked and the pair laughed.

"So I'm guessing a few more takes?" Felicity asked.

"Yeh you know the drill," Sara added. "But as soon as we're done that's it until after lunch."

"Okay." Felicity nodded as Oliver sat there nodding. Sara wandered off after smiling at the pair with a knowing wink that made Felicity frown. She went to open her mouth when Oliver spoke up again.

"Wanna grab a Big Belly Burger lunch and take it back to set?"

"Errrmmm yeh sure," she said shrugging. She couldn't deny she had enjoyed spending the last week with Oliver and he was actually quite a nice a guy but she just didn't want more; not with this being her first major role, so she'd be his friend.

"Good." He beamed then looking truly happy.

"Reset guys!" Malcolm shouted.

* * *

They were only another hour filming, and Oliver insisted Felicity go back to set and he pick up the food. So she did as he requested not wanting to fight about how she was more than capable when there was press watching them.

She'd just got into her trailer, pulling her hair out the ponytail and switching back to her glasses when there was a knock at the door. She walked over opening it expecting to find Oliver waiting instead she was met with Malcolm and Ray.

"What's happening?" she asked instantly welcoming them in.

"There's been a leak," Malcolm said softly. "I wanted to tell both you and Oliver but we couldn't find him."

"He went to fetch us lunch," she admitted and Ray's eyes widened as Malcolm shifted a little awkwardly. "What's going on guys?"

"I think it best we wait for Mr Queen." And as if right on cue there was a tap at the door. Felicity opened it to find Oliver with food in hand beaming until she stepped further in and he was met with Ray and Malcolm.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at Felicity as she closed the door.

"Can everyone take a seat this isn't exactly the biggest space." She sat down at the little table with Oliver opposite her whilst Ray and Malcolm sat on the couch. "So what is it you were saying about a leak?" Felicity asked and Oliver sat straighter.

"Someone within the company released the chemistry test. _Your_ chemistry test," Malcolm answered.

"Right..." Felicity said frowning.

"It isn't the ideal situation Miss Smoak, it means we have to rewrite the scene."

Oliver groaned rubbing a hand down his face. "Is this going to delay us?"

"No it just means we'll push that scene to the end of the schedule rather than today," Malcolm answered.

Felicity nodded. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"Ah well..." Ray started. "It isn't, the backlash on yourself however isn't great."

"On me? Why? What have I done?"

"It isn't what you've done Felicity, it's about your mother." Ray added.

"What? I don't get it!" She stood up abruptly. "What does my mom have to do with our chemistry test?" She gestured at Oliver who sat there silently.

"Your mom was a top actress," Malcolm started. "One of the best of her time and there was a lot of speculation back then of her being with a certain person in our business."

"But my mum was married." She frowned. "She wouldn't..."

"Felicity," Ray spoke then, "they're drawing similarities between yourself and Oliver, and your mom and Quentin Lance." Felicity mouth fell open.

"They thought she was having an affair with Laurel and Sara's dad?" Oliver asked a little stunned.

"Yep, so now they're wondering why you guys are spending so much time together when Oliver is with Laurel and why Laurel was turned down for this role," Ray answered.

"Wait? Laurel had this role?" Felicity spat out.

"Yes," Malcolm responded but Felicity found herself staring at Oliver.

"None of you told me that, none of you told me that she was the actress in question who pulled out." She stared at Oliver, who sat there awkwardly. "You said Laurel and you were broken up."

"We are!" He answered immediately.

"Then none of this matters," Felicity answered. "I'm not having this conversation when we're just co-workers, at this point we're just barely friends." She watched as Oliver winced and she felt bad. "It's a chemistry test it doesn't show that we're a couple! Or having an affair." She sighed heavily.

"There are photos from last night too," Ray supplied.

"What?" The both replied together.

"Of us all eating together, there are photos and several people confirming you were cosy." Felicity sighed heavily taking a seat.

"I've made the executive decision to have Mr Raymond back, he'll be recording behind the scenes footage and I encourage you both to use your social media to the maximum in showing this film is serious," Malcolm putted in.

"Can you all please leave," Felicity said softly.

"Felicity please, we need to figure out what direction to spin this," Ray said.

"No what I need is some peace and quiet to think."

"I know it's a big shock especially learning about your mom, but-"

"But what? Malcolm will release a statement about the leak, as for me and Oliver there's no point they'll speculate no matter what I do, so please just leave." She pointed towards the door as Malcolm and Ray stood, neither said anything as they left the trailer.

"Are you okay?"

"Just go Oliver."

"What? I thought we were having lunch."

"Just take it and go."

"Felicity..."

"No okay? I finally get why you were acting the way you were. Your girlfriend was supposed to have this role and for some unknown reason she couldn't and you got stuck with me. You don't have to pretend to be my friend anymore Oliver, I get it. You were trying to make the best out of a bad situation."

"Felicity I wasn't... I get this is all a shock... your mom, but I wanted to get to know you, I made a mistake-"

"Just please leave me alone."

Oliver sighed heavily as he stood up picking his bag of food up and leaving hers. He got to the door before he turned back. "I am sorry, but I want you to know I'm still here and I still want to be friends, whenever you're ready." She just stared at him as he stepped out, the room falling into silence as Felicity's head pounded.


	6. A little at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So I’m back from with another chapter :D! Now this is a much needed slower chapter, one to set us up for the next few so I hope you enjoy!!!

"Sweetie I get it, you aren't happy with me right now because I never told you about Quentin and I, but you have to pick up the phone eventually. It's been a week Felicity, and I need to explain everything. Call me back sweetie you know I love you." Felicity hit repeat again, the voicemail message started over.

She sighed as she sat on the sofa of her apartment. She didn't have any more scenes to film until they went to Nottingham now. After the presses speculation between herself and Oliver she tried to distance herself from him. They barely spoke now and she knew it was down to her, it was always down to her. She sighed once more as the message finished and she looked out her small apartment window to see several press waiting outside. A knock on the door made her jump slightly.

"Who is it?" she called out walking towards the door.

"It's Sara," she shouted softly and Felicity quickly unlatched the door and pulled it open.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I just wanted to come check on you," Sara answered with a shrug.

"You mean Merlyn sent you to check on me," Felicity responded opening the door wide for her to enter.

"Actually nobody sent me." Felicity closed the door and latched it. "Your apartment is tiny, gorgeous but small," she said glancing around.

"Well it's Hollywood, it was all I could afford. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm here because well, everyone's been worried about you."

"Everyone?"

"Merlyn's going nuts hoping you don't quit, plus your agents been hanging around more. Roy and Curtis constantly keep asking after you because you're barely responding to them and Oliver, well he..." She took a deep breath. "He keeps wondering if he could have done something differently."

"It's complicated Sara," Felicity replied wrapping her arms around herself as she sat down. "I thought I got this role on my own merit, I didn't realise I was replacing Laurel. Then all this stuff with my mom and your dad, plus me and Oliver." She rubbed her temples.

"I get it, it's a mess, but you have to deal with it. If you can't deal with the press and all this speculation now, then I'm afraid it will only get worse."

"But our parents..."

"Yeh I know, and I will speak to my dad about it when he's back from filming but our families past don't dictate our future."

"You're very wise."

"No it's just because it's not me dealing with it. We're different when it's ourselves."

"I know." Felicity sighed.

"But I also wanted to tell you the truth about Laurel," Sara said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Laurel is my sister and I love her but she was not right for this film. Oliver and she insisted that their chemistry would be off the scales with being a real couple, but the truth was Felicity, they failed the test. Their chemistry just wasn't there."

"I find that hard to believe," Felicity mumbled looking down at her hands.

"I never really thought my sister and Ollie were meant for each other, he cheated too regularly and she was too easy to forgive him." She sighed as she looked up. "I'm about to tell you something even the press don't know."

"Okay," Felicity responded with a curious frown.

"When we were younger, when Oliver was first starting out and he and Laurel first got together, I cheated with him."

"What? Seriously?" Felicity asked with genuine interest.

"Yeh, I was going through a phase of trying to figure stuff out. But I regretted it, and Ollie is a good guy. He used to be stupid with women and Laurel used to keep forgiving him. To be honest I think they spent more time apart than they did together."

"Then why were they together now?"

Sara shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they think that's as good as it gets? Or maybe because it's easy? I honestly am not sure but please don't doubt your ability."

"It's just hard. Laurel's amazing, she's talented and gorgeous. It just feels like I was chosen because she wasn't."

Sara pulled her phone out her pocket. She pressed several buttons before handing it over to Felicity to watch a video. She watched as Oliver and Laurel sat on the sofa together, the same one they had for their chemistry test. They ran through the lines both acting perfectly but it seemed almost robotic and cold. She frowned as they leant into each other but once again it seemed too forced and then suddenly they were kissing passionately.

"My sister and Oliver are great actors, truly they are but together, something just doesn't work." She glanced at her phone. "They didn't want anyone to know how bad the chemistry test was so she was offered another film role because Oliver had already been confirmed." Sara locked her phone placing it back in her pocket.

"I just... How is that possible?"

"Some people just click Felicity. The truth is you and Oliver click, whether that's as friends, coworkers or more is up to you guys but don't let any of this with the press stop you from being happy."

"I know Sara, I just I haven't been dealing with it very well."

"Oliver's leaving next week for Nottingham, he's going a few days early to adjust to it, he's filming his last few scenes this week and then we have some of Ra's and Slade to do. Your scenes are done until Nottingham so maybe you could go early with him."

"What?" Felicity asked stunned.

"You two catch a flight together and just hang out. We'll all be spending time together over there so why not do it a few days early?"

"Sara-"

"It's complicated, I know, but honestly Felicity you need to take control again." Sara smiled wildly then. "Plus you never know what might happen," she teased.

"You mean like you and Nyssa."

Sara's eyes widened in shock. "Now that Miss Smoak is information I can't share," she replied jokingly and Felicity smiled. "So yeh do what you have to do but please look out for your happiness too because you look pretty miserable right now."

Felicity sighed heavily. "I just don't know what to do."

"I think you do, you're just not sure where to start. So how about a little at a time." Sara placed a hand on her arm and squeezed gently.

"I know you're right. I'm sorry about all this."

"It comes with the job, so don't even worry about it. I just wanna make sure you're okay Felicity."

"Thank you Sara, it means a lot."

Felicity phone started ringing. "I guess that's my sign to leave." With that Sara stood making her way to the door. "I know I'm technically your boss but I'd like to think we're friends too, so if you need anything I'm just a call or text away."

"Thank you," Felicity repeated as she stood to let Sara out ignoring her phone.

"Any time Felicity," she responded as she stepped out. Felicity closed the door once more before she rested her head against the cool wood letting out a breath. Sara was right she needed to deal with things and first was her mother.

She walked back to her phone to see she had a missed call from Ray. She ignored that in favour of ringing her mom. She sat down curling into the sofa hugging a cushion as the phone rang only twice.

"Felicity sweetie I am so sorry."

"No mom I am, I'm sorry I haven't let you explain. I just... It's been a lot."

"I bet, I remember what it was like with the rumours and then your father's arrest." She could hear the tiredness and strain from her mother's voice alone. She knew she would have been worrying about her.

"I am sorry Mom, you know I love you right."

"And I love you too sweetheart, so are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

"Yes of course, I just... I can't believe these rumours were around back then and I didn't know."

"I was very careful with what you saw Felicity, no child needs to see those things about her family."

"I know you're always trying to protect me..."

"Quentin and I were just friends, well we used to be. I won't deny there wasn't some attraction Felicity, I am human after all." Felicity couldn't help but laugh then as she heard her mum trying to make light of the situation. "I loved your father, it's why I married him. Quentin was also happily married back then with a family of his own. But when you were little we met, and he was such a wonderful director. His films were works of art, and I just loved how he handled it so at every opportunity I would chose to work with him."

"Oh..."

"Yeh oh, so the press started to theorise why we spent so much time together but we barely saw each other out of work unless we were doing press stuff."

"So you guys never acted on any of this, and nothing ever happened." She heard her mom sigh down the phone.

"When your dad was arrested, Quentin was there for me. You probably don't remember him much with school and everything but he was a real rock for me. I couldn't believe your dad would do what he did, and the press were relentless. Quentin was divorced by then, and no it had nothing to do with me. His wife wanted to focus on her own career, and so yeh they ended things a year or so before all the stuff with dad and I was there for him..."

"Mom you're going off track."

"Oh sorry. Anyway, the night before we disappeared well Quentin turned up. He asked me to stay, to stay with him, he kissed me and in that moment I had never felt anything like it ever." Felicity couldn't help the gasp that overtook her. "And I never have since."

"But we left..."

"I was too confused, I wasn't in the right place and I told him that. I also told him that you came first and that you mattered most." She heard her mom sighing down the line again. "And he told me that he understood, that he would wait. But I told him not to, that I would never be a part of that world again because it was too painful-"

"And I dragged it all back up. Mom I am so sorry."

"Sweetie stop. I have no regrets about anything I did, none of the films, none of that life style, taking you away and even your dad, Felicity. The only regret I have is Quentin."

"So you'd do it all again?"

"Of course I would because otherwise you wouldn't exist sweetie. My beautiful, smart and talented baby wouldn't be out there all over the news if my past didn't happen. But that is my past, not yours. The press like to twist and turn things Felicity. So I have no idea what or if anything is true about you and Oliver but I will tell you one thing sweetie. All I ever want is for you to be happy, and if acting or a guy or both do that, then please just carrying on being you and ignore the press."

Felicity squeezed the cushion tighter wishing she could hug her mom instead. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," Donna replied instantly.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why didn't you ever try to contact Quentin after I grew up?"

"Felicity baby, it's been 10 years he'd have moved on by now..."

"But back then?"

"I was scared. I shouldn't have been but it's all in the past now." She brushed it off. "Just don't make the same mistakes as me."

"Thank you mom, for everything."

"You never have to thank me, not ever," her mom responded cheerfully.

"Okay I have to go but I promise I will talk soon, don't forget I'm going to England soon."

"Believe me I have not forgot!" she shrieked. "Have fun baby!" With a soft chuckle she hung up staring at her phone.

Next Felicity grasped her laptop off the coffee table and looked online at flights for next week. She wasn't going to fly with Oliver but she could go there and maybe she could meet him. She was intently focused on searching through the sites when her phone rang once more. She grasped it, taking a quick glance to see it was Ray calling her again. She answered.

"Felicity?"

"What can I help you with Ray?" she replied.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? You haven't been answering my calls-"

"Ray I just needed some time. I've done all my scenes and so I took some time for myself."

"Okay but we really need to get a handle on this situation."

"Ray I told you, the press will speculate whatever we do."

"I know but you and Oliver were having lunch that day in your trailer."

She sighed then. "And so what? If I want to have lunch with a friend I will."

"So you're friends now?"

"Ray! As of right now I don't even know if we're friends! So please drop it."

"Fine, but are you okay?"

"Yes, I spoke to my mom."

"Good, like seriously good. I bet she cleared a lot up."

"She did and she had some great advice."

"Nothing too outrageous I hope," he joked.

"No just I need to be happy and do me regardless of the press. So I'm going to Nottingham early."

"You are? Do you want me to bump your flight forward then?"

"Wait you have it booked?"

"Felicity it's my job of course I do!" he said with mock offence. "First class and everything, it is paid by the studio, I just have to make a few calls and rearrange the dates but how soon do you want to be out there."

"Well it would be nice to see some of the place before I have to film and I'm free from now."

"Okay, I'll give them all a call and see what I can do."

"Thank you Ray."

"No problem, anything else I can help with?"

"Not right now, other than keep doing what you're doing." She heard him chuckle then.

"I try my best."

"Oh Ray could I possibly have more free reign over my facebook page."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then of course, I'll get the details for you for when I call back."

"Thank you."

"No problem, talk later."

She hung up staring at her phone, she quickly dropped a few texts to the gang letting them know she was okay and then she stared at the screen with Oliver's name sat there. She stared and stared before she finally typed out her message.

_Can we talk when you aren't too busy F x_

She hit send before she could second guess herself and then she waited. She stared at her phone unsure why she was so on edge for a reply. She kept glancing at her phone, still no response, so she pulled herself up and forced herself to do something, anything to keep her busy.

* * *

It was hours later, the sun was starting to set when Felicity heard her phone ringing. She'd done exercises, cleaned the whole apartment, even looked at possible new places to distract herself. She grasped her phone completely forgetting to look at the caller id.

"Hello."

"Felicity?"

"Oh Oliver, hey." She felt a little anxious as she sat with her legs tucked under her.

"Hi, you wanted to talk?" She could hear the tiredness in his voice and it made her feel guilty.

"Yeh but are you okay? I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"I just finished filming, I literally just walked into my trailer-"

"Oh god I am so sorry you shouldn't have called it was nothing important. I just wanted to apologise for everything, I never meant to push you away and I've been an idiot. I know the press will always be in the way but I enjoyed spending time with you Oliver, like seriously I did. I snapped I just... I couldn't believe they were saying my mom cheated and that we were because I'm not like that and I wanted to say sorry and see if we were okay? Well I mean if we were friends? I snap when I'm mad and I just-"

"Felicity," he interrupted. "I think you need to breath." Oliver laughed a little then.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologise, I like your rambling."

"You do?" she enquired.

"Yes, I mean... It's... Well..." She could hear him fumbling slightly, tripping over his own words. "It's cute."

"You think I'm cute?" The line fell silent and she couldn't believe she had silenced Oliver Queen.

"Well yeh," he whispered and she could swear she heard a nervousness to his tone. "But you have no need to apologise for anything Felicity." He quickly changed the subject.

"I do Oliver I'm sorry."

"The press twisted things and it was a shock with your mom so I get it. I told you I'd be here, so we're still friends."

"Good," she replied unable to stop herself smiling.

"Good," he repeated.

"I want to take you out dinner to apologise for running out on lunch."

"Oh..."

"Not tonight."

"Oh good, sorry no offence but I am tired."

"How about in England?"

"What?"

"Well we're both flying out early, how about we have dinner the first night we're both there?"

"Errrmmm sure." He sounded slightly hesitant.

"You don't have to Oliver," she whispered.

"No Felicity I want to," he blurted out. "I just, I had no idea you were flying out early."

"Well yeh, I might as well do something plus then you can show me around, if you aren't busy?"

"No I'd love to." She heard the joy in his voice and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good well that's a date... Not a date date! I wasn't asking that-"

Olivers laugh cut through. "No I understood Felicity, we're going out as friends."

"Thank you," she said softly. "Honestly thank you."

"My pleasure Felicity. I guess I'll see you in England then?"

"You will, take care of yourself Oliver"

"You too, goodbye."

"Bye." With that she hung up, and felt lighter than she had in weeks.


	7. The Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter is over 6,000 words! I've been gone awhile so I think you deserve a long one... I hope you enjoy xox

Felicity had practically slept for 24 hours since her plane had landed in the East Midlands. The car had been ready and waiting to take her to the hotel in Nottingham, and as soon as she had stepped into the room she had fallen asleep, only waking to get food from room service. But now it was the next day and she had gotten up to face the world when she heard her phone buzzing. She rushed over to it seeing Oliver's name on screen.

"Felicity?"

"Oliver!" She couldn't help but smile. He laughed at her enthusiasm. "So have you got any plans for today?"

"I mean I presumed we were having dinner together later?"

"Yes but other than that?" he asked. "Maybe I could take you out for lunch? Show you around Nottingham?"

She chewed her lip thinking about if the press would be waiting here too. "What about the press?" she whispered.

"Oh, I... I didn't think," he mumbled.

"They won't leave us alone will they?"

"No but that shouldn't stop us," he responded. "I have an idea."

"Do you?"

"Yeh I'm going to take you to try archery."

"What?"

"Yep," he said joyfully and she could practically hear his grin.

"I mean if you want to, I know a lot of women don't actually like to try it-"

"Hey, I will try anything once," she responded trying to bring back that enthusiasm.

"Well just dress practically-"

"Oliver I'm not stupid, I'm not going to be wearing a skimpy dress and heels." He laughed and she couldn't help but smile.

"You'd be surprised Felicity," he answered with a huff. "Anyway, I'll meet you in the lobby in about half an hour?"

"Wait the lobby?" she squealed.

"Yes? We are staying at the same hotel Felicity, the whole crew will be when they arrive in a few days."

"Oh okay, well then yes I guess I'll see you in half an hour."

"Good, see you soon." And with that the call ended. Felicity looked at her dress and immediately ran to the wardrobe to change.

She stood in the lobby glancing at her outfit in a mirror. She had gone with a pair of jeans, a plain t shirt, and converse. It was simple, and practical but not gorgeous. Then she frowned at herself, she was hanging out with a friend, a friend who it didn't matter how she dressed for. Just then she felt a hand on her arm and she span around to be met by Oliver's gorgeous smile.

"Hey," he replied grinning wide. He glanced her up and down. "Very practical," he commented.

"Well I mean we are shooting arrows."

"Exactly! You would be surprised what some people wear." He gestured for her to follow him outside where a car was waiting. He held the door open for her before he walked around and slid in beside her. The driver said nothing as he pulled off with ease.

"So how many women have you actually taken archering? Is that even a word that so sounds wrong..." She glanced at him expecting to see him laughing but instead his jaw was tensed. She stretched her hand across the gap between them and touched his bicep. "Oliver, are you okay?"

He turned his head then slowly to look at her. "I... I haven't taken anyone else specifically for archery lessons no. I've had people watch me but they, they never want to participate." He gave her a half hearted smile.

"Well some people just don't have the same interests."

"Oh I know that, but you're actually willing to try this."

"Well yes, you're my friend and it makes you happy so, yeh." She squeezed his arm feeling his muscles under her touch.

"My sister likes archery though." He smiled then a glint of memories sparked in his eyes. "She's actually really good for her age."

"How old is she?"

"Thea's 16, it was her birthday a few months ago." And Felicity smiled because he seemed to glow talking about her.

"What an age, god I remember that age trying to figure it all out." She gestured around, her hand finally leaving the heat of his arm. She saw him glance to where her hand had been before looking more fully at her.

"She's interested in the family business, she still wants to have fun and be young but she has more of an interest in QC than I ever did."

"That's brilliant." Felicity smiled. "To be so young and so focused."

"She gets that from my father I suspect," he mumbled.

"Hey just because you're an actor doesn't mean you're any less focused." He turned his head to look directly at her, his eyes searching and she wanted to fidget under his gaze but she stayed still offering him a warm smile.

"You're different." She frowned then. "I mean that in a good way, you just... You don't seem like most people in this business."

"Oh well, I'm sure you've just been hanging around with the wrong people," she offered with a shrug.

"You're just so refreshing, and I don't want our business to change you."

She frowned looking at him. "Hey don't worry about that, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it. I'm just not used to all the press attention yet-"

"You never really get used to it." He shrugged.

"But you seem a natural!" she said actually stunned. He huffed out a laugh.

"Nah, I actually hate photo shoots, and posing for photos. It always feels so awkward."

"I would never have guessed you felt that way."

He shrugged. "It's just a small part of the job." She nodded staring back at him. "The press just, well I try to stay private as possible but you've seen how they gossip."

"I get it." She nodded. "You had a bit of a reputation in the press-"

"Back then rightfully so, but I've been trying to take things more seriously, and I wanted to apologise to you for flirting with you when I first met you. That was wrong and low of me, Laurel was frustrated about being dropped from the film and I thought if I flirted with you, propositioned you, you might leave and I... I'm truly sorry."

"That's okay." She stunned herself as the words slipped passed her lips.

"It's not okay, I just... She was my girlfriend but it took me awhile to realise that they were right, our chemistry on screen is so much better than Laurel and I, and you are what's best for the film."

"Wow, I mean thank you... But seriously Oliver you're forgiven. There's nothing to apologise for." He nodded then smiling at her. They fell into an easy silence as the car drove them to their destination.

* * *

An hour later they were inside a hall shooting arrows at large targets. There were several other people, some instructors but they basically left Oliver and Felicity to it in a far corner to give them as much privacy as the space allowed. The instructors had tried to help Felicity but she had yet to hit the board. She was getting frustrated with herself as she pulled the arrow back once more. This time it flew passed the target and Oliver stifled a laugh.

"You aren't helping!" she shouted.

"Felicity you really aren't that bad," he said throwing his hands up.

"Well how about you go Mr Arrow," she mocked and he chuckled as he stood up stepping passed her to grab the bow that had been set aside for him. She watched once again mesmerised as he pulled the arrow back. She watched his breathing slow as he released the arrow. It whizzed through the air and hit dead centre. He span around to look at her with a smug grin on his face, several people in the room applauded and Oliver bowed for them.

"Thank you, thank you," he ushered as Felicity rolled her eyes playfully.

"I bet you can't hit the bulls eye again."

"Okay," he said staring at her. "What's the prize?"

"Errrmmmm loser pays for lunch?"

"Yeh but if we have a big lunch it's dinner tonight?"

"Well how about we have dinner tomorrow night? That one is still my treat."

"Okay..." He stepped back to the marker before he turned back. "How about we make this really interesting?"

"Oh, how so?"

"If I hit bulls eye, I can show you around Nottingham later even with the press watching."

"And if you don't?"

"We do whatever you want like literally anything."

"But what about lunch?"

"If you hit the board, then I'll buy lunch and if you miss you buy lunch."

"That doesn't seem fair Oliver," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll help you," he answered. "Plus I said hit the board, not bulls eye." She could see the playful joy in his eyes as she stared at him. She couldn't deny that the smile he had currently was breathtaking.

"Fine," she said stepping forward. "But can I record this, maybe facebook live?" His head snapped up then.

"Wait you have access to your facebook?"

"Yeh Ray's giving me more freedom."

"That's good!" He beamed. "Then I'll let you record me Felicity... But remember to turn your location off otherwise this could get very busy very quickly."

"Seriously that happens?" she asked.

"Yep, John Barrowman did it once when we were filming on location... It was crazy." She nodded as she slipped her phone out her pocket, doing exactly as Oliver asked.

"Done, are you ready?" He nodded smiling brightly at her as she turned the phone towards her.

"Facebook hey! Felicity Smoak here but of course you knew that... Well I'm using facebook live for the first time ever thanks to someone's insistence." She glance up to see Oliver smirking shaking his head as he prepared for the shot. "But anyway I wanted to let you see what I was up to today." She hit the button that spun the camera around. Oliver gave a little wave.

"Hey guys, so I decided to show Felicity what archery is all about and she bet me I couldn't hit the bulls eye twice in a row." He gestured to the board at the other end. "So I'm about to prove her wrong." And Felicity couldn't help but grin as he stared at her. He turned away from the camera focusing on the task at end, Felicity stood up getting a little closer. "Are you watching this Felicity?"

"Yes," she responded laughing as he got into position. He held his arm up pulling the string back and once again slowing his breathing. The arrow flew through the air, Felicity moved the camera showing as it hit dead centre just beside his other arrow.

"Woop!" He cheered loudly and Felicity laughed as she turned the camera back towards him. "I told you, guess I won!" he said walking towards her. She span the camera back around.

"I guess he was right guys." She shrugged. "I admit defeat."

"Nope, it's your turn now," Oliver teased winking at the camera.

"Well Facebook it's been lovely I'll be back soon." Felicity rushed out as Oliver tried to take the phone from her. But she was too good ending the feed.

"That wasn't fair," he joked.

"Well how are you meant to teach me with your hands full?" she countered ramming her phone in her pocket. He laughed then.

"Touché," he conceded. "But I get to show you around Nottingham."

"Yes you do," she agreed. "And maybe you'll even pay for lunch," she teased as Oliver shook his head. She stepped forward grabbing a bow and getting into position without pulling the string.

"Right, your stance isn't half bad, you just need to lower your elbow slightly." His fingers landed on her bare skin and she couldn't help the goosebumps that erupted over her skin. She swallowed shuffling her feet slightly but otherwise maintaining the stance. "Now pull it back to your anchor point."

"Anchor point?" she asked.

"Yeh remember the instructor said-"

"To pull it back to my nose, chin-"

"Or corner of your mouth." She swallowed as he finished that sentence and pulled the string and arrow back until it rested to the corner of her mouth. "Now just look down the arrow and aim at the board, take a few steady breaths and release it when you breath out and think you're ready." She nodded unable to say anything as she focused on hitting that board. Oliver and the instructor had been great, more than and this was her time to prove that she could do this, that she had learnt a new skill thanks to them. She took a steadying breath staring down the arrow and as she released her breath, the arrow released too. She stood there relaxing her posture watching as the arrow seemed to move in slow motion. The room seeming impossibly quiet as the arrow hit the board, it wasn't bulls eye but it was a solid hit.

"Oh my god I HIT IT!" she squealed turning to Oliver and literally attack hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, both laughing at the pure joy of the moment as she bounced up and down in his arms. She pulled back then watching the genuine glint in his eyes, his smile so bright that she couldn't help return it.

"I guess that means I'm paying for lunch?" he asked as she finally stopped bouncing.

"Yep, you owe me lunch Mr Queen."

"I'll order us pizza, and spend some more time practising, then we'll go into Nottingham."

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she finally took a step out of his arms but she smiled brightly.

"Yeh it does."

* * *

"So you've walked my legs off Oliver, where are we going now?" Felicity said as she dragged her aching legs.

"Well seeing as you've seen the shops, and I've shown you the trams and the City Square as well as eating ice cream in the park-"

"That was fantastic by the way, I had no idea candy floss and mint choc chip would work so well together." She sighed at the memory.

"Well I said I'd show you around."

"How many time have you actually been to Nottingham?"

"Not many, I've spent more time in London promoting films, but occasionally I travel around Britain if I have time." He shrugged lightly. "I like to travel."

"Searching for something?" she asked without thought and that caused him to stare at her.

"I... What makes you think that?"

"I... I dunno... you don't just travel you get to know places," she mumbled not meeting his eyes. He remained silent then and Felicity could feel her nerves getting the better of her. "I didn't mean to-"

"We're here," he interrupted staring up a building she glanced around.

"Is this..."

"Yep this is Nottingham Castle, this is the guard tower... It's the entrance," he stated and Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"You brought me to Nottingham Castle?"

"Yes I mean it looks awesome as the sun's setting, and you can see where we're going to film and everything."

"That's... That's a really kind thing to do Oliver, thank you." He smiled shrugging it off.

"It's fine honestly, we better hurry if you want to see the view as the sun sets." He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. She felt his rough palm against her smooth one and she couldn't help blushing at the sensation as he walked them inside.

The place was beautiful the flowers all around in different patterns made the place so colourful. Oliver still held her hand as he walked them further in, up a hill towards some steps leading to a large building.

"That's the Ducal Mansion."

"Wow, it's wow." She couldn't help but stare at how much craft had been put into the place. Oliver was still holding her hand as the sun started to set around them. He walked them over to the wall encouraging her to look around. The city could be seen all around them, and slowly Felicity released his hand. Her hands landed on the concrete wall, she might be slightly scared of heights but the darkened sky with the city coming to life underneath it looked beautiful to her. She blinked completely taken by the fact that this simple image of street lights and building lights could be something so amazing.

"It's... It's beautiful," she whispered.

"You won't be saying that in a few weeks when we're up on that building shooting our rain shoot," he joked and she turned her head to look at him.

"I forgot about the fake rain," she mumbled with a groan and Oliver laughed in response.

"We'll be fine."

"Well of course you'd say that with all your muscle for warmth," she said poking him in the chest and he laughed harder, his eyes shining in the flickering light. She couldn't help but smile at seeing him laugh before she turned back to watch the city.

"You know, when you asked me if I was searching for something..." She didn't dare look at him, didn't dare move as he stood next to her just looking at the city below. "The truth is, I am... I'm... I'm looking for a place to call home. A place where I feel like I belong, where I know it so well and I just... I fit." She turned her head to look at him, his silhouette breathtaking as he stood before her being completely honest.

"I can relate," she answered and he turned to look at her.

"Do you think we'll find it?"

"Maybe, maybe one day if we try hard enough something will just click." She shrugged. "We have to hope right?"

He nodded. "Hope."

They stood there in silence watching the city and Felicity just felt sort of at peace, they could have been there hours for all she knew but then a cool breeze made her shudder and goosebumps erupt on her skin.

"Are you cold?" he asked stepping closer.

"A little but-" she was cut off when he stepped closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his side. The heat was instant, his warmth was so welcoming and she could feel the firmness of his muscles but also a softness that surprised her slightly.

"Better?" he asked staring down at her. She could only nod as she pushed her glasses back up her nose feeling the blush spread over her cheeks. "We should probably head back to the hotel so you can have a warm shower and relax or something."

"Can I just take a few pictures?" She moved her hand into her pocket fishing out her phone.

"Of course, you don't have to ask," he answered with a silly smile.

"I do if you take a selfie of us," she teased and he laughed. He grabbed her phone, lifting it up and they smiled as he took several photos. Then he turned it around and took several of the view too.

"So you can remember it," he clarified and she smiled as he handed her back her phone. "Ready to go now?"

"Yes." She made to move out his grasp but he stayed beside her. The pair walked wrapped around each other as they left to get back to the town car, to take them to the hotel.

* * *

Felicity had woken up early the next morning, her mind completely lost in how natural and nice it felt to spend time with Oliver. That was how she found herself in the gym, how she'd spent an obscene amount of time on the cross trainer. She could feel her muscles aching as the music in her ears pounded. She slowed her movements her mind thinking back to Oliver at the castle, how he'd opened up to her and it set her heart a flutter. She pulled her headphones out her ears sighing heavily as she came to a stop. She couldn't help but think of the way his eyes sparkled in the street light, and how his arm felt wrapped around her shoulders. She shook her head, no she would not be thinking about Oliver as anything more than a friend.

She turned her music off heading towards a more peaceful part of the gym to do her yoga cool down. It was then she heard the clanging of metal on metal. She frowned looking around the space, there was several people there but all stuck in their own routines. The clanging continued as she searched for the source, she rounded a corner to a separate room just off the gym and came to an abrupt halt.

Oliver was hanging there from a metal pole. He was shirtless, completely and utterly shirtless. Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened as she watched him pull himself up. His abs were way more than a 6 pack and she knew he had muscles but god she had not expect that. She could see the sweat on his skin that lead a trail down his abs and straight to his joggers that would hanging loosely around his hips. She couldn't tear her eyes away as his muscles contracted and relaxed with every movement. When her eyes finally met his she could see a smirk on his face as he let go of the pole dropping to the floor. She had to hold back the moan at how primal that looked, the way he had landed and was crouched down just did things to her. Then he looked up smiling brightly as he grabbed a towel from the side as he walked towards her.

"Hey," he practically panted.

"H... Hi," she stuttered as he stepped closer and all she wanted was to run her hand down his chest but she swallowed thickly. "You're sweaty."

He laughed then. "So are you." He pointed out looking at her in her sports bra and yoga pants.

"Yes I was working out," she blurted out.

"Well as you just saw so was I." He gestured towards the metal frame.

"Yes... What is that?"

"It's called a Salmon Ladder," he answered rubbing the towel over his face and around his neck.

"Well it works wonders for your assets." Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. "Your muscles... I mean look how buff you are." She gestured manically at his body. "I mean it looks like you were sculpted out of marble like some sort of Greek god..." She could feel her cheeks burning but the words just kept coming out. "Your body could be worshipped, actually it probably is... I mean what with the press, why aren't you stopping me? I can't... Stop..." He was just grinning at her trying to suppress his laughter as he stared at her. "And I'm going to shut up and leave... I need to go cool down." She turned to leave then. "NOT BECAUSE OF YOU," she blurted out turning back towards him. "I meant cool down from the work out," she groaned then rushing out and she could hear the laugh booming from the room as she walked towards the quiet zone.

She spent 30 minutes doing various yoga positions, she had her head down and ass up in a v shape when a shadow loomed over her.

"Cooled down yet?" Oliver joked, he was wearing a grey hoodie as he smiled at her. She slowly sat out her position sitting on the mat looking up at him.

"Yes I'm sorry about that, I ramble."

"Never apologise," he responded. "Remember I find it cute." She couldn't help the blush that littered her cheeks as she dipped her head slightly.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well I like to try to work out as much as I can in down time, and I..." He looked at his feet as if debating to tell the truth before sighing and meeting her eyes. "I sometimes have trouble switching off so I don't sleep well. How come you're here so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Maybe it's the whole time difference thing." He shrugged.

"Maybe. But I'm tired now," she joked.

"Well then go crash," he responded with an easy smile. "You have all day before dinner."

"Oh..."

"I mean if we're still on for dinner?"

"Yes of course." She smiled broadly. "My room at 7pm."

"Okay, anything I need to dress for? With the restaurant?" he asked.

"Oh no, just dress casually." She smiled.

"Okay, so I'll see you at seven."

"Yep." She nodded as he turned to head out of the gym.

"Oh by the way, the yoga... It works wonders with your assets too." He winked at her playfully. Her mouth hung open as he walked out the gym not even looking back. He was totally just teasing her, he wasn't flirting, they were friends, just friends. She shook her head.

"Stop it Felicity," she mumbled to herself as she stood from the mat.

* * *

There was a knock at the door at dead on 7pm, she found herself more relaxed after a lovely nap after her gym session this morning. She opened the door with a spring in her step.

"Hey." She smiled brightly, he was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi," he said standing there.

"Oh come in." She held the door opened wide for him as he stepped in. "Take your shoes off, maybe even socks if you want." She gestured to her own bare feet and he frowned.

"So we're not going out?"

"Nope." She shook her head and closed the door. "We're going to order room service, whatever you want and maybe watch a film or something." She shrugged. "But I thought we could get to know each other a little better?"

"Okay." He nodded with a genuine smile. He kicked off his boots and then pulled his socks off.

"The carpets soft right?" she said enthusiastically and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeh it is."

"You have to appreciate the small things." She shrugged lightly as she walked over to the chairs beside the window and taking a seat. He came to join her with the small table between them, the view of the river from her window was a favourite of hers as she handed him a menu.

"Thanks."

"No problem, you can order anything, and everything if you want." She shrugged. "It isn't like you're going to get fat with all your working out," she joked and he laughed again. He shook his head as they fell into idle chit chat as they placed their orders.

It was a film, several drinks and meals later when they found themselves sat on her bed picking at the shared dessert.

"So tell me something about yourself Oliver."

"Like what?"

"Your favourite colour? Your best friend? I don't know, fun facts? Just tell me about you." She shrugged lying on her stomach looking at him as she slipped the spoon into her mouth eating the chocolate cake.

"Well my favourite colour is green, like a dark green. It reminds me of nature, you know the archery does it too being out there in the open and free." She nodded. "My best friend you have already met, that's Tommy." He shrugged. "To be honest I don't know what else to tell you. What's your favourite colour? Who's your best friend?"

"Red, I like red." She smiled then. "It reminds me of my mother, of the winery she used to own, of red wine." She leant over the bed grasping her glass and taking a sip. "Colour of passion and love, of strength." She looked up to see him sitting crossed leg before her, his spoon sat down as he listened to her. She reached down setting her glass back on the floor. "My best friends are Caitlin and Iris. Caitlin is Ronnie's wife, I'll hopefully see her at some point whilst we're here. Iris is a reporter, I'm sure you've probably been the subject of many of her reports when you were the rogue that you were." He smiled at her then shaking his head.

"I'm trying to be better," he responded.

Felicity nodded. "I know, do you ever miss any of that time? I mean when you used to go out and drink? Just be free?"

"I was never free, it was just a rebellion against my parents," he answered. "And truthfully I don't miss it as much as I thought I would, I actually like to keep busy and drinking used to be a way of doing that."

"Oh..." She shook her head turning away from him.

"What?"

"No I don't want to pry," she answered.

"Felicity we're talking, you can ask me anything and I'll try to answer if I can." She stared at him then as he nodded at her encouragingly.

"You said you don't sleep much because you don't switch off, and you used to drink to keep busy... It just seems-"

"Drinking was a silly thing to not deal with things, I'm better than that now," he answered. "I don't need to drink to get attention, I don't need to go out partying to get my parents to notice me or to ignore my responsibilities. I like being responsible, that's the reason for not switching off because I like to make the most of the time I have now." He looked up before he glanced down at her. "I wasted a lot of time when I was younger."

"Yeh but we all do stupid stuff when we're younger Oliver." She reached out placing her hand on his knee and he smiled.

"I know, I just find it hard to relax because I feel like people are always waiting for me to slip up."

"Hey you have nothing to worry about here." She smiled. "I have photographic and video proof that you know how to relax." She fished her phone out holding it up.

"You know that I haven't actually done anything fun like that in a long time."

"Not even with your sister or Laurel?"

"No, I've... I've been busy I've been focusing on my career I haven't seen Thea or my parents since we started filming... And Laurel, well she preferred to go out to events. Not that, that's a bad thing but I just I haven't been like this in a long time."

"Well I'm always here to relax with," she said softly her hand squeezing his knee before letting go. "But maybe call Thea and your family."

"I actually will, later," he said absently. "Family means a lot to you?"

"Yes, I mean my mom does."

"And your dad?"

"Well as you know he's in prison."

"But that doesn't stop your relationship-"

"No I don't talk to my father Oliver, he stole from people, he left my mom and me. I just..." She sat up then pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It's okay you don't have to talk about him," he said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry I pus-"

"Don't apologise, there are just some wounds that are deep." She couldn't open up to him about that it would be too painful. He nodded then.

"Like my parents and their opinion on my career." He tried to joke put Felicity could feel his pain.

"We have to do what makes us happy Oliver, even if sometimes people don't approve." She released the hold on her legs a little.

"They just keep pushing those courses on me." He ran a hand at the back of his neck. "And I just don't know what to do."

"Well how about you finish this film, then you see." She shrugged. "You can only do so much, and you're allowed to say no too." She smiled at him tilting her head and he gave her a small smile back as they fell into silence.

"How's the press been?" he asked. "With your family? And well us?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea." He beamed at her wildly then. "What?"

"You stopped worrying about what they thought."

"Well yeh, I'm happy so really does it matter what they say? Unless I do something. We did get several thousands hits on our facebook live yesterday," she added.

"Oh yeh I saw." He smiled.

"Are you following me on facebook?"

"Maybe," he mumbled and she laughed.

"Hey I should follow you too!" She grabbed her phone easily finding and adding him.

"There are so many messages!"

"Yeh that happens a lot... Especially with spending time together."

"Well if we recorded on tonight that would give them a lot to talk about."

"How so?" he asked a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"Well we're on my bed," she said. "Not that we're up to anything obviously but it looks weird because we're sharing a room... And I mean-"

"Felicity it's fine. I'm here remember."

"Yep and it's completely platonic." He chuckled a little then shaking his head. She looked back down to her phone scrolling through the messages. "Wow! Someone took a photo of us at the castle last night."

"They did?" His voice sound a little tight. She stared at the image, it was of the pair stood at the wall from the ground, his arm around her shoulders and in the dwindling sunlight it looked beautiful maybe even slightly romantic but Felicity didn't care because it was a good memory.

"Yeh look." She turned her phone towards him and he blinked several times before he nodded.

"Wow," he said softly handing her the phone back and pulling out his own.

"What you doing?"

"Messaging that person."

"Why?" she asked bewildered.

"To get an original copy, it's a good photo Malcolm might like it." He shrugged and she nodded he was right, it was in the location they were using.

"True." She liked the post before closing her phone and turning back to him. "Thank you for all this Oliver."

"No thank you for tonight," he corrected her.

"I meant for making everything up to me, and well being a friend," she answered and his smile faltered for a split second before he smiled again.

"You gave me the second chance Felicity," he responded and she nodded.

"I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too."

"This is going to be a great time, the shoots and the cast, the whole filming process." He nodded with a smile.

"Yeh it will, you can come watch them filming in Nottingham you know?"

"Really?"

"Of course you can, if you want to. It'll be the main fights and the tram shot."

"Oh! That is going to hysterical!"

"Yeh who knew Malcolm had a little sense of humour to do a scene on a tram rather than a train." They both chuckled at the image painted of Oliver on top of a tram.

"I know! But you'll be so good, I'm surprised they're allowing you to do it."

"I insisted." He shrugged. "I like to do my own stunts."

"Well with a body like that why wouldn't you." She cringed at herself. "I meant because your fit, fit as in healthy and not the wow you're hot! Not that you aren't because I mean look at all the actresses you've had, Isabel, Helena, Laurel... They're all leggy and stunning..." She closed her eyes tightly cringing at herself.

"God why can't I just shut up." She buried her face in her knees wrapping her arms around her head.

She felt a warmth on her shoulder, the pressure increasing as he tightened his fingers on her bare skin. His fingers rubbing against the strap of her dress. She pulled her head up then turning to face him as she rested her head on her arms. His hand moved up her shoulder, her skin prickling with goosebumps as he pushed her hair away from her face. His hand landed on her cheek his thumb rubbing under her glasses gently.

"You're stunning too," he whispered and Felicity practically felt her lungs seize up. She blinked several times as her eyes searched his. His gaze was too intense as she pulled away. She sat up properly then, his hand snapping back to his side as she sat crossed legged on the bed.

"I... Errmmm."

"I should be going," he said standing up from the bed sounding really down trodden.

"You... You don't have to."

"Felicity it's midnight."

"Oh wow I didn't even realise."

"Yeh the rest of the gang will be here tomorrow." She stood up from the bed too, as she walked him to the door.

"Well thanks for coming Oliver and the tour. It's been amazing."

"It has." He had a sad glint in his eyes like this was more than goodnight.

"We'll have to hang out more," she blurted out and that made him smile.

"Yeh that would be... That would be nice." He opened the door and then he turned back to her. He glanced down at her lips briefly before he took a step backwards.

"Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Oliver." He walked off down the corridor as Felicity watched him go for a second before stepping back inside. She shook her head, it was all her imagination, Oliver couldn't like her, could he?


	8. Yes, Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always thank you all for the support, I don’t even know what this chapter is, it wasn’t part of the plan it just happened so I hope you enjoy it :P...

"So Felicity," Ronnie moved closer holding his small hand held camera recording her, "why are you on set tonight?"

She pulled her eyes away from the scene before her and looked at him. "Well we've been in Nottingham for nearly a week and I've been coming down to watch the guys filming. I mean it's awesome to watch such amazing stunts being done plus all the other work." She gestured around and Ronnie span the camera.

"What do you think about Oliver's decision to forgo a stunt double?"

"Well Ronnie, that's his decision but he is physically fit enough to do these things."

"Very true and you have got to see how fit he is up close and personal."

Her eyes widened then. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked her mind wondering back to the various mornings she had seen him shirtless in the gym in the past week.

"Well he did take you for archery lessons last week, you posted the video on your facebook-"

"Oh yeh! Yes of course. He is insanely good at that." She smiled as her eyes wandered to Nyssa with the group running through the stunts.

"So he's a natural?"

"Maybe, but he's been doing it for years." She didn't look away as Oliver smiled when he caught her gaze. She felt Ronnie's eyes on her but he said nothing as he turned the camera back towards the scene run through and stepped closer.

"So what's going on with you two?" Caitlin's voice slipped through and she jumped a little.

"Cait you scared me," she said glancing at her.

"Sorry but no avoiding the question, I mean Ronnie can't ask whilst recording you but what is happening there? You seem to barely to be able to take your eyes off each other."

"We're just friends."

"Yes cause that sound convincing," Caitlin said rolling her eyes.

"Hey." She looked at her. "Nothing is happening between Oliver and I."

She narrowed her eyes at her and Felicity could feel herself squirming but it was the truth. "I still think there's more than friendship," she mumbled.

"Quiet on set," Sara shouted as they prepared the scene. Barry, Dig and Shado were doing some classic combat moves against trained stunt men, whilst Oliver was jumping out a window onto a tram.

"And ACTION." Malcolm shouted in his usual way.

The camera moved around recording the gang fighting, they ran through the moves with ease as they panned across to the tram. Then Oliver was jumping from the roof of the building, the wires wrapped around him pulling taut as he attempted to land on the top of the tram. But something seemed wrong as Felicity watched him moving a little too quickly towards the transportation. Her hand flew to her mouth a gasp leaving her lips as Oliver hit the side of the tram with a loud thud and a groan.

Nyssa was the first there grasping the wires and holding him steady. "Loosen the damn wires!" she shouted to the guys holding him. He slumped with his back towards the tram as Malcolm and Sara rushed forward. "He needs a paramedic."

"I'm okay, I'm just winded," Oliver said holding his side.

"Oliver stop moving and stay there, we need to be sure," Sara scolded him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Malcolm commented staring at Nyssa. Felicity was frozen in place, she couldn't move her heart was pounding.

"I don't... I don't know. These men are trained," she mumbled a frown upon her face.

Just then a paramedic arrived bending down to Oliver. "Give us some space guys." Instantly Nyssa was on her feet, stepping back as Malcolm seemed to storm off. Sara softly placed her hand on Nyssa's arm as the man looked Oliver over.

"Felicity? Fliss, Felicity!" Caitlin's voice was muffled. She turned to look at her when she felt her arm wrap around her shoulders. Caitlin frowned looking into her eyes, concern washing over her features as she didn't say another word and the pair just stood there watching.

"Good news Mr Queen, nothing is broken. You're going to get some bruising, probably feel a bit sore but I'm sure you know the drill with doing workouts."

"Yeh sure."

"I wouldn't recommend any wire work for a few days."

"Thank you," Oliver said as he stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Just doing my job," he commented walking off. Felicity still hadn't moved, her heart racing at the thought of Oliver being hurt.

"We're done for the night," Malcolm announced.

"But I'm fine," Oliver protested.

"Mr Queen, we're ahead of schedule, one night off won't hurt us. Get some rest and we'll film some more scenes tomorrow," Malcolm clarified. "Plus we need a full investigation, Mr Raymond your video might hold something if you don't mind turning that over."

"Oh, of course not," he said stepping closer.

"Nyssa, Sara, we need to look into this," Malcolm confirmed sternly.

Oliver nodded walking a few steps as the rest of the crew checked on him. Felicity still hadn't moved, and the instant his eyes met hers he looked completely concerned.

He frowned walking towards her. "Felicity?" It was as if her brain clicked into place and she practically ran towards him, closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around his neck and inhaling deeply. "Ooomph," he said lowly and she pulled back in an instant.

"Sorry," she said barely touching his chest, he lifted her chin up staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I should be asking you that!" she blurted out and he smiled.

"You look pale-"

"I was scared, just the thought..." She shook her head.

"Hey, hey I'm fine, just bruises," he replied wrapping his arm around her and hugging her. She was more careful this time as she listened to his heart beating. She opened her eyes to see Caitlin walking passed them.

"Just friends my ass," she mumbled under her breath and Felicity couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," Felicity said softly keeping her arm tentatively wrapped around his back as they walked to the awaiting cars.

* * *

Oliver let out a shaky breath as he sat cautiously on the bed. Felicity stood beside him, he'd had a shower and changed into a pair of sweats. He kept his shirt off and Felicity frowned at how the deep purples were starting to appear on his skin already.

"I'm okay," he whispered reaching out for her hand. "I'm okay," he clarified again when she finally looked him in the eyes.

"They look awful Oliver, anything could have happened."

"I know, but everything had been checked. I do stunts all the time, and sometimes there are risks." She swallowed thickly. "Hey come on." He pulled on her hand a little. "Where's that smile gone?" He tried to smile but he winced slightly taking a breath.

"Oliver..." she whispered his name, her free hand landing on his cheek and she felt him lean into it. His eyes fluttered shut as she watched him taking a few shaky breaths.

There was a knock at the door and Oliver's eyes flew open. Felicity sighed as she took a step back towards it.

"Felicity, don't. we don't know who that is, and I'm shirtless and you're in my room-" she laughed a little.

"Usually I'm the one talking like that." And then he smiled too. "It's room service Oliver, I called and asked them for water to keep you hydrated and ice for the bruising." She stepped closer pulling the door open as a young man stood there with a trolley.

"Room service."

"Right this way." She gestured for him to come in and instantly the guy froze.

"You're... You're Oliver Queen!" he practically squealed. "You're the Oliver Queen." Oliver smiled at him as stepped inside. "Wow it's an honour to meet you, like seriously... I just can I get an autograph?"

"Yeh sure kid but you'll have to come over here, as you can see I can't manoeuvre that well." Felicity watched at the guy glanced at Oliver and nodded.

"Yeh yeh of course, I heard about the accident on set. Are you okay man?"

"Yeh just a night of rest for me." He handed over a slip of paper and a pen, Oliver signed in a flash before handing it back over.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

The guy stepped back before speaking once more. "Good job you have your lady over here to take care of you." Felicity felt her cheeks burn as the guy walked passed her. "If there is anything else I can get you both don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you," Felicity said softly as he gave her a beaming smile and left. Felicity locked the door behind him and then stepped towards the trolley. She grabbed a packet and a bottle of water walking over to Oliver.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Painkillers," she answered handing them over to him and the bottle of water. "At least it might take the edge off." He didn't fight her as he took them easily, she turned back to the trolley then grabbing the bag of ice and wrapping it in a towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Seriously Oliver I'm taking care of you. Now are you going to question all of my decisions or just let me take care of you?" He smiled at her playfully.

"Fine nurse," he teased and she rolled her eyes unable to stop grinning. She came over with extra pillows putting them on the headboard behind him.

"Lean back, it might feel better to be sat back rather than lay down."

"Yes nurse."

"Stop it," she said cocking her eyebrow at him and he huffed out a laugh his side aching as he did.

"Ouch."

"Karma," she whispered and he gave her a cheeky grin. She walked back over the trolley as he got himself comfortable leaning into the pillows, his legs outstretched on the bed before him as he watched her. She made sure the ice was securely wrapped as she walked over to the other side of the bed and clambered on. She tentatively pressed the ice to the deep purple marks on his ribs. She felt the shudder, felt his intake of breath and she looked up to see his jaw clenched tight not looking at her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked placing her hand over the ice and towel. He merely shook his head not looking at her. She looked him up and down, noting how his finger and thumb were rubbing together frantically. She ran her free hand up his arm, light, comforting touches and his head snapped towards her. She smiled as she continued up to his shoulder, the muscles contracting under her finger tips and then she ran her hand up to his face.

"Felicity..." he breathed out, the intimacy and moment from earlier returning.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay with me," she whispered as he stared into her eyes. His free hand landed over hers on the towel and ice.

"Thank you," he answered after a brief moment. She merely smiled at him, pulling her hand from his face as she glanced back down at his ribs. The purples were starting to turn black, his flesh mottled and she could only imagine how much it must have hurt. "Stay?" he whispered it so softly and she instantly looked up. His eyes were shining, but he had a look in them that she couldn't figure out. She tilted her head as she felt his fingers tense over her hand.

"I locked the door Oliver, what makes you think I'm going anywhere?" she asked with a smile and she swore she heard and felt his breath hitch.

"God Felicity," he huffed out with a smile, his head falling back and his eyes closing.

"I mean I hope you don't mind sharing your bed?" she asked feeling the blush starting to form on her cheeks.

"With you? That's never an issue," he answered as he glanced back down at her. She could feel the blush deepening on her cheeks as he stared at her with a soft smile. His eyes were starting to flutter shut, so she slowly went to move the ice when his hand tightened on hers.

"I need to take the ice off if you're going to sleep," she whispered.

His eyes opened half lidded staring at her. "Okay." He released her hand and she moved the ice away. "I don't know what I'd do without you Felicity."

"Have an actual nurse here?" she offered as she sat beside him. He laughed then, holding his side a little as he winced. "Sorry I need to stop making you laugh-"

"No don't ever do that, it's nice to laugh like this again."

"Again?" she asked.

"Well yeh, I... Fun remember? I haven't had much fun."

"Oh, I didn't realise you meant laughter and everything in general." she replied. "Well in that case you are definitely in the right company," she teased and he smiled at her.

"Come here." He slowly lifted his arm opening his bad side to her.

"Oliver you're hurt and in pain, you don't want me to... to lean there."

"I will be the judge of what I want," he answered and she shook her head unable to stop the smile on her lips.

"Oliver you're hurt," she repeated and he started to move. "Wait what are you doing?" She pushed forward, her hands landing on his chest stopping him.

"Lie with me. Please. I promise if it hurts I will tell you," he pleaded and she felt her heart flutter.

"Fine," she huffed out. She carefully rested her head on his chest, her soft curves resting against his bruising side and she felt him still. "You okay?"

"Fine," he whispered and she glanced up to raise an eyebrow. "I promise." She rested her head back against his chest and stretched an arm across him. His arm wrapped around her side, his hand resting on her hip. She felt his whole body start to relax beneath her, she could feel the heat from his body and his heart thundering under her ear. She started relaxing too, her eyes feeling heavy and she felt like everything in the world seemed right.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Caitlin asked as Felicity rushed to sit down.

"Sorry I was busy." Caitlin raised an eyebrow at her.

"With who?"

"Cait," she said giving her a pointed look as she quickly browsed the menu of the hotels restaurant.

"Don't Cait me," she teased. "You left with Oliver last night, you weren't in your room when I went to knock for you this morning and I haven't heard from you all day."

Felicity felt her cheeks flushing as she averted her gaze. "I've just been busy-"

"Yes with him," Caitlin teased with a smile but Felicity ignored her instead looking down at the menu once more.

"Where's Ronnie?"

"Oh Merlyn called him into a meeting, so it's just the two of us."

"Oh I hope everything's alright?"

"Oh yes, he's just rearranging some of the schedules and plans because of Oliver's injury." Felicity nodded. "Oh and don't think I didn't notice you change the subject," Caitlin added with a smile. "But I won't push it, I know you."

Just then the waiter appeared. "Good evening ladies, can I take your order or do you need a little more time?"

"I think we're ready to order, right Cait?"

"Yep." She gestured for Felicity to go first.

"I'll take the salmon ravioli, and a glass of the finest red wine you have," she glanced up at Caitlin, "or make it a bottle?"

"Oh no, a water for me thank you." Felicity tilted her head with a small frown. "Just taking it easy."

"Can I have the chicken salad please."

"Of course, you meals will be over shortly." With that the waiter disappeared.

"Are you dieting again?" Felicity asked.

"Oh no, I just wanted something a little healthier. Get my strength up."

"Okay." She continued to stare at her trying to figure out what was going on.

"So anyway, how are you? We haven't really spoken much."

"I'm fine, honestly with the press I wasn't sure but I've been trying to keep away from it all."

"That makes sense," Caitlin responded with a smile just as their drinks were placed in front of them. "Thank you."

"No problem, if you want anything just ask," the waiter responded before rushing off again.

"But all that stuff with your mom, that had to be a bit of a shock?"

"Honestly it was but I guess we all have secrets, we all have lives and the press will always speculate." She shrugged then taking a sip of her wine. She glanced around the restaurant then, thankful that Caitlin had chosen a booth near the back. She could see people staring, many whispering and some of course smiling at her.

"Having a private life is a lot harder in the public," she added gesturing around.

"I can imagine especially with someone like Oliver involved." Felicity's eyes quickly turned back to her friend with a questioning smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"With his fame, everyone recognises him, everyone wants to know about his life. Good or bad. It has to be tiring," Caitlin responded with a sincere look on her face.

"It must be hard to try to maintain some privacy." She shrugged then.

"What do you know Caitlin?" Felicity asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on I can read when some thing's on your mind, or bothering you. So out with it."

"But... It doesn't matter," she said shaking it off.

"Hey come on it's me."

"It's just the press, I don't want them affecting your life because you deserve to be happy and your life isn't anyone's business-"

"What are they saying?"

"Someone apparently said you were in his room last night, that you were nursing him." Instantly she felt her cheeks flush remembering the room service from last night. "But I know they speculate a lot-"

"No that's true," She mumbled.

"What?"

"I was in his room, I was there taking care of him," she whispered her eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening. Caitlins eyes widened before a smile broke out over her face. "And I stayed in his room... We slept together."

"I knew you were more than friends!" Caitlin practically squealed before reining herself in. "Sorry, but you slept together even with his injures ribbes?"

"Slept together, not sex! I slept in the bed with him."

"Wait as in actual sleep?"

"Yes."

"Sharing a bed?"

"Yes."

"In each other's arms?"

"Yes Caitlin," Felicity replied with a small huff.

"Sorry it's just... You like him don't you?"

"Cait..."

"No hear me out, last time you shared a bed with a guy and nothing happened was Cooper. I know you, you connect emotionally and I saw that last night-"

"He got hurt, I was concerned about a friend."

"Yes cause you look at me and Iris like that," she joked.

"It's not, he doesn't... We work together, and it's my first big role I can't complicate that."

"Well I don't think your feelings have quite caught up with that thought process," she said sipping her water.

"It's not that simple."

"Hey I'm not judging. Just don't let your past effect this, I'm always here if you need to talk," she said with a serious tone.

"I know, and thank you," Felicity responded smiling at her.

"But seriously Felicity, we all just want you to be happy."

"I know that, I do. But I'm just not prepared for things to get too complicated yet. I'm 22 Caitlin, I'm just starting my career and Oliver, well..." She smiled to herself. "He's amazing, and completely different now... It's like he trusts me... But I can't muddy those lines-"

"There is a difference between can't and won't," Caitlin said with a wink. "Like I say, I'm here whatever it is you decide."

"I just... He's a friend and I think it's best it stays that way."

"Then be his friend." Caitlin smiled at her tenderly and Felicity couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to that morning. The way she woke up warm and safe in his arms, the way he smiled at her with hooded lids and how damn sexy he looked in the morning light that had creeped in through the curtains. The food being placed down made Felicity jump slightly and as she glanced up she saw Caitlin smiling at her with a knowing smirk.

They were just picking at their desserts when Ronnie came bounding over. He leant over his wife placing a tender kiss to her lips before he shuffled in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she held up her fork offering him a piece of her cake. He took it and sighed as he relaxed into Caitlins side.

"Hey Ronnie," Felicity spoke first.

"Hey Fliss," he responded.

"How'd the meeting go babe?" Caitlin asked.

"Well Malcolm's agreed to do a photoshoot tomorrow, decided to get it in now whilst Oliver isn't capable of being on the wires."

"Makes sense," Felicity replied.

"Yeh we were working out a schedule, he's had it sent to your room."

"That's good then." She smiled brightly. "I look forward to it."

"Good because I have some things planned, and I can't wait to see how you guys look especially after the other photoshoot. I get you to be in character clothes too, and normal of course."

"Sounds fun," Felicity said with a soft smile.

"I hope so, and at least you'll get used to all the photoshoots for when you're promoting the film," he teased and she laughed a little.

"Well then it definitely will be fun."

"Miss Smoak?" Felicity glanced up to the waiter. He was holding a large bouquet of yellow and pink roses, mixed within a beautiful array of other flowers and greenery.

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head.

"These were just sent for you, and well you were sat right here, so I thought I'd ask if you'd like them now or sending to your room." She could feel her cheeks burning as everyone that was left in the restaurant was staring at her.

"I... Ermmm could you send them up to my room please."

"Certainly ma'am." He went to step away when she clutched his hand.

"Wait."

He turned back to her curiously. "Yes?"

"Is there a card?" The man looked back at the flowers plucking a small envelope from it and handing it to her.

"That all ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smile and he returned it before stepping away.

"So who's sending you flowers Fliss?" Ronnie asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"Oh cut it out, it's pretty obvious to me," Caitlin replied with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ronnie asked looking at Caitlin.

"You're kidding me right? You've been recording them, you've seen the photos and the filming..."

"Oh you mean Oliver," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "Yeh that is pretty obvious." Felicity shook her head as she slipped the envelope open pulling out a tiny card with the handwriting she had come to know was his and not an assistant or manager or anyone else.

_Thanks for taking care of me... Nurse..._ _Yours O x  
_

She felt the smile spread across her lips unable to stop herself.

"It's definitely from him," she heard Caitlin whisper. "She's got that sappy grin on her face." She laughed then smiling at them both because maybe, just maybe Oliver did make her happier than she had been in awhile.


	9. Green With Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter happened from me looking at photos/photoshoots, I don’t even know why but my mind went to this place! I hope you all enjoy it and I’m sorry in advance, I’m not really ;) :P

Felicity smiled as she sat on the stool setup with all the equipment around her. She smiled warmly into the camera as the wind machine blew her hair back.

"Stunning Felicity." Caitlin said as she moved around recording the photoshoot.

"Caitlin you have to say that you're my friend and your husbands taking the photo." She giggled.

"But she's right," Oliver's voice cut through instantly and she turned to see him stood there. He had a baseball cap on, with dark jeans and a dark t shirt. His skin was practically glowing in the light but it was the bright smile on his face that made her heart beat rapidly.

"Hey Oliver," Caitlin said softly turning the camera to him.

"Hello Caitlin, Ronnie."

"Hey man," he said continuing to snap Felicity.

"So you were saying Felicity was stunning?" Caitlin asked winking at Felicity.

"Well I mean... yeh of course she is." Felicity watched as his cheeks reddened slightly and he stared at her.

"Why don't you jump in Oliver? You guys are the first here so I might as well start." Ronnie added gesturing for him to join in as he turned the wind machine off. Felicity shifted as Oliver leant against the stool, his hands behind his back looking a little uncomfortable. Felicity sat beside him leaning carefully into his side as the lights flashed and Ronnie manoeuvred around.

"How are you feeling today?" she whispered as she stood up leaning on his shoulder.

"Better for seeing you," he responded and then she turned to look at him, but he just kept smiling at the camera. He didn't budge as she stared at him, unable to hide the smile on her face as she turned back towards the camera.

"I was talking about your bruises." And she saw him beam then with a little shake of his head.

"I knew what you meant, and I'm feeling okay. The pain isn't that bad." He shifted slightly then pulling his arms in front crossing them over his chest. His biceps bulged and Felicity couldn't help staring.

"Thank you for the flowers by the way. They were beautiful, completely unnecessary, but gorgeous," she said softly. Her eyes travelling up to his face, her hand tapping his arm where her arm rested over his shoulder. He gave her a quick sideways glance.

"They were necessary. Thank you will always be a necessity for me, so I'm glad you liked them."

"I did." She smiled with a nod.

"So you two, how about we have some fun with props?"

"Yes please!" Felicity said stepping away from the warmth of Oliver's side.

She didn't even hesitate in diving into the box and pulling out a different toy bow and arrow as she slipped on a Darth Vader helmet. Oliver laughed as she stepped closer and he plucked an arrow from her grasp using the suction end to stick it to the side of his head. Felicity let the other arrow drop as she pulled the string back. They could see Ronnie taking pictures as the pair pulled faces and laughed and joked all together.

After awhile she pulled the helmet off slipping it to the floor. She stood there with the bow and arrows posing in a mock firing way as Oliver pulled his phone out snapping pictures of her.

"This is so going on facebook!" he teased.

"Go for it, I don't mind," she challenged back as he messed with his phone.

"Done," se said with a cheeky wink and even Ronnie and Caitlin were laughing.

"These photos are just brilliant guys, not sure they're what Malcolm wants but they're going to go into my portfolio if that's okay?"

"Yeh if we can get copies?" Felicity asked. "I mean if you want that Oliver?"

"Yes sure, do whatever you like as long as we can have copies." He smiled brightly at her.

"Well great then, I'll get them to you when I sort everything out," Ronnie commented. "But I think I need Oliver for some single shots."

"Okay." Felicity smiled taking a step back going to stand beside Caitlin as Ronnie took Oliver to one side to show him some of the clothes he needed.

"So still maintaining you're just friends?"

"Caitl-"

"Yeh sorry I forgot, it's complicated," she responded teasingly and Felicity merely glared at her. They glanced back up to see Oliver in a green hoodie holding an actual arrow. "Wow... Is that the real costume?" Caitlin asked.

"As far as I am aware yes," Oliver answered making sure he looked good.

"Well give me a couple of minutes to get the white backdrop up and then we'll start." Oliver nodded in response as he made a beeline straight to Felicity.

"Green suits you," she said without thought and Caitlin had to hold back a laugh as Oliver grinned.

"I'm going to go help Ronnie," Caitlin said turning the camcorder off and heading over to him.

"So you really liked the flowers?" he asked smiling at her.

"Of course I did." She beamed. "But it wasn't necessary, I care about you." She stopped abruptly then realising what she had said. Her eyes widened as she saw the shocked expression on his face. "I mean you're my friend right? and I don't want you to get hurt, especially in a stunt that could really hurt you, but I'm just glad that you're okay and I just-" she stopped when his hand landed on her shoulder squeezing a little.

"I care about you too," he whispered in response staring intently at her.

"I..." She was at a loss for words, just staring into his blue eyes feeling like she was drowning.

"You should come watch me film again, watch me get it right this time."

"But-"

"I won't get hurt again, I promise." She nodded then, just a single nod. Before she could even think he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. She leant into his chest, the leather of his jacket cool against her skin but his arms felt like a safety net. "Plus if I do you get to be nurse again," he whispered into her ear, his voice low and gravelly. She looked up then to see him staring at her with a smirk and she could feel her cheeks flushing.

"All ready guys," Ronnie announced.

Instantly Felicity stepped back but she smiled at Oliver as he turned to get ready. She glanced over to see Caitlin staring at her with a smirk and her arms crossed over her chest before she winked playfully. She walked over to Ronnie whose computer was set up taking photo after photo. She could see the way Oliver tensed clearly uncomfortable, so she looked up at him in a daring move and winked. He smiled then, his frame relaxing as he posed with the arrow and then Felicity turned to look at the photos.

"What's your favourite?" Caitlin asked the camcorder back on.

"Of Oliver?" she asked.

"Yeh."

"This one." He looked intense the hint of a smile on his lips but his eyes were what were drawing her in because she knew he had been looking at her.

"That is a pretty awesome one," Caitlin responded quirking her eyebrows giving her a knowing look and Felicity just smiled. Her phone started to ring from the table on the other side of the room and she rushed over to it. She didn't answer instead turning back to Ronnie.

"Am I done here?" she asked.

"Errrm yeh sure, just the shoot at the castle later."

"Okay I have someone I promised to meet, so I'll see you all later." She looked at Oliver when she spoke and he frowned. So she smiled at him and he seemed to relax a bit before she left the room.

* * *

"So how are you guys finding it here?" Sara asked as Felicity and Roy walked with her through the entrance of Nottingham castle.

"Well I only arrived yesterday," Roy commented with a shrug.

"Yeh but I've been showing him around today," Felicity added.

"Oh you know Nottingham?"

"Well no, Oliver showed me around." Sara smiled then nodding as she looked up at the scenery around them.

"Well I appreciate you showing me around Felicity using Oliver's insight," Roy added with a smile.

"No problem, I think the best spot is here though." She gestured around her, at the beauty and history that the castle held.

"How are you both finding it?" Sara asked. "I mean the filming process and the travel."

"It's all new but I guess exciting," Roy responded. "I never thought I'd be anywhere like this."

"Why? You're young and hell you could be a model," Felicity jumped in and Roy just smiled at her.

"She's right," Sara agreed with a smile. "You just have to make sure you enjoy it all."

"I plan on, that's why Felicity took me out. I mean I can legally drink here which is pretty awesome," he admitted and the women laughed.

"Yes but you have a strict filming schedule so going clubbing wouldn't be advisable," Sara said with a smile.

"Yeh I think Merlyn would murder me," Roy mumbled.

"I think he'd murder all of us," Sara added.

"Yeh but we can always go out for dinner, I mean all of us the cast and crew, or just a few, even at the hotel. If nobodies filming then we could always enjoy some time together right?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Sara agreed. "We all have to spend a lot of time together."

"Yeh blondie, it makes perfect sense to me."

Felicity laughed at the nickname. "Good I guess we'll all do some bonding then." She beamed as they headed towards the mansion.

They saw Ronnie and Caitlin all set up and ready to go. Oliver was already there, he was sat on the floor and this time he was in a black leather jacket with his hood up. His jacket was unzipped revealing a grey t shirt underneath. He sat there with an arrow in his fingertips as Felicity got closer she could see him staring at her. His eyes never wavered from hers but he didn't smile, he looked almost angry as the flashes went off around them.

"Hey guys," Diggles voice broke her concentration as she turned to him.

"Dig." She smiled and he stepped forward engulfing her in a hug. "Wow what's that for?" she asked.

"Because you looked like you could use one," he answered with a shrug as he turned to Roy. "Roy." He shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"John," he answered.

"Seriously call me Diggle." He turned to Sara then. "Miss Lance, a pleasure as always."

"Someone's in a good mood," she responded.

"Well an injury meant I got to spend some time around Nottingham and buying my babies some lovely presents." He shrugged.

"Oh crap I promised my mom I'd get her a gift," Felicity said without thought.

"Well you still have plenty of time Felicity," Sara said with a smile.

"I know, sorry rambling out loud."

"Is Malcolm gracing us with his presence today?" Diggle asked.

"Oh no, he sent me up here to check in but he's too busy at the moment."

"I see," Diggle said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How's the shoot going?" Sara asked as they all stepped closer to Ronnie.

"Well I'm just waiting for Roy, oh there you are," Ronnie said turning to him. "Hair and makeup are over there." He gestured towards the mansion. "So is your outfit, then when he's ready I just need to shoot him with the rest of the Merry Men and then Felicity, of course."

"Well I'll just go." Roy pointed and headed off to get sorted as the rest stood there.

"What about Slade and Ra's?" Sara asked.

"Oh they've been and gone," he answered. "They were actually quite easy."

"Good, I'm glad. So you even did Barry, Dig and Shado?"

"Yep, they're over by the wall just waiting for Roy," Ronnie added as he turned back to Oliver. "We're good man, you can take a break whilst we set up."

"Okay," Oliver answered setting the arrow down and jumping to his feet. Felicity smiled at him and rather than come towards her like she expected he turned and walked towards Barry and Shado.

"Come on Felicity, you might as well join us for a bit," Diggle said gesturing towards the group.

"Sure," she answered following him, leaving Ronnie, Sara and Caitlin chatting about the photos.

"So how are you feeling Oliver?" Shado asked placing her hand on his arm as he took the seat beside her.

"Not bad, just a little sore and some bruising." He shrugged.

"It looked like a hell of a bang," Barry added leaning over.

"It looked worse than it was, seriously I'm fine," he replied.

"How are the bruises? You iced them?" Shado asked.

Felicity looked at Oliver then as he stared at her. "Yes, I did, they were iced," he said never losing her eye contact.

"You going to show us?" Diggle asked. "I mean you'll probably put me and Barry to shame, or well Barry," he teased playfully.

"Hey I have muscles, just not like you two," Barry jumped in.

"I'm joking Barry," Diggle said with a laugh.

"Come on Oliver, it's not like we all haven't seen your torso," Shado added, and Felicity stared at him as his head snapped towards Shado.

"Shado..."

"What? You've done loads of shirtless work before," she said with a clear glint in her eyes.

"Please tell me you haven't slept together," Diggle said with a groan. "You've practically slept with every actress we've worked with man." Felicity felt those words sting a little more than they should as she stayed uncharacteristically silent.

"Dig I haven't slept with every woman," Oliver grumbled.

"It was just a bit of fun," Shado clarified. "We're all consenting adults, and it's good to have fun." She winked at Oliver.

"So you guys... You're together?" Barry asked looking between them.

"No," Oliver added quickly.

"Way to make a girl feel special," Shado teased. "We're in the past," she added. "Oliver and I are just friends, we had some fun but that's all history."

"Sure," Diggle joked winking at Felicity, but still she remained silent.

"I'm having some time alone for awhile thanks," Oliver clarified and Felicity looked up at him.

"So you and Laurel-" Barry asked before Oliver rushed in.

"Are over. We have been for awhile." He shrugged it off.

"For good this time?" Shado asked eyeing him up.

"Yes," he responded.

"Well I'm proud of you man," Diggle said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh?"

"Being single for a while, I think that's a good thing."

Oliver ran a hand at the back of his neck. "Well yeh, I just thought," he stared at Felicity as he spoke the next words, "focus on this film first and then see what happens." She swallowed thickly only able to nod, what was he trying to say?

"Great idea," Shado responded. "Not great to mix pleasure and business."

"Well not all the time anyway," Diggle added with a wink before laughing.

"But can we see the damage?" Barry asked curiously.

"Fine," he grumbled lifting his shirt up moving his jacket out the way too. Felicity watched as the others leant in closer. She noticed the bruises had got darker in colour but he seemed to be wincing less.

"Ouch, that looks bad," Barry commented.

"All a part of stunt work," Shado said as they all leant back and he put his shirt back into place.

"Yeh but you were lucky," Diggle added. "Any higher or harder and you could have cracked a rib."

"I know I was lucky," Oliver replied.

"Didn't you want to look Felicity?" Barry asked.

"Oh I've already seen it," she answered without thought. They all looked at her eyebrows raised. "I mean, when it happened I saw then, I helped him back to the hotel and with the icing." She watched as Diggles arms crossed over his chest and he looked at Oliver.

"Well I guess you and Oliver are the ones now having fun," Shado said with a playful smile.

"So much for being single for awhile," Diggle retorted staring at Oliver.

"He is single," Felicity blurted out before Oliver could even speak. "We're totally platonic, strictly friends with no benefits, nope."

"Felicity-" Oliver said her name softly trying to stop her rambling.

"We're professional, and just enjoy each others company in a nonsexual way. Completely totally friends, and I only see him shirtless in the gym and when I helped him with the ice and nothing else happened." She watched as Shado and Diggle held back their laughter whilst Barry stifled his.

"I think they got we're just friends Felicity," Oliver said staring at her.

"Sorry I ramble," she mumbled. "And before I embarrass myself further I'm going to go." She pointed towards the hair and makeup.

"You don't have to," Diggle responded.

"No I should get ready but I mean we could all meet in the bar tonight? Maybe have a few drinks?"

"Sure," Shado answered, "I'm sure everyone else would love to."

"Of course," Diggle added.

"Yep," Barry agreed.

"And you?" She asked turning to Oliver.

He shrugged. "Sure," he answered a little coolly and she frowned before smiling.

"Good I'll see you all tonight."

* * *

Felicity smiled as she glanced around at the group, the hotel had been kind enough to give them a private room where they had served them a meal. She had spent the rest of the day doing her photos and then back at the hotel for a quick workout before meeting everyone for a few drinks. Oliver had been rather quiet around her, and she couldn't understand what had happened. But tonight was a casual evening with her co-workers.

"So Felicity, what's going on with you and Oliver?" Barry asked as she sipped at her wine, she nearly choked on it.

"Nothing, we're just friends why?"

"No I meant he seems to be avoiding you." He pointed back to the group where Oliver was sat with Diggle drinking a beer.

"Oh, I... I'm not sure." She shrugged trying not to read into the situation.

"Sorry for prying," he added as he took the seat beside he at the bar in the room.

"Oh no don't worry about it." She smiled. "I've seen some of your work," she blurted out. "You have one hell of a singing voice."

Barry laughed in response. "Well thanks, you seem pretty cool Felicity, and I might not have seen your work but I have seen your affect on this film and it's been great."

He smiled at her and Felicity couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you Barry, it's been quite something," she admitted stealing a quick glance at Oliver.

"Maybe you should tell him," he whispered.

"What?"

"Take it from a guy who has let a lot of opportunities pass him by, sometimes you just have to go for it."

"Well it's complicated."

"Most things are," he answered. "I like a girl who I've only met a few times." He shrugged.

"How does that work?" she asked.

"Well..." He looked away briefly before he smiled coyly. "It's complicated." And Felicity couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I like you Barry," she said with a smile. "I like all you guys."

"Kind of feels like a family doesn't it?"

"Yeh," she said nodding her head as she glanced around the room.

"Well shall I buy you another drink?"

"How about a dance?" she offered.

"How about both?"

"Sure," she answered as the bartender handed her another glass of red wine. Barry stood up taking her hand so she downed her drink in one. He proceeded to twirl her in his arms right there. She laughed then unable to stop herself, she felt like she belonged here and she laughed more when she noticed Ronnie and Caitlin on their feet dancing too. Slowly but surely everyone in the room got to their feet dancing apart from Oliver who seemed to skulk to the bar instead.

"Seems like you got everyone dancing," Roy said as he danced up beside her with Sara.

"Yeh even Slade seems to be enjoying himself," Sara added tilting her head towards Slade and Shado who were in a fit of laughter. Even Diggle had got up and was twirling Caitlin around as Ronnie laughed taking photos.

"I guess we just have one spoil sport then," Felicity replied.

"He doesn't dance," Sara answered with a shrug.

"We'll see," Felicity said bouncing towards Oliver, the alcohol in her system making her a little braver. "Oliver." She smiled and he turned his head to look at her.

"Felicity." She giggled then smiling at him. "You're drunk."

"Maybe, just a little." She gestured with her fingers and he shook his head. "Oh come on Mr Grumpy pants."

"I'm not grumpy," he responded turning fully towards her.

"Oh really, you're the only one over here sulking."

"I'm not sulking," he said with a small pout, and Felicity had to stifle a giggle. He gave her a pointed look.

"Sorry," she answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Felicity, I just don't dance."

She shuffled into the seat beside him, placing her hand over his on the bar. "I know but you've been acting weird with me today."

"No I haven't," he responded pulling his hand away. She frowned feeling a little hurt.

"Okay, if that's what you say." She slipped from the chair turning her back towards him.

"Felicity."

"Yes Oliver?" she answered slowly spinning to face him.

"I just... It's weird seeing you, with Roy and Barry... You just..." He sighed glancing up before he stared at his drink.

"Were you jealous?" she asked in disbelief.

"No!" he snapped turning his head towards her.

"You were, oh my god you were jealous."

"No I don't get jealou-"

"You have nothing to be jealous about Oliver, their just my friends."

"Like us?" he asked with a small sigh.

"No."

"No?"

"No one's my friend like you, not even Caitlin over there who I've known years or anyone in here," she answered truthfully unable to stop herself with the alcohol in her system. "Plus finding out you and Shado are a thing-"

"Used to be a thing Felicity," he corrected her.

"Yes, exactly."

"It's the past," he said staring at her.

"I know," she said giving him a sad smile. "So dance?"

"No thank you."

"Then buy me a drink?"

"I think you've had enough."

"And I think I shall have one more." She turned back to the bartender who nodded at her handing her another glass that she took with her towards her dancing friends.

* * *

"Felicity you gotta get up," Caitlin said softly trying to pick her up as she and Roy lay on the floor laughing. They had both gotten a little merry with all the dancing and drinking. But most people had gone back to their rooms.

"Up you get." Roy jumped to his feet helping Felicity as he went.

"Thanks Roy," she mumbled leaning into his side as she took a few wobbly steps. "Did you have fun Caitlin?" she asked as they made to leave the room.

"Yes of course, with you and my husband and these lovely people how could I not?"

"Well good," she answered as she stepped out the door and landed on her bum again giggling.

"Come on sweetie we don't want any photos of you turning up tomorrow." Caitlin held her hands out for her and she tentatively stood up again.

"I'm sure they have other problems," Roy answered trying to support her more. She took a few more wobbly steps when her heel went and she fell into the wall. Instantly she felt a strong arm band around her and a woodsy smell assault her senses.

"Wow there." She looked up then to see Oliver's concerned face staring down at her.

"Oliver," she said with a smile.

"How much did she drink?" he asked Caitlin and Roy.

"She is here you know," she answered glaring at him. She caught the corner of his lips flick up before he shook his head.

"Well then let's get you to your room."

"Fine," she answered as they made their way to the elevators in silence.

"I'll take her to her room."

"Are you sure?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll be fine..." Felicity mumbled unable to help but lean into Oliver's side. "Olivers nice," she said looking up at Caitlin who was staring between the pair.

"I'll take care of her," he responded his hold on her tightening. "You two get to bed, I know your rooms aren't near hers."

"Neither is yours," Caitlin pointed out.

"No."

"She'll be okay with Oliver, we can trust him," Roy added staring at them.

"Fine but-"

"I'll take care of her I promise." Caitlin nodded as the doors opened and the pair stepped off.

"Night sweetie. Take care of yourself."

"Night."

"Night blondie."

"Night Roy," she mumbled as the doors closed. "You smell nice," she whispered pressing her face into his chest. Oliver laughed then.

"I'm glad I smell nice."

"Yes you always do."

"I wanted to apologise for today."

"No need," she answered as the doors opened again. Oliver moved them slowly but surely to her door, making sure she never fell or tripped.

"You know I really am sorry, I shouldn't have let those things bother me."

"I get it," she said softly with a shrug. "You have friends," she stated hoping he understood her meaning behind it.

"They're just friends."

"Exactly." She reached into her jeans pocket pulling out her key card as they stood outside her door.

She fumbled with it for a second before Oliver stepped closer. "Here let me." He placed his hand over hers and pushed the keycard into the the slot. It clicked open slightly as Felicity turned in his arms to face him.

She took a deep breath, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leant up. "I like you Oliver."

"Felicity..." he dragged her name out, his eyes dropping to her lips as she leant closer and closer. Just as she was about to push forward and kiss him he stepped back. Instantly she felt the sting of rejection but more acutely the pain of embarrassment. She recoiled, her hands snapping to her sides as she pushed back against the open door. Her eyes instantly landing on his feet, her cheeks burnt as she daren't look at him.

"I..." She couldn't find the words.

"We shouldn't-"

"Thanks for taking care of me," she blurted out. "But I got it from here."

"Felicity wait-"

"Good night Oliver." And with that she closed the door quickly not wanting to endure anymore embarrassment for the evening.


	10. Really, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so last week I left things a little up in the air and I hope you get some joy from this :D, have fun and enjoy (enjoy these next couple of chapters because the angst is coming...)

Felicity stood wrapped in a giant black coat. Her clothes and hair drenched from the fake rain they were using in this scene. The week had flown by, everyone spending time together but Felicity made sure to never be alone with Oliver. She laughed and joked and even hung out with him but she just felt a little distance would save for the embarrassing thing that had happened. He hadn't even mentioned it, what with them not working together and him filming his tram scenes, which thankfully had gone completely right the second time around.

But now they had moved onto the final scene of the movie, the last to be filmed in Nottingham before heading home and finishing up. They'd spent the day before running through the scene and shooting from various angles at further distances but tonight was the final shoot, the one they had to get right. They'd already run through the scene a few times with Ra's holding Felicity at knife point but now they were having a break before getting into the next several parts.

"Can I get you a coffee Miss Smoak?" A random girl who Felicity had even seen before asked her.

"Yes that would-"

"No need," Oliver butted in, stepping forward holding a cup out to her. "I got you one."

"Oh wow thank you," she answered wrapping her hands around the cup for warmth. She took a quick sip. "Hmmm heavenly," she whispered and she heard Oliver chuckle.

"Glad you like it."

"It's a great way to warm up," she replied.

"You're cold?" he asked stepping a little closer before stopping himself.

"No, I'm fine honestly," she said with a half hearted smile noticing his hesitation. She glanced down at his feet acutely aware they were technically alone.

"Felicity."

"Yes?" she answered looking up at him.

"About that night-"

"Before you say anything let me just say yes I was drunk, but I was aware of my actions and I clearly misread things between us." She gestured between them. "And yes I've been trying to avoid spending time alone with you but that was because I was embarrassed."

"You don't regret it?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "Maybe it's because we're in England and it's the early hours of the morning, or maybe it's because I've been trying to convince myself I don't have a crush on you, but we only have a few more weeks left and there's no point denying it to myself anymore."

"You have a crush on me?" he asked a little bewildered.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. "Oliver, I doubt I'm the first woman to have a crush on you and I doubt I will be the last."

"But... You really like me?"

"Of course I do Oliver."

"But after everything, after all my messing and the press, and even when I was being jealous-"

"Oh so you admit you were jealous?" she teased a little.

"Felicity," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, go on."

"And even when I rejected your advances, which by the way was because you were drunk, not because I didn't want to kiss you."

Her breath hitched then at his confession. "So you... You actually like me?"

"No, I really really like you," he said with a smile. "But..."

"But?" she asked tilting her head.

"This is your first film, and I think we should wait... before we become anything more."

"So you want to wait? Oliver Queen wants to wait for a woman."

"Not just any woman Felicity, you," he said smiling broadly at her. "When we finish filming I'm going to take you on a date, a proper one."

"Okay, I can do that... But what about the rest of filming?" she asked.

"We just carry on like we always do but that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other a little better."

"Okay," she answered as he stepped closer to her. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as he smiled at her. She could easily reach up and place a kiss to those luscious lips of his. All it would take was to push up on to her toes and then that would be it. She looked into his eyes watching as they dropped to her lips, clearly showing he was thinking the same thing.

"Felicity," he whispered as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.

"Guys are you ready for the next sc-" Sara's voice trailed off as they practically jumped apart, "I see you're ready for your next scene," she teased with a wink.

"Sara that wasn't-"

"We were just rehearsing," Oliver jumped in and Felicity nodded.

"If you say so," she said unable to hide her smirk. "Malcolm's ready for you guys, he wants to try to nail this next scene and hopefully we'll get out of here quicker."

"It is cold," Felicity mumbled cradling her coffee some more.

"Home and dry very soon, I promise." The pair nodded in response. "So just need to get in your spots."

"Okay," Oliver said taking off his own coat off with Felicity following suit.

"Let's get up there and get it over with," she teased playfully.

* * *

"Right we'll film the scene up until the fall," Malcolm shouted from his place on the roof of the Ducal Mansion. "Then we'll have the stunt man in and do the fall scene, right Nyssa?"

"Yes Mr Merlyn," she responded with a sharp nod, a clear distain apparent in her tone.

"But when we cut from the fall scene we'll film Oliver and Felicity's scene, so we'll cut and then continue right from the fall, got that?"

"Of course," Ra's said stepping back into place. "Will the rain be continuing to fall for this entire scene?"

"Yes, we will even have lightening added after."

"Okay."

"Right everyone in place." Felicity took her place beside Ra's and Oliver opposite them. "Start the rain machine and ACTION."

Instantly the drizzle started coating them as they filmed. She felt Ra's grab her pressing the fake blade into her side.

"Vaisey this is over," Oliver shouted his line raising his fake bow and arrow.

"Oh this is far from over Robin."

"Your whole corruption has been uncovered, there is nothing left for you to do."  
Ra's cackled loudly causing Felicity to squirm. "Oh my dear boy, when are you going to get it? There is always going to be corruption, there will always be someone worse that steps forward when another is gone-"

"And I will be here to bring them to justice too."

"Well then, the least I could do is destroy any distractions you might have." Ra's pressed the fake blade into Felicity's side. She screamed in time with his actions as the fake blood machine worked to show how he had gashed down her side.

"NO!" Oliver shouted.

"Robin… don't… not… for… me…" she stuttered out.

"Isn't someone brave?" He pulled the blade away then as his other arm held her even tighter.

"Let her go," he said in anger pulling the string of the bow in his hands back. "Let her go now, you have no leverage here, I can let you go but then all those people down there will have you instead." Oliver gestured down to the ground and Ra's made to look, all aware that no one was there and the scene of the crowd had already been filmed.

"Then it makes no difference for me to do this." He stepped backwards pulling Felicity with him right to the edge.

"NOO, STOP!" Oliver shouted and that's when Felicity came into action. She stepped back onto Ra's toe, hoping it wasn't too hard before she threw her elbow back making sure to not properly wind him. He instantly let her go as Oliver pretended to release an arrow. Felicity dropped to the floor as Ra's wobbled on the spot looking down again.

"You think this is over?" Ra's asked laughing.

"You can only come with me now," Oliver said his bow still raised. "Make it easier on yourself."

"But where's the fun in that?" he answered stepping even further back, he raised the knife. "You'll have to live with your decisions for the rest of your life."

"Happily," Oliver responded as Ra's in one swift moment threw the blade at him. Oliver ducked and released an imaginary arrow. It would hit Ra's in the shoulder causing him to slip, Ra's gave one final smirk.

"And CUT. Excellent work guys," Malcolm commented. "Ra's get to make up we need to film the arrow in your shoulder scene."

"Of course." He turned to Felicity then "Excellent work Miss Smoak, truly you're a spitfire."

"Errrmmm, thank you," she responded from her position on the floor as he stepped and left the roof.

"Okay you two, we'll carry on from where you left, so Oliver back to the position."

"Yes boss," Oliver answered kneeling down again.

"Okay, and action."

Instantly Oliver stood up a stunned expression on his face as he walked to the ledge and looked down. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Robin?" Felicity called as she glanced up at him from the floor. He turned towards her placing his bow around his back before kneeling beside her.

"Marian," he whispered placing his hand on her cheek, "You're safe I got you."

In turn she leant forward touching his arm. "And I have you," she responded staring at him. She winced slightly as she moved.

"You're hurt!" he exclaimed standing up and scooping her into his arms. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and Felicity couldn't help but lean into him. Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and for a second as she pressed her nose into the column of his throat she forgot they were filming. "I got you now, you'll be alright."

"With you, I know I will." She smiled softly pulling back as he headed towards the steps. "What he said, he did it on purpose, he made it so you had to kill him, so please promise me you won't blame yourself…" She felt his arms tighten around her, then he looked down at her, a hint of a smile on his lips that seemed more Oliver than his character, before he leant forward and placed a kiss to her forehead.

Instinct took over and she leant into his lips, the warmth and softness surprising her as he lingered longer than was necessary.

"I promise. I'm here to stay now, with you, if you'll have me?"

She smiled brightly. "Always," she answered leaning further into him letting herself relax fully as he walked towards the steps.

"CUT!" Malcolm shouted and slowly Oliver placed her on her feet.

"Nice touch with the forehead kiss guys," Sara commented giving Felicity a playful wink that had her blushing slightly.

"It just felt right," Oliver added staring right at Felicity with a bright smile on his face.

"Did we get everything?" Felicity asked

"Mostly, just a few more shots. You can go warm up in the trailer if you like Felicity?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Caitlin and Ronnie are in there and Oliver can do some close up work."

"Sure, okay," she responded walking towards the exit when she felt a hand slip around her wrist. She turned her head to look back and saw Oliver staring at her.

"We should talk, later," he whispered so no one but her could hear.

"Oh," she answered but then he smiled brightly at her and she couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness. "Sure, later… us.. Talk… yes."

He laughed a little then with a small shake of his head. "You really are so cute," he whispered again giving her wrist a squeeze. She felt her cheeks flushing as he stepped away getting ready to film.

* * *

Felicity stepped onto the trailer and the warmth was like a blanket wrapping around her or Oliver's arms, even his body. She shook her head pushing those thoughts away.

"What are you thinking about?" Caitlin said eyeing her up.

"Nothing," She rushed out a little too quickly.

Caitlin stared at her a little while. "You had that goofy little smile you've been having lately, and you look a little flushed."

"Well... I..." Felicity looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"Nobody else is here Felicity, even Ronnie has gone out to get more footage."

"I tried to kiss Oliver," she blurted out.

"Wait what? When?" Caitlin asked a little stunned.

Felicity moved to sit on the sofa with her throwing off the black coat leaving her in her damp clothes. "When I was drunk, I just... I kept thinking about what you said and about everything and you know me I need a little courage to do some things and well I tried to kiss him, I literally threw myself at him-"

"Felicity, breath sweetie." She touched her arm trying to calm her rambling. "Right so when we left you, you what? Pounced on him in the lift?"

"No." She shook her head. "When we got to my door, I got lost in the moment and I tried to kiss him."

"And how did he take that?"

"He pulled away."

"Right." She nodded.

"Right?"

"Well I mean you were drunk."

Felicity groaned then. "I know, and I felt like an idiot."

"Is that why you've been avoiding him lately?"

"What? You noticed that?"

"Felicity you went from spending time alone together to never wanting to be alone with him." She shrugged. "Plus you know I'm your best friend I'm meant to notice these things." She winked and Felicity couldn't help but laugh.

"Well seeing as we are working together tonight, and it's late, he brought it up and well I told him the truth."

"Which is?"

"That I like him," she finally admitted. "You were right, I like Oliver and as complicated as it all is I do like him."

"And what did he say?"

"He likes me too."

Caitlin literally squealed and bounced with joy hugging Felicity. "Finally!" she said letting her go.

"He said we need to talk later."

"Well that's a good thing."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is Felicity."

"He said that he wants to take me on a date, when we finish filming. He wants to wait for me."

Caitlin's mouth fell open. "Oliver Queen wants to wait for you? He is prepared to not even kiss you, let alone have sex with you?"

"I... I think so," she whispered.

"Wow."

"I know."

"I just... Wow Felicity, he really is changing."

"He is, I mean he was changing anyway, but he's really trying."

"And?" Caitlin asked with a small frown.

"What if this doesn't work? What if we can't wait or we try and it fail-"

"Stop right there, stop thinking. You have what? 3 weeks left of filming, use it to get to know people, to get to know him and then when the filming is done go on a date and take it from there. Please Felicity just don't over think it, just go with it." She squeezed Felicity's arm gently as she smiled brightly at her.

"Sorry, my brain went into overdrive."

"I thought so. But sweetie I just want you to enjoy it, I want to see that smile on your face, I want you to be so happy."

"Thanks Cait." She leant forward and wrapped her arms around her.

"You never need to thank me." She hugged back before pulling away. "Just be happy."

"I'll try."

* * *

By the time they'd finished filming it was early morning and they never managed to talk. They took separate cars back to the hotel at different times. Felicity had opted for a warm shower to bring the feeling back to her cold limbs. She had drawn the curtains and pulled down the blind plunging the whole room into darkness, when there was a small tap on her door. She rushed over looking through the peephole to find Oliver standing there. She turned on the light before slowly opening the door.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted as she pulled the door open for him to step in. "I wanted, no needed to speak to you."

"Okay," She said staring at him in his white t shirt and grey sweats, his feet bare. She looked up to see him glancing at her too, her plain tank top and pants hugging her figure. She watched his pupils dilate as he licked his lip and then he closed his eyes.

"God," he whispered. His eyes opened then and snapped back to hers. "Probably wasn't the best time," he responded and she couldn't help but smile.

"What did you want to say Oliver?"

"I just wanted to reiterate properly that I want to give this a go, I want to date you and do this right."

"Okay."

"I want you to get the recognition for this film without me, and I don't want us dating to complicate the filming."

"I agree."

"But god I want to kiss you."

She blushed then unable to stop herself. "Then why don't you?" she asked tilting her head.

"Because once I start I probably won't be able to stop."

"Oh." She felt her breath hitch and her eyes widen at his admission.

"I want to try this Felicity but I want to wait, I want to do it for you and this film..."

"You don't need to explain," she responded.

"But are you okay with that?" he asked with a small frown of concern.

"Oliver this is my first major role and well you make me happy." She shrugged.

"Happier I mean, and well I'm willing to wait, and give this a try."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"If you keep asking I might change my mind," she teased with a giggle and he smiled.

"You aren't making this any easier," he groaned rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

"3 more weeks Oliver, probably even less than that," she responded with a shrug.

"3 weeks, and I will take you on the best date of your life."

"Oh, I'll hold you to that." She smiled and he stared back at her. She noticed him rubbing his forefinger and thumbs together as if stopping himself from reaching out.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked.

"God I would love to, but right now I'm that tired I don't trust myself," he replied truthfully. She raised her eyes a little surprised that she had that effect on him. "You have no idea how much I want to though."

She laughed then as a yawn escaped her. "Sorry I'm tired."

"I should be going." He headed to the door. "We fly back tomorrow and then it's filming all the last bits so, yeh."

"Well we'll still see each other, but goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity," he responded as he left the room closing the door behind himself.


	11. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Firstly before anything I have to thank @laurabelle2930 for making me a lovely edit that I can not put on here :(... still can not thank her enough and @fangirlfromthenorthcountry to be thanked for some of the things that happen in this chapter ;) :P (all wonderful things I promise the angst is next chapter) but we do get to see some different sides to these 2 and some more back story ;) :P... so as always I hope you enjoy :).

Felicity sat in her trailer picking at her lunch after filming all morning. She could have gone home seeing as she had nothing else to do but she had promised to hang out on set with Oliver and the cast. She had changed into her casual clothes and was having a quick bite to eat before she went on set to watch some of the filming.

"Felicity?" Ray's voice carried through the door as he tapped on it.

"Come on in," she called and he opened the door stepping in.

"Hey," he said with a smile as he made to sit opposite her at the table.

"Hi Ray, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, really good. Me and Anna decided to give it another go."

"Wait Anna from college?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god! Congratulations I am so happy for you guys! I always thought you'd make it... I mean you two were smitten in college. You were one of the only ones everyone thought would make it."

He smiled softly. "Well her job got relocated here, and so... she got in touch." He shrugged with a dopey smile and Felicity couldn't help but smile too.

"Well I'm happy for you," she responded. "You deserve it Ray, you've worked so hard for me."

"And on that note I have some more news."

"Okay?" she replied with genuine intrigue.

"I've had multiple offers from several different companies, writers, directors. I have no idea what they've heard from people but I am literally sitting on 100s of scripts, well not 100s but you understand."

"What? Seriously?" she asked a little stunned.

"Yep, I've had offers for voice overs, animation, dramas, scifi, comedy... Seriously Felicity they all seem to want a piece of you and I guess it's your choice what you want to do."

"I can't... Wow, do you have some scripts I need to read?"

"I do, I'm having them all sent to your apartment, there are quite a few that are more concepts than actual scripts so you'll need to come to the office at some point soon but I also have something you might be interested in."

"More interested than I already am?"

"I got a call today from Quentin Lance."

Felicity froze. "W... What?"

"He said that he's in talks about a new film that he is writing and directing, it's not anytime soon but he's interested in you starring in it."

"Really?"

"Yeh he didn't give me many details, he just wanted you to call him so you could discuss things casually."

"But why me?"

"He just said it might be something you can relate to." He shrugged. "But he said he was really interested in you Felicity."

"I can't believe it..."

"I think you should give him a call and then we can discuss some of the other films another time." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you think I should call right now?"

"I don't see why not!" he said as he pulled out his phone. "Here you can use my phone." He handed it to her, with Quentin's name and number on screen. She tapped dial and listened to it ring.

"It's ringing," she whispered unable to help her nerves and excitement. Ray merely smiled back at her with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

"Hello Quentin Lance here, how may I help you?"

"Wow Mr Lance? I mean I thought you'd have a PA or someone who answers your calls." she rambled despite herself. "I mean not that I think you can't answer a phone just you're always so busy and oh wow... I am rambling and I am sorry."

"Miss Smoak?" he asked with a glint of laughter.

"Yes, you can call me Felicity."

"Felicity you sound very much like your mother," his tone sounding a little sad.

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she remarked. "My agent said you were interested in me for something?"

"Yes, I've... I wrote a script, it's about fraud, a man so desperate for power and greed he forgets the people around him, leaving them to deal with the fall out."

"Oh."

"I know how close to home that is for you, but that's why I wanted you, no, I need you. You can bring something to this film, something raw and organic-"

"So you wrote this based on my father's life?"

"Oh no no, not at all. This is about a man from a poor background who ends up getting mixed up in things above his head, leading to fraud and power trips... But it's about redemption too."

"How so?"

"Well the man at first doesn't realise what is happening and when he finds out he gets greedy and continues, but before he gets caught he goes on the run. But he loves his wife, you, too much and he hands himself in, he gives up all the corruption only to guarantee your safety, to save you."

"Wow, that sounds intense."

"It is, but I'd like you to read a script."

"Of course!"

"The jobs pretty much yours Miss- Felicity, I just need your go ahead once you read the script."

"I just can't believe you want me! I just can't believe it... Thank you Mr Lance."

"Please call me Quentin."

"Thank you Quentin."

"Well Sara has told me many great things about you and I just felt with your history you'd fit perfectly."

"I just can not thank you enough!"

"Honestly Felicity you don't need to thank me, I try to support the young talent out there-"

"Plus my mom."

"Your mom?" he asked with intrigue.

"Yeh well you knew my mom, you and her... had... chemistry," she mumbled the last part and he laughed a little.

"Your mother had nothing to do with this, I think your talent is worthy of investment."

"Good, I'm glad," she answered feeling her cheeks flush a little.

"How is Donna?" he asked.

"She's... She's okay," Felicity answered. "She's just enjoying her free time now that I'm no longer around and she sold the winery."

"Winery?"

"Yeh, she once said her favourite memories were at a winery and she wanted to get back to that."

"Really?" He seemed a little more happy.

"Yep, she loved it."

"I'm glad she was happy."

"I'm sure she'd say the same about you Quentin."

"Would you wish her well from me?"

"Of course I will, I could always pass your number on if you want me to?"

"I don't want to interrupt her life-"

"I think she'd like to hear from you," Felicity responded with a smile.

"Well if you think so then of course, please let me know about the script."

"Of course I will."

"Goodbye Felicity."

"Bye." With that she hung up unable to stop the smile plastered on her face.

"So?" Ray asked as she handed him the phone back.

"HE'S SENDING ME A SCRIPT!" she bellowed completely in awe as she stood up, jumping up and down.

"I knew you'd make it big Felicity!" he said standing up too and hugging her.

"Hey I haven't got there just yet," she responded.

"Always so humble! Just enjoy this moment," he replied.

"I plan on," she teased, just as a tap came at her door.

"I'll leave you to the rest of your day," Ray said as he walked towards the door.

"Remember you need to come to the office too."

"I promise, I only have another week of filming so as soon as that's over I'll be there."

"Talk soon Felicity."

"See you Ray." Felicity stood by the door as he opened it to find Curtis and Roy stood there.

"We heard squealing you alright?" Curtis asked.

"Yep! I got offered a film role, apparently quite a few." She smiled brightly.

"Wow blondie! Congrats!" Roy said with a proud smile.

"And on that note I'll leave you to your friends," Ray said smiling.

"How about we go out and celebrate?" Curtis suggested.

"Tonight?" Roy added.

"Won't you get asked for ID?" Felicity said playfully.

"Haha, I can have fun and not drink."

"Let's go clubbing!" Curtis jumped in. "We can dance and drink, well some of us, and I can bring Paul."

"We could make it a cast thing, if you want?" Felicity asked.

"Sure why not?"

"Cool! I'll invite a few friends too, one just got back in town." She smiled then as the pair nodded enthusiastically.

"Well I know a nice private club, private room for us..." Curtis added.

"Great!" Felicity responded.

"I guess we just have to invite people now!" Roy said with a smile.

"Cool I'll speak to Oliver after lunch."

"Okay, good well we'll leave you to it and invite some people and I'll book the room," Curtis responded.

"Sounds like a plan," Felicity responded as the pair nodded heading off to the canteen.

* * *

"So explain to me again why I'm here and why Caitlin and Ronnie aren't?" Iris asked as the pair stood at the bar.

"They are both busy, they had a formal work thing, it was about Caits film. And you're here because I haven't seen you in like forever, and I wanted to celebrate," Felicity responded as the loud music played around them.

"I know but you have a private room up there and a private bar so why are you down here?"

"Because I can still get away with dancing in here and people not recognising me," Felicity said giving her a small wink.

"Felicity Smoak, are you avoiding your colleagues?"

"No! They have had my attention for the last 3 hours and now I'd like to dance some more, right here." She pointed to the dance floor where there was a sea of bodies.

"Well I think they all seem amazing."

"That's because they are," Felicity replied looking once more at the entrance.

"Yes because that's why you've had your eyes on the doors all night."

"I have not."

"Yeh you have, who are you waiting for?"

"No one, why have you been staring at Barry all night?"

"I have not," Iris responded crossing her arms over her chest.

"You so have, sweetie," Felicity said giving her a soft smile whilst touching her arm.

"Fine, he seems nice okay? From when I've interviewed him and now seeing him here..."

"Go and speak to him," Felicity replied.

"He's a film star Felicity, I'm a journalist-"

"Tonight you're just Barry and Iris, get up those stairs and talk to him."

"Only if you come back up there too."

"Fine but one dance down here first?"

"Fine," Iris mumbled as the bartender handed them their pink cocktails. The girls clinked their glasses together before downing the sweet liquid in one. They placed their glasses back on the bar and turned towards the crowded dance floor.

Felicity gave Iris a beaming grin as she pulled her to the middle, pushing through the people. They smiled and laughed as they threw their arms up in the air. They danced and span, swaying their hips in time to the music. Felicity closed her eyes forgetting the people around them as she tried to not think of Oliver. He of course had been invited but he didn't seem thrilled at the idea of going to a club. She understood why, he was after all a big celebrity, even the enticement of the private room hadn't caused him to give in. He had simply said if he had time and he felt like it he'd be there. So Iris may had noticed her wandering eye, but she had still had fun laughing and joking with her co workers.

She span around running her hands through her hair and back up into the air. The music and people pulsated around her, that she barely noticed the chatter of people, the ignorant crowd buzzing for an entirely different reason.

"Oh my god Felicity!" Iris said grasping onto her and whispering in her ear. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her friend.

"Iris, what is it?"

"Oliver Queen just walked in!"

"What he did?" She asked trying to look around through the crowd.

"YES! And he couldn't keep his eyes off of you..."

"Really?" she asked trying to sound surprised. She saw him then heading up the stairs to the private room. He stopped on the stairs, looking back and straight at her. He didn't smile, or frown, his face remained completely neutral and Felicity couldn't help the rush of warmth she felt.

"Felicity, tell me what is going on with you two right now?" Iris practically shouted and snapping her attention from him.

"We're just friends."

"Yes cause friends look at each other like that."

"Like what?"

"EYE SEX!" she practically squealed and Felicity laughed.

"You're as bad as Caitlin!"

"Oh so she's seen this too?"

"Yes, but nothings happening, not yet anyway."

"Yet?" she asked, her face full of excitement.

"Iris, no," she said staring at her.

"Felicity, I am not making this into a story. I just want you to be happy with the hot actor, who is one of my free passes."

"I did not need to know that," Felicity mumbled as Iris grabbed her hand heading towards the stairs where a crowd had congregated.

"We're going up there now so you can talk."

"And so can you," Felicity countered and Iris merely laughed.

The security at the bottom of the stairs held back a throng of women trying to get up. "Ladies please, you aren't allowed up there, private party."

"Come on, just for a bit."

"No private entry only." Many of the women groaned, and even Felicity wondered if the men would remember them. "Ah Miss Smoak, Miss West the parties been missing you." He held the rope open for them as they slipped up and Felicity smiled.

"Thanks, you're doing a great job," Iris said as they headed upstairs.

They pushed through the double doors and instantly the pulsating music from downstairs disappeared replaced by a softer sound. It was similar just with less loudness and bass.

"So Barry is over by the bar, I think that's where you should go," Felicity said nudging Iris in that direction.

"Ah and Oliver seems to be ordering a drink, sooo." She pulled her along and Felicity smiled as the room around them was filled with cheer. Not everyone had attended, many filming late or the next day but it was enough for the room to be over half full with cast and crew alike.

"Barry," Felicity said softly and she could see Oliver staring at her out the corner of his eye on the other side of the bar.

"Eh, hey Felicity," He said holding his beer up.

"Barry I'd like to introduce my friend and journalist, I-"

"Iris West," Barry finished smiling so broadly his eyes sparkled as he moved to shake her hand.

"Barry Allen, a pleasure as always."

"So I guess introductions were pointless?" Felicity joked and the pair laughed.

"Yeh, well Iris has interviewed me several times."

"I have, and can I say you seem like a normal guy."

He chuckled a little. "Because I am."

"Just to clarify I am here for Felicity tonight, no work, so you are safe to say anything."

"Well in that case," he rubbed a hand nervously at the back of his neck, "you look stunning."

"Oh wow, thanks. You're pretty handsome yourself." She winked and he smiled.

"Can I buy you a drink? Buy you both a drink."

"Oh no I need to go talk to someone, but you two should totally get a drink! I'll talk to you later," She said giving Iris a wink before she walked around the bar to Oliver who was staring as Barry and Iris.

"So you're a matchmaker now?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Nice to see you made it."

He turned his head to look at her then. "For you, of course. I'm just sorry I couldn't get here sooner and see the full display downstairs." His eyes never faltered from hers as she saw the flicker of longing.

"Well if you danced-"

"I don't dance."

"I'd let you put your hands on me," she practically blurted it out and his smile widened as much as her eyes. "I didn't mean like that, I meant dancing, I'd let you touch me... Whilst dancing! But not like... Oh god I should just shut up," she grumbled to herself turning her gaze away from him.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe I've only had 2 alcoholic drinks."

"Well I like the rambling," he repeated again and she shook her head.

"I have no idea why."

"Because it's just so you." She smiled up at him then as he stepped a little closer, their arms brushing against each other. Instantly both felt the electric charge hum between where they touched. "So congratulations," he whispered tilting his glass towards her.

"Thanks."

"Working with Lance is a big a deal, I wouldn't mention me though, a bit of a sore spot with his daughters." He looked a little sad, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey, that's between us. Plus there are other films too, no pity, we're celebrating tonight." She smiled placing her hand over his on the bar.

"We'll be celebrating again in a week or so."

"Yeh but that's everyone, and that's when the film is done, which is for a whole other thing."

"Yes and I look forward to what comes next," he said with a quirk of his eyebrow. She felt her cheeks flush slightly at the insinuation hidden behind the words.

"God it's hot in here," she commented.

"Yeh, you are."

"What?" she asked blinking and he merely smirked as he sipped his whiskey.

"So what have I missed? Other than your dancing and match making skills."

"My amazing dancing skills with both Curtis and Roy, Slade and Shado getting pretty cosy, a lot of laughter by the crew and basically a really good time," she said playfully.

"Oh well we'll have an even better time at the wrap party."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yep," he answered staring at her.

"So not only am I promised a date but also an amazing wrap party too?" she asked feeling a little bolder.

"Yep, only the best," he teased.

"Well I look forward to it all," she replied with a smile. "Now are you going to mingle or are you going to stand at the bar nursing a drink?"

"I guess I have to mingle." He shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe if you play your cards right we can go home together."

He swallowed a little thickly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," he answered.

"Well I'm not drunk, neither are you. You could always come back for a nightcap, you don't have to stay or decide just yet." She shrugged. "I'm just leaving the choice there."

"What about Iris?" he asked and Felicity glanced over at her and Barry laughing.

"I think she has someone else to take her home tonight."

"We'll see."

"Okay." She nodded. "Now come on and let's mingle." She grasped his hand pulling him towards the bulk of the cast and crew. Their hands still locked together even after they had arrived there and no one, not even each other, seemed to mind.

* * *

"Your apartment is tiny," he whispered as he stood in the doorway glancing around.

"Well not everyone is a rich actor who can buy a luxury home."

"Touché," he answered with a smile.

"This was all I could afford," she responded the locking the door behind them. "Make yourself at home." She gestured towards the sofa as she headed into the kitchen area.

"It's very colourful, just like you," he stated as he pulled his jacket off placing it on the back of the sofa as he sat down.

"Well I like things to be bright and cheerful," she responded with a shrug as she kicked her heels off. "Would you like some wine?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied beaming at her as he watched her manoeuvre around the space. She poured out two glasses from the bottle she had open. She walked towards Oliver handing him one as she placed the other on the coffee table.

"I'm just going to get changed out of this." She gestured towards her sequin dress. She watched as Oliver's eyes widened and he choked on the wine.

"What?" he asked.

"Not... Oh god, not like that! I just want to be able to lounge around which I can't do in a dress, you know? Like pyjamas and stuff, I would offer you some but I'm certain I have nothing that would fit you."

He laughed then, shaking his head smiling at her. "Felicity, I understand. It's your home, go get comfortable."

"Good, well you get comfy too," she said, her hand moving around the space and Oliver simply nodded his smile so gorgeous.

Felicity stepped back out her bedroom, a pair of cotton pyjama pants and a tank top now on. Her glasses were placed on the end of her nose with her hair still down around her shoulders. She walked back to Oliver on the sofa whose eyes roamed up and down her body. She plonked down on the sofa grasping her wine glass as she took a gulp.

"Ah..."

"Better?" Oliver asked his voice sounding a little tighter.

"Better." She nodded. She looked at Oliver noting how he had removed his shoes and rolled the sleeves of his Henley up. "So, you wanted to get to know me better, and you're here in my home..."

"Yep." He nodded as he turned himself towards her.

"Sooo?" she said running a finger around the rim of her glass.

"Did you get your mom a gift? From London I mean," Oliver asked and Felicity beamed.

"Yep, I got her some wine because well she loves wine, she used to own a winery."

"That's pretty cool."

"It was and I got her some silly things too like when she used to travel when I was a kid," she answered unable to stop herself thinking of the times when her mom came back with trinkets from all around the world.

"Did you travel a lot?"

"Apparently when I was little yes but as I got older she preferred to travel less, plus," she hesitated then not looking in his eyes, "after my dad we moved constantly for awhile."

"I guess the press just can't leave things alone," he commented.

"Nope, but that doesn't matter now."

"Oh?"

"Yeh because they aren't chasing after us anymore." She shrugged. "I'm in the spotlight now and so at least my mom isn't."

"I see," he responded with a nod.

"Did you get Thea a present? And your parents?"

"I did, I had it sent over. I've spoken to Thea quite a lot lately. We're going to hang out when this films finished."

"Good," Felicity said with genuine joy.

"And I spoke to my parents too, both of them, I put all my cards on the table and I told them the truth about not wanting a degree."

"How'd that go?" she asked resting her arm on the back of the couch.

"They were a little disheartened but they," he took a deep breath as he turned to smile at her, "said they were proud of me. That I had proved that I was taking this seriously after all and that they supported me in this."

"Oliver that's wonderful!" She stretched her arm out landing on his knee and squeezing tenderly. "I'm so glad they saw it that way. That they finally see the real you."

"Thank you," he replied placing his hand over hers. Slowly he entwined their fingers as he raised it to rest on the back of the sofa. Both turned to face each other. Felicity could feel his fingers holding her tenderly and she couldn't help but squeeze back. "I want to tell you something, before we go any further. I thought I wouldn't need to tell you but the truth is I want to, I don't want there to be things that could get between whatever this is."

"Okay," she responded hesitantly, tilting her head.

"The reason Laurel and I broke up was because of you."

"Wait what? But... I... we weren't... I." She tried to move her hand from his but he held onto her.

"Wait. Listen, please." She stopped fighting him instead just staring at him, her heart pounding in her chest. "It wasn't because of you, I didn't end things with her with the intention of any of this happening. I ended it because she was the leak Felicity, she was the one that told the press about your mom and dad."

"What? How did she even know?"

"She didn't, she had a reporter "friend", Sebastian Blood, dig up dirt; she literally told him to find anything."

"Wow, I... Why?"

"I honestly don't know Felicity, but I knew what that would do to you, what the press can do to people and I couldn't agree with her on that."

"Did she leak the chemistry test too?"

"No, not that I am aware of, she wouldn't want that. That made you look better than her and she wouldn't want that at all. I have no idea who really did that." He shrugged

"So you and her broke up because of what she did to me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want you to think it was your fault or that I ended it because I wanted you... I just... I didn't know she would stoop so low."

"It's okay." His eyes locked onto hers then. "I mean what she did, not so much but I understand why you didn't tell me at the time and in all honesty your relationship, well break up, really is none of my business."

"I can't believe you're so understanding Felicity."

"It isn't your fault that Laurel did that, and I'm just sorry that it caused you to break up," she responded with a sad smile.

"I'm not Felicity, I'm not sorry. I'm glad it happened because otherwise I wouldn't be here." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She nodded staring at him, searching his face. "Are you okay?" he asked as she ever so carefully freed her hand from his.

"Yes, I was just thinking about what you said… about wanting to not let anything get in the way between whatever this is." she gestured between them. "If that's the case then I guess you should know about my dad."

"I already know about your dad," he responded frowning at her.

"Not everything," she answered truthfully gulping down the last of her wine and setting it on the coffee table.

"You don't have to tell me Felicity."

"No I want to, I want you to understand."

"Okay, well I'm here." He went to reach out and touch her but instead she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I told you my dad was in prison."

"Yep."

"He is, now but, he… he was released after his initial crime about a year and half after his sentencing. My mother had filed for divorce, we had settled in Vegas for nearly 6 months and he just turned up out of the blue. He pleaded he'd changed, that he wouldn't do anything like that again but my mother refused, she said she couldn't do it anymore and she wanted him out of her life."

"And so out of yours?"

"No, she said he could stay for me, but it would be on her terms."

"And he agreed?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, and within 3 months it fell apart again," she answered taking a shaky breath. "He used me and my mom to gain access to the casinos, my mother found him trying to steal money again and it was her that turned him in. But this time he ran."

"Oh." She saw him fidgeting out the corner of her eye.

"And he kept on running, for years. So my mother never let us settle, we moved constantly, different states, different friends… it was hard but manageable."

"What happened with your dad?" he asked. "How'd he get caught?"

"Me," she replied with a shaky breath. "He managed to get my email, he wanted to meet up with me without mom knowing, and so I went. He asked me to help him, help him leave the country and go with him, leave everything behind and start a fresh…" she fell silent then. "And at 16 with nothing, I considered it, I genuinely foolishly considered it."

"You were a kid."

"Who should have known better." She sighed. "So I searched what he was running from, I'm not bad with a computer. It turns out he'd been hacking into government systems, trying to access major banks, he'd remarried whilst still married to my mom to a leading banking lady. He'd lied about his identity, he'd lied about his marriage status and he somehow managed to hack several governmental agencies. He was everything he had claimed not to be. He hadn't changed Oliver, and he never would. At 16 I realised my father would never be the man I remember as a child."

"Felicity," he whispered her name moving closer to her.

"So I told my mother, and I told the FBI, CIA and police. Then I turned up to meet him, I told him how I had hoped with all my heart he'd changed, but he hadn't. I told I knew everything, and I was so sorry." Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to control her emotions. "I gave up my own father." Her voice broke at the end and instantly she felt Oliver's strong arms wrap around her. He pulled her towards his chest as she felt the tears releasing.

"It's okay, it's all okay," he said so softly into her hair as his hands soothing rubbed against her arms. She slumped against his warmth, letting him comfort her even just for a minute.

"It was a long time ago Oliver-"

"No but it didn't help with Laurel bringing up the initial pain. I am so sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered against his chest.

"I never should have asked about you not speaking to him, I just... I never knew and I'm just so sorry."

"For a long time I blamed myself, that I wasn't good enough, that there was something so wrong with me-" She felt Oliver's hands move then landing on her cheeks lifting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't ever believe that Felicity. Your dad loved you but he had issues."

"He loved money more," she responded jokingly and he shook his head.

"You don't have to be funny with me."

"I know," she whispered as his thumbs wiped away the tears under her glasses. "I just don't know if I could ever give him another chance again."

"Then don't," he responded. "You gave him chances, and it was he that blew them. Don't ever feel bad for protecting yourself and your mom." She nodded then her lip trembling again but this time from the kindness of his words.

"Thank you."

"God you're so strong Felicity, I can't even believe you gave me another chance after all that."

"You aren't my father," she whispered. "Not everyone is like my father."

"You are truly remarkable Felicity Smoak."

"Thanks for remarking on it." She said with a teary smile. He pulled her once more into his arms, holding her tightly and she placed her head on his chest. She felt him relax into the cushions his arms still securely around her as her eyes grew heavy. She relaxed completely to the rhythmic beat of his heart in her ear as sleep welcomed her.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So @miriam1779 and of course others wanted this chapter, I had it written so I made the decision you could have this tonight (it’s nighttime here)… however I apologise right now, you will get some truly awesome stuff ;) but this is the beginning of the angst, you can also thank @fangirlfromthenorthcountry who encouraged me on this ;) :P, so yes… enjoy and please don’t kill me…

_Strong, muscular arms tightened around her. The warmth of his body surrounding her completely sent her own body into a heightened awareness. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her own from their positions. She could hear his heart beating against her ear, the hard planes of his body against her soft curves and she had never felt more safe, more alive, and more at peace._

"Felicity?"

"Huh?" she said blinking rapidly.

"Sweetie, I've been talking none stop and you haven't responded in a while, are you okay?" Donna asked with concern laced in her tone.

"Yeh, yeh, completely fine... Just... Daydreaming," she said feeling the flush of her cheeks at remember waking in Oliver's arms last week for the second time in as many months.

"Day dreaming, aye?" her mom asked with amusement.

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"It doesn't matter honey, I was just thanking you for the gift but what I really want to know about is who you were daydreaming about?" her mom said with a suggestive tone.

"Mom," she groaned trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm on set," she whispered as everyone was setting the scene. Oliver was stood the other side having his makeup touched up and he smiled at her.

"Oh yes, sorry. But does that mean it's someone on set? Is it that cute guy, you know the young model looking one? Or even the tall one, with the amazing singing voice?"

"No mom, just no, Roy and Barry are friends, we're all just friends."

"If you say so baby," she responded too joyfully.

"Talking about friends," she hesitated briefly.

"Yes?"

"Lance, Quentin Lance, he got in touch."

"Oh?"

"He wants me to read a script for a film he's written and will be directing."

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful! Quentin is one of the best! Oh I am so happy for you Felicity!" Her mom practically squealed down the phone and she laughed a little.

"Well he wanted me to wish you well."

"He did?" she asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yes and well, he said he was glad you were happy."

"I'm glad he is too."

"That's what I told him."

"You did? What did he say?"

"I said I'd pass his number on, and he said he didn't want to disrupt your life and I told him he wouldn't be, so yeh I have his number, if you want it?" The line fell silent, Felicity glanced at her phone to make sure she was still connected. "Hello? Mom you still there?"

"Yes, sorry," Donna practically whispered.

"You okay mom?"

"Yes, I..." She could hear her mom's shaky breath. "That was a long time ago sweetie."

"Yes but that doesn't mean that you can't talk, maybe even reconnect."

"Felicity Megan Smoak are you trying to match make for your mother?" she said teasingly and Felicity laughed.

"I just want you to be happy mom, just like you want me to be."

"Oh sweetie."

"I'll send his number to you now, but I have to go they're nearly done setting the scene."

"Okay baby. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask mom."

"Bye."

"Bye," she replied hanging up just as Sara walked over.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes I was just talking to my mom, about well your dad's offer."

"Ah." Sara smiled brightly. "My dad always lights up when he talks about her."

"I think there's a lot more history between them than we know."

"Probably." Sara shrugged with a smile. "Anyway, we just need one final shot of the car scene."

"I thought we got all the shots?"

"Malcolm just wants to redo it, get some more angles."

"Right, but I thought you set up the next scene?"

"Oh we have." She nodded. "It's all set up for the final scene."

"Okay so one last go in the car first?"

"Yep, we're all ready when you are."

Felicity nodded following Sara onto set, she walked over to the car slipping into the driver's seat. She turned to glance at Oliver who was scrunched up in the backseat. And for some strange reason she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Hey," he grumbled looking even more hysterical as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," she responded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you guys ready? Or have we got more laughter to contend with?" Malcolm asked glaring at them.

"No, I'm good," Felicity said between laughs as she faced away from Oliver taking a few deep breaths.

"Well then ACTION." The camera moved closer as Felicity pretended to enter the car once more.

"Marian."

She span around then a small gasp leaving her as she looked Oliver up and down. She desperately tried to hide the smile on her face, as he gave her a sullen look. The camera was behind her as she spoke. "Robin? Oh my god what... What the hell?"

"They found us, me... I had to let them go, I had to..."

"They got to Will before you could?" He nodded wincing slightly.

"I had no where... I didn't have... Only you," he whispered and she watched as he clutched his ribs slightly.

"It was a stupid decision Robin, this is the police station!" He grunted again. "Sorry, let me take you somewhere I can patch you up, somewhere they won't think to look," she said nodding to herself as she turned and put her seatbelt on.

"Cut," Malcolm said pulling back. "Good so that's all the car scenes and driving done, now it's time for the other scene, so let's move guys." The crew around them started to move as Felicity jumped out the car and headed towards Oliver.

"You okay Mr Grumpy pants?"

"That car is not me sized." She laughed. "And I'm not grumpy," he commented as he hauled himself out the back.

"Well I hope you won't be tonight."

"Tonight?"

"The wrap party, officially the end of filming," she said suggestively as he stared at her.

"Oh you are correct Miss Smoak and I think I owe you an incredible date."

"Yes you do Mr Queen."

"Tomorrow night? At least recover slightly from the hangovers tonight?"

"Why are you planning on getting me drunk tonight Mr Queen?"

"I think you can do that without my help," he teased and she laughed a little.

"Are you guys coming?" Sara asked as everyone disappeared to the other set. "Filming isn't over yet and I'm certain Merlyn will kill someone soon."

"We're coming," Oliver said with a smile as they all walked to the next set.

* * *

"Right, now you're finally here we want to do the entrance scene, then the lights and finally the office." Malcolm commented as they walked onto the second set.

"Okay," Felicity said nodding.

"And of course we'll keep running through until the scenes are perfect."

"Of course."

"Let's make sure it's an excellent end to filming before the wrap party tonight," Malcolm added. "Right everyone in place."Felicity stood beside Oliver, who was still smiling at her tenderly.

"Here's the key Miss Smoak," Cisco said as he walked over. "'Unlock' the door and then make sure to flip the main switch and I'll sort the lighting out."

"Of course Cisco," she replied with a smile as he turned back and headed to his equipment.

"Ready?" Malcolm shouted and Felicity wrapped her arm around Oliver's waist. "Action."

"God you're heavy, is this all muscle?" she grumbled as Oliver leant further into her side. She could see him trying to suppress his laughter a little as she placed the key in the lock. She turned it and then pushed the door open.

"Where are we?" he asked as they walked into the space.

"Somewhere you know," she responded flipping a switch on side and in perfect sync Cisco bathed the set in bright lights. The set was amazingly well done, the boxing ring in the centre with various gym equipment in place. The space was made to look abandoned and old.

"Why do you have the key?" he asked as she flipped another switch turning off the main ring lights and leaving on the side lights.

"After Wild Cat was arrested he left it in my care." She didn't look at him as she spoke. "He knew what it meant to me, you... us." She swallowed thickly as Oliver squeezed her arm gently.

"Marian," he whispered.

"You know this place was great back when you were here, it was a great place for the force to train, to get the community and kids engaged... It was glorious before Superintendent Vaisey was involved." They walked through the place with ease, Felicity opened a door to an office space.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"Don't be," she said as she helped him sit in the office chair. Oliver glanced around as she turned on the light. The space had various files around, and it looked liked it had been used in comparison to the rest of the gym.

"What happened here Marian?"

"Just like the rest of the city, it fell under Vaisey's radar and he made it hard for anything to survive." She shrugged as she fished through the cabinet grabbing the first aid kit.

"I shouldn't have left," he mumbled.

"Robin, you served our country, no one can fault you for that, and you're here now," she replied softly as she placed the kit on the desk as she turned back to him.

"Yes, because I'm such use here," he replied sarcastically with a sigh.

"You are," she responded staring into his eyes. Oliver sighed as she turned grabbing an antiseptic wipe and dabbing at the fake blood from the fake cut on his head. He winced as she continued to clean up his cut. "What else did they do?"

"Just bruising," he replied. "No other cuts."

"And the knee?" She gestured. "Guessing you need pain relief?"

"Would be nice," he replied with a hint of a smile. She turned back around and reached in pulling out a vile and a needle.

"So the correct dose would be-"

"All of it," he responded filling the needle and injecting it straight into his thigh. Felicity couldn't help but wince even though she knew it was a fake tip. He dropped his head back in the chair closing his eyes as Felicity leant on the desk before him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," He responded not opening his eyes and tossing the needle to the desk.

"I have a bed set up here," she answered.

"What?" His eyes opened then.

"I feel safer here than my home sometimes." She shrugged.

"Marian."

"Plus they're looking for you."

"And you think they won't look here?"

"No because I worked my magic in hiding this places history."

"You're amazing," he said with a soft smile taking her hand.

"You're the amazing one Robin, you've been home what a week? And you've already shaken things up."

"Not without your help."

"I've missed you," she whispered not looking at his face, merely staring at their joint hands.

"You know, I was an idiot back then."

"What?"

"Before I left, and every day since."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"God back then I liked you, and I didn't want you get to hurt, the downside of being a detective and all that, then I was leaving and I just didn't want to lead you on, but your letters, god they kept me going more than you could ever know."

"But you... You never said anything... I just... I thought it was all one sided, I didn't know you-"

"This has never been one sided Marian." She watched as he pushed the chair closer to her.

"You know I chose this life, to work in the police department, to work in justice and with criminals and that danger... And I will always choose you Robin, you have to know that, in all of this you were my constant." Oliver's hand slipped to her face, cupping her cheek. She leant into his touch, the electricity sparking between them just from the warmth of his palm. She sighed her eyes fluttering closed as she tried to control herself.

"I'm choosing you too Marian," he said leaning closer to her, his lips very close to hers. "I'm choosing you," he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. The hand on her cheek slipping to the back of her neck as his other hand circled her waist. Felicity's hands clutched at his shirt, holding the material in tight fists as she melted against him. This was meant to be acting, it wasn't meant to be real but god this was their first kiss and Felicity couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his tongue tenderly swiped across her lips. Slowly they pulled apart, Felicity's eyes snapping open to see the lust swirling around in Oliver's eyes. He had a hint of a smile on his kiss swollen lips before he leant forward placing a tender peck to hers. She blinked a few times as he pulled back, both slowly releasing each other.

"Cut," Malcolm said as the crew began around of applause. Oliver and Felicity merely smiled at them as Sara walked on over.

"So you really sold it," Sara commented looking between the pair.

"I... Forgot my lines," Felicity said. "I mean after the kiss," She added not looking at Oliver who she could see was smirking.

"Oh don't worry about that." Sara brushed off. "That was brilliant, truly it just felt so real. Anyway we'll go check out the playbacks then get back to finishing up."

"Okay," Oliver said from his position in the chair. Sara stepped away and Oliver finally looked her in the eye. "I literally left you speechless aye?" he teased and Felicity could feel her cheeks flushing.

"Well it was unexpected," she answered. "I don't mean kissing because obviously that was scripted but the kiss itself... Very unexpected."

"Good unexpected?" he asked with a slight doubt in his tone.

"Are you feeling insecure Mr Queen?" She could feel her cheeks flushing slightly before he met her eyes.

"No I just want to make sure it was as good for you as it was for me." He winked at her then, it was obvious he was using his charm to deal with situation rather than talk about his feelings but Felicity knew that was something that would come naturally with time.

"Very good," she whispered leaning closer to him. "I'm hoping to get a repeat performance at the wrap party tonight."

"Oh so you want to do it again?"

"Without the cameras, yes," she said pulling back with an easy smile.

"God I am so looking forward to tonight."

"Just a few more hours," she replied. Oliver let out a small groan. "Patience not your strong suit?"

"Not really, but for you, I'd wait a lifetime." The line was so smooth she couldn't help rolling her eyes slightly as she chuckled. Just then they felt a presence as Malcolm stepped into view.

"A few retakes from different angles, and then just the sleep scene and we're done."

"Cool," Oliver said with a smile.

"Then the wrap party tonight. Now let's make sure it's worthy of one shall we."

"Of course, Mr Merlyn," Felicity replied with a nod.

* * *

It had taken several more hours to complete the scene and it ended in an array of hugs, and cheers. Malcolm had even had a small smile on his face as they wrapped it all up. Oliver had quickly left saying he would see everyone later as he had business to attend to and Felicity had gone home to get ready.

The wrap party wasn't a formal affair, everyone wore whatever they wanted and many of the cast and crews partners had arrived too. There was a plentiful supply of alcohol and food, with Malcolm having thanked everyone for their participation. Felicity had been celebrating with Roy and Curtis, all cheerful at completing their first major films. Oliver had arrived later than her and had made the rounds talking to people as others jumped on the stage and were singing into the microphone. Diggle was currently on stage belting out a tune to Lyla who was sat shaking her head and laughing at him.

"Well to completing our first major roles," Curtis said holding up his shot and chiming his glass with Felicity.

"Yep," Felicity responded with a beaming grin and they looked at Roy who couldn't drink. The pair downed their shots slamming the glasses to the table.

"Yes so stoked for all this!" The lack of alcohol not dampening his cheerful nature. "I can't believe the filming's over, and then it's all promotion."

"Yeh and you have to go back to school," Felicity added with a soft smile.

"I know, but hey at least I got to have some fun here." He smiled.

"And you've hopefully gained some valuable experience, with the potential of more film offers," Felicity added.

"I've been offered a role in a new tv show," Curtis said cheerfully. "They apparently said I was recommended."

"That's wonderful!" Felicity said hugging him.

"Great work man, I wonder who recommended you?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea," he admitted with a shrug.

"Well who cares as long as you're happy," Felicity said now sipping her wine instead.

"Working with you guys, well everyone has been an honour," Curtis announced proudly looking a little sad.

"Hey we're all still friends! I feel like we've really connected, so you best stay in touch. Both of you," Felicity responded staring between them. "You promised me Pauls famous burgers, you said they were better than Big Belly!"

Curtis laughed then. "They are!" he exclaimed.

"And you promised I could come see your classes."

"I think the rest of the class would have an heart attack if I turn up with you."

"Oh shhh," she said jokingly. "They'll love you after all this." She gestured around and the 3 couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if you guys will excuse me, I have a husband to entertain," Curtis said with a wink.

"And I promised Sara a song," Roy grumbled getting to his feet. Felicity couldn't help smiling as she glanced back towards the stage where most of the cast were now surrounding the microphone breaking into Hamilton songs.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Oliver's smooth voice heavenly to her ears and she turned back to look at him as he sat down beside her. He had a scotch in his hand as he smiled brightly at her.

"What's not to like? After some touchy starts look at us all," she said softly, gesturing around.

"We did good, even Malcolm is smiling," He whispered the last part and she couldn't help but stifle her giggles.

"Well that's not something you see every day," she commented as they looked at Malcolm who was smiling as he chatted to Ra's watching the cast on stage. The group were all laughing, singing and dancing. Diggle was spinning Lyla around, Slade had his arms wrapped around Shado, Roy was belting out a tune with Barry, and Sara and Nyssa were sharing a hug.

"Seems like everyone here is having such fun," he whispered into her ear.

"Well my night got better because this guy I like finally came to talk to me," she teased.

"Well he must be worth the wait then?" he asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Oh I'm hoping so." She winked playfully.

"He will," he whispered. "He has all these big plans you see."

"Does he now?"

"Yep," He replied with a smile, nodding his head. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Well let me think… yep, totally free." She smiled at him.

"Me and you, the whole day together."

"The whole day?"

"Well I have this amazing date I promised and that requires a lot of work."

"And the whole night too?" she asked a wicked grin on her face. She watched his eyes widen and his hand tighten around his tumbler. She leant in close brushing against his arm as she whispered, "I mean we could really start tonight, and then I'm already with you to have this whole day together." She watched his eyes flicker closed for a moment as he took a breath.

"You aren't making this easy are you?" he asked not looking at her.

"Well technically filming is over." She shrugged moving a little away from him.

"Yes it is but-" His words died on his lips as she pushed herself forward kissing him. He was clearly stunned as it took him several seconds to catch up with what was happening. But as soon as his full attention was focused on their kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her from her stool and into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moaned into the kiss. His tongue took the opportunity and swept through her mouth so gently. Her tongue caressed his just before they pulled apart both needing to breath. Their foreheads were pressed together as they both panted slightly. Felicity slowly opened her eyes to see his shining brightly looking at her. A smile pulled at his lips as he took her in, she had no doubt her lips were swollen.

"Want to take this back to yours?" she asked finally looking around. She saw a few people looking and Sara stood there winking at her. "Before we put on a show for everyone?" He stiffened in her arms as if remembering where he was.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, his hands around her waist squeezing slightly.

"Yes." She nodded, leaning forward pressing a peck to his lips.

"Well then, I think we should get my driver and slip out the back." He gestured with his head behind them. She nodded slowly slipping out his lap, his hands rested on her hips as he stood behind her. She could feel how close he was to her as his hand slipped across the small of her back and took her hand. He smiled down at her as he lead her to the back doors ignoring the room around them.

* * *

She couldn't help but touch him, her hand was on his knee as they sat side by side in the car. It had taken everything in her not to jump him in the back seat but she wasn't sure his driver would appreciate any of that. So she was content with just keeping a hand on him, that electric spark spreading through her like a constant strum.

"The press didn't follow us did they Rob?" Oliver asked his driver. He gave a glance around.

"Nope Mr Queen, leaving from the back entrance and with multiple cars seems to have thrown them. I think they still think you're at the party sir."

"Good," Oliver said unable to stop staring at Felicity. He looked slightly dishevelled after their kiss, well kisses. She couldn't believe she was going home with Oliver Queen.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the gate or the house sir?" Rob asked breaking Oliver's concentration.

"The gate will be fine Rob, we can walk up and you can leave for the night."

"Of course sir."

"Where do you live?" Felicity asked looking out at the very large, gorgeous homes that they passed. "These are practically mansions."

"Oh I grew up in a mansion, these aren't that big," he said with a laugh.

"Well you've seen where I live."

"Yes and it's adorably you," he stated seriously. His hand squeezed hers on his knee. The car slowly rolled to a stop in front of a pair of black gates.

"I'll open the gates for you sir," Rob said pressing a button on his key.

"No need to get the door Rob, I have it." He opened the door and slid out reaching back for Felicity. She giggled as she slid across the leather seats and then stumbled into his chest. She blinked up at him as he smiled down at her. He grasped her hand entwining their fingers as he walked them through the gates. Felicity looked up the drive to see a very modern looking house further down, all the land surrounded by stone walls. There was a couple of cars out front and what Felicity thought was a motorcycle. Oliver kept glancing at her trying to gauge her reactions.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied instantly. He pulled her hand then bringing them to an abrupt halt as he pulled her to his chest. His hands wrapped around her waist as he leant down, his lips just about to touch hers again when she caught something out the corner of her eye. She blinked rapidly as she pulled away from him.

"Is that?" She watched as Laurel jumped out of a car and pulling a key from her purse opened the front door stepping inside the house.

"Felicity-" He tried to pull her back into his grasp and she shook her head, stepping backwards.

"What the hell? What is Laurel doing here Oliver?" Felicity snapped, her thoughts running into over driver, the words tumbling before she had a chance to process.

"I don't know," he answered.

"She has a god damn key! She literally just let herself in to your house." She gestured trying to hold herself together, the pain rising with the anger that had surfaced first.

"I saw," he snapped back, his phone started to ring. She watched as he pulled it out silencing it and placing it back.

"Oh god I can't believe I fell for all this," she said closing her eyes taking a shaky breath.

"Excuse me?" he asked the anger poorly hidden.

"Why did I think I was any different? You two aren't broken up are you?" His phone started ringing once more. "I bet that's her isn't it? Checking when you will be home." Her voice cracked at the end.

"That is not Laurel," he said holding his phone up, the unknown caller ID on screen before it cut off.

"So that's what you took from what I just said?" she asked a little stunned. "Was I just another notch on your bedpost? Another actress to add to that list." She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes as one slipped down her cheek.

"Felicity." He reached towards her and she shook her head. She didn't want him to touch her, not when he had being using her all this time, not when he had lied about Laurel. His phone rang again in his hand, he groaned looking down at it before answering.

"WHAT?!" he snapped down the line. Felicity watched as his posture changed even more. "Yes, sorry, that's me." He seemed to deflate, his shoulders sagging slightly as he turned his back towards her. "Are... Are you sure?" His voice cracked and she just stared at him. "I... Okay, yes of course... I'll... I'll be there as soon as possible. Yes goodbye." He hung up the phone and Felicity watched as the air left his lungs in one long breath before he stood straighter, his spine steeling. He didn't even turn to look at her as he rushed towards the house.

"Oliver?" she called and he stopped. He didn't turn merely glancing over his shoulder. "You're just going to walk away without even as much as an explanation?" she asked the anger starting to subside as the pain started to gnaw at her heart.

"You're not important right now," he answered without even a hesitation. He didn't even look back or stop as he practically ran into his house, leaving Felicity stood alone in his dark grounds with her heart shattering right there in her chest.


	13. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: SO here is the awaited next chapter, hopefully it will explain a little more and you’ll get a better understanding of what’s happening... it is a shorter chapter and their is a time jump but it is needed to explain somethings. Enjoy.

4 months later.

Felicity sat in the chair, her legs crossed as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She'd just started doing promotion for Robin Returns, her first photoshoot and interview for an article. It was not only to prepare for the release of the film but also to promote herself and answer various questions. She was about to be interviewed by one of the world's most renowned reporters but also the toughest. He was best known for his hard hitting questions and in fact had, had several celebrities walk out mid-interviews because of his lack of tact. But Ray had insisted doing such an interview, especially one without cameras, would be a great way to settle her in.

"Hi Miss Smoak, I'm Damien Darhk, please call me Damien."

"Felicity," she stuck her hand out and he shook it before sitting in the chair opposite her, "nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to me you too, normally it takes years for a celebrity to gain enough fame to pique my interest but you Miss Smoak are very intriguing." She shrugged then giving him a warm smile as she watched him pull out a Dictaphone and then open a note pad and pen.

"So how are we doing this?"

"I'll ask you a series of questions and you just answer. At your agents request I won't be recording this session, so I'll be taking some notes."

"Of course," she answered again her hands wringing together.

"Just relax Miss Smoak." He clearly wasn't going to be calling her Felicity. She nodded as he leant forward and pressed the record button. "So I'm here today to interview Miss Felicity Smoak, so it's been 4 months since you finished filming Robin Reborn, it's been about 7 months since you started to break through and you have won several awards at the Cannes film festival."

"Yes but most of that is thanks to the wonderful people around me."

"How so?"

"Well it was Mr Merlyn who gave me the chance to be in this film, him and the crew believed in me." She shrugged with a small smile as she watched him scribbling in his notebook. "And my best friend Caitlin Snow, she's an exceptionally talented director, it's thanks to her film that I managed to win some awards."

"But you clearly have a talent yourself, you don't need to be so modest."

"I just enjoy what I do, and I feel that the support, and talent around you can help."

He merely nodded at her. "Rumour has it that you're working on quite a few new projects and in fact have several more offers for work."

She couldn't help but laugh. "There are a lot of rumours."

"But can you comment on any?"

"Which ones exactly?" she countered sitting up a little straighter. She watched the scowl appear on his face, his lips twitching in a smile that quickly disappeared.

"Okay, the offer of a new Marvel film?"

"Ah, now that I have no idea about, it would be pretty awesome to have an offer but as far as I am aware, no."

"Right, and the voice over work-"

"Yes! I've had several offers I can't really talk about. I've been doing a few sessions for an animated film to be released later this year but the rest, as with most things take time." She smiled as he stared at her.

"The TV shows? There is a lot of talk about you taking a step away from films."

"No, I mean, yes I have had offers and in fact have filmed small parts in several TV shows these past few months but no plans to leave movies. I enjoy this job way too much."

"And what about the project with Lance?"

"Yes," she simply stated with a nod.

"So that rumour is correct?"

"Yes I will be working with Quentin Lance."

"Many people are saying that your mother influenced-"

"People are misinformed," Felicity responded. "My mother hasn't spoken to Mr Lance in years, he approached me for this role. He thought with the subject I could add a realism to the character."

"So is that why you agreed to it? Because of your father."

"No I agreed to it because Mr Lance is one of the best directors out there, he is a legend and it truly will be an honour to follow in my mother's footsteps and work with him. My father was never anything to do with this."

"Yet you chose a film with similar content?"

"I can not talk about the film completely because it isn't officially done, we haven't even started filming I have just read a few scripts. But I can promise you, this film has no connection to my father and when you see it you will understand why." Her tone was short at the end as he stared at her before once more writing something down. She watched him as he took a moment to think about his next few questions.

"So today is the start of your promotion for Robin Reborn."

"Yes, well sort of, the majority of the promotion will be in England because well that's where it is being released first."

"Are you excited about travelling around?"

"I think so, it'll be great to be surrounded by my coworkers again and it'll be good to see what all of this is about."

"Well you seemed very at ease with the photoshoot here today."

"That is thanks to Ronnie Raymond, he has taken a lot of photos for the promotion of this film. He was behind the scenes for a lot of it."

"Ah, so we'll have a lot of footage to be released?"

She shrugged lightly. "Probably but I don't make those decisions."

"Well of course not." He paused briefly before staring at her as he spoke. "I just wondered if you knew why Mr Queen wasn't here today?"

She frowned looking at him. "Well he's had a lot of personal problems to deal with-"

"No, Mr Queen was meant to be here today with you."

"Oh." She tried to keep her reaction neutral.

"He apparently cancelled, and I was wondering if you had any idea why?"

"No," she responded shifting in her seat uncomfortably. "Well I mean, no I wasn't even aware he was meant to be here but you and I both know about the personal struggles he has had to deal with these past few months."

"So is it true that you two were in a relationship and that you broke up over his personal problems?"

"No," she snapped.

"So you haven't broken up?"

"Mr Queen and I are not a couple, and we have never been one," she said it with a straight face not giving anything away.

"Can you explain about the speculation of your closeness?" The way he said the last word made her shake her head. She knew he was trying to find out more.

"Mr Queen and I are friends, when you work with someone in a film you get close. I am close to several of my coworkers from Robin Reborn," she responded correctly once again sitting straighter in her chair.

"Right, and how do you think he'll cope coming back to work after everything? Do you think he's ready? Do you think he'll go back to the party boy we are all so familiar with?" She could tell the misleading way he asked the questions and she could feel her emotions taking over.

"Truthfully Mr Darhk, I believe that none of this is any of your business." His eyebrows shot up then as he made to open his mouth to speak but she quickly shut him down. "Mr Queen tragically lost both of his parents, his priority over these last few months has been his family and rightly so. It is neither mine nor yours nor anyone else's business. If he feels ready then he will be, if not he will have the support of all us around him. My condolences and sympathies went out to Mr Queen, and he knows I have been thinking of him during this tragic time. But sadly I have not heard from him and it is not up to me to speculate about a friends life. Now Mr Darhk if you don't mind, I'd like to leave this interview here because I believe you should be promoting a film, not finding out idle gossip. You're supposed to be one of the best and yet I feel disappointed that a man of your supposed calibre is trying to make out that Oliver hasn't changed, that he isn't mature enough to deal with his responsibilities. Oliver is a great man, and I am certain he will come back to this with his all." She stood up and didn't even bother to look back as she walked straight passed him.

"Miss Smoak!" he called after her, but she never bothered as she pushed through the doors. She came to an abrupt halt when she nearly collided with something or rather someone.

"Hey Felicity." Tommy's charming smile lit up his whole face as he steadied her.

"Oh Tom- Mr Merlyn," she said standing a little straighter.

"Please call me Tommy, seriously," he said still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out, before she realised how rude that must have sound. "I didn't mean that, I... I just meant it's a surprise to see you that's all."

"Felicity I understood," he replied stifling his laughter. "I was coming to apologise for Oliver's absence today in person, you know the personal touch goes a long way." She merely nodded as he continued. "Anyway I just thought after everything Mr Darhk would be a little more lenient but I guess I was wrong."

"What?"

"Well I just heard most of that."

"You did? I... I didn't mean to talk about Oliver's life, I just... He had no right to suggest anything-"

"Felicity, it was amazing." Her mouth fell open. "I don't think I have ever seen someone hand Darhks ass to him on a plate quite like you just did."

"But I..."

"He was pushing you for information on Oliver and you reacted brilliantly," Tommy said placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"I... I just don't want him slandering Oliver." She shrugged.

"Well thank you." He gave her arm a little squeeze before he stepped back.

"How is he?" she practically whispered looking at him.

"He's... He's doing okay." She watched the multiple emotions flit across his face before he gave a half hearted shrug.

"He knows where I am if he needs anything right?"

"I'm sure he does Felicity, but he's been so busy with Thea, and QC, plus the wills and funeral arrangements." He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"Of course," she said slowly. "I completely understand, I just don't want him to think he's alone in all this." Tommy looked at her for a minute as if searching for something, before a small smile came on his face.

"I really should be going, I don't think Darhk deserves an in person apology about Oliver after that."

"No, I wouldn't bother," she said softly as she headed towards the stairs.

"I'll walk with you," Tommy said stepping in beside her. "I am sorry Felicity."

"What for?" she asked as she descended the stairs.

"Everything with Oliver. I mean a lot of different things happened before you too really got to... well become anything more, and then all of this with his parents, you... You've taken everything so well." She frowned unsure what he meant.

"He's a friend Tommy, and just because it didn't work out between us doesn't mean I'd wish any harm to him." She shrugged. "I can only imagine what he and Thea must be going through."

"It's been a challenge I won't lie," Tommy admitted. "But I'm hoping this promotional work will help keep him busy."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," she responded with a small smile. She glanced up then to see the concerned look on Tommy's face like there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Of course, oh and the care package was very well received by Thea."

"Well who doesn't want a ton of ice cream and snacks," she said playfully and he smiled in response. They walked past the receptionist who wasn't really paying any attention as they stepped outside.

"Well Felicity, it's been lovely to see you and I can't wait to see more of you."

"More of me?" she asked before he could walk away.

"Yes I will be coming with Oliver this time, I will be helping out with Thea."

"Oh, of course! I totally didn't think about that."

"Yep, so I'll be seeing you at the cast meeting?"

"Of course."

"Good, well I'll see you soon." He leant in placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Bye," she responded as he gave a sharp nod and turned towards his car. She pulled her phone out her pocket hitting dial before she reached voicemail.

"This is Ray, I'm busy right now just leave your message after the tone."

"Ray, well... That was not the best start to the promotion, call me we need to talk about what the hell that was. But I'm not doing that again, and I mean it. Never again!" She hung up as she walked towards her car.

* * *

"To me you did the sensible thing," Iris commented as she sat down.

"Yes I agree," Caitlin replied as she made her way around her centre island towards the pair.

"He just caught me completely off guard," Felicity added as the 3 sat on Caitlins sofa together.

"It's what he does," Iris responded. "He tries to mix things up to get all the information he can, and he's not bothered how far he pushes. But asking you about Oliver's personal life and what you are to each other is just beyond belief."

"He sounds like a jerk," Caitlin added with a shrug and Felicity couldn't help but smile. "Plus there was no you and Oliver."

"Yeh we all know that but the press doesn't."

"You mean the press doesn't realise he's still the same cheating-"

"Cait!"

"Sorry, baby hormones," she said holding her hands up in defence. "They make me more snappy."

"We noticed," Iris joked.

"Hey!" Caitlin responded with a laugh.

"Well that's the thing, I don't know what happened because all the stuff with his parents," Felicity said with a soft sigh.

"Rough business all that," Iris said sadly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my dad."

"Same with my mom," Felicity added as the pair watched Caitlin place her hands on her very evident baby bump.

"It was all a sorry affair," Caitlin said. "I mean one minute your parents are alive and you're living your own life and the next minute there's a horrible car accident and everything's changed forever."

"God it must have been so hard for him," Iris mused out loud.

"I think... I hope he's probably handling things better than we all think," Felicity said softly. "He's a strong guy."

"Yes he is but..." Caitlin trailed off.

"But what?"

"He's suddenly the carer of his 16 year old sister, he's basically a parent, he now owns and runs a multi-million dollar company with no experience, all whilst grieving."

"But he has people, he has support," Felicity responded.

"Yeh but that sort of stuff can change people Felicity."

"Well-"

"And not always for the better," Caitlin continued. Felicity sat there for a moment thinking of the man she had grew to knew, and how he had already tried to change from the boy that he had been.

"Maybe... Maybe he'll become someone better?" she mused.

"And maybe he will always be a cheat," Caitlin replied with a shrug.

"Hey, leave the girl alone," Iris responded. "She and he never even became anything, plus we have no idea what's been happening other than what we've seen in the press, so I think he deserves the benefit of the doubt with everything." Iris looked at Felicity giving her a small smile of support.

"Okay," Caitlin huffed out as she relaxed into the sofa.

"But anyway we aren't here to talk about me," Felicity said trying to sound more cheerful. "We're here to discuss decorating your nursery!"

"Well thanks guys, honestly it's been weird without Ronnie for the last few days."

"I bet," Iris said softly. "I've only just started seeing Barry but with this promotional work coming up and me travelling for my job I miss him already!" Felicity smiled softly as she looked at the colour swatches in front of her.

"I'm just so happy for the both of you," she said looking up. "My best friends so blissfully happy and ones having a baby!" She clapped her hands together as the three laughed.

"You'll get it one day sweetie, I promise," Caitlin whispered.

"Hey, no pity, no sympathy my career is going well and I'm healthy, so seriously guys I'm all good." She smiled at the pair who exchanged a quick glance. "Well I personally like the jungle theme."

"Oh! That's the one we liked too!" Caitlin said happily chatting away about the various things available.

Felicity sat there her mind wandering to what could have been if she had stayed around for Oliver. She had called him as soon as she had learnt why he had left her. She had left messages conveying her sympathies and apologising, after weeks of nothing she sent a food basket. But after nearly a month of nothing she had decided to leave him alone. It was clear he wasn't interested, and that his life had taken a drastic turn but the truth was, she wanted to be there for him. She wanted to be there to help him through it, because she believed he could do this. Some part of her believed he could be Thea's guardian, be an actor and run a company. She just hoped that he had people behind him these past 4 months who would tell him that too.


	14. Second First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter is a day early purely because I am working later tomorrow and will be busy, so I thought I’d post early for you. I hope you enjoy.

Felicity sat up a little straighter trying to concentrate on the meeting at hand, she knew Malcolm and Sara would be talking about the promotional trip and everyone's itineraries but all she could see was Oliver. He had entered the room quietly and sat straight down. He hadn't looked at anyone, nor spoken to anyone. He looked tired, his stubble looking the longest she had seen. His eyes never wandered as he stared at the paper in front of him. Felicity just couldn't pull her eyes off him, he just didn't look himself.

"So Felicity, you and Oliver will be doing the Graham Norton show together," Sara said breaking her focus. She quickly glanced at the paper in front of her before looking at her and Malcolm.

"Yes sure, whatever you want me to do," she responded softly before she watched Sara turn to Oliver.

"What she said," he replied without even looking at her, his tone and posture very somber.

"Well everyone's information is in the pack, if you have any questions or queries just get in touch with myself or Malcolm." Everyone in the room nodded.

"Thanks for all the continued hard work guys, and I guess I'll see you all in Nottingham for the film premier," Malcolm added. Everyone nodded along as Malcolm and Sara made to stand. Felicity was quickly on her feet ready to leave in a flash.

"Mind if I have a word?" She heard Oliver ask the pair.

"No, of course not," Malcolm said conveying them to sit back as the rest of the cast got out of there.

She knew they'd all be talking about Oliver and his behaviour today but Felicity just didn't want to hear it. So she quickly rushed out and to the car park before anyone could catch her. She just rounded her car when she heard a faint sniffle. She listened quietly and she could hear the quiet whimpers of someone.

"Hey, is someone there?" she asked tentatively before a young brunette stepped around from behind her car.

"Sorry I was just... looking for somewhere to think."

"Oh, no need to apologise," Felicity said stepping towards the young woman. "Are you okay?" she asked as the tears ran down the girls face.

"Yeh, I'm just being stupid," she commented off hand, rubbing her tears away.

"Crying isn't stupid, not at all," Felicity responded. "Do you want me to go fetch someone?"

"No, no, he's busy and I probably shouldn't have come here."

"Well how about we go get something to drink? And then we can wait for whoever you're waiting for in the cafeteria?" She watched the young girl glance her up and down, clearly wondering who she was. "I'm not going to kidnap you or anything, but I mean me saying that probably hasn't helped, I hope I don't look like a murderer or anything because I swear to you I'm not... But again me saying that means nothing really... But people here can vouch for me and I'm going to stop talking." The small laugh that escaped the girl made Felicity smile.

"Sure, I mean we're at a film studio so nothing bad can happen."

"Not unless you're on a stunt film and get hurt," Felicity remarked out loud and once again the girl laughed. "Follow me," she said gesturing towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Felicity watched as the girl wrapped her hands around the warm mug of hot chocolate. Her tears had stopped, and her makeup was a little smudged but she seemed at least to be more settled.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Felicity asked tentatively. "I'm not being nosey, I just know that sharing helps."

"I broke up with my boyfriend," she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Felicity replied softly.

"It's... It's okay," she answered looking a little more relieved. "Turns out he wasn't all that nice."

Felicity frowned. "What happened?"

"I caught him kissing one of my friends," she replied. "Apparently he stayed with me out of pity."

"What a jerk!" Felicity snapped and the girl couldn't help but smile. "Sounds to me that it's a good job you got rid of him."

"I'm starting to think that too," she responded.

"Well good, remember you're still young, you have plenty of time to find the right guy," Felicity replied softly. The girl nodded before taking a sip of her drink.

"Anyway I forgot to ask your name."

"Oh, I'm Thea-"

"Thea Queen!" Felicity's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeh, I guess you know my brother?" she asked eyeing her curiously.

"Well yeh, we've been working together, well we were working together. I'm... I'm Felicity Smoak."

"Your Felicity?" she asked looking genuinely surprised.

"Yeh," she responded trying not to think about what Oliver had said about her.

"Thank you for that care package, after all our problems. That ice cream was amazing." She smiled softly.

"Oh, it was the least I could do. I mean losing your parents and having your brother come live with you must have really messed with you."

She shrugged. "I... I'm okay, I have a lot of people to talk to."

"Well good." She smiled to her. "But I am sorry for your loss Thea, and the boyfriend is clearly a jerk to do that to you."

"He didn't sign up for me losing my parents."

"If that boy can't handle a situation like that then he isn't right for you," Felicity said seriously.

"I guess."

"No guess, you'll find your Prince Charming," she joked and Thea laughed. "But I do think you should let Oliver know you're here."

"Ollie has enough to worry about," she answered.

"That might be true, but believe me his main priority will always be you." She looked at Thea as she spoke. "You're the most important person in his life right now, and he needs you as much as you need him."

"But..." She fidgeted slightly as if choosing her next words carefully. "He doesn't really... let me in or well anyone in, since the accident."

"Maybe he needs some more time," Felicity answered instantly feeling a wave of concern. "Or maybe he just needs to deal with things, I'm not sure but at least he has you." She smiled tenderly before she heard a slight cough at the side of her. Her head snapped up to see Roy looking a little out of breath.

"Oh thank god," He rushed out looking at Thea.

"What?" Felicity asked as Roy sat down beside them.

"Oliver's been going frantic, he got a call from Tommy saying Thea had been spotted at the studio upset, he's been going mental looking for you," Roy directed to Thea.

"Oh crap," she mumbled pulling her phone out. "He's going to be so mad."

"I'll talk to him," Felicity responded. "I'll... call him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. You enjoy your hot chocolate and Roy here can keep you company," she said as she slipped to her feet taking a few steps away.

"Hi, I'm Roy Harper."

"Thea Queen." She smiled as Roy smiled back.

Felicity walked into the quieter corridor before she pulled her phone out. She took a deep breath as she scrolled through her phone and then dialled Oliver. It rang, and rang. She thought he probably wouldn't answer.

"What?" his voice snapped down the phone.

"I have your sister."

"WHAT?" His voice grew louder.

"Not... Wow not like that Oliver."

"Felicity?" His voice softened in an instant.

"Yes, we're in the cafeteria, she got a little upset, so I brought her here. I had no idea she was your sister, I would have got her to get in touch sooner but..." She wanted to say sorry but the words were stuck in her throat.

"She's okay?" he asked timidly.

"She's absolutely fine."

"I'll be there in a second."

"Okay."

"And Felicity?"

"Yeh?"

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Don't mention it," she responded before he hung up. She took a deep breath before she turned back into the room to find Thea and Roy looking completely smitten.

Thea was laughing as Roy smiled proudly. "Roy you're brilliant."

"Just happy to make a girl smile," he said as Felicity joined them.

"So how did Ollie take it?" Thea asked.

"Well I think he thought I was a kidnapper at first, but he sound relieved that you were okay."

"He's overprotective," Thea said.

"Well I think after everything he's going to be," Roy jumped in first. "I mean I'd be over protective too."

"And so would I," Felicity added.

"I think he sometimes forgets I'm 16."

"Yeh but you're still his baby sister no matter what your age," she responded.

"That you are," Oliver's voice broke through as he stood beside the table. "What have I told you about running off from Tommy."

"I don't need a babysitter, Ollie."

He crossed his arms over his chest staring at her. "So not the point right now Thea," he added.

"Chase broke up with me okay?" she said.

"Wait what? Chase?"

"My boyfriend."

"Hold up! You had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!"

"This was before all the stuff with mom and dad." He just stood there stunned blinking. "It isn't a big deal."

"Isn't a big deal!? Thea you had a boyfriend and I didn't know!" Felicity watched as the anger turned into concern, and then a look of failure flittered across his face.

"Seriously Ollie, it isn't a big deal. We were only together 6 months and Felicity here reminded me I'm still young, and I have important people in my life."

"Like who?" he said absently.

"You, you big lug," she replied with a soft smile and she watched as Oliver walked over and hugged his sister.

"We should probably go home," he answered as Thea stood up.

"Thanks for the hot cocoa, Felicity."

"No problem," she brushed it off. "But you know if you need anything don't hesitate to call, to chat or shop anything, I'm sure Oliver would give you my number," she nodded before she hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered into her ear before Thea pulled back and turned to Roy. Felicity looked at Oliver, a twinge of nerves running down her spine.

"Same goes to you too," she whispered to him.

"I'm fine," he responded instantly, and Felicity could tell he was anything but fine. She wanted to protest, wanted to call him out but part of her felt she couldn't.

"Okay, but still, the offer is always there Oliver." He glanced at her then, looking directly into his eyes and she could see that struggle going on. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to reassure him but he looked away. "Don't be too hard on her, or yourself. She's quite the young woman, and you're doing really well." She couldn't help herself as the words slipped out.

"Thank you again Felicity." Was all he said before he turned towards Thea. "We better be going now, see you all soon."

"Bye," Felicity whispered as they watched the pair walk away.

"She seems cute," Roy commented.

"Go careful there, Roy," Felicity warned and he raised his hands up.

"I just said she was cute." And Felicity laughed a little as she watched them disappear.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she looked down at her suitcase. She had begun her packing for the European promotional tour, starting off in Nottingham. She knew that most of the clothes for premiers and important work functions would be provided for her but she still wanted to take some clothing just incase. But the question was how much was too much? She stared down at the several pairs of shoes lay across her bed when her phone rang from the bedside table.

"Hey mom," she answered.

"Hello sweetie."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes of course!" she declared cheerfully.

"Good," Felicity responded as she sat on her bed.

"So I thought I'd call before you go on your first big promotional tour."

"Mom I will be fine," she replied.

"Oh I have no doubt you will be sweetie, I just wanted to check that you were still coming here before the big American premier?"

"Of course I am."

"And I am still invited to it?"

"Mom of course you are, if you still want to grace the press with your presence after all this time?"

"I think I've spent enough time running baby."

"Well good, because it wouldn't be the same without you." The line fell silent for a moment. "Mom are you sure you're okay?"

"Felicity, I have something to tell you." Felicity felt a twinge of panic at the sombre tone of Donna. "I've been seeing someone."

"Oh wow..." she said with a sigh of relief.

"No need to sound so relieved honey."

"Mom I thought you were going to say you were dying or something."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because of how you were acting!"

"I wasn't acting anything-"

"Who are you dating then mom?"

"It's... well... Quentin." Felicity couldn't help but laugh down the phone and smile.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just so happy for you mom, when did this all happen?"

"After you gave me his number, we've been chatting and then a month or so ago we met up. He's exactly how I remember him Felicity, with less hair now of course but that smile and humour that melted my heart all those years ago, and well we felt it was now or never."

"Oh mom." She sighed happily. "I'm just so glad you gave him a chance."

"Well sometimes things happen at just the right time," she responded. "And well we decided that we would go to the premier together, if that's okay?"

"Mom, of course that's okay, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks baby, we know the press will be out and I guess, it's a great way to announce it to everyone."

"Whatever you think is best mom."

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine," She responded casually picking at her shoes.

"I know today was the first time you've seen him since..." She let the words trail off.

"Mom, seriously I am fine."

"You know it's okay to still be angry and hurt-"

"But I'm not, yes he hasn't explained things but truthfully after how I reacted... God I was just so mad, and now I think about it, I overreacted-"

"No Felicity, you listen to me, do not think about that, you were angry and at the time your emotions were valid, you didn't know his situation then... How did he look?"

"Truthfully mom, he looked... dreadful," she said tilting her head thinking about his dishevelled look and dark rimmed eyes.

"Well sweetie, he has been through a hell of a lot, but then you'd think the makeup artist would touch him up, and sort him out but then again he isn't doing promotion work yet-"

"Mom," Felicity shouted as she rambled.

"Oh sorry," she responded. "Maybe he needs some help?"

"And what I should be that?"

"No, but I... Felicity Megan Smoak, I know you. You're a good person and you won't let a friend suffer no matter what has happened between you." Felicity sighed.

"That isn't always a good thing."

"No, but that's who you are, you like to see the good in people and something tells me that Oliver might need someone like that in his life right now."

"I haven't spoken to him in 4 months mom."

"Felicity baby, the boys whole life just got turned around, he's now the parent of a 16 year old girl, that in itself is a big change let alone owning a company, plus everything else his parents had."

"I know," she said rubbing her temple. "I just don't know how to be around him, after... everything."

"Well how about you start by being his friend again?" she asked. "I'm not saying forget how he was, because baby you deserve an explanation, but maybe give him time."

"I've been saying that," she responded.

"See look, we aren't that different," Donna teased and Felicity laughed.

"I never said we were," she replied.

"Well sweetie, just make sure no matter what happens whilst you're promoting that you at least make memories and enjoy yourself, you come first."

"I'm sure I will mom, I've gone 4 months with focusing on myself and my career."

"Just remember Felicity, not every man is hiding secrets like your father."

"No, just most of them," she answered jokingly.

"Felicity..."

"I was joking mom, things are just complicated."

"When aren't they?" Donna responded. "Just take it from someone who passed up several opportunities because of things being complicated, you have to take chances sometimes."

"Right mom, I need to pack, so I will let you go and I'll see you when I get back."

"Of course sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too."

"And remember I am always a phone call away."

"Thanks, bye."

"Goodbye baby."


	15. Return Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you so much for the support guys, this is a day early because I am having a crazy busy week and tonight is my only properly free evening. I will try to be back asap with updates because I have no idea when I can update again so I may be sporadic for awhile, sorry guys! But I hope you enjoy xo

Felicity stretched as she entered the familiar building, the cast were all staying in the same hotel in Nottinghamshire as when they were filming. Various press junkets were going to be held here over the next few days as well as trips to London, before a final festival in honour of the film before it premiered in Nottingham Theatre.  
She easily got through reception feeling the jet lag as she manoeuvred to her room, the same room she had in fact stayed in before. She knew she was moving slowly, as she pulled the key from her pocket.

"Ollie, come on," she heard Thea's voice carrying down the hallway. She looked up just at that moment, to see the pair heading towards her.

"Thea, I'm on the phone," he said covering the mouth piece. "Sorry Walter, yes, let me just get us to the room and I will ring you back. Thank you." And with that he hung up, ramming his phone into his pocket.

"Felicity!" Thea called as she noticed her. She smiled softly as she looked properly at the pair. Thea was all smiles wearing a lovely dress whilst Oliver looked drained, he was wearing jeans and had a leather jacket on. He had sunglasses on clearly hiding his eyes.

"Hi," Felicity said with a little wave.

"It's so good to see you again!" Thea commented with a smile.

"Of course the same goes to you," she responded as Oliver stood there.

"Are we staying near Felicity?" Thea asked looking towards Oliver.

He glanced down at the room key in his hand, and then at the doors around them. "We're... actually opposite you," he responded lifting his head towards Felicity.

"Oh, well least it's better than the opposite end of the hotel like last time." She shrugged.

"Wait you stayed here whilst you were filming?"

"Yes," Oliver answered. "Felicity, is in the same room."

"It must be so awesome to come back," Thea said off hand. "I bet there's lots of stories from filming here in Nottingham and places that you guys visited." Felicity blinked a little as she glanced at Oliver. Her mind was wondering if he was thinking of their time here together, at the castle, and when he had hurt himself.

"Just the usual," Oliver answered as Felicity remained silent.

"Oh come on. I bet you had some pretty wild nights." Felicity shrugged once again, thinking this time about her drunken attempt to kiss Oliver.

"We should probably get going, I need to call Walter back so you can go in your room," Oliver said clearly diverting the subject.

"But I wanted to look around Nottingham."

"Thea it's nighttime here, Tommy won't be getting here for awhile so you can't go traipsing around Nottingham by yourself."

"I could hang out with Felicity for a bit."

"I am sure Felicity is very tired from the flight, and doesn't need you being nosey whilst she's unpacking."

"No it's fine," Felicity said softly. "I mean if you have an important phone call, Thea is more than welcome to hang out in my room for awhile."

"Really?" Thea asked a little stunned.

"Yeh, I can call room service and they can send up some snacks and you can relax whilst I unpack."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"It's no big deal." She shrugged lightly.

"Please Ollie, I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

He let out a sigh before running a hand at the back of his neck. "Fine, but if she gets too much just send her back."

"She'll be fine," Felicity added as she slipped the keycard in and opened the door.

* * *

"This place is nice," Thea said as she sat cross legged on the bed picking at the popcorn room service had brought up.

"It is," Felicity replied not paying too much attention as she arranged her clothes.

"So you guys filmed here?"

"Nottingham, yes not in this hotel."

"Of course," Thea responded as she glanced at the TV.

"Oliver actually showed me around," Felicity commented.

"So you guys were close?"

"Pretty close," Felicity responded. "We filmed a lot of scenes together, although your brother didn't give the best first impression," she added with a small laugh and a shake of her head.

"Something to do with Laurel by any chance?" Thea asked.

"Not a fan?" Felicity countered.

"Laurel's okay." She shrugged lightly. "I just want Oliver to be happy, and he never seemed himself around her, but who am I to judge."

"Well I can understand that," Felicity replied. "But yeh, me and your brother were good friends whilst filming."

"What happened after filming? Aren't you friends anymore?" Thea mused out loud. Felicity froze in her actions turning to see the young girl staring at the TV.

"Nothing," Felicity lied and suddenly Thea's eyes snapped towards her, eyeing her up curiously.

"You're lying," she said narrowing her eyes.

"Thea some things are complicated, me and your brother are included."

"So you slept together?" she said not even remotely stunned.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that's who he used to be, and I might be 16 but I am well aware of my brother antics thanks to the press."

"Don't always take that gossip as gospel Thea, the press like to twist a lot of things. And truthfully, no, me and Oliver didn't sleep together."

"Really?" she asked a little shocked this time.

"Yep, me and your brother were just really good friends."

"And he pushed you away? Like he's been doing with everyone."

"It wasn't that simple. But what do you mean he pushed everyone away?" Felicity asked closing the wardrobe and joining Thea on the bed.

"When Oliver turned up after the accident I didn't really notice anything, he was there for me. He made sure I had people to talk to, he arranged things with school for me to see a counsellor, he arranged the funeral, he took care of the staff, he's taking care of QC."

"He's being responsible," Felicity added.

"Yeh, there was some trouble with the board, they didn't think he was reliable enough and he had to do all sorts of things to prove himself." Thea looked down at her hands.

"Hey, I'm sure he's doing the best for you."

"Oh I know he is," she answered with a sad smile. "But I haven't seen him cry once, not at the funeral, not even with me in privacy. He would watch films with me and ask about my day but when I asked about his he would just change the subject."

"Oh."

"He barely left the house unless to go to QC. Various extended family, and friends came to see us but he just shut himself off. Even Tommy couldn't get through to him, he just, he's not himself anymore Felicity." She sighed sadly.

"Maybe he just needs ti-"

"It's been 4 months, and truthfully I don't mind him having more time but he won't let us help him. I know I'm 16 but I can help."

"He's stubborn Thea."

"But I can see it, every day he looks a little more tired, a little paler-"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

She sighed. "I've tried, we've all tried. He's even going back to college."

"What?"

"For QC."

"But... He..." Felicity stopped a little stunned.

"I know he never wanted that," Thea responded. "I know he's only doing that for me, but I don't want him to push himself so much, I... I don't want to lose someone else," she whispered the last part looking down at the popcorn.

"You won't," Felicity responded. "I promise." She stared at Thea for a second wondering what she must be thinking about all this.

"I just want him to enjoy life, you know?"

"I know, and it's clear how much he cares about you Thea."

"I know that but I want him to care about himself too."

"He just needs a reminder of that," Felicity answered with a soft smile. "Now how about we eat some more of these snacks and watch a film, and forget about our troubles for a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Here," she handed the remote to Thea, "you pick the film." She watched as she flicked between the various films, as Felicity sat there lost in her own thoughts. _Oliver couldn't be that bad could he?_

* * *

She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door opposite her. She waited a few minutes before she heard it unlock and Oliver appeared in the doorway.

"Felicity?" he asked a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting your important phone call-"

"Oh, no I'm done with that," he replied.

"Oh well good, errrmmm it's just Thea-"

"Is she okay?" She saw the instant worry spread across his face.

"Oliver she is totally fine," she said reassuringly. "She's just fallen asleep in my room."

"Oh, OH I am sorry Felicity, I'll come get her."

"It's okay, I didn't want to disturb her and I just, you know presumed you'd be able to carry her a lot better than me." She gestured towards his chest as he nodded at her.

"Of course, I hope she's been okay," he asked as he stepped into the room grabbing two keycards off the side.

"She's been fine, she's quite remarkable," Felicity said with a soft smile.

"That she is," he whispered a sad look on his face.

"She is handling things incredibly well, but then I hear you're to thank for that."

"What?" he replied closing his door.

"Making sure she has all the right people to talk, making sure she's surrounded by people who love her."

"Oh yeh, well of course, she's only young."

"Being young has nothing to do with it," Felicity responded grabbing the handle to her door. "Everyone, regardless of age needs someone to talk to sometimes." He said nothing as she pushed the door open to reveal Thea curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Would you mind?" he held out the key cards to her and she took them with a nod. She watched as he so easily scooped Thea up his arms, she murmured a little but buried herself further into his chest. Felicity bent down picking up Thea's discarded shoes as she followed Oliver back out the room towards his door. She stopped short when he walked to a door a little further down than his.

"Aren't you sharing?"

"No we have adjoining rooms," he whispered as she rushed down to open the door for him. "Can you pull the covers back?" he whispered. Instantly Felicity rushed over pulling the quilt back as he gently placed Thea down on the bed. She watched as he pulled the covers over her before kissing her gently on her head, brushing the hair from her face. Felicity placed her shoes down on the floor as Oliver gestured for them to leave.

"You're a good brother," Felicity said as he closed the door behind them.

"Thank you," He answered.

"No big deal, she's a great young woman."

"No I meant for everything," he answered not looking directly at her. "The care package, taking care of her last week with the boyfriend situation and tonight." He took a deep breath before he practically whispered the last line. "Tommy told me what you said to Damien."

"Oliver, it's what friends are for," she said softly placing her hand on his arm, unable to stop herself from touching him this time. He glanced down at where her hand rested.

"Are we friends?" he whispered.

"Depends," she responded truthfully giving his arm a little squeeze and he looked up then.

"I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again." The pain and remorse in his eyes shocked her a little as he stood unmoving.

"Well here I am speaking to you."

"It's not like you had much of a choice," he said with a sigh, his shoulders deflating.

"Oliver, we need to speak, have a proper talk once we have both had a good night's sleep and we have the time."

He nodded, taking a step back. "Of course," he replied as they walked back up the hall to their rooms.

"I mean it Oliver, I want to talk."

"I know, I'm just... yeh we need to." He seemed uncertain, almost hesitant in his response.

"I mean about everything," she said staring at him.

He merely nodded in response as he turned towards his door. "Night Felicity."

"Good night Oliver."


	16. Press Junket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Firstly massive apologies for not posting last week, I have genuinely been quite ill, so unable to write let alone get on to my laptop to post. So here I am with an update, I will try to update again this week but this is dependant on several things! THANK YOU as always for you positivity and patience, I hope you enjoy the next chapter xo

Felicity sighed when she sipped at her first coffee of the morning. It would be her much needed friend today dealing with all the interviewers. She could feel the hairstylist finishing off the plait, she had requested for the day as the makeup artistic shook her head at Felicity having probably ruined her lipstick.

"What? I need coffee," she said with a small smile.

"So are you all set?" Sara asked appearing from nowhere.  
"Jeez Sara!" Felicity responded clutching her chest. "Let a girl know you're here, it's too early to be surprised."

Sara laughed a little shaking her head. "Sorry Felicity, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She asked scrunching her face up in confusion. "Why?"

"No I just thought I'd check in," she said with a shrug.

"Well I'm absolutely fine," she replied with a smile.

"Good, so we'll be doing group interviews and individual ones."

"How many interviews do we have?"

"Let's just say it's going to be a long a day."

"Right... So who are my group ones with?"

Sara looked a little sheepish as she mumbled, "Oliver."

"Okay."

"If there's any problem with that-"

"Nope, it's fine. Have you seen him this morning?"

"He's just having his makeup touched up." She gestured to another room.

"Okay, and where are the interviews being done?"

"In this room," Sara replied. "Well yours are, the others are in rooms up and down this corridor with the press waiting in one of the conference rooms."

"Makes sense," Felicity said.

"All done," The hairstylist commented stepping back.

"Thank you," Felicity replied with a smile.

"Well I'm sitting in with you guys," Sara said softly.

"Oh."

"Yes, just to make sure the press sticks to the questions they're supposed to ask."

"Isn't that the publicist's job?" Olivers voice was low as he stepped into the room.

"Yes but we're one down today due to illness so you have me," Sara commented waving her hand at herself.

"Okay," Oliver mumbled as he made to sit in the seat beside Felicity.

"So the make up artist and hair stylists will be relaxing on the other side of the room for touch ups. I'll be behind the camera with the crew." Felicity nodded as she took another sip of her coffee. She glanced at Oliver the dark circles under his eyes expertly covered and although he still looked drained to her, they'd worked wonders on him.

"So when do we start?" Felicity asked glancing at Sara.

"Whenever you two are ready? The cameras all set up, interviewers are here and you have everything you need."

"Well I'm ready when you are," Felicity said softly looking at Oliver.

"Yep, ready," he said and Sara nodded.

"Oh and guys remember if you need anything just ask."

"Of course." Felicity smiled warmly. "So are you looking forward to this?"

"I just know it is a long process, and be prepared to be asked the same questions over and over," he said with a sigh as he leant into the chair, a yawn escaping him.

"Here, want some coffee?" she asked tilting her mug towards him. He looked at her for a second before he took it from her taking a sip.

"Wow that's good," he responded handing the coffee back.

"I know! I have no idea what they do but it's amazing." He gave her a soft smile before he fidgeted slightly.

"I'm glad I'm doing this with you," he barely whispered. Felicity lent a little closer to his side.

"I am too," she answered with a warm smiled as she placed the drink down on the table beside her. "Any tips?"

"Just be yourself," he answered looking at her. "I think being you is enough to wow people." She felt her cheeks flush slightly as the door opened with the first interviewer of the day. He sat down in the chair opposite as the camera came to life.

"Hi, I'm Dan Wootton for Lorraine," he said introducing himself and shaking their hands.

"Lorraine?" Felicity asked with a frown.

"Yes, it's a morning entertainment show with Lorraine Kelly."

"Oh the Scottish lady?" Felicity asked.

"Yes that's her!" he exclaimed.

"Oh she's wonderful!" she replied smiling and Dan smiled back at her.

"So a few of us got to watch Robin Reborn last night and I wondered if you guys have seen the finished article yet?"

"I don't know about you," she said looking at Oliver, "but I haven't seen a single thing since we finished filming."

"No I haven't either," Oliver softly responded.

"So what did you think of it?" Felicity asked turning back to Dan.

"Well I really enjoyed it, I thought it had the right balance of humour, drama, action and of course romance," he replied gesturing at them. "I mean the chemistry between you pair on screen was just sizzling!"

Felicity felt her cheeks warm slightly. "Well thank you."

"No thank you, I haven't seen chemistry so organic in such a long time, and I wondered if you two found it hard?"

"Not really," Oliver answered with a shrug, looking completely like he wasn't interested. Felicity glanced at him as he continued. "I mean, when you're with some people you just click. It's rare I know that, we can all have good chemistry but sometimes two people just gel well together and Felicity literally gelled with the entire cast."

"Yes but without your support and of course everyone elses it wouldn't be the same."

"So you guys all had fun filming together then?" Dan asked.

"Well…" Oliver ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"We did," Felicity responded with a smile. "We all got along so well, I mean as with everything it took some time to get used to at the beginning, but I wouldn't change a single thing."

"Really?" Oliver asked clearly stunned.

"Yep, not even when you got hurt," she said off hand.

"Oh yes, you suffered an injury from your stunt work, did that affect the filming? And did it not put you off doing stunts?" Dan jumped in, Felicity looked back at him completely forgetting they were in the middle of an interview.

"It wasn't that bad, I just had some bruising and accidents happen." He shrugged. "It obviously hurt but doing my own stunts there is always a risk and I think it's worth it."

"It does make the scenes have more impact."

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. "I like to think it seems more authentic, much like the chemistry. Some things just can't be faked."

"No that is very true, and throughout this film you have a feeling of the comradery you clearly all share."

"I think it's easy when you have such awesome people who are just so helpful, I mean sharing scenes with such amazing coworkers just makes you want to work harder and nail the scenes," Felicity added with a smile.

"She's right," Oliver agreed. Dan smiled at them and Felicity lent a little closer to Oliver as Dan continued on with the interview.

* * *

They spent the majority of the day stuck in the room answering question after question, they ate a quick lunch before diving straight back in. There were people from around the world trying to get the latest gossip, and an exclusive for their website, newspaper, blog, magazine, the outlet didn't matter they just all wanted the same things.

Felicity threw her arms above her head as she stretched and a yawn escaped her. "Tired much?" Oliver asked her giving her a soft smile.

"You weren't kidding about the long day," she commented getting more comfy in her seat.

"This is nothing, it's not even late yet," he responded with a smile seeming a lot more relaxed now than when they had started.

She smiled in response. "Well that's a good thing for us travelling to London."

"Ah yes, the day time interviews and the Graham Norton show."

"Is Thea coming with us?" she asked.

"No, Tommy is going to show her around Nottingham and keep her entertained whilst we're gone."

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine," Felicity reassured him. "So who is going to London?"

"I'm not too sure," he said with a shrug. "Malcolm will probably do a few of the more serious interviews. And I know a lot of the cast is arriving over the next day or so to do some more press up here."

"I'll be heading down with you," Sara chipped in as she handed them both the drinks they had requested.

"Are you doing any interviews?"

"Probably not," she answered. "I'll be more of your publicist than anything, but you'll have a busy day," she warned.

"Well I'm sure I'll get through it all with you guys," Felicity answered.

"Good, we have one more interviewer for you pair then we'll be jumping into individual ones."

"Okay." Felicity nodded with a smile.

"The interviewer should be here any minute but I'm just going for a quick toilet break, do you want to wait for me to come back before you start?" Sara asked.

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine," Oliver responded.

"Alright then." Sara nodded before heading out the door.

"So we have a few more hours of interviews left yet?" Felicity asked.

"Yep, and then we'll be getting in the cars and heading to London."

"Okay," Felicity replied with a smile. Both looked up to see a man entering the room, and she instantly felt Oliver stiffen beside her. She glanced at him curiously as the man sat down.

"Sebastian Blood, of Brother Blood Publications." Felicity glanced at him, his name oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. "So, you're both here for promotion on your latest film."

"Yep," Felicity answered with a smile, wondering why the atmosphere had suddenly become tense. He gave her a smile as he turned back to his notebook.

"You've both come a long way," he commented, Felicity frowned slightly unsure where he was going. "I mean the daughter of a criminal, and an actress who literally is in hiding." Her eyes widened as she saw Olivers hands ball into fists.

"I don't see the relevance-"

"Well you wouldn't have gotten this far if people had known the whole truth about you." She could see Oliver getting angrier.

"The whole truth?" she asked looking at him.

"Your from a rather... bad background." Felicity frowned not believing the audacity of the man. "And lets not talk even get into lover boy over there, who literally spent most of his youth sleeping around, drinking and doing drugs. And then even cheats on his girlfriends with the latest co-star," he said accusingly looking at Felicity with disdain.

"How dare you?" Oliver spat out in anger.

"What? Can't handle the truth? I'm sorry Mr Queen, but I think your parents made a terrible decision leaving you in charge of their company, and with the rumours from the board I'd say I'm not the only on-" In a flash Oliver was up on his feet. He grabbed Sebastian by the shirt, his fist raised and instinctively Felicity rushed over too. "Come on Mr Queen, let's add an assault charge to that long list of felonies," he goaded him.

"Oliver, no," Felicity said grabbing his raised fist. "He isn't worth it."

"Why not show the world the real Oliver Queen?" Felicity could feel the strain in his muscles as she squeezed gently trying to calm him down.

"Yes Oliver, show him the real you," she whispered into his ear. "Don't do this, don't become what they want." She watched as he took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering closed the anger seeming to disappear. He loosened his grip dropping his fist as he took a step back.

"What is going on in here?" Sara asked as she walked in on the scene before her.

"Nothing," Oliver grumbled as he pushed passed her. "I'm done here," he stated as he walked out the door not looking back.

"I think you should leave," Felicity said staring right at Sebastian.

"Oh I'll make sure everyone knows what Oliver Queen is really like," he spat out, a smirk on his face.

"Mr Blood," Sara said as she stepped closer, having just spoken to the crew in the room.

"Yes?"

"Either you leave now, or I will have security remove you."

"Oh I'll leave when I am ready."

"Fine, lets do this the hard way." She nodded at the camera guy who exited the room. "You will not be attending any more interviews, nor will you be here for the premier." She leant forward then. "Also I will personally make it my mission that you will never be allowed to report on any film, me, my father and my sister are involved in if you so much as mention what happened here today."

"Laurel wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she? Because as much as I love her, remember I know all her dirty little secrets and I am certain she will be willing to share some of yours." He looked nervously at his notes. "I mean the decision is yours, but I will be recommending that you not be allowed anywhere near anything associated with this film, and if anything else happens believe me, we are not the family to mess with in this business," she said it so matter of factly crossing her arms over her chest as she took a step back.

"Fine, I'm leaving," he said standing up and heading to the door, just as it opened to reveal the security.

"Make sure this man leaves the building and isn't allowed to enter again."

"Yes ma'am," one of the security guards said leading Sebastian away.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked instantly turning to Felicity.

"Errmm... I think so."

"I shouldn't have let you deal with that, if I had known it was him I wouldn't have let him in."

"It's okay," Felicity said a little stunned. "I should go check on Oliver," She added tentatively.

"No, he'll be fine. He needs to let some steam off, you have individual interviews now."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure he's okay."

"Honestly I have a member of staff with him Felicity, he's okay." She frowned not feeling overly reassured by that. "I promise," Sara responded.

"Okay." Felicity nodded as she sat back in her seat.


	17. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you as always for all the lovely support on this, as my life is all over the place at the moment so will my updating schedule! But I hope you all continue to enjoy this xox

Felicity sighed sadly as the car came to a steady halt outside some hotel in London. She had travelled down with Sara after they had heard that Oliver had gone on without them. He had refused to carry on with anymore interviews and had instead travelled down to London basically alone.

"Felicity?" Sara asked as she exited the car looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just thinking about what that man said-"

"Don't. It's reporters like him that give the rest a bad name."

"I know, but the way he goaded Oliver into that."

"Come on, I'll ask reception where he is because I know you really want to talk to him."

"Thanks," Felicity replied with a tender smile as she slipped from the seat.

"But we'll go to our rooms first, okay?"

"Of course." Felicity was pretty much on autopilot, she grabbed her small luggage case as Sara spoke to the receptionist.

"Right, our rooms are all next to each other, so we'll head up there."

"Is Oliver in his room?"

"No the receptionist said he's been in the gym since he got here."

"Oh."

"He's probably working some of that anger out," she replied with a shrug as she lead them to the elevator.

"Do you really think Oliver's okay?"

"What do you mean?" Sara asked as the doors closed.

"I mean I know I haven't known him long but he looks tired, he looks..." She shrugged unable to find the right words.

"Oliver's never walked out on an interview before, he doesn't have the most gleaming past and wasn't great at time management, but I've never seen him like that."

"What do we do?"

"Well we can't do anything unless he lets us in," she responded with a shrug as the elevator doors opened with a bing. "That's the trouble Felicity, you can't really help people unless they want to be helped."

"What if he does? What if he's just scared to ask?"

"Then we'll go talk to him, offer him some support."

"It has to be hard, right?" Felicity asked as they stopped in front of a door.

"What?"

"Having all his personal life known to the world, having to deal with everything with everyone watching and scrutinising."

"Of course it is, but it's like I told you, you have to do a little at a time, maybe Oliver needs to hear that. Maybe he needs a reminder that he isn't truly alone." Sara smiled at her as she handed her, her card key over. "Here, this is your room." She tilted her head towards the door. "Oliver is in the room next door, and I'm across the hall there." She pointed towards the door opposite.

"Okay," Felicity responded with a nod.

"I'll drop my bags, then we can go find Ollie," Sara commented.

"Of course, see you in a second."

"Yep," Sara said as she walked towards her own door. Felicity took a deep breath unable to stop herself from worrying about Oliver. She shook her head as she stepped inside.

* * *

They headed down to the gym in a mutual silence, both at ease with each other as they rounded the corner to the private gym Oliver had requested. Sara knocked before she pushed the door open. Oliver was on the treadmill. His grey t shirt was soaked through as he continued to run.

"Ollie?" Sara called out and still he didn't look at her.

"I think he's got headphones in listening to music." Sara gave her a nod of agreement and walked quickly in front of him. He pulled the headphones out his ears not once breaking pace.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice sounding shaky from the exertion.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, I mean you just up and left," Sara countered crossing her arms over her chest. "You're contracted, you know that-"

"I don't care," he answered.

"Oh you don't care? You don't care about all those people who helped create this film, you don't care about me, or Felicity." She gestured in her direction as Oliver glanced over his shoulder at her. Slowly he lowered his pace so he could talk a little better.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he responded.

"One reporter provokes you and you just jumped at him, then you literally ran away from your responsibilities."

"I don't need to hear this right now Sara," he answered, his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth.

"You don't? You think you're the only person in this room who has to deal with stuff? You think you're the only person that has suffered?"

"No, of course not!" he snapped the anger clearly having not left his system.

"Well then grow the hell up, and face your responsibilities!"

"What do you think I am doing?" he shouted back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST 4 MONTHS?!" His fists balled at his sides as his voice grew louder. Felicity watched as Sara merely stood straighter crossing her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him. Oliver closed his eyes letting out a breath before he abruptly jumped off the treadmill and left the room.

"Sara what was that about?" Felicity asked.

"Sometimes you have to push people for a reaction." She shrugged. "Now I'm the "bad cop" you go be the "good cop"." She nodded her head towards the door. "Go on, I have a feeling he'll open up to you. I'll be at the bar."

* * *

Felicity tentatively knocked on Oliver's door. She had taken a while to compose herself trying to think of how she'd approach all this with him.

"Sara I do not need more of your-" he stopped dead when he opened the door. "Felicity?"

"Hey."

"Hi." She blinked then at his semi naked state. He had clearly just stepped out of the shower, his hair was wet and droplets were dripping down the defined muscles of his chest. He'd thrown on a pair of sweats that were clinging to him thanks to the heat. "Errmmm come in," he said holding the door open for her to step in. She walked in waiting for him to close the door before she spoke.

"I just... I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said truthfully.

"I'm fine," he responded not looking at her.

"You don't have to prete-"

"I'm not."

"Oliver."

"What? You want to look after me? Want to take care of poor broken Oliver? Well I am fine, Felicity," he snapped.

"You know Sara was just pushing you for a reaction, right?" He looked up at her then curiously. "We're worried, I'm worried... Thea mentioned you've been closed off, that she's not sure you're sleeping, and you're pushing people away."

"I'm fi-"

"Don't say you're fine, I can see it. You're thinner, paler..."

"Aren't you lovely?" he responded sarcastically.

"I'm just... I'm worried Oliver. You aren't alone in this." She saw his jaw clench as his eyes closed.

"How am I not alone? I lost my parents, I am having to take care of my 16 year old sister, I am managing the family home and I now own a company I wanted nothing to do with because Thea deserves the chance to own it one day. No one gets it, no one else has to deal with it all, no one else has to worry about keeping people in their jobs and having to study to get a degree whilst also managing, unsuccessfully, his own career." She stepped closer with every word.

"Just because you think that all falls on you, doesn't mean there isn't people willing to take their share, to help you," she whispered, placing her hand on his arm.  
He pulled back. "And what you want to be that?"

"No, I just-"

"What? You want to fix me?"

"No I want to be here, I just... God I want to be here for you, like I have wanted to since that night," she admitted on a sigh. "Thea said she hasn't seen you cry, that you've been keeping her and Tommy at arms length and everyone else god only knows. You have to let people in." He stood there looking at her.

"Thea told you that?" he asked.

"She's worried about her big brother," she replied with a shrug. "Much like her big brother worries about her."

"It isn't that simple," he whispered.

"Nothing ever is, but god Oliver, your sister admitted to me she's scared."

"Of what?" he asked his tone rising with panic.

"Of losing you."

He stood there frowning. "I'm not going anywhere," he answered with a confused expression.

"She's worried that you're pushing yourself too much."

"But why would she lose me because of that?"

"Die Oliver. She's scared that you're pushing yourself so much you'll die," she replied bluntly and she watched as the force of those words hit him. He stumbled back slightly a little stunned, sitting tentatively on the bed.

"She... She thinks I'm going to die," he whispered.

"Oliver, I haven't seen you eat, and you've been in the gym for hours since you got here. I think she has a valid point to be worried."

"I'm not... I won't die," he ushered out, shaking his head. "I just need to adjust."

"Are you even sleeping?"

"No," he admitted. "No I'm not." He sat staring at his hands as Felicity walked towards him.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked and he looked up at her then, almost like a lost child.

"Yeh sure," he answered absently.

Felicity watched him for a few moments clearly thinking about something. "You know, I think your parents would be truly proud of you," Felicity whispered. "They'd be proud of you for handling all this so well for Thea, proud of you for making sacrifices for her and the people of the company."

"I'm not handling it well," he responded his head hung low. "I... I'm trying." His voice broke at the end, clearly holding back.

"I know, and it's okay... It's okay to admit things are too much, we care, we want to help." He looked up then the tears rolling down his cheeks as his bottom lip trembled. She held her arms out to him, welcoming him into her embrace. "Come here." He moved slowly before he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his body shaking as he finally released some of the pain.

She didn't know how long they were there, but she said nothing as she held him in comfort. His whole body shook, the tears clearly escaping him till they couldn't no more.

"Stay," he whispered into her neck. "Stay with me tonight, please." His voice was hoarse as he still held her, his head buried near her neck.

"Of course," she responded.

"We'll talk in the morning," he answered still unmoving. "I promise."

"Okay," she replied a yawn escaping her. "How about we get into your bed, and you see if you can sleep?" He finally released her before standing up. She kicked off her shoes and took off her glasses before she crawled under the sheets to join him. It was probably a bad idea, but she was too tired from the long day, and she wanted to be here for him. So despite everything she curled up to his side and his arm wrapped around her. She felt his steady breathing beneath her ear, and before long she could feel her own eyes getting heavy.

* * *

Felicity could feel herself wrapped in warmth, her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times before she remembered where she was. She glanced up to see Oliver peacefully asleep, his face looked relaxed and more youthful, even with his beard, than she had seen in awhile. She couldn't help but admire him as the sunlight creeped through the curtains. He was of course a gorgeous man, she knew that, but the longer she looked at him the more her heart warmed. There was more to him than his looks and charm.

"Are you watching me sleep?" he asked opening one eye with a bemused smile.

"No," she blurted out. "I was just thinking."

"Oh." Oliver instantly let her go, fidgeting to sit up. She frowned looking at him as he sat up straight putting some distance between them. "About last night-"

"Don't even worry about it," she replied sitting up giving him a big smile as she reached for her glasses. His head hung low as he sat there. "Oliver..."

He looked up. "Yeh?"

"Do you want to talk?" He sighed as she continued. "I mean it's early we don't need to leave for a few hours, but we don't have to-"

"No," he responded. "Let's talk."

"Okay," She said with a small nod.

"I'm sorry," he said instantly. "I was so insensitive that night, I... I honestly didn't know Laurel was there, and I had asked her for the key back but I guess..." he gave a half shrug. "She didn't want to."

"I shouldn't have reacted like that either."

"You were angry-"

"Yes, and I gave you no way to explain, I promise no angry outbursts in the future."

"You don't have to promise that."

"I do, I was angry and I didn't think it through-"

"I was the same," he answered. "I was angry and then the call, it just threw me."

"I know, and it's okay."

"It wasn't okay Felicity." He gave her a sad smile as he looked her in the eye. "I froze you out, and I'm sorry. I just... I was angry at first, I was... there was just so much to do, and I just let that anger take over, but then slowly I realised I didn't want to drag you into this mess." He gestured to himself.

"Hey, you are not a mess Oliver," she replied.

"I pushed you away because it was easier than admitting I wanted you, that I needed help."

"And now?"

"I need help," he whispered with a shaky breath.

"Good, because we're all here, we always have been."

"I just have no idea how I'm meant to do everything," he answered. "Thea, the business, uni, my job, us..."

"Oliver, I like you, I care about you, you know that right?"

"But?" he offered up half heartedly.

"You have enough to worry about, lets not make us a part of that."

"Oh, right. Yes of course." He nodded looking away.

"Hey, I'm still going to be here, and you can talk and rely on me but I just think... right now, we should keep things simple."

He looked at her as if contemplating the idea before he nodded. "You're right."

"And I accept your apology. Well apologies because you say sorry a lot." He ran a hand at the back of his neck with a short laugh.

"Well I feel I have a lot to apologise for," he answered truthfully.

"We both did, but we're good now." She smiled.

"I just shouldn't have pushed you, and everybody away. I just felt, feel like I'm drowning. I literally threw Laurel out my house, threw some clothes in a bag and headed over to my family home, to Thea and I feel like since then I just haven't stopped."

"Then stop," she said gently reaching out for his hands. "Stop and take a breathe." She could feel him squeeze her fingers as he did just that.

"I'm going to finish college," he stated.

"I heard," she said staring at him. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"I want to do it for Thea," he replied.

"And what if when Thea gets older she doesn't want QC?" Felicity asked.

"But what if she does?" he countered.

"So what's the plan?" she asked with a smile.

"I had to take a few tests, and if I pass I can start in the fall but I can study at home or on the go," he clarified. "I want to be good at this," he added.

"You do realise you could just put someone in charge."

"That's what I am trying to do with Walter."

"Oh!"

"Yeh, it's just taking awhile to hand some things over," he explained. "I'm studying because I want to be able to understand everything better, I will own the company even if Walter is CEO and I'd like the board to think I'm at least serious."

"Surely they already think that?" she asked.

"Nope." He removed his hands from hers nervously rubbing one at the back of his neck. "They're making me jump through a series of hoops to prove myself." He sighed sadly.

"But it'll be worth it, right?"

"Right," he responded with a lack of conviction.

"Oliver, it has to be worth it. Every single thing you do has to be worth it in the end because otherwise you'll lose the will to carry on and I don't want that."

"I know, it will be I promise. I just... some of things they want-"

"Are stupid and petty? And probably completely insensitive to the situation?"

"Pretty much," he mumbled.

"Well then, you do what you need to do but remember it's all for the right reasons." She placed her hand over his heart. "Because you do have a good heart, Oliver."

"Thank you," he whispered. "It doesn't always feel like that lately."

"I stand by what I said, your parents would be insanely proud. We all are."

"I know, I just feel bad for Tommy, he didn't sign me up so he could be a babysitter-"

"Tommy is more like a brother to you so don't even worry, he has other clients too, plus other members of staff. He cares about you and Thea, that's why he's there."

"I know, I just... I don't want people to feel like they have to help-"

"Oliver everyone wants to help if you let them. Walter clearly does, Tommy does, Sara is trying to make this trip better for all of us and I'm here to help too."

"Thank you," he replied, placing his hand on hers still on his chest and giving it a squeeze.

"My pleasure. I just want to see you happy. How was it adjusting back to your family home?"

"Weird, my house in hollywood is up for sale now."

"You're selling it?" Felicity asked.

"Well I need to be closer to the business and Starling, be there for Thea even if she goes to college, I don't want the house to just be forgotten." He shrugged.

"That's fair enough but what about work?"

"I'm taking a step back."

"If that's what you want."

"I don't think I can juggle, a career, Thea, QC and college courses."

"You might surprise yourself Oliver," she answered with a shrug.

"It is only for a year," he answered. "I mean I only have one year left to pass and I will have a business degree."

"You dropped out before your final year?"

"Well yeh." He shrugged. "I was a bad student."

"And this time you'll be different?"

"Yeh, you can help me with a schedule and that, if you like, if I get onto the course that is."

"Planning awhile in advance? I like it Mr Queen," she teased tapping his chest and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Trying to be a diligent student Miss Smoak, and... well a good friend, keep you involved, if you want to?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"And that goes both ways," he added instantly. "Just so you know, eerrmmm I'm here for you too."

"Well you can help me look for a new place," she answered.

"You're moving?"

"Well people keep telling me my apartment is tiny." She joked and he laughed a little.

"But it's so uniquely you."

"Yes but any place can be made uniquely mine if I'm there."

"Of course," he responded. Slowly Felicity watched as Oliver ran his thumb across her knuckles on his chest. He did it meticulously, as if there was something playing on his mind. Suddenly he froze before pulling her hand from his chest and linking their fingers. "Felicity?"

"Yeh."

"There's something I need to tell-" Both their phones sprung to life at the same time. Felicity smiled as she fished hers out her pocket and Oliver leant over to the bedside cabinet for his.

"It's Sara, she says we need to leave in an hour," Felicity commented.

"Yep says the same to me."

"Well I really need to go get a shower before we start todays interviews."

"Of course," Oliver agreed as Felicity stood up from the bed.

"Oh, you wanted to tell me something?" Felicity asked turning back towards him.

"Oh, errmm... yeh... just thank you."

"It's fine," she said with a smile. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yes, see you later." With that Felicity opened the door and left.


	18. The Small Screen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I want to thank everyone for their patience with this, I’ve been struggling with time lately with one thing and another, and then I struggled for a long time with the a part of this fic, but as people say it’s best to stick to what you know ;) :P... If anyone has any questions don’t be scared to ask, i’ll try to answer as best as I can... As always thank you for all your support, you have no idea what that means to especially lately. So enjoy... xo

"So we have a tight schedule today guys," Sara said as the make up artists touched up the pair. "And inevitably you are going to be asked about the Brad and Angelina split."

"But that's nothing to do with us," Felicity replied.

"Doesn't matter, we're Hollywood actors," Oliver responded with a shrug. "They all presume we're in each others pockets, plus it'll give them a way to talk about our love lives."

"Well it is a morning tv show so they have to be on their best behaviours," Sara added. "And so do you."

"We will be fine," Felicity said with a smile.

"Good, well you're on Good Morning Britain, interviews with Piers Morgan and Susanna Reid. Then you'll be doing some more interviews, Malcolm is doing the BBC news today so you might end up doing some radio shows, and then maybe the One Show with Malcolm and then finally the Graham Norton show."

"This really is a busy time," Felicity commented as the make up artist stepped back.

"Yep." Sara nodded. "It's going to be intense for promotion."

"But we got this," Oliver added and Sara blinked a little stunned. "I mean we all have each others backs, right?"

"Of course," Sara replied. "You guys are basically like family." She smiled as Oliver got to his feet.

"I've never felt as close as I do to you guys," he admitted. "And I wanted to thank you too Sara."

"Okay? What happened last night?" she asked.

"I just got a reminder I'm not alone in all this," he answered smiling kindly at Felicity. "I suppose I never really have been, it's just taken me awhile to see that."

"Well good! You know you've always been a great friend to me, even with all the stupid stuff we used to do."

"God don't remind me," he joked.

"I'm just glad someone finally got through to you." She turned to glance at Felicity, mouthing thank you.

"I promise, I'm trying to be more open and ask for help."

"Well good," Sara exclaimed rising to her feet too. "Because I might technically be your boss for this film Ollie but I am still your friend." She placed her hand on his arm. "And so I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be, it was the push I needed." Felicity watched as Sara nodded at him, an almost unspoken bond clear between the pair.

"And I'm glad you have Felicity too," Sara added turning towards her.

"Well... we're friends," Felicity tried to brush it off.

"Yes," Sara said with a knowing smirk. "Anyway I best get you two out there."

* * *

"So we're joined here by actors Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak," Susanna said with a smile.

"Hi," Felicity replied.

"So you two are in England to promote your latest movie; Robin Reborn," Piers added.

"That's correct," Oliver replied. "We're down in London today doing some promotional work before we head back to Nottingham."

"And what's the plan in Nottingham?" Susanna asked.

"Well we're going to have a fair, and then we're having the premier in Nottingham Theatre," Oliver said with an easy smile.

"As in the actual theatre? Not a film theatre."

"Yep, Malcolm, as in Malcolm Merlyn our director wanted it to be unique," Felicity added.

"Ah the famous Malcolm Merlyn, he's apparently harder to work with than me," Piers said looking at Susanna who gave a quick knowing glance at the camera.

Felicity and Oliver both laughed. "He isn't that bad," Felicity replied. "He's just a perfectionist." She shrugged.

"He knows what he wants and he isn't afraid to go out and get it," Oliver added.

"Definitely sounds like Piers," Susanna joked.

"Hey!" he said in feigned shock. "So, the films about Robin Hood obviously, and you actually shot in Nottingham?"

"Yep." Felicity nodded.

"Yeh, it was the decision to film the major scenes actually here, to make it seem more authentic. We were shooting a modern version of Robin Hood so we wanted the real Nottingham to be used," Oliver added.

"Much like Sherlock?" Susanna asked.

"Yes apart from we're American," he joked and they all laughed.

"So I mean you've had your fair share of scandals over the years Oliver, but what do you think about the Brangelina split?" Piers asked, a spark of provocation in his tone.

"Well, I don't really know them so I can't really comment," he replied.

"But you have worked with them both?"

"Yes and they're both nice people."

"If I may," Felicity interrupted and Oliver nodded for her to take over, "I've not been in this business very long but I can see from the people around me, how hard it can be sometimes having your whole life on display for people to judge, and truthfully we can't know people's private lives unless we're a part of it. So I think whatever happened is between them and their family, much like my life is mine and Oliver's is his." Piers looked almost stunned as a few people in the gallery started to clap.

"I think that's very poignant, Felicity," Susanna said with a grin before glancing at a stunned Piers.

"Can I just say, I am sorry for your loss Mr Queen," Piers added out of the blue. Felicity watched as Oliver froze, she saw his jaw tense and without thought she placed her hand on his leg.

"Eermmm thank you," he responded.

"I think it's a credit to your character, and clearly the man you're becoming that you have managed to carry on with your sister through all this," he added as Susanna looked nervously at him. Felicity continued to smile giving his leg a tiny squeeze.

"I must say I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without the people around me." Oliver glanced straight at Felicity. "I should be thanking a lot of them for having patience with me, but we aren't here today to feel sorry for me, I'm here to do my job," he answered with a smile, no anger visible as he stared at Piers.

"Of course," Susanna responded. "It has been a pleasure having you here, and of course we wish you all the success with your film."

"Thanks for having us," Felicity replied.

"Well your film releases next week, and we will of course have people in attendance at the premier," Susanna added. Oliver looked at Felicity as the pair continued to run with their next story. She hadn't removed her hand from his leg still.

"So are you two an item?" Piers asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"God Piers leave them alone, the interview is done now," Susanna jumped. "I apologise for him."

"Oh don't worry about it," Felicity responded finally moving her hand. "It get's speculated a lot. We're just friends though, aren't we Oliver?"

"Yep," he replied, a hint of what sounded like disappointment in his tone.

"And I apologise for him bringing up your parents," Susanna added.

"It's okay," Oliver responded. "People are inquisitive." He shrugged.

"But yes thank you for having us." Felicity stuck her hand out shaking the pairs hands as Oliver followed suit.

They stood up from their seats walking out of shot as the sound people came to remove their microphones.

"I'm sorry about that guys, Piers is known for being... prickly," Sara said.

"It's okay, he could have been a lot worse," Oliver commented off hand.

"Well I think you handled it really well," Felicity said softly.

"That's because you were there with me," he replied giving her a warm smile. She stared into his eyes seeing the genuine warmth and joy that hadn't been there before. Her heart skipped a beat despite herself, and she glanced back at Sara pulling her eyes from him. She gave her a knowing smirk before she spoke.

"Come on, we can grab a quick breakfast before we get through the rest of today."

* * *

"God my feet are killing me," Felicity grumbled as she stood beside Oliver.

He glanced at her very high heels before smiling. "Better choice of footwear next time," he answered with a wink.

"Well I didn't know we'd literally be rushing everywhere all day," she responded. "Plus I'm so tiny without them."

"Your comfort is more important than your height," he answered. "I'll give you a foot rub later if you want." Instantly she froze, and she saw the moment he realised what he had said. "I mean, I can massage your feet Felicity, if you want? Not like... anything else," he said with a sigh.

"No I understood," she said with a smile.

"Right you two, are you ready?" Sara said stepping forward.

"Yep," Oliver replied slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"I know you guys over ran with Malcolm on the One Show, but you're here now and Idris Elba and Simon Pegg are out there with Graham right now."

"They are?" Felicity squeaked out suddenly feeling nervous. She could feel Oliver and Sara's eyes on her.

"Yes, and you'll be fine."

"But it's Simon and Idris... I mean Shaun of The Dead and Luther! I'm..."

"You'll be great," Oliver said with a smile. "They're just people Felicity."

"Celebrities, Oliver. They're celebrities."

"It may have escaped your notice Felicity, but you are one too," he said with an amused smile.

"Without further ado here are my next guests, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak," Graham's voice carried through as some of the crew rushed them forward. Felicity stuck close to Oliver as they stepped up the steps onto the stage to applause. She shook hands with everyone, before carefully sitting down on the edge. She fidgeted slightly as Oliver undid his suit jacket button relaxing by her side.

"So sorry we're late," Oliver started.

"Don't worry guys, we warmed them up for you," Simon joked and Felicity could feel herself relaxing.

"I'm sure you were amazing," Felicity blurted out staring at the pair. "Sorry I'm kind of nervous."

"Ahhhhh there's no need to be nervous. We even got your wine and scotch laid out for you." Graham said gesturing to the drinks.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled as she reached over for her wine and took a sip. She leant back feeling Oliver's warmth beside her and she glanced up to see him smiling at her.

"Felicity isn't used to being in the spotlight," Oliver said warmly. "She was actually nervous to be coming out here to meet celebrities." He gestured to the 3 men, who all chuckled.

"But surely we aren't as scary as Malcolm Merlyn, his demanding film schedules are widely known," Graham replied with a smile.

"He's actually the reason we're late," Oliver added.

"Yep," Felicity agreed. "He'll probably kill us for this, but he saw something he thought his wife would like and so pulled over."

"So he's really a softy?" Idris asked.

"Aren't you all?" Felicity countered with a wink, which made them laugh.

"See you're a natural," Graham replied with a smile.

"I think you'll find you're the master here," she responded.

"Well with my many years in the business... yes I am," he replied with a wink before looking at the camera and the crowd irrupted into laughter, "so you guys are here promoting your latest film, Robin Reborn."

"Yep." Felicity nodded.

"And may I say I have seen it, and I was pleasantly surprised how much I actually enjoyed it."

"Well good," Oliver responded.

"The action, and the stunts were so impressive." An image of Oliver on top a tram flashed up on the monitor.

"That is all thanks to our stunt coordinator Nyssa Al Ghul, incredibly talented. She had me working hard for this film and of course the rest of our amazing team too," he responded.

"You work hard anyway," Felicity added without thought.

"He does?" Graham inquired.

"Yes I really need to facebook some of the exercises he does in the gym, he puts the rest of us to shame."

"I just have to work out for a lot of roles and so I try to stay in shape even in my down time," he admitted with a shrug. "I'm sure you guys understand," he said gesturing to Simon and Idris.

"Sure…" Simon answered comically, getting several laughs from the crowd.

"It is easier to stay in shape continuously," Idris added. "But I am intrigued as to your workout regime."

"I think we all are when there are pictures of you like _this_ ," Graham added, as another picture appeared on screen of a very shirtless Oliver.

"I'll have to tell you about it later," Oliver added looking at Idris.

"And you got to work with that," Graham teased looking at Felicity.

"Pictures do not do justice to the real thing," she replied without thought as the crowds excitement grew. "I meant from being onset," she clarified.

"Well can I add the chemistry between you two was one of the things that caught my attention the most, it was sizzling."

"Thanks," Oliver replied leaning closer to Felicity.

"How does chemistry like that work?" he asked. "Is it just a connection? Is it friendship?"

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but for me I just... I bounce off Oliver," she replied with a shrug. "And somehow that worked."

"Felicity literally gets on with everyone, she is genuinely one of the nicest people I have had the pleasure of working with. She gets on with anyone and she just pulls something out of me when we act. Sometimes you just click with a person, and it works," Oliver added with a smile on his face.

"You can't plan for chemistry," Idris added.

"Exactly," Felicity agreed smiling. "We had no idea it would translate so well on screen."

"So you're a couple?" Graham asked tentatively.

"We get asked that a lot," Felicity replied not moving from Oliver.

"But we aren't," he finished. "We're just good friends."

"Oliver was there for me during filming, helping me with some stuff and we just got close." She shrugged like it was no big deal but she could feel Oliver moving beside her, see him smiling at her from the corner of her eye because he knew it was important to her. "Plus he taught me how to use facebook."

"You didn't know how to use facebook?" Simon asked.

"No but I'm getting better now," she replied.

"What about twitter?" Idris asked leaning forward. "Though I have been known to make mistakes on that," he replied with a cringe.

"I have a twitter but I barely touch it, and what kind of mistakes?" she asked.

"He's talking about accidentally posting a private picture," Graham added with a wink. "Though if you get to see Oliver shirtless I'm sure Idris is no comparison. No offence," he added.

"None taken," Idris responded. "I mean look at him, he's way bulkier than me."

"And me," Simon added pulling another laugh from the crowd.

"His 6, well 8 pack is impressive," Felicity added before a light blush ran over her cheeks. "But he isn't at all hard, he's quite soft actually." Graham burst into laughter as Oliver ran a hand at the back of his neck. "Wait... I didn't mean that. I'm sure he's hard in certain areas... I just meant-"

"You can stop digging the hole Felicity, I'm sure they knew what you meant," Oliver said placing his hand over hers on her knee to stop her. Everyone was in fits of hysteria as she glanced up at him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as he smiled broadly.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Anyway, I am certain you're hard when it matters," Graham joked. "But here's a clip of the movie." They all watched on screen as Oliver and Felicity interacted sharing a kiss before it cut back to them.

"Wow, you pair really do have a lot of chemistry. You'd be so easy to write for!" Simon added.

"Thank you," Oliver replied. "I'm not sure about Felicity but I would happily work with you."

"Yes, I totally would," she jumped in.

"Well thank you! I might take you up on that."

"Maybe you could be the next baddies on Star Trek?" Graham offered.

"I'd love to give that ago!" Felicity said excitedly. "It would be amazing."

"Well there you go then, nothing like setting you up for your next roles," Graham teased. "But yes, Robin Reborn is released next week, and your premiering it actually in Nottingham?"

"Yes that was an executive decision by Merlyn, Sara Lance and the team," Oliver replied.

"Yes and they wanted it to actually be shown in the theatre itself," Felicity added.

"Oh, well I also hear you're hosting a Fair?" he asked.

"Yeh, all the cast and crew will be around Nottingham Castle and there will be stalls, and fun things for all the family," Oliver said first.

"Oh and archery!" Felicity jumped in.

"Sounds wonderful, but ladies and gents when we go to air that fair would have already have been on so sadly you missed out," He said glancing in the direction of the camera. "Talking about archery..."

"Please tell me you do not have a bow and arrow?" Felicity said with a sigh.

"Well we have a toy one and a board set up." He gestured to the other side of the seating area. "There are rules about having real weapons in a studio."

"I bet," Felicity mumbled.

"But we thought you guys could teach us."

"Oh god no, Oliver can teach, but not me. He actually taught me."

"Yes we have a clip of Oliver in action from your facebook." She smiled warmly as she watched the clip and glanced at Oliver, as she remembered that day in the centre fondly. "Can you actually do that?"

"Yes, I have actually enjoyed archery from a young age so I can shoot arrows," he answered with a shrug. "That is real."

"And so it's real on the film?"

"Oh no, the arrows are added later for effect because having real arrows and even the fake blunt ones is really dangerous, they hurt."

"So you have to pretend to shoot arrows?" Simon asked. "How does that even work?"

"Just like with monsters that aren't there, you act and run through the motions as if it's real," he replied.

"Makes sense."

"So are you going to show us your skills?" Graham asked.

"Sure, if you all try too?"

"I'm sitting this one out," Felicity replied softly, glancing at her aching feet.

"That's fair enough, you aren't wearing the most appropriate clothes," Oliver replied warmly. Felicity watched as all the men got to their feet and walked over to the area. She watched as Oliver removed his suit jacket and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves, the crowd whistling and cheering as he did so.

"Jesus look at your arms!" Graham said in disbelief.

"I told you he works hard," Felicity shouted as Oliver stood up with the toy and hit dead centre with such a grace, that the crowd seemed genuinely shocked.

"How the hell did you do that?" Idris asked in amazement.

"Just practise." He shrugged. "Want to try?"

"Sure," Idris responded taking the toy and setting up. He had a good stance and posture, somehow managing to the hit the board.

"See look, you'd be really good at it," Oliver replied with a smile as he patted him on the back. Simon came next, completely joking around and missing the target before he turned on the pair.

"Can I say, I was joking but that string is really tight for a toy!"

"It has to be, the tension has to be right even on a toy," Oliver commented.

"There's no wonder your arms look like that then!" Simon said gesturing at them. Oliver laughed in response, as Graham took his turn.

"Oh jesus! That's a toy?" Graham asked trying unsuccessfully to mimic Olivers pose. The arrow fell at his feet and the crowd laughed.

"If you come to the fair, I'll teach you properly," Oliver said as they made their way back to Felicity.

"Well if it's you who's going to teach me how can I say no," he joked sitting back down. "Right so, we have a special guest singer tonight who insisted she be here so without further ado, Adele singing Remedy." The crowd went completely insane as Felicity turned slightly towards the music.

"I love Adele! And this song," she whispered into Olivers ear.

"I'm sure you're a great singer too," he replied turning to look at her.

"Oh please, I act not sing," She responded placing her hand on his arm. She could feel his warmth as she left it there listening to the beautiful music fill the place. She could feel Olivers eyes on her as she continued to sway slightly to the music, her hand unmoving on him.

Finally the music came to a stop and Adele took a bow. The crowd was up on their feet, and the guests joined them. Felicity leant even closer to Oliver but her hands no longer were touching him as she applauded and cheered with everyone. Adele rushed over and kissed each on the cheek, before sitting on the opposite end. They'd all moved up slightly and Oliver was leaning back now with his arm slung round the back of the chair behind Felicity.

"Beautiful as always my dear," Graham piped up.

"Thank you," she replied.

"One of my favourite songs," Felicity blurted out. "You're just amazing."

"Awww thank you!" she replied sitting up.

"So are you going to tell everyone why you agreed to come here?"

"Graham," Adele replied in warning.

"Well Adele here hasn't got anything new to promote but instead called me up and specifically asked to be here, why is that?" he teased.

"You're a bastard," she responded between laughter. "Well I have a crush, on Oliver Queen," she mumbled and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yep, I'm one of your many fangirls," she replied. "No joke I felt my legs shake when you kissed me on the cheek just then."

"Wow, I can't believe Adele has a crush on me!"

"I don't think my boyfriend appreciates that though," she admitted with her trademark laugh. "Though I could easily get rid of him for you," she added winking at Oliver as everyone laughed. "I am joking sweetie," she said turning to the camera, "I love you."

"Awwww," Graham added leaning back in his chair.

"I do have a question for you guys though," Adele said looking at Oliver and Felicity. "How is it doing a British accent?"

"Well I mean I don't know about you," Felicity started looking at Oliver, "but for me I try really hard to get it right. I've had vocal training at school and everything, to try to do a range of accents."

"I'm clearly not that professional, I think I did alright," Oliver replied with a shrug. "Although my British family friend laughs at my accent."

"I think they're quite good," Idris added.

"I mean we've heard worse," Simon joked.

"Yes but you can do a Scottish accent!" Felicity replied in excitement. "I don't think I could do the different dialects!"

"Like mine?" Adele asked with a laugh.

"I wouldn't even dare try," she admitted as Oliver smiled at her.

"Anyway before we go, it's time for the red chair," Graham said as everyone leant closer. "Let's hope we get some good ones today!" He turned to his screen as the first woman came on screen, "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Hi, my name is Belinda. I'm from somerset and I work in retail."

"Hi Belinda, so what's your story?" Graham asked leaning his hand over the lever. Felicity sat forward.

"So, I took my mother to a funeral, it was a distant relative and we weren't 100% sure where we were going-"

"Oh god…" Graham mumbled.

"Now I left my keys in the ignition, got out the car and headed towards the notice board. When I get back to the car my mothers stood there having locked the car, my car was really old at the time and suddenly we realise my keys are still in the car. So not only are we both locked out, I have no phone to call for assistance and the funeral starts in 5 minutes."

"No," Felicity said shaking her head.

"And to add to that my mother was then asking all the grieving relatives if they knew how to break into a car."

"No way!" Adele jumped in with a laugh. "Pull it," she instructed and Graham pulled the lever sending Belinda flying backwards with her legs in the air before the monitor flashed off.

"It wasn't the best story we've ever heard," Graham said with a shrug. "Now onto the next."

A small lady appeared on screen fidgeting slightly.

"Hello."

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Emily."

"Hi Emily, is that an accent I detect?"

"Yes I'm Canadian, I moved here a year ago."

"For love or work?"

"Both, my husbands English but I got offered a job in publishing here."

"Awww, so what's your story?" Graham asked.

"So, a couple of years ago we were in Vancouver on a trip, and we stumbled across a film being made."

"Oh…." Graham said glancing at everyone. Oliver moved closer, leaning more against Felicity as he leant with his elbow on his knee holding his head.

"Yes, and me and my partner got so excited when some of the actors agreed to have photos with us and give us autographs. Well as a special something, because I'm so small, I asked the lead males if they'd mind lifting me up, holding me sideways for the photograph."

"Right…" Felicity could feel Oliver moving beside her and a soft chuckle escaped him. Felicity stared at him and he smiled at her.

"Keep listening," he whispered into her ear.

"Anyway the two actors completely agreed, there was some debate of how to lift me and one of them just went for it whilst the other wasn't so sure. Long story short, somehow during this lift I smacked Oliver Queen in the face."

"NO!" Graham exclaimed turning to Oliver who nodded.

"And like the trooper he was he took the photo even with a bright red cheek."

"WOW, she hit you?" Adele asked as Felicity giggled a little.

"She's got a good slap on her," he added with a laugh.

"Well I was about to let you walk but you assaulted my guest so," Graham shrugged and pulled the lever as the girl fell back with a shriek.

"I can't believe you still had a photo and picked her up!" Adele said in disbelief.

Oliver laughed. "It wasn't intentional, but seriously make up had to work hard that day," he joked and everyone laughed.

"That is it for a tonight, please say a big thank you to my guests, Adele, Simon Pegg, Idris Elba, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak." The crowd cheered as each name was called and Graham ended the show.

Felicity leant into Oliver's side. "See, it wasn't that bad," he whispered.

"With you here, never," she replied instantly as she glanced up to see a tender smile on his face.


	19. Festivities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: As always a massive thank you to everyone… It took me ages to write this thing, no idea why :P… But I hope you enjoy xo

"So I'd say that was a great success," Sara said softly from her seat in the front of the car.

"Yes, apart from my poor feet," Felicity complained kicking off her heels.

"Well now you know for next time," Sara answered.

"I can rub your feet if you want?" Oliver whispered from the seat beside her in the back.

"No you don't have to," she said brushing it off.

"Really it's no big deal," he answered reaching for her. She didn't stop him as he pulled her foot into his lap. Slowly he started to massage her feet, starting off softly. "So you've had a few days of interviewing, what do you think?" he asked.

"It's been good," she replied with a smile. "More so with you guys."

"Well Idris was certainly flirting with you in the green room," Sara added casually. Olivers hands hesitated briefly and Felicity gave him a sideways glance, seeing him staring at her foot.

"I don't think he was as interested in me as Adele was in Oliver," she countered nudging him slightly.

He chuckled, glancing up at her. "Truly she's brilliant," he replied. "They all were."

"True, it was quite the experience. Though you really got hit in the face?" Felicity asked with intrigue.

"Yeh," he admitted. "It's one of those things, Dig just lifted her and I stepped forward at the wrong moment and yep, slap in the face," he replied with a shrug.

Sara chuckled. "I doubt that was the first time you've been slapped."

"That's true," he commented. "So what's the plan for the rest of our time?"

"Well seeing as it's late, you two can have some rest," Sara replied. "I think you deserve it. So it's a later start for you guys tomorrow, and it's the Fair in Nottingham Castle."

"I'm looking forward to that," Felicity responded as she sighed happily when Oliver rubbed a particular sensitive spot.

"Remember to wear sensible shoes," Oliver replied cheekily with a wink.

"I shall," she answered wiggling her toes.

"And then the day after it's the premier in Nottingham, so lots of interviews and the red carpet," Sara continued absently. "And then onwards to the European promotion, and back to the premier in California."

"Wow that is a lot!" Felicity commented. "It didn't feel that much on paper," she mused out loud, as both chuckled.

"Well we're all here to bounce off each other," Oliver added. "Right Sara?"

"Yep, we're all in this together," she replied as a yawn escaped Felicity.

"You tired?" Oliver asked still rubbing her feet.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired to be honest."

"Then have a sleep," Sara commented. "It is nighttime, and I'm surprised we aren't all zombies."

"No I want to talk to you guys," Felicity replied sitting a little straighter. "Just Oliver is so talented with his fingers, he's relaxing me way too much." Sara almost choked as she laughed loudly. "I did not mean it like that! I wouldn't know if Oliver had talented fingers, I mean... oh god I'm just gonna shut up," she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Sara still hadn't calmed down when Oliver's hand froze on her foot, she glanced up as he smirked at her.  
He leant close and whispered so only she could hear. "I can assure you my fingers are very talented." She gulped, her eyes glancing at his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them.

"I... sleep might not be a bad thing," she mumbled as Oliver let her leg slip out his lap.

"Okay," he answered looking away from her and out the window, with an almost guilty expression.

* * *

Felicity felt weightless as if she was floating. But she also felt incredibly warm, with a pair of arms around her. She blinked opening her eyes slightly. "Oliver?" she whispered seeing his face so close to hers.

"Shhhhh I got you," he whispered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling in. It was obvious he was carrying her, but to where she wasn't so sure. Her sleep fogged mind was stalling her but she trusted him.

"Where we going?" she mumbled into his neck.

"You fell asleep in the car, just taking you to your room."

"Could've walked," she mumbled back.

"I didn't wanna disturb you," he replied. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest, and feel his fingers flexing against her skin where he held her up. She should probably be insisting she could walk but truly she was too tired. Plus there were obvious perks to being carried to her bed by Oliver.

She stayed as still as possible in his arms, not wanting to make it harder for him but she lifted her head resting it on his shoulder as she looked at him. "What are you staring at?" he asked as they made it to their rooms.

"Nothing," she whispered into his ear as she made to get out his arms.

"Nope, I'm carrying you to bed," he emphasised. "Your feet hurt and you're basically asleep."

She merely nodded in response because she hadn't even realised how exhausted she was. Somehow he opened the door without her noticing and barely moving her. He flicked on the main light taking her to the bed. He gently placed her down staring at her, he tried to pull away but Felicity held her arms around his neck stopping him. He frowned at her in confusion as she smiled sleepily.

"Thank you," she whispered pulling him down. She placed a soft kiss onto his cheek before her hands slipped from him. She curled up in bed as he placed the small bedside light on.

"No need to thank me," he replied pulling the sheets over her. He leant forward placing a quick kiss to her forehead, but he seemed to linger there for a second before he pulled back. She reached out for his hand linking her fingers with his and squeezed a little.

"Thank you," she repeated once more before letting him go.

"Night Felicity," he spoke as he exited the room turning off the main light.

"Good night," she mumbled wrapping completely in the blankets before sleep consumed her.

* * *

Felicity stared at herself in the full length mirror. She had woken that morning feeling really quite relaxed, so she had had a quick shower, applied minimal makeup, blow dried her hair leaving it down in natural waves and now stood looking at her outfit. She had kept it simple, down to earth with being at a Fair and of course had chosen comfier flats. She'd ordered breakfast to her room, eating it whilst getting ready, and it was now late morning when she heard a knock at her door.

"Felicity," Thea exclaimed with a smile when she opened it.

"Thea," she replied, "are you okay?"

"Yep, I just wondered if you were travelling to the Fair with Ollie and me? Oh and of course Tommy."

"Errrmmmm well I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "Sara hadn't said anything about meeting anyone so I can't see why not," she added with a shrug.

"Good! No offence but it will be nice to have some female contact," Thea replied.

"All the testosterone getting too much for you?" Felicity joked.

"I love Ollie, and I love Tommy like a brother too, but it will be nice to spend some time with you too."

"Well I'm glad you like me enough to want to hang out," Felicity admitted.

"Well you're better than some of the other girls I've met," she answered pulling a face. "Some of his girlfriends have been awful."

"Thea," Oliver stated in warning, making her jump as he exited his own room.

"What? It's true," she replied looking at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Felicity doesn't need to know those things."

"I think she'd find it quite interesting actually," Thea said quirking her eyebrows.

"Thea, we aren't a couple," he stated.

"Could have fooled me," she mumbled under her breath.

"Speedy, are you causing trouble again?" Tommys voice carried down the hallway before he stepped into view in the doorway.

"No, Ollie's just being grumpy," she responded giving Felicity a quick wink.

"I am not grumpy," he replied in defence making them all laugh.

"Come on big guy, today's meant to be fun for all of you," Tommy added with a beaming grin and a playful glint in his eye.

"Oliver knows how to have fun," Felicity blurted out, instantly feeling her cheeks flush. "I just meant he showed me around here when I first came, he can be fun."

"See," Oliver replied gesturing towards Felicity. "I can have fun." He stepped closer to Thea then as he looked at her with a serious expression. "I promise, we'll have fun."

Felicity watched as Thea smiled at him, a youthful grin full of so much love, and so much joy. "I just want you to be happy," she replied cheerfully. He easily pulled her in for hug and Felicity's heart melted.

"Well I think we should probably get going, we don't want to be late," Tommy added. "Are you joining us Felicity?"

"Yeh she is," Thea responded for her with a grin stepping out Oliver's hug and linking her arm with Felicity's.

"If that's okay?"

"Of course it is," Oliver replied with a grin.

* * *

The car ride was over far too quickly for Felicity's liking. It was beautiful to see an even lighter Oliver appear around his best friend and his sister, the stories, jokes and teasing were plentiful, and from the very start she felt like she had always been a part of it.

When they managed to get into the Castle Sara was there to greet them. "Right guys, you need to head over to the main stage, Malcolm is going to do the introduction soon. Then you guys aren't scheduled for the autograph tent till late this afternoon so it means you have the whole time to look around." Sara gestured at the multiple stalls. There was an archery range away from everyone, a large marquee clearly meant for the autographs, several people selling handmade jewellery, there was a dress up area, and several areas of different crafting as well as an amazing array of foods and drinks.

"WOW, you guys set all this up?" Felicity asked, mesmerised at the grand scale of it all.

"With the help of the local authorities, yes."

"This is amazing," Thea whispered as she glanced around the space in wonder.

"Well Thea you get to spend the whole day here," Sara added. "So no stuffy tent for you to be stuck in later," she added with a playful wink.

"No just stuck with Tommy here."

"Hey… that hurts you know," he replied placing his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"I am sure Tommy is great company," Sara commented as Thea grumbled. "Come on guys this way."

They followed Sara up the slight hill towards where the marquee, the archery range and the makeshift stage were all situated. They could see a throng of people as they got closer and closer to the stage. It was clear they were some of the last of the cast to arrive as the rest were already on stage.

"Behave Tommy," Oliver said turning to Thea. "We will be back soon."

"Best behaviour," she replied in a mock voice as Oliver gave her a stern look.

"She's just trying to wind you up," Sara said as the 3 walked towards the stage.

"Yeh and it's working," he replied.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head. "She really knows how to get a reaction from you. I should get her to teach me," she teased.

"That's not fair," he answered with a little pout which had her laughing all over again.

The 3 climbed up the steps getting on stage, and greeted all their co-stars as Malcolm took the microphone in hand.

"Ladies, gentlemen, children, everyone… I want to thank you all for coming today. We are indeed here to promote our latest film, Robin Reborn, but we wanted to thank you for all your patience when we were filming here… so this is all for you. As you can see there is an array of different things for you to participate in, and of course, all of the cast will sign autographs at various stages, the board outside tells you the times. So without further ado I officially open this Fair." The crowd erupted into applause as the cast joined them in cheering.

"I'm so having ago at archery," Roy commented.

"I promised Thea we'd verse each other," Oliver replied.

"Sara and I are going to check out the cuisine," Nyssa added.

"Me too," Diggle jumped in. "But I have autographs first, so I'll see you guys later."

"Hold up Dig, I'm there too," Barry said jogging to join him.

"Well I promised Thea she'd not spend too much time with only men today," Felicity joked.

"Oh so you'll be joining us?" Oliver asked.

"Looks that way," she replied with a smile as they stepped off the stage. They made their way through the crowd towards where they had left Tommy and Thea.

"Thank god you didn't leave me!" Thea joked throwing herself into Felicity's arms.

"I guess I know when I'm wanted," Tommy teased.

"Well you've got me buddy," Oliver replied patting him on the shoulder.

"Teams! These can be our teams for the archery," Thea added quickly.

"Wow, I don't shoot arrows well, Oliver can testify for that," Felicity added pulling a face.

"Neither am I," Tommy admitted. "Fencing, now that's a sport I can do," he replied with a wink.

"So the teams are more or less equal?" Thea asked.

"I'm not sure you'll be saying that when you see me shoot," Felicity mumbled.

"I'll make up for that," Thea replied with confidence.

"Don't get too cocky, Speedy." Oliver said with a smirk.

"Whatever big bro, we have this!"

* * *

They were level after 3 turns each. Thea and Oliver managing to hit near bullseye every time whereas Felicity and Tommy barely managed to hit the target on their turns. Their battle had in fact gained a small crowd, they were on their final shots. Felicity had somehow hit the board the last go and so did Tommy, which meant Oliver was next and then Thea.

Felicity watched him carefully. He took his usual position knocking his arrow and breathing slowly. She practically could feel the tension in his arms as he held the string, she'd seen him do this so many times now it was almost natural. Which is how she noticed it, the slight dip in the bow before he released the arrow meaning he missed the centre, and clearly on purpose. She eyed him up as he walked towards Tommy.

"Sorry buddy," Oliver said to him.

"Hey you gave it your best shot," he replied patting him on the shoulder. He made his way to stand beside Felicity as he crossed his arms over his chest watching his sister.

Felicity kept her eyes on him as she whispered. "That was a nice thing you just did."

His eyes widened for a second before he smiled not looking at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not," she replied with a shake of her head.

"How'd you know anyway?" he asked glancing in her direction before averting his eyes back to Thea.

"I guess… I've been watching you too much," she mumbled feeling her cheeks warm a little. She looked up in time to see Thea releasing her arrow. Without fail it hit dead center and the crowd cheered as she came running over to Felicity before hugging her.

"See! What did I tell you?" she directed to Oliver sticking her tongue out at him teasingly.

"You bested me this time Speedy," he admitted. "Well done." He stuck his hand out and Felicity took it, she felt her skin warm instantly as they shook hands. Slowly he pulled away, and she could feel herself blushing as he turned to his sister.

"We don't do handshakes Ollie." She let go of Felicity and engulfed him in a tight hug. He returned it instantly, as Felicity watched on. Thea pulled back giving him a bright smile which he returned before she ran off to give Tommy a hug too.

"Why do you call her Speedy?" Felicity asked out of curiosity.

"It was just a nickname Tommy and I made, she used to run every where when she was younger, zip around and follow us so quickly." She watched his cheeks turn a little pink as he ran a hand at the back of his neck. "It's just a silly nickname."

"I think it's brilliant," she replied unable to stop smiling.

"Felicity come on, we so need to get dressed up!" Thea said excitedly coming back over.

"Someones a little too excited for dress up," Tommy teased.

"Every girl loves to wear beautiful clothes sometimes, don't they Felicity?"

"She's right," she agreed with a smile.

"Well then whilst you dress up we'll grab some food, roast hog alright?"

"Whatever Ollie, you guys are going to dress up too," Thea replied with a wicked grin. "I won, so you have to."

"Speedy," Oliver replied in warning.

"I agree," Felicity added. "We won, so you have to dress up too."

"Fine, but after food." Oliver finally caved in.

They ate a variety of different foods from the stalls, before finally heading to the dressing up tent.

"I have picked all the outfits," Thea replied proudly as she gestured to each changing room. "Tommy you're in the first one, then me, then you Ollie and Felicity you're the end one."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Yeh, no coming out until I say so," Thea added with a grin. Felicity nodded as she stepped inside unable to stop the laugh that escaped her as she heard Oliver grumbling on her other side. She changed quickly juggling all the different layers unable to stop smiling at the outfit Thea had laid out. She pulled on the soft pink head dress as Thea's voice broke through.

"You ready Felicity?" she asked.

"Yep," she announced pulling back her curtain. Thea was stood before her in a beautiful blue medieval dress, the sleeves long and flowing like the dress itself and decorated with beautiful silver detail. "You look beautiful."

"As do you Marian," Thea responded with a wink.

"So what about the guys?" Felicity asked turning slightly towards the two drawn curtains.

"Tommy you ready?"

"Yes my lady," Tommy responded, making Thea giggle. He pulled back the curtain to reveal his outfit, it was simple but authentic looking. His boots were to his knees with tan pants and a frilly shirt whilst he wore a leather waistcoat.

"Someone looks rather dapper," Felicity replied with her fake British accent.

"Well I see Thea's still very much got her Disney obsession," he replied with a wink gesturing to Felicity's outfit.

"Hey!" Thea replied in defence. "Ollie you ready?"

"Yeh," he grumbled.

"Stop being grumpy, todays supposed to be fun, remember?" she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," he replied stepping out. Instantly Felicity's eyes widened he was wearing a matching Robin Hood outfit to hers. Thea chuckled happily as Tommy stifled his laughter earning a glare from Oliver. Felicity stood there in awe at how much the green outfit worked for him. It emphasised his broad chest, and his well defined muscles. His arms looked like lethal weapons and there was no wonder he was able to carry her so easily last night.

"Where's the hat?" Thea asked.

"I am not wearing the stupid hat," he grumbled holding it in his hands. Tommy couldn't help the laughter that finally escaped as Thea stood there pouting with her arms crossed. Felicity finally able to move, stepped forward. Oliver watched her, his eyes widened briefly before he stared at her.

"Here, let me," she commented, slowly taking the hat from out his grasp. She unfolded it, leaning up on her tiptoes as he dipped even lower to allow her to place it on his head with ease. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she whispered. "I think you look amazing, Robin Hood."

"Thank you, Maid Marian," he replied. Felicity stepped back, suddenly aware of Tommy and Thea. Both were staring at them with grins like they were up to something.

"I think you look quite the pair," Sara said as she stepped into the tent admiring them.

"Even Roy's got into the spirit of it," Thea added gesturing to Roy further in the tent who was dressed in red, like his own character within the film. "Can I go speak to him, please Ollie?"

"Of course you can," he replied with a smile as she happily rushed over to him, showing off her dress.

"So you guys having fun?" Sara asked with a wistful smile.

"Yep, it's been amazing," Felicity replied taking her place beside Oliver.

"Well you guys have your autographs soon."

"Oh right, well would you mind taking some pictures of us all on my phone?" Felicity asked.

"Of course not," Felicity stepped back into the changing room grabbing her phone as Thea returned with Roy.

"Hey guys," he said softly. "Isn't this whole thing awesome? You look amazing as Robin and Marian!" he commented.

"See! I told you, you looked good," Thea replied looking directly at Oliver.

"Come on, group photo," Sara interrupted gesturing towards them. They took several photos, one with the guys at the back and the girls at the front, another with them all intermingled, some of Thea, Oliver and Tommy alone, and some others.

"You two need a photo together like that!" Thea squealed gesturing between Oliver and Felicity.

"Why not?" Felicity asked taking her phone from Sara. "We can post it on Facebook," she teased as she went to take the selfie.

"Do your worst Smoak," he whispered into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. She pulled several faces as they took several photos, both unable to stop laughing.

"Come on you two, you need to get changed for your autographs unless you want to turn up like that?" Sara joked.

"Honestly this is really comfy," Felicity added as she turned back to the changing room. "But we should probably change for the serious stuff."

"Yep," Oliver agreed walking into his own space.

* * *

It was hours later when Felicity had finally signed everything that everyone had wanted. She shook her hand, stretching her fingers from holding the pen for so long. She had been sat near Oliver, and couldn't help but smiling at him as he spoke to every single person, he remained cheerful, and bright as he answered questions, and even took photos. She of course obliged too, but watching him come to life around his fans truly made her heart melt again. She sighed shaking her head, they were friends. He still had several more people to go as she watched Tommy, Thea and Sara entering. Tommy headed towards Oliver as the others came towards her.

"Felicity, how'd it go?"

"Great, people seem so enthusiastic about the film! But I might have a hand cramp."

"I'm sure Ollie could help with that," Thea replied with a cheeky grin. "He's been doing this a lot longer I'm sure he has some techniques," she added with a shrug making both women laugh.

"Maybe he does, you can ask him later."

"Later?" Felicity asked.

"Yep, sadly you have more promotion to do. They want a few more photos at the Castle tonight, you and Oliver of course."

"Oh okay, well we can meet at the hote-"

"Oh no, I need you to go back now and get ready," Sara clarified. "You need time to pick an outfit and get ready, he can just throw on a suit."

"Oh right, so I need to go right this second?"

"Yep," Sara replied glancing at Thea.

"I can help you pick an outfit?" Thea added. "If you want me to? Tommy's just asking Ollie now, and we can go back to the hotel together."

"Errrmmm sure," she said glancing between the pair.

"REALLY?" Thea practically screamed, jumping up and down in excitement gaining a glance from Oliver.

"Yes if Oliver agrees," Felicity added.

"Of course," Thea replied composing herself.

"So how do I need to dress?"

"To impress," Sara answered with a smile. "Something comfy, but fabulous. You're going to be having photos taken in the bandstand."

"Okay, that sounds pretty cool."

"It is gorgeous," Thea added and both women looked at her. "What? I went there with Roy today, it's truly beautiful here," she replied with a soft smile.

"Hey guys," Tommy's voice cut in.

"So did Ollie agree?" Thea asked her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, he said you can go with Felicity but best behaviour and you have to come back to my room straight after so I know you're okay."

"Of course," she replied a massive grin on her face.

"So he's okay with it all?" Sara clarified.

"Yep," Tommy replied giving her a wink before he turned to Felicity. "So have fun tonight."

"I'm sure it will be fine," she replied with a smile. "So I guess we should get going Thea."

"Yep!" she replied linking her arm with hers.

"I'll walk you to the car," Sara added. "Later Tommy."

"Yep, see you guys."

"We're going to find the most beautiful dress for you Felicity," Thea said softly.

"Well we'll give it our best shot," Felicity replied with a smile.


	20. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you all have a magical time ;) :P... thank you as always :), and to Anne @fangirlfromthenorthcountry this is a little surprise she didn’t know about... ENJOY xox

"Oliver?" Felicity asked as she stepped through the darkness of the gardens.

"Felicity?" he asked a little stunned as she stepped out towards the light. "Wow, you look... you look beautiful," he stuttered, his eyes roaming her up and down. She had worn a bright red dress, the long lace sleeves keeping her warm as its length stopped just above her knees.

"I... Tommy and Sara said we had another promotional thing tonight, a photoshoot... I had to dress to impress... Thea helped me pick out an outfit," she rushed out unsure what was happening.

"Tommy told me I was meeting him here for an interview, hence the suit." He gestured to his own clothes, a nice black suit with a crisp white dress shirt, minus a tie and a few buttons open.

"Where'd he say the interview was?"

"The bandstand." Oliver gestured to the brightly lit building behind him.

"That's where they said the photoshoot was," she replied with a frown.

"Well let's find out what the hell is going on," Oliver replied gesturing her to join him. She followed close by as they walked towards the brightly lit bandstand. Oliver glanced at her as the sounds of beautifully played instruments came into earshot. They rounded to the steps and both froze at what they saw.

The bandstand was magnificently lit by the chandelier overhead, but the place was decorated with beautiful flowers and twinkling fairy lights too, adding to the atmosphere. In the middle was a table exquisitely decorated with delicate fine china and silver cutlery, with crystal glasses. Several rose petals were arranged around the table and some on the floor surrounding it. It was completely romantic, like something out of a romance novel.

"Did... did you do this?" Felicity asked staring up at him in awe.

He took a deep breath. "As much as I want to say yes, I didn't, not... not really anyway," he mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Tommy," he answered with a dry laugh.

Just then a nicely dressed young man stepped forward. "Mr Queen, Miss Smoak?" he asked.

"Yes," Oliver replied.

"Well... I'll be your server for this evening," se answered with a smile. "Please take a seat." He gestured for the pair and Felicity hesitated briefly, completely confused by the whole situation. Oliver turned back to her as she stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Are... are you coming?" he asked tentatively, holding his hand out to her. She stared at him, then as his hand. Her mind was completely conflicted. She took a deep breath before she stepped forward wrapping her hand around his. They walked in together, the place even more beautiful once it was surrounding them. Oliver let go of her hand instead pulling out her chair for her to sit.

"Thank you," she responded once he had pushed her in as he made way to his own seat opposite her.

"No problem," he answered.

"So, what is all this?" she asked feeling completely nervous.

Oliver ran a hand at the back of his neck clearly struggling to find the words. "I..."

"Here," the waiter said stepping back into view. "You should read this." He handed the letter over to Felicity. "You can read it aloud if you want, I'm contracted to say nothing." he admitted and Felicity merely nodded.

She ripped the envelope open before she started to read aloud. "Guys, please don't be mad at each other or us, though if it all goes wrong you can be." Oliver shook his head as she continued. "This is your date night, the night you should have always had and didn't get the chance to have. I'm not forcing either of you guys to become a couple, but I think spending some time alone, together, romantically, is what you need to see what everyone else can. I know we should have kept out but there is only so much moping I can take about a girl, Ollie, man. Plus it's obvious how much you both care about each other. This night is on us, me and Sara, with some help from Thea too. Please enjoy it, and don't be too mad. From Tommy."

"They set us up," Oliver replied with a laugh as Felicity handed the letter to him.

"Yep, it appears they decided to take matters into their own hands," Felicity responded with a smile.

Oliver glanced up at her, a serious expression on his face. "We don't have to do this you know, not if you don't want to."

"Don't you want to?" Felicity asked.

"No... I mean... yes..." Oliver glanced down at his hands on the table. "I can't seem to get things right between us," he replied truthfully. "I have wanted this for so long, but I won't force you into something you don't want to do."

"This is one date right?" she asked tilting her head smiling at him.

"If you want it to be," he answered looking down trodden.

"Okay," she replied reaching her hand across the table and placing it on his. His head snapped up to see the smile on her face. "Let's do this date and then see where we are at the end of it. Fair deal?" she asked, his smile lit up his whole face as he nodded.

"Deal," he replied linking their fingers together.

"So," the waiter walked over pushing along a trolley with a bucket of ice and two champagne bottles, "the champagne is on ice, the food that Mr Merlyn requested for you is all lined up on the silver platters, the music is on a continuous loop and it's my time to leave for a while."

"You're going?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I am not going to get in the way of your date," he answered with a smile.

"It is nut free?" Oliver checked and Felicity couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Of course." He nodded. "If you need anything just use the phone in the corner, it's a direct line to me."

"Okay, thank you," Felicity replied as he smiled and left the pair.

"So... do you want some champagne?" Oliver asked releasing her hand and reaching for one of the uncorked bottles.

"Why not? We've finished the day and the premier isn't until tomorrow night." She shrugged as she watched him pour the bubbling liquid into the champagne flute. She lifted it up smiling as she drank it in a single gulp. Oliver raised his eyebrow up in a stunned silence. "Dutch courage" she answered.

"You're nervous?" he asked a little taken aback as he topped her glass up before setting the bottle back in the ice.

"A little, this date was sprung on me," she replied playing with her napkin.

"Yeh but you look beautiful," he replied seriously. "You always do."

She could feel the blush spread on her cheeks at his kind words. "You scrub up nicely too," she replied and he laughed. "I gotta admit, really liking the scruff." She gestured to his face.

"Well it grew longer, with one thing and another," he responded.

"It looks better when you maintain it," she replied. "But I do like the wilderness look occasionally," she added reaching for her glass again.

"Oh you like things a little rough," he replied with a wink and Felicity nearly choked on her drink.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," he replied winking once more. "I just like to see you flustered, it's sexy."

She swallowed thickly, seeing the lust in his eyes as he smirked at her. "We should probably eat," she blurted out and Oliver couldn't help but smile at her.

"Of course." He stood up grabbing the silver covered platters, clearly marked for each and placing them down in front of them.

"I wonder what he decided to give us," She mused out loud as Oliver sat back in his seat.

"Well lets find out." Oliver lifted his lid as Felicity did the same.

"Burger, fries and milkshake!" She laughed and Oliver did too.

They ate in a relative silence both enjoying the food and each other's company, they spoke about trivial things, about the promotional work and filming, about things that didn't really matter.

She placed the last fry in her mouth as she glanced up to see Oliver smiling down at her warmly. An almost sad glint in his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm with you, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because... you have this sad look in your eyes," she answered honestly. "And I just... I want to be here for you."

"Oh, I was just... Truthfully I was thinking of what could have been," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked staring at him.

"This," he gestured around, "is my date, our date, the dream date I promised. I mentioned it once, I think in passing to Tommy, maybe even when I was drunk one time."

"Oh," she responded.

"Yes, not specifically this bandstand, just the lights, the table, the two of us private and secluded. The food, the champagne, it's... it's what we should have had."

"Well we have it now," she replied.

"But I wasted all this time."

"No you didn't Oliver. Sometimes things happen just how they're meant to be, they don't go according to the plans we make."

"I just feel like this could have been more than our first date," he whispered.

"Well I think so far it's been an amazing first date," she replied as he stared at her.

"So what's for dessert?"

Oliver laughed as he reached over for the other platter, he placed it between them revealing a large slice of chocolate cake. "To share," he added handing her a fork.

"Seriously, you really thought about this date didn't you."

"Yep," he replied taking a bite. "I just wanted it to be special, and the fact Tommy even remembered any of this is amazing."

"Well I think it's fitting it's here," she responded softly. "In Nottingham, specifically the castle, it's where it all came together really."

"True," he replied smiling at her.

"This cake is amazing," she managed to sneak out between bites. She could see him watching her with a tender smile, with a look as if he was trying to remember every single detail of this.

"Good," he finally replied before taking his own bite.

"So have you heard anything about your test results yet?"

"Huh?" he asked staring at her blankly.

She couldn't help but giggle. "For the degree, in the Fall," she clarified.

"Oh! No, not yet. It should be soon though."

"Well when you pass we'll have to celebrate."

"You have that much faith in me, you think I'm going to pass?" he asked a little stunned.

"Of course, I believe in you." She smiled brightly. "And I've seen how hard you actually work on things when you put your mind to it."

He couldn't help but laugh as he continued to stare at her. "You know you truly are remarkable, I don't think I've smiled or even laughed this much in months."

"Well that's understandable, I'm glad I could bring this side of you back."

"You always bring out the best in me," he replied reaching his hand out and taking hold of hers. She could feel the blush on her cheeks again as she stared back at him.

"Don't be silly, you have that light inside of you. Look at what you are doing for Thea, who is an incredible young woman, and for the company, for your parents legacy and all those people within it. You're a good person Oliver, you're making up for your mistakes."

"I'm trying too, I did make a lot," he answered not looking her in the eye. She squeezed his hand gently in comfort.

"You're human, we all make mistakes and continue to make them but it's what you do about them, and Oliver since I've met you, you've always tried your damn best and it's one of the reasons that I-" she stopped herself, forcing the words that nearly slipped out away. She could see the awe struck look on his face and feel his hand tighten. "It's one of the reasons I admire you." He nodded, a flicker of a sad smile on his lips before he looked at her fully.

"God you really are the best person I know. You are just a strength, a beacon of hope for everyone and I want to be that for you... I want you to feel that I can be here for you too," he admitted staring at her.

"Well you were there when all the stuff happened with my dad," she answered.

"You've helped me throughout this film," she added with a shrug.

"You don't have to say those things," he replied. "You've been there a lot more for me than I have for you."

She frowned at him. "Hey, it isn't a competition."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he responded pulling his hand away. "God I just never can find the right way words with us."

"I thought you were doing okay to be honest."

"I just, I meant you've been so supportive and I want to do that for you." He looked her in the eyes then as she shook her head.

"And that's what I've been trying to tell you Oliver, you have been supportive. Stop beating yourself up for something out of your control," Felicity said softly.

"I know I'm sorry, I just... I want this night to be perfect," he admitted nervously.

"Well so far it has been," she reassured him. "A beautiful setting, gorgeous food and you, there's nothing more I could ask for."

He smiled at her tenderly as he looked at the last of the cake, he scooped it up on his fork and then held it out for her. "Here," he said handing her the fork.

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"No, it's all yours," he added and she took it. She savoured the last bite and then took another sip of her champagne.

"How about we take a steady walk back to the car?"

"Don't you mean cars?" he asked.

"Well we might not have arrived together but we're certainly leaving together, if you want to?"

"Yes," he blurted out before sitting up straighter. "It makes sense," he added. "I'll call and ask them to send one, and you call the waiter to tell him we're leaving?"

"Sure," she agreed getting up.

* * *

They stood on the steps of the bandstand waiting for the waiters return.

"It is beautiful here," Felicity commented, staring into the darkened trees that seemed to look completely different in the moonlight.

"It is," Oliver replied as Felicity glanced up to see him staring at her.

"You aren't even looking," she replied.

"I don't need to, you're the most beautiful thing here and I trust your judgement." She turned fully towards him unable to stop the smile and blush.

"You going to keep that up all night?" she teased.

He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them so she had to look up to him. "For the rest of my life," he replied with a cheesy grin, and she giggled slightly.

"God you're so cheesy," she jested.

"I'm just being honest," he responded moving a strand of her hair behind her ear. She could feel his fingers brush against her skin, it sent a shiver down her spine. She nibbled on her bottom lip as his eyes glanced down at them. His other hand came up to caress her cheek, his thumb gently pulling her lip free as he leant forward. Her eyes slipped closed as she could feel his warm breath fanning over her lips.

"I hope you guys had a wonderful da-" The waiters words stopped dead as her eyes snapped open and she took a step back. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," he blurted out sheepishly. Felicity glanced at Oliver seeing that disappointed look on his face and she reached out linking her hand with his. He looked up at her with an almost stunned expression.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "Thank you for allowing us to do this, we're going to leave now."

"No problem. Take your time, the guard on the gate is aware of your presence."

"Thank you," Oliver finally said. "It was great," he told him as he stepped down the stairs in hand with Felicity.

They walked through the trees in silence, Felicity kept stealing glances of Oliver, who was still holding her hand as if she might disappear if he let go. They made their way to the clearing by the towergate entrance, the Ducal Mansion lit up beautiful behind them.

"Are you okay?" Felicity finally asked squeezing his hand.

"Yes, I just... I want to kiss you," he whispered.

"Then why don't you?" she asked.

"Because I won't want to stop."

"And?" she asked jokingly.

"You've said for the last few days we're friends, and I am completely okay with it, if that's what you want." He looked down at his feet searching for the rest of the words.

"But?" Felicity asked still holding his hand.

"But... I want more." He looked her in the eye as he carried on. "I know how it went last time, and I know we said we wanted to take things slow back then but... I just... I want to date you Felicity. I don't want to wait, I don't want to find more excuses, I don't want my issues to get in the way... God, I just... I feel like I'm better with you in my life and I want to be all in." He stopped, staring at her. She could feel his palm sweating in hers as he waited for her response. She tilted her head staring at him, she was just about to open her mouth to speak when suddenly the heavens opened and rain fell heavily.

She squealed as the rain beat down on them and Oliver practically dragged her as they ran for cover under the tower gate. She stood there shaking as they watched the rain bouncing off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked as Felicity could feel the cold seeping through her clothes and to her skin.

"Just... cold," she stuttered her teeth chattering. Oliver quickly slipped off his suit jacket wrapping Felicity in it as he pulled her into his chest. He ran his hands up her covered arms and back trying to warm her up. But the heat from his chest was already beginning to warm her slightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's fine," he replied still gently soothing her with his hands. They stood in silence for awhile, the only sound was the rain beating against the stone and grounds around them.

She sighed relaxing into his warmth even further. "I want to be all in too," she whispered.

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said slowly with a nod. "Watching you today, with Thea, with everyone, how much you've grown since I met you... I want to be a part of your life, and I want you to be a part of mine." She watched as his hands landed on her cheeks cupping her head. He wiped away some of the rain from her face as he smiled down at her.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said bending down. Her hands snuck out grabbing his dress shirt as she pulled him towards her at the same time. Their lips met together and the world around them faded. She sucked on his bottom lip before he angled her head back to deepen the kiss. His tongue tangled with hers in a sensual dance that caused her to moan into his mouth. Slowly he pulled back, and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She leant forward placing another quick kiss to his lips before she lessened her grip on his shirt.

"Wow," she breathed out, noting his swollen lips and flushed cheeks, god only knows what she must look like.

"Beautiful," he replied with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I said that-"

"Out loud?" She nodded. "Yep, but you do, look beautiful I mean."

"How about we take this back to the hotel, where it's warmer?" she asked.

He laughed a little as he kissed the end of her nose. "Of course."

* * *

They stood in the hallway, their hands never disconnecting since they left the castle.

"So… I guess this is goodnight," he whispered to make sure he didn't disturb the other guests. She tilted her head staring at him as they stood before the doors, she didn't want to let him go, not again. She looked at him for a few seconds more.

"It doesn't have to be," she whispered in response, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I didn't think we'd rush things?" he asked pulling back staring at her.

"It wouldn't be rushing, I just… I want to spend the night in your arms, not… not anything else, your sister is just next door and we still have a lot to sort out… but I…" she took a deep breath. "I don't want this night to be over just yet."

"Me neither," he answered truthfully.

"Good, so are you going to invite me in?" she teased light heartedly.

He turned away from her then as he used the key card to unlock the door and push it open. "All yours." He gestured inside and she smiled.

She stepped inside and Oliver followed behind, the curtains were wide open allowing the moonlight to cast the room in a pale glow. He easily closed the door and maneuvered around the room. He flicked on the bedside lamps before he closed the curtains, still leaving the room in partial darkness giving it an almost romantic atmosphere.

She looked around the space before she felt his hand brushing her hair to one side so he could kiss down the nape of her neck. She tilted her head giving him more access as he gently pulled his suit jacket from her shoulders. It fell to the floor with a thud as she felt his hand linger on the small of her back, right where the cut out in the dress was. She could feel the material of her dress sticking to her skin from the rain as a shiver ran down her spine.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes," he whispered into her ear as he easily unclipped the clasp at the top of her dress. She could feel him kissing down the nape of her neck, stopping where the clasp had been. She could feel him pull away with a groan.

"Oliver?" she whispered as she turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I just… you have no bra on and I know that all I have to do is pull that dress off you and we could be skin to skin," he groaned again. "I don't want to rush this." He took a shaky breath clearly struggling to control himself.

"Do you… do you have something I could change into and sleep in?"

"Oh, yes of course," he answered passing her and heading for the chest of draws.

He pulled out a black t shirt, slowly handing it to her. "Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"Sure, I'll get changed in there." He merely nodded in response as she slipped her heels off and headed towards the en-suite.

When she stepped inside she glanced at herself in the mirror, her makeup was smudged, her hair damp and a mess. She had beard burn around her mouth, and even some along her neck. But despite all that she looked truly happy, and that just made her smile more.

She washed her face, removing all the makeup she could. She combed her fingers through her hair to try to tame it before she pulled the dress off her with a struggle, throwing it in a corner. She glanced at Oliver's black t-shirt as she pulled it over her head, it fell to just above her knee and the neck was wide that it slipped off one of her shoulders but something about how she looked just felt right. She used the spare toothbrush under the sink to clean her teeth before stepping out.

She froze when Oliver stood there in just his boxer briefs, he had the same awe struck look on his face as she felt she had for him.

"I… wow," he said shaking his head.

"What?"

"I need to see you in my clothes more often," he replied unable to take his eyes off her.

"Well hopefully you will," she answered brushing past him as she made her way to the bed. She saw his adam's apple bob and take a shaky breath before walking into the bedroom.

"Do you have a particular side?" she called.

"Nope," he replied with his toothbrush in his mouth. So she pulled back the covers, slipping in the sheets before trying to get comfy. It wasn't long before Oliver turned off the lights and slipped in beside her, instantly he held his arms out towards her welcoming her embrace.

"So does this mean we're officially together now?" she asked glancing up at him.

"Well I've basically been yours since we met, so I'm hoping so," he whispered.

"That's a yes then?"

He chuckled nodding before he placed a kiss to the top of her head. "That's a definite yes."


	21. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter is a belated birthday present to my dear cousin, who is apparently enjoying this story :P, because her real present never arrived :( so HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE! Now... I would say I hope you all enjoy but truly I'm sorry... I hope to be back soon but with work, I'm unsure when I can return, so again sorry!

They lay in bed that night till the early hours of the morning, sharing their random thoughts, just wanting the night to go on for as long as possible. They shared childhood stories, their favourite things and just random things they wanted the other to know. But eventually in their blissful state they fell into a peaceful sleep.

It was the soft caress of a warm hand on her stomach that eventually made her eyes flutter open. She smiled at the sight before her as Oliver leant forward peppering soft kisses to her jaw.

"Morning," she mumbled on a moan.

Olivers eyes opened, the blue of them darkened as he grinned at her. "Good afternoon," he corrected, his voice husky from sleep.

He leant up on his elbow as Felicity rolled onto her back to see him more fully. His hand on her stomach moved to her hip as he continued to caress her skin. She could feel his warmth, but still she shivered because his touch alone affected her more than she cared to admit.

She reached her hand up, landing on his shoulder feeling the cords of muscles tense briefly. His eyes fluttered closed as he seemed to be as affected by her touch as she was his. She didn't know what came over her as she turned slightly more towards him. She hooked her leg over his as she scraped her nails down his chest. She could hear an almost growl erupting from Oliver's throat. The hand on her hip stilled as hers ran further down his chest and stroked over his abs. She couldn't help but touch him, and marvel at how his muscles contracted and then relaxed from her simple strokes.

"Felicity," he moaned lowly, causing her eyes to snap up to his. His pupils were blown as she stopped touching him and then his hand went further up her t shirt.

"Oliver," she gasped so quietly as his fingers brushed against the underside of her breast. She couldn't help but arch into his touch, pushing her body even closer to his. He groaned as her leg pulled on his, pulling him further onto her. He didn't even hesitate as she widened her legs, and he rolled in between them fully. She sighed as she felt his weight pressing down on her deliciously and how close it made them.

She threw her arm up around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. At the same time their lips met she felt his thumb rubbing over her nipple. She gasped at the mix of sensations, her body very acutely aware of his arousal and her own as his tongue caressed hers. He slowly pulled away from her lips, kissing along her jaw before he nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of her neck. His stubble added yet another sensation as her hand shot out scratching slightly at his sides. She moaned his name gently as his lips finally left her skin and he looked at her.

"Felicity?" He spoke her name like a question, like he was asking her if all of this okay, like all of this was down to her. She smiled at him, her hand reaching for his cheek gently caressing his skin.

"All in, remember?" she whispered with a beaming smile.

"Are you sure? This is a big step-" The words died on his lips as the adjoining door flew open.

"OH MY GOD OLIVER HAVE YOU SEEN THESE," Thea blurted out. The pair practically jumped apart. Felicity sat up making sure the shirt covered most of her whilst Oliver pulled the covers and a pillow into his lap.

"Speedy have you heard of knocking!" he snapped.

"Oh whatever, it's not like you've got a beautiful blonde in your be-" She stopped when she finally looked up, Felicity waved awkwardly. "Oh WOW! I am so sorry." She cringed slightly clasping her tablet to her chest.

"It's fine," Felicity responded whilst Oliver shifted awkwardly.

"At least now you'll knock," Oliver stated plainly.

"Shouldn't have got adjoining rooms," Thea mumbled under her breath,

"Thea," he replied giving her a stern look, she merely shrugged at him.

"Anyway what did you want to show him?" Felicity asked curiously.

"Oh yeh, well…" She shuffled awkwardly. "It was just, well it was the article with Damien Darhk."

"I did that months ago," she replied with a frown.

"And I already know what Felicity said." Oliver gave her a soft smile.

Thea stepped closer sitting on the edge of the bed as she held the tablet out towards them. "Yes but you don't know what he said."

Oliver took the tablet with a curious frown. Felicity watched as he skimmed the article before he looked up at her smiling. He read aloud. "After Miss Smoak left our brief interview, I spent a long time deciding whether to write this up. But I think I would not be doing her character or Mr Queens the justice they deserve if I did not. Miss Smoak showed more loyalty, integrity and tenacity in standing up to me than I think I've seen in most of my career. I want to apologise to both Miss Smoak, and Mr Queen, and I truthfully wish them all the success with this film and all future endeavours."

"He really said that?" she asked a little stunned.

"Yes," Oliver replied showing her the article. "I guess someone made a great impression."

"I was just defending you." She tried to brush it off.

"Yeh but Damien Darhk never apologises," Thea added. "He's usually really brutal, and rips people apart."

"Yep, I know that form experience," Oliver said sheepishly.

"I mean you did sort of deserve it, Ollie," Thea answered with a shrug.

"Yeh but that's the past," Felicity interrupted looking at them both. "We all grow, and we all change." The siblings gave each other a quick glance before smiling at Felicity. "So what else did you want?" She asked.

"Oh, well that was… that was actually to say our plan worked." Thea quickly tapped her tablet bringing up a gossip website with several pictures from their date. Both were holding hands as they left the castle, and again re-entering the hotel.

"So the press know?" Felicity asked feeling a little nervous.

"No," Oliver stated plainly.

"They're just speculating," Thea added. "They just also happen to be right this time. I mean you two are together right? Because just because you know," she gestured at them frantically, "doesn't mean you're a couple. You used to bring so many girls home when you were younger Ollie, and I could totally have misread-"

"Thea," Oliver said softly stopping her ramble. "I think she's turning into you," he joked looking at Felicity.

"Hey!" She replied, before looking back at the younger Queen sibling. "Thea, yes we're a couple, we're going to give this ago." Thea squealed excitedly unable to help herself.

"Wow Speedy we literally have just woken up," Oliver replied.

"Sorry, I just… oh my god! I am so happy for you and Sara and Tommy will be so happy!" Felicity couldn't help chuckling at the younger woman's enthusiasm. "I'm sure they'll find out soon enough."

Just then a phone began to ring. All 3 glanced at each other. "Not me," Thea said quickly.

"Nor me," Felicity added.

"Well I guess someone needs me." Oliver shifted on the bed reaching for his phone off the cabinet and glanced at the caller ID. "It's Walter."

"Answer it," Felicity encouraged with a soft smile.

"Hey Walter. Oh. Well of course that's alright. It must be early there?" Felicity watched with baited breath. "Yes I suppose. Wow, really?" He laughed a little and a bright smile lit up his face. "Thank you so much, yes…. and of course as soon as I finish the promotional work I'll be right there. Yes, and thanks again." With that he hung up his phone placing back on the side.

"So?" Thea asked impatiently.

"Walter was calling to say my results are in, I passed! I'm going to college in the Fall!"

"I knew you could do it!" Thea replied smiling.

"Congratulations," Felicity said placing her hand on his arm. "We should celebrate tonight, after the premier."

"That is a great idea!" Thea added. "We could go out for a group meal or something?"

"That is a wonderful idea," Oliver agreed with a smile. "But how about we order room service right now? Get some food before we need to get ready and Felicity has to go back to her own room."

"That sounds good," Felicity admitted. "I am feeling rather hungry."

"I'll just go grab the menu from next door, and no I won't knock when I come back in," Thea deadpanned as she walked into the adjoining room.

"I'm proud of you," Felicity whispered leaning into his side.

"I'm proud of me too."

"See you did it."

"Yep and when we get back I'll sort some more stuff out and you can help me if you want."

"Every step of the way," she replied leaning up to place a soft kiss to his cheek. He turned at the last second capturing her lips for a quick kiss. Her stomach grumbling caused him to pull back with laughter.

"I guess we better get you fed."

"Sounds like a great plan to me."

* * *

Felicity sat there as the ladies added their finishing touches. The hair stylist gently sprayed her hair holding her loose bun in place whilst the make up artist added a little more lipstick to her lips.

"We're all done Felicity," one said as the pair looked at their handy work.

"Thanks guys. Now I just need to slip my heels on and I'm all done."

"No problem, we'll just pack up and be out your way."

"Thanks again," Felicity said with a soft smile. She stood up, her dress collecting around her feet as she walked towards the bed where her silver heels were waiting. She easily slipped them on one at a time, the dress falling perfectly into shape no longer dragging on the floor. She glanced around when she heard her phone ringing. She rushed over grasping it as she turned to the girls. "Thanks again, just let yourselves out."

"No problem, have fun tonight!" Felicity nodded in response as she answered the call and the pair left.

"Hello?"

"Felicity Megan Smoak," Caitlin's stern voice made her smile as she tried not to laugh.

"Yes Cait?"

"You didn't tell us you and Oliver were a couple again?"

"Leave the girl alone," Iris added.

"Oh hey Iris!" Felicity replied.

"Hey sweetie, you have fun promoting the film?"

"It's been really good actually."

"So what happened with you and Oliver?" Caitlin jumped in.

"Cait, it isn't all about a guy," Iris added.

"Well of course not but when my best friend is all over the news-"

"Wait, what?" Felicity replied nervously.

"She's exaggerating sweetie," Iris clarified. "There are just a few photos."

"Yeh a few photos of you two looking all happy at a Fair and then holding hands late at night."

"We're… well we're a couple. But we aren't telling anyone, by which I mean the press." She could hear shrieking down the phone which only made her laugh.

"I think Caitlins a little excited," Iris said softly. "But congratulations sweetie, so I guess you two sorted things out?"

"Thanks, and yeh we did. We cleared it all up, everything is out there this time."

"I'm so happy for you," Caitlin said softly, her voice sounding a little strange.

"Are you crying?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I'm just so happy for you."

"Really? Because last time you weren't feeling that way."

"Yeh well hormones changes things," she sniffled. "I just want you to be happy."

"Well I am happy," Felicity clarified. "I mean with caring friends like you guys why wouldn't I be."

"Exactly," Iris replied. "Plus we all get to he at the Hollywood premiere together."

"Oh you have a press pass?"

"Actually Barry asked me to be his plus one."

"Oh god…" Caitlin sobbed a little more.

"Are you okay?" Felicity enquired.

"Yeh… I'm just so happy."

"Clearly the hormones are affecting you a lot," Iris added.

"God I know, but I'm just so happy!"

"Well I'm glad you are," Felicity replied. "We'll have to decide on outfits together."

"If we ever get a chance," Iris responded.

"I'm sure we'll all find time plus I need to see some sparkle before this ones born."

"Exactly!" Just then there was a tap at the door. "Right guys I have to go someone's knocking for me so I guess it means the limo is here for the premiere tonight."

"Have fun!" Iris shouted.

"Yes and make sure to keep your hands to yourself if you don't want the press to know," Caitlin teased.

"I am sure Oliver and I are capable of keeping our hands off each other."

"Yeh like you kept your eyes off each other back then," Iris teased.

Another knock came from the door. "I'm coming!" Felicity shouted walking towards it. "Right I have to go, love you guys."

"Love you too," Iris replied first.

"Yeh I love you too, oh and Felicity?"

"Yes?" Felicity responded her hand on the door knob.

"Ronnie has the photos of you two."

"Oh just get him to send copies to me and Oliver whenever he gets a chance."

"Of course, enjoy your evening!"

"Bye guys." With that she hung up pulling the door open as the person tried to knock again. Oliver stumbled forward a little as she blinked up at him. He was wearing a tuxedo, complete with bow tie and more than likely suspenders. Suspenders she desperately wanted to pull.

"I'll let you do that later, if you want?" he whispered with a wink and she could feel her cheeks flush as she glanced away from him.

"Only if we can stay in my room tonight," she replied looking him straight in the eye. She watched his pupils dilate as the stunned expression on his face turned into a smile. His eyes travelled the length of her deep pink dress, the off the shoulder cuffs showing her cleavage where his eyes lingered briefly. She watched him swallow, his adam's apple bobbing enticingly.

"God, I wish we could finish what we started this morning."

She placed her free hand on his chest. "Well, I think we'll have more fun getting out of these tonight." She could feel the rumble in his chest more than she heard the noise.

"I can not wait for tonight to end," he whispered pressing his forehead to hers as he leant down. "I wanna kiss you so bad."

"Yeh but you'll ruin my make up."

He sighed, his hot breath fanning over her lips. Her eyes closed as his hand reached out for her, it landed on her hip before it caressed along to her back. "I guess I'll just have to touch you instead," he whispered and her eyes opened to see him smirking down at her.

"God can you two please keep things to yourself," Thea moaned.

"I thought I told you to knock Speedy."

"Well I would but you see, you're in the corridor," she answered. The pair pulled apart then and glanced at her, she was wearing a jewelled peach dress, her hair down and make up perfect.

"You look beautiful," Felicity said to her.

"Thanks, but I mean your dress is wowza!" Thea replied.

"Oh stop it." Felicity blushed.

"She's right, you look amazing," Oliver added. "And you look beautiful too, Thea." He smiled at his sister and she stepped closer.

"Well you don't look to bad yourself, so I guess we're all ready to go?"

"Where's Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"He's running late," Thea replied. "He said he'd meet us there."

"Wait, I'm coming with you guys?" Felicity asked.

"Of course you are," Thea responded.

"If you want to?" Oliver asked staring at her. She glanced between the pair and nodded.

"Of course, let me just grab my purse."

* * *

Felicity felt a nervous energy fall over her as the limousine rolled to a stop. Thea was clearly excited as she bounced in her seat. She felt Oliver's hand squeezing hers before she glanced up to his face.

"It'll be fine," he whispered reassuringly and she merely nodded in response. As soon as the door opened the flashing of the cameras dazed her slightly. Oliver got out first, before he reached in to help Thea out. He stood smiling at her before he bent down offering his hand to Felicity.

"You coming?" he asked with an easy smile.

"Of course." She nodded as she took his hand and shimmied across the seat. She kept her gaze down as she stood up straight, her eyes only looking at Oliver as she felt his hand rest at the small of her back. He stepped forward and instantly she followed suit, Thea linked his other arm as they stood before the paparazzi. The cameras flashed brightly as Felicity turned fully towards them, finally pulling her eyes from Oliver. The lights were constant as they asked the pair to step a part wanting Felicity alone in her beautiful dress. She stood there smiling as Sara stepped closer.

"You look stunning," Sara responded with a smile.

"So do you." Felicity beamed noting Sara's black leather corset and pants combo. She gave her a cheeky wink before continuing.

"You have some time to talk to the fans if you wish." Sara pointed to the barrier on the opposite side. "Then you have a few press things, which of course you can do with Oliver."

"Sure." She smiled.

"And then of course we get to see the final piece."

"I can't wait," Felicity admitted.

"Well good!" Sara exclaimed as they made their way to the awaiting fans. It felt amazing to speak to people who clearly knew of her work, she gave her autograph when requested and even posed for photos with several people. She kept stealing glances at Oliver who was making his way down the barriers. When they were near each other Oliver's hand slipped across her lower back as fans asked for photos of them together.

"You make a gorgeous couple!" several of them shouted and the pair merely smiled in response. It wasn't the time to officially announce they were a couple, they had a job to do first plus there was nothing wrong in letting people think what they wanted.

"I think we do too," Oliver whispered into her ear and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You really are cheesy," she responded with a shake of her head. "Where's Thea?"

"Oh she's with Tommy, he finally got here." He gestured behind them to where Tommy and Thea were stood watching them, both grinning wildly.

"Are you two ready for some more press work?" Sara asked from behind them.

"Whatever you need Sara," Felicity replied as Oliver nodded in agreement.

* * *

They spent another 30 minutes giving interviews to the awaiting press, all finely dressed asking simple questions about the film and their time in Nottingham. They were just talking to the final person, a smartly dressed lady whose name they barely remembered. They answered with the usual cheerful manner, but Felicity was smiling for a completely different reason: Oliver's hand hadn't left her back. It was a constant warmth, that seeped into her bones making her forget the world around her. She smiled and nodded as Oliver spoke to the lady, not fully listening but instead taking him in. He seemed in his element here, like he was made for this and the sparkle in his eyes as he glanced at her with a beaming grin made her knees weak.

She was so wrapped up in the moment it took her several minutes to realise the crowd was going wild. She watched as Oliver's eyes drifted to the noise and instantly he tensed. His hand on her back stiffened to match his posture. She frowned, slowly following his gaze. She turned to see Laurel in a gorgeous blue dress, the slit revealing her legs as she posed for the cameras. Felicity blinked as Laurel made a beeline straight for them. She could feel Oliver's hand slip away from her, as he took a step back. She turned to look at him, his expression neutral before he glanced at her. Anger, regret, guilt and sadness flit across his face before he appeared almost emotionless.

Laurel didn't even hesitate as she kissed him right there and then on the lips. Felicity felt it all like a physical blow, her confusion and pain mixing together as she stood there frozen in place. She felt like she was imploding, unable to truly react in front of everyone.

"Hey baby," Laurel said placing her hand on his chest. Felicity blinked, unshed tears stinging at her eyes as she noticed the diamond engagement ring on her finger. Oliver did nothing, just stood there staring at Laurel.

"Oh my god you're engaged!" the enthusiastic reported squealed with delight. Felicity managed a few tentative steps back. Her heart beating wildly in her chest like it was trying to escape, trying to get away from the twisting pain as she struggled to breath. It was an arm linking round hers that had her focusing away from Laurel draped over Oliver and chatting happily about their engagement.

"You can sit with me," Curtis's voice was firm and tender. "Come on, we can head in now." He lead her through the entrance passed a shocked looking Tommy, and Thea. By passing Malcolm and Sara, the latter who was giving her a sympathetic look.

"Thank you," she whispered to Curtis when he had successfully managed to get her inside without much conversation with anyone else.

"Don't mention it," he replied staring at her. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"I..." She could feel herself struggling to control her emotions, feel the pain creeping up but she had a job to do. "I'm fine," she lied.

Curtis gave her a skeptical look, staring at her but clearly thinking better of if it. "Okay," he finally answered.

"I... I want to stay at the back, away from prying eyes," she responded as they stepped into the filling theatre.

"That's fine we can sit right here at the back, right near the exit."

"Okay." She nodded taking the seat nearest the door. Curtis slipped into the seat beside her, and the pair sat in a silence as everyone started to enter.

They witnessed Malcolm heading for the front, Sara close behind, it was obvious the seats in the front were meant for them but Felicity couldn't bring herself to be in the spotlight right now. She watched as more and more people entered, but she had to turn away when Oliver and Laurel came in. Her hand was holding his as she lead them right to the front and centre. Felicity sighed sinking lower into her seat, she was desperately trying her hardest not to react as Malcolm got on stage and gave a speech.

The rest of the cast sat on the first several rows of seats, chatting happily as Malcolm continued to talk. But the truth was she didn't hear any of it, didn't focus on anything but her breathing as she tried to calm her frazzled brain. _He had lied, he had lied to her all this time_. She tried to remain calm as the opening credits rolled, but then she saw him. Oliver was in his seat, turning back to look in the crowd, clearly searching for her. His eyes finally met hers and she watched as he stood up, excusing himself from the people around him. She could feel the panic rising, feel the anger, the pain, the sadness all rising and she knew, without a doubt; she needed to get out of there before something bad happened.

"I... I need to go," Felicity whispered to Curtis.

He turned to look at her with an understanding smile. "You know where I am if you need me," he responded sincerely. She nodded as she slipped from the seat, she didn't look in Oliver's direction as she walked out the exit.

"Miss Smoak? Is everything okay?" a young lady asked her as she stepped out the door. She had a walkie talkie in hand, wearing a jacket with staff on it.

"I'm not feeling too well," Felicity answered.

"You do look a little flustered," she replied with a small frown.

"I wondered if I could go back to the hotel?"

"Oh of course!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the walkie talkie. "I need a car for Miss Smoak to the back entrance, she isn't feeling well and needs to go back to the hotel."

The walkie talkie beeped before a mans voice broke through. "Car will be there in 5."

"Follow me Miss Smoak." Felicity nodded as they walked in silence. She had no idea where she was going but she couldn't deal with Oliver right now, she needed to get away, she needed some time.

"Thank you," Felicity said to the lady as they stopped at the back entrance.

"No problem," she said with a warm smile. "I hope you feel better soon." Felicity merely nodded as the lady's radio came to life once more.

"Linda, we have Mr Queen here looking for Miss Smoak, has she left yet?"

"Nope, she's right here," she replied as Felicity cringed.

"Okay I'll send him your way."

"Sorry but I really don't feel well, tell Oliver I'm sorry I had to go but I'll talk later." Felicity rushed out, pushing the doors open. The sky had darkened slightly, and the car was sitting waiting. She didn't hesitate as she rushed to it, the driver looked stunned when she jumped in the back seat.

"Miss Smoak!" he exclaimed.

"Please just take me back to the hotel," she rushed out unable to hold in the pain any longer as she clutched her chest and the tears began to fall.

The driver merely nodded as he pulled off. Felicity glanced through the black tinted back windows to see Oliver rushing out the doors she had just exited. He threw his hands up in the air in defeat looking devastated but it was her that crumbled on the back seat.


	22. Everybody Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me so long, to be truthful, I have lost the will to write and I was trying hard to have this whole thing finished before I posted but I haven't. There is only this chapter, one more after and the epilogue left tbh. I'm posting this because well, life is short, and finally things started to feel right, so hopefully this will all be done soon. I wanted to just thank everyone for their continued support, and I hope you enjoy this…

Oliver sighed deeply as he dropped onto the bed in his new hotel room. He had arrived in Paris, alone. Thea had refused to travel with him, only wanting to be with Tommy, which he couldn't really blame her for, after the disaster, that had been the last 24 hours.

He grabbed his phone hitting redial for what felt like the 100th time. It didn't even ring, it went straight to voicemail. "Hey it's Felicity, I must be too busy to get to the phone right now so if you wish leave me a message. Or you know call Ray if it's urgent... either way don't give up. So yeh..." BEEP.

"Hey, it's me... again. I understand why you don't want to answer my calls, I truly do. But please, I need to explain everything. I don't want to do it over the phone, you deserve this to be face to face. But I understand right now you clearly don't want that." He sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, I never meant you to get hurt but honestly there is nothing I can say in a message that will end well, that will be good enough, so please let me explain in person before we have the press stuff today, please. Just drop me a message or a call." With that he hung up. He had royally messed up, he knew that. He had ruined probably the best thing going in his life with not telling the whole truth.

He didn't even flinch as the adjoining room door flew open. "What the hell are you doing?" Thea snapped looking down at him as she stood beside his bed with her arms crossed.

"I literally just got here Thea." He sighed sitting up.

"Why the hell aren't you banging on Felicity's door? Or are you and Laurel actually engaged?" she said with a scowl.

"I told you, me and Laurel are not together."

"Could have fooled me," she mumbled under her breath.

"Thea!" he snapped jumping to his feet and facing her. "I am NOT engaged to Laurel, I don't even know what that stunt was that she pulled. Actually I do, it was to boost her profile like everything else she does," he bellowed.

"Then why aren't you fighting for her?" she asked instantly. "Why aren't you at her door begging her for forgiveness?"

"Because... she deserves someone better than me," he admitted looking at his feet. "She deserves the sun, the moon, the stars, the whole freaking galaxy. She deserves everything her heart desires, she deserves to be loved completely without pain and hurt, and misunderstandings, she deserves someone who won't ruin her life, someone who will make her brightness shine."

"And you don't think you could do that?" Thea asked looking at her brother sadly.

"I have caused her nothing but pain, why would she ever want me?"

"Why don't you ask her?" she asked suggestively.

"She doesn't want to know Thea, and truly I can't blame her. I ruined her special night, I let Laurel do all of that to not cause a scene in front of the press and she ran before I could talk to her," he replied, feeling his heart sinking. "I banged on her door, I even sat outside it for a few hours, I've called her, I tried to find out her flight details and even her room details but to no avail. She doesn't want to see me Thea."

"That's because she isn't here." The pair looked up to see a sheepish looking Sara stood in the doorway with Tommy stood behind her.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"She's gone back home." Sara continued. "She wasn't feeling well, and after what I saw last night I can't blame her."

"It wasn't what it looked like," Oliver groaned.

"Oh we're well aware of what happened," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "Why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you let me, us, help you?"

"Because it was my problem," he answered as Thea frowned.

"What was your problem?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter Thea, what's done is done."

"Oh no, you don't get to brush it off just because you think I'm too young," she replied poking him in the chest in anger.

"I'm not, but it's done now," he retorted, not budging.

"God, there is no wonder she left when you're this stubborn," Thea snapped throwing her arms in the air as she walked away from him.

"Thea!" he called as she walked into her room slamming the door behind her. He dropped his head in defeat, the seriousness of the situation washing over him. "I messed up so bad, but I did it for her," he whispered.

"We know," Tommy said gently. "And Thea would understand if you explained it to her."

"But I don't want to hurt her."

"Yeh, but Ollie keeping the truth from her is only going to make it worse," Sara added and he cringed because that is exactly what he had done to Felicity too.

"God I have made such a mess of things."

"You were grieving dude," Tommy said slowly. "You weren't exactly in a great place, and no offence Sara, but Laurel took full advantage of that."

"None taken." Sara shrugged.

"It wasn't like that Tommy, I knew what I was doing," he admitted. "I just didn't think me and Felicity were ever going to be an option again," he added staring at his feet.

"Ollie, listen," Sara spoke softly as she looked him in the eye. "I love my sister, I truly do. But she is the worst person I know when she is with you. You two bring out the worst in each other as a couple and that isn't how it is suppose to be. You're supposed to bring out the best in each other, challenge each other in a good way, you want to figure things out together, and you love each other so fiercely everyone around you can see that."  
Oliver nodded agreeing with her.

"She's right," Tommy added.

"And we can all see who that person is for you," Sara said staring at him. "Even Malcolm saw it."

"What?"

"Your chemistry test leak, it was Malcolm. I knew, and I didn't stop him because after what my sister did, you both deserved the good publicity. Malcolm just wanted the film to go down well, but I think it's been obvious that there is more between you two for a while."

"I..." He froze, his brain catching up with him. Did he really love Felicity? He knew he cared about her, he knew he enjoyed spending time with her, that she brightened everything up and made things lighter. He knew that he wanted to protect her even from himself, and that the date they had spent together was truly one of the best nights of his life. But above all else, could she love him? After everything between them did she even love him? He had seen her hesitate on their date, thinking she was going to use the L word and he felt disappointed but he hadn't thought why, until now. "I love her," he whispered out loud.

"FINALLY," Sara exclaimed whilst Tommy chuckled.

"I love her," Oliver said a little more firmly. "But..."

"But what?" Tommy asked.

"She... she might not feel the same way, and especially after last night."

"She literally ran away from the pain, Ollie," Sara replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't mean anything," he replied.

"Well there's only one way to find out man," Tommy jumped in.

"Yeh... I know," he replied nodding his head as he took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Sara asked staring at him.

"Well firstly, I need to talk to Thea and then I need your help. Both of you," he said looking between them.

"Of course," they replied whilst nodding.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you've been in this room for nearly 2 days now. I think it's time to get out," Donna shouted through Felicity's door. She groaned as she wrap the blankets around herself. "Felicity Megan Smoak, you might be an adult but if you aren't down in the next hour I will drag you from the bed myself."

She knew her mom was being serious from her tone alone. So reluctantly she sighed. "Fine, I'll be down in a bit," she grumbled as she slowly detangled herself.  
She hadn't even realised the time had been passing so quickly. She only remembered getting back to the hotel, changing, packing and then jumping on the next flight home. She had called Sara explaining she needed time away, to feel better. But as soon as the plane had landed in LAX, the reality had hit her. There would be press waiting for her, there would be questions, her home would be bombarded. So that's how she had called her mother in tears and ended up here in a remote location, on the winery that they had once called home, that Quentin had brought due to their shared history.

She dragged herself out of bed, throwing on some loose fitting clothing, she didn't bother with makeup, she just pulled on her glasses and trudged downstairs.

"There's my baby girl," Donna shouted as she walked into the living room, where a small fire was roaring.

"I'm up now mom," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Felicity, come on we need to talk." She gestured to the empty seat beside her close to the fire.

"About what?" she asked as she dropped into the seat, pulling her knees to her chest and curling up on herself.

"Sweetie, you've been wallowing for 2 days now, it's time to get up and face the world."

"Mom…"

"No, he hurt you and it is okay to be sad, angry, whatever the emotion, they are all valid."

"But?" she said sarcastically.

"But, you can't stay in bed for the rest of your life. I know this won't make sense right now but everybody hurts us. I'm certain there have been many times when I've hurt you, baby. The truth is, you have figure out who it's worth being hurt by."

Felicity could feel her eyes brimming with tears. "It just all feels too raw."

"And that's okay." Her mother reached out wrapping her hands in hers on Felicity's knees. "You are allowed to feel everything, but it'll be okay. Look at me." She gave her a tearful smile. "I'm happy with a wonderful man, who I should have kept a part of my life long ago."

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your time together mom."

"No, don't be. You're a part of our lives, just as Sara and Laurel are."

"Where is Quentin?"

"He's gone into town, fetch some food, so me and you can have some time together. He's sorry about Laurel."

"It isn't his fault."

"No but it's his daughter and even he doesn't know what's happening."

"Don't worry about it." She tried to brush it off.

"Of course he worries Felicity, he worries about all of you as do I, and I'm sure he will be having words with her."

"He doesn't need to," she answered. "They're engaged," she whispered.

"Quentin didn't even know," Donna replied. "But enough about all that, we're going to spend the day like we used to, with an adult twist." She winked cheekily.

"What?" Felicity asked skeptically.

"We're going to do our own spa, then I'm going to do your hair and makeup, all whilst drinking the delicious wine that Quentin's been making here and of course he will cook for us," she replied with a wink. "We both know he'll be the better cook of us 3."

"True," Felicity said with a small laugh.

"Oh and then we can go watch the sunset, I know how that calms you."

Felicity nodded as her mom smiled at her. Donna made to move her hands from hers, when Felicity held tighter. "Mom."

"Yes sweetie?" she asked turning back to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl," she replied leaning up and placing a kiss to her hair.

* * *

Felicity loved it here, the only place she had ever felt truly at home after everything with her dad. She had enjoyed the company of her mother all day, even when Quentin returned he simply pulled her in for a hug and apologised, before disappearing for a few hours till he came to cook them dinner.

Now they were stood in the gardens, overlooking the winery waiting for dinner as they watched the sun begin to set. It truly was calming to watch the bright sky begin to change into a beautiful array of colours right before their eyes.

"Baby..." Donna said softly as they leant on the railings.

"Yeh mom?" Felicity asked staring out at the sunset before her.

"You know I only have your best interests at heart right?"

She frowned turning to stare at her mom. "What?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered before she took a step back. Felicity frowned as she finally realised what was happening. Oliver was stood there looking at her, he looked stunning in the bright lights and she turned her head away from his gaze. "I'll just leave you two to it," Donna whispered. She gave Oliver a sad smile and a nod of her head as she walked past him and headed towards the house.

Oliver stepped closer standing beside her to watch the sunset. He left enough space between them so they wouldn't touch, mainly in fear of her reaction. "It's beautiful," Oliver finally spoke after several minutes of silence.

"It is," she replied. "What are you doing here?" She asked still looking forward and not at him.

"I-"

"Actually how the hell did you find me? And why is my mother in on it?"

Oliver laughed nervously running a hand at the back of his neck. "I, well you see..." He sighed heavily trying to ground himself, she glanced up at him quickly to see the befuddled expression gracing his features. He sighed sadly.

"Don't know what to say?" she mumbled.

"No, I have too much to say, too much to tell you. All of it is whirling around in my head and I don't know what to start with to make any of it better, if I can even make any of it better." She still wasn't looking at him properly as she turned her head back to the sunset.

"Well I guess you best start somewhere before it gets too dark," she replied almost coldly.

"Firstly, I'm sorry." He stared at her, even if she wouldn't look him in the eye he had to. "I came here because we need to talk, I needed to explain which I will get to soon I promise." He could see her swallow nervously and he wanted to reach out and soothe her nerves but he knew he had no right to.

"Of course," she mumbled, her eyes flickering down before looking back up to the sky. The colours were grounding her as Oliver stood beside her, so close she'd only have to shuffle to touch him, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him properly let alone touch him.

"I called you."

"I know," she answered instantly.

"Well I don't know if you listened to the voicemails, but I wanted to talk to you. I sat outside your hotel room for hours, I even went to the airport earlier to see if you were heading to Paris early. I even tried and failed to get the info on your hotel room. It was Sara that told me you had come home, I had no idea."

"I had to," she breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I know and I had to finish the Paris promotion but as soon as I was able I got a flight here." He pointed towards her but still she didn't move. "Everyone helped me, they couldn't trace you. It took Malcolm insisting with your agent Ray to get any information. But I was only given your mother's number, which by the way her loud voice is very scary."

"That's where I get it from," she replied with a small smile despite herself.

"Good to know," he responded with a soft smile. "It took me hours to convince her that I wanted what was best for you, to convince her to give me your location and in the end I think it was Thea that managed to do it."

"Thea?"

"Yeh." He laughed nervously. "I guess your mom has a soft spot for her."

"I can't blame her for that," she muttered fiddling with a strand of her hair before placing it behind her ear.

"I came here to fight for you," he said with a slight tremble in his voice. She felt herself tense up at his confession because he hadn't fought for her that night, he had let it all happen without even a word muttered to her. "But I will respect your wishes too. Just hear me out please, and then whatever you decide I will do."

"Fine," she whispered into the air still not looking at him.

"I didn't invite Laurel, I didn't even know she was going to turn up that night let alone like that." He took a deep breath. "But we were engaged."

Instantly Felicity's grip tightened on the rail, her legs shaking as those words hurt even more coming from his lips. She felt the anger bubbling up, but it was the pain in her heart that reacted first as the tears she had been fighting slipped down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," se whispered as he watched the tears falling from her closed eyelids, his own pain evident in his tone. "I… I… we weren't…" He struggled at the lump forming in his throat. "When my parents died, and I became the CEO of QC, do you remember I told you they gave me those hoops to jump through?" She nodded not trusting her voice. "They didn't trust me, they thought I was a liability, that I wasn't serious about running QC. Well I asked what I could do, what would convince them I was good enough."

Her head spun to him, her eyes wide as she whispered, "They didn't?"

"They didn't specifically ask me to get married, just that a serious relationship would help ease their worries of my commitment. I… I didn't think you'd ever forgive me, I didn't even think about asking you to do that with your life, but Laurel… she was insistent. She hadn't stopped calling, she even turned up at the house. It was then I asked her, not to marry me, but for the sake of Thea and the company to pretend we were engaged, she could even tell the press if she wanted to."

"Oh," was the only word that slipped passed her lips as she turned her tear filled eyes back to the sunset.

"She didn't tell them, she didn't tell anyone, and after I agreed to go back to college and give the CEO position to Walter, the board no longer needed the engagement. So I called it quits, I told Laurel I was grateful and thankful for what she had done but I did not love her, I didn't want a relationship with her and it was all over. She accepted that, and kept the ring as a gift for helping me. I thought that would be it. I thought that would be the end of it."

"But it wasn't."

"No, she… her careers not been going so great lately and she thought, well she saw us together, saw the press speculation and so she threw herself into the limelight. Laurel and I, we bring out the worst in each other," he admitted running a hand at the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered still not looking at him.

"I… I'm a coward, I tried… I wanted to, I was so close that morning you woke up in my hotel room in London, when we talked, but after Sara's message I… I chickened out. I should have told you at least then we would have been prepared." Felicity merely nodded as she thought back to their previous talk. He had admitted then that the board were hard to please and that he had done things, things he clearly didn't think were good and now she understood why.

She took a deep breath, her heart still aching. "But you… you didn't do anything at the premiere…" she uttered.

"No, I didn't… I didn't want to make a scene, I didn't want to make things worse for you, or Laurel, or Malcolm… for everyone really." She just nodded in response. "I know I should have pushed her away, I should have found you straight away but you saw all the press outside and inside the theatre. I couldn't even see you, I couldn't explain and when I tried… you ran…"

She turned her head away, "I… I had to."

"You said that," he replied. "Please respond Felicity." She turned back to look at him with a puzzled expression. "I get it, you promised you wouldn't get angry like before but… I need more than this," he gestured towards her, "I need to see something, some real reaction, don't hold back on my account. I hurt you, I have hurt you more than I have ever wanted to, from the moment we met."

She gripped the rail even tighter, her knuckles starting to turn white as the darkness started to engulf them. "I can't," she whispered. She didn't want to be angry, she didn't want to feel more pain, she didn't want to do this. She finally let go of the railing and pushed passed him. Instantly she felt his hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her back. She span around so quickly she collided with him. Her hands landing on his chest whilst his steadied her hips. She could feel his touch like a fire and she stepped away in a flash, distancing herself from her body's natural comfort towards him.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded as she spun on her heels. "Thea asked me to pound on your door in the hotel, she asked me why I wasn't fighting for you… and the truth is…" He looked down at his feet, letting his shoulders sag completely as he looked at her now still form. "You deserve better than me."

"What I deserve is someone who tells me the whole truth, who isn't afraid to include me," she shouted over her shoulder as she took several steps towards the house.

"You're right!" he shouted back, not moving from his spot causing her to stop. "You deserve someone who'll treat you like their whole world, their whole universe, who won't hurt you repeatedly, who makes you feel special every day of your life together… You deserve someone who brings out the best in you, just like you do for me. Someone who will challenge you to be more, who will reassure you when you're nervous, hold you when you're upset, someone who wants to be there for you good and bad, for better or worse. You deserve so much happiness Felicity, so much. I only hope you can find someone who you love as much I love you."

She spun around to face him in an instant, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You… you love me?" she asked in a stunned wonder.

"Yes," he replied looking her directly in the eye, no waver in his voice as he spoke to her. "I think I've loved you pretty much from the start," he admitted. "I have messed up every single thing between us Felicity. In trying to keep Thea's future I lied to you by omission, and I never wanted to be like your father was to you, I don't want to keep hurting you," he repeated, his own tears starting to fall silently. "I love you. I love you like I never even knew was possible. But I know love isn't always enough, and I also know that despite how much pain it would cause me, I love you enough to let you go." He took a deep breath as his head fell before he slowly lifted it to meet her gaze. "You deserve to be happy Felicity, and that's…" his voice cracked as he continued, "that's all I ever want for you."

They stood there in silence for what Oliver felt was an eternity, but was really only several minutes. She just stood stock still, not moving an inch as she let every single one of his words wash over her. He had been there to hold her when she cried about her father, he had protected her from the reporters, he had calmed her nerves, he had pushed her to be better in her career. He had taken her on probably the most perfect date she had ever been on. He cared deeply about her, no he loved her. He loved her, despite her obvious flaws, he still loved her. Then her mother's words came crashing back: everyone's going to hurt you, it's just figuring out who's worth being hurt by.

"Oliver," she finally whispered taking tentative steps forward.

His head snapped up to her, he didn't dare move as she stepped closer and closer. "Felicity?" he whispered when she stood before him.

"You should have told me," she said sternly.

"I know. I am so sorry, and Laurels going to release a statement explaining the whole situation, that she and I are not a couple, haven't been for a long time and that she was angry and jealous-" Felicity's hand landing on his chest stunned him into silence.

"I… I won't lie, you hurt me," she said softly, and his whole face scrunched up with regret. "But then it's only human to make mistakes," she whispered and he blinked rapidly. "That… that doesn't mean I forgive you Oliver, because withholding the truth, not including me in your life, it isn't how a relationship is suppose to work."

"I'm trying," he replied, his head dropping. She reached up running her fingers through the scruff on his jaw, she felt him leaning into her touch as she cupped his jaw making him look at her.

"I know, but maybe we need to try together, all in remember?" She looked at him and he nodded.

"I won't keep anything else from you," he rushed out, his arms still by his sides too afraid to touch her. "I'll work every day to earn your forgiveness, I'll try my best every day, I'll work on us for the rest of my life, I'll always fight for you… if you let me…"

Her hand slipped down from his face and landed back on his chest. "When you love someone it isn't a chore Oliver, forgiveness will come with time." He gave her a short nod as she moved her hand gently over his beating heart. He could feel the warmth of her palm seeping into his skin, calming him and keeping him grounded in this moment. "You do have a good heart Oliver, I see you were trying to do what was best for Thea… I just need time."

"Anything for you Felicity," he whispered.

They stood there for awhile longer, the darkness surrounding them as a cool breeze rushed over them. Felicity's hands flexed against his chest as she finally took a step back letting go of him. His head fell as he realised that he would have to leave her here, to give her the time and space she needed.

"Stay," she uttered and he blinked in genuine surprise.

"Stay here, with you?" he asked stunned.

She giggled a little before responding. "Yes, we have spare rooms and maybe us spending some time together, alone, without interruptions from the press, our jobs, for a whole week is what we need to figure us out." He opened his mouth to respond when suddenly she blurted out. "Except for Thea of course! She is more than welcome-"

"No," he replied and she gave him a curious look, unsure exactly what he was saying no to. "Tommy and Sara are taking care of her, she isn't exactly my biggest fan right now. So maybe a break is what she needs too," he admitted with a sad sigh. "We have a week until the premiere in LA, so maybe some uninterrupted time will be good."

"No work. No press. No reporters," she stated.

"I'll get in contact with Walter tonight and sort something, but I will keep my phone with me because of emergencies and Thea."

"Of course. I'm not keeping you from Thea, she can come up here if she wants, she can call and text, anything Oliver. I wouldn't do that to either of you."

"I know, but truthfully I think she'll be happy to spend some time with her friends, at home without me."

"Well if any of that changes, don't hesitate to invite her, or go home yourself."

He gave her a quick nod as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Won't Quentin and your mother mind?"

"No, they do their own things." She brushed off.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get something to eat." She nodded her head in the direction of the house. He followed her closely, making sure not to touch her, but desperately wanting to. He wanted to lean into her side, wrap his arm around her and kiss her, but now wasn't the time. So he would wait until the time was right, until she was ready, because as much as it hurt him not be able to reach out for her and declare his love over and over, she was hurting more and he was determined to prove himself for good this time.


	23. All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So after being ill for weeks now (i'm sick of antibiotics now) I finally found time to finish this beast! This chapter is ridiculously long, and well it is the final chapter... after this is just the epilogue I need to find the time to write but I shall try my best for you guys. I need to say a massive thank you to laurabelle2930 for reading as I wrote to try and convince me this isn't rubbish :P, and also fangirlfromthenorthcountry because she has helped me from the beginning and in fact guys the last chapter is based on her words because she is awesome... Thank you for everyones support, and I shall see you soon with the epilogue... so enjoy!

It had taken 3 days of Oliver completely doting on Felicity for her to snap. He had been nothing but kind, he brought her breakfast in bed every day, cooked every meal and even made snacks. He planned all various activities for them to do together, from hiking, to working in the winery, from picnics to having a drive around. They had talked about everything and anything, but it all felt too much with the little physical contact and so at the end of the 3rd day she had used her loud voice.

She snapped about him trying too hard, and that had ended in a heated kiss but nothing more. Then every day after Oliver continued to bring her breakfast in bed, but now they touched, sharing kisses and holding hands; simple actions that allowed them to relax more. So he stopped trying so hard to win her back and they thoroughly enjoyed their time together. But it was on the sixth morning she woke up to no breakfast in bed.

Oliver hummed to himself as he prepared the pancake batter, making sure to make enough for all 4. He had already prepared the fruits and syrups to accompany them, and was just about to start the cooking process, when he heard a small cough behind him. He spun on his heels to see Quentin and Donna already dressed stood before him.

"Oh good morning, Mr Lance, Ms Smoak." His usual manners slipping into place.

"Oliver, as I've said a thousand times call me Donna, and him Quentin," she replied softly.

"Of course, I was just preparing breakfast," Oliver stated as he turned back to the stove.

"We need to talk," Quentin said and instantly Oliver tensed. He could feel that nervousness creeping up his spine as he switched the stove off and turned back towards them.

"Please sit with us," Donna added with a soft smile gesturing to the table as they both sat down.

Oliver stepped forward, and dropped into the seat opposite them, unable to sit comfortably with the nerves now running through his body. "So… what do we need to talk about?" he asked sitting even straighter in his seat as he watched Quentin and Donna share a look, a look he knew had come from knowing each other for so many years.

Donna tenderly took Quentin's hand in hers as she gave him an encouraging smile. "I want to apologise," Quentin started. "When you and my daughter started dating all those years ago, I wasn't a fan of yours, you were immature, pig headed and thought yourself better than anyone." Oliver ran a hand at the back of his neck. "But I can clearly see that boy is not the same as the man sat in front of me now."

Olivers head snapped up in shock. "What?" he uttered in disbelief.

"I know I've been cold with you these last few days, but I hadn't realised how bad my daughter had been," he added.

"I don't-"

"Laurel released a statement this morning, and spoke to her father last night," Donna interrupted as Quentin took a deep breath.

"She's an alcoholic, Oliver."

"Wait what? When did that happen? She... " He stopped himself, thinking back over their relationship. She had always liked to go out partying, and they had several arguments over it when he was trying to be more serious, but she didn't have a problem, did she?

"We're unsure, maybe years," Quentin admitted sadly. "She admitted that she had a problem, that it was thanks to you, Felicity and what happened at that premiere, to realise how destructive her behaviours been. She's become a master at hiding it, a small drink here and there, and parties nearly every night but she can't remember the last time she hasn't had a drink."

"I had… I had no idea," Oliver spoke openly. "I honestly didn't know, how could I not notice that, if it's been going on for years?"

"Because she was good at hiding it," Donna repeated squeezing Quentin's hand in support.

"I am so sorry I never noticed, I'm sorry I never saw it, I'm just-"

"No," Quentin said sternly. "Don't do that to yourself. She hid it from all of us Oliver, and you two haven't really been a proper couple in so long, so don't do that."

"I just, I wish I had known, I could have got her help."

"That's what she is doing now," Quentin clarified. "She's going to go into rehab today."

"So we're leaving to support her," Donna added, smiling at Quentin.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour Oliver, and of course for how Laurel has been too. You have had to deal with a lot of things these last few months and I know my daughter added to that, especially with Felicity, and Thea. But she is trying to do the right thing now."

"I know that," Oliver replied.

"No you don't," Donna added giving him a sad smile.

"What do you mean?"

"With Laurels statement release she told the truth about your company wanting you to appear more serious and a 'stable' relationship would help with that. So the QC board of directors is currently under investigation, Mr Steele called earlier and I answered. He said to reassure you that nothing will happen to the company and the handover can happen even more quickly thanks to several members having stepped down," Donna said.

"Oh… I should probably call him."

"Yes, but he also told me to tell you not to worry, and to enjoy your time; that it will all be waiting when you get back." She smiled tenderly at him with hopeful eyes.

"I still feel I should call to check in, and Thea too, to make sure the press aren't hounding them."

"Of course," Quentin said with clear regret. "I am truly sorry, Oliver."

"It's… it's okay. Laurels ill, she was helping me and we have a lot of history. It isn't anyone's fault that we just aren't made for each other, that we shouldn't be together."

"Sometimes we have to be with the wrong person to realise when we have the right one," Donna suggested. He watched as Quentin smiled tenderly at her, nodding in agreement.

"I will tell you one thing," Quentin said softly.

"Yes?"

"If you find the right one, hold on tight, because there's nothing else like it." Donna cooed at his side as she leant into him lovingly.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he responded with a small shrug, his cheeks flushing from his admission.

He watched as Donna's hand landed on his on the table. "She'll come around."

"How do you know?" he asked so quietly.

"Because you are nothing like her father, you're here, you came after her and yes, you've made mistakes but I can see that regret literally oozing out of you. It's clear how much you love my daughter." His eyes widen as she gave him a knowing smirk. "And it's clear to me how much she means to you, I mean you've just dropped a week of your life to prove to her you're going to include her."

"I just… I want her to be happy."

"My daughter was always the person with the biggest heart, and smile. She tries to be cheerful all the time, has since her dad left but with you… with you Oliver, she shows her full range of emotions. So I want her to feel all of it, everything, and I think you're the man that is capable of not only making her happy, but of making her feel like the special woman that she sometimes doesn't see."

"I… thank you, both of you. For your honesty, your openness, for letting me stay here and for your forgiveness and acceptance, and even support." Oliver couldn't believe how much the couple in front of him reminded him of his lack of parents, of losing that support he wasn't even sure months ago, that he wanted. He could feel the lump forming in his throat at Donna got to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

"Your parents would be very proud," she whispered and he felt his lip trembling.

"I… I should call Walter," he replied pulling from the hug and getting up. "I'll just nip outside."

"Of course," Quentin replied as he himself stood up to make his way over to Donna.

Felicity wiped away the tear from her eye as she took a deep breath from her perch at the top of the stairs. She had heard it all, unintentionally, whilst looking for Oliver. She had stopped herself from interrupting their moment and instead sat quietly.

"I love you," she heard Quentin say so lovingly.

"I love you too," her mother responded.

"Do you think Felicity will understand? Do you think we'll be okay?" Quentin asked.

"We will all be fine," Donna reassured him. "And Felicity has a big heart, don't you dear!" Felicity cringed at her mother's raised voice.

"Huh?" Quentin replied a little confused.

"Sweetie you might as well come downstairs, remember I had to listen out for you sneaking out a lot from this house."

Felicity sighed as she stepped down the stairs to see a very stunned looking Quentin as she waved at them. "Morning."

"So how much did you hear?" Quentin asked.

"All of it," both Smoak women replied together.

"I'm truly sorry Felicity-"

"It isn't your fault Quentin," she replied instantly. "Laurel has a problem, and she's going to get help."

"True, but she messed up a good part of your life," Quentin added with a sad smile. Donna leant into his side wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm not excusing her behaviour, but if she's finally getting help, then I guess it'll be okay in the end." She shrugged glancing in the direction Oliver had left.

"I know I'm the last person that should be butting into your life let alone your love life, but that man has grown a lot, and sometimes we make mistakes we never intended of by trying to do the right thing," Quentin added looking at Donna.

"Plus I know you Felicity," Donna jumped in. "I've seen the way you light up around him, this whole time you come into your own."

"But… I… I can't forgive him that easily," she whispered.

"Are you trying to convince yourself that or me? Because from where I've been standing sweetie, you forgave that man the moment you realised he was try to protect his sisters future, much like I did when I spoke to her on the phone."

Felicity stood there stunned. "I…"

"Baby, listen, you're still young, you have the rest of your life ahead of you, and believe me you will have a lot more disagreements but if he makes you happy, if you can forgive him, if you love him, then you have to give it a proper go, you don't want a regret like that." She watched as Quentin wrapped his arm around her mother, pulling her in closer as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Mom, I love you."

Donna reached out grabbing her hand. "I love you too sweetie, but take it from two oldies you have to grab your chance whilst you can."

"Thank you," she replied her lip trembling.

"We have to go, but we will be at the premiere tomorrow." She stepped out of Quentin's grasp and pulled Felicity in for a tight hug.

"That's fine, you have to go take care of Laurel," Felicity replied pulling out the hug.

"Yes, but you're also a part of this family too, you and Sara," Quentin added as he gave Felicity a quick hug.

"We all are," Felicity clarified.

"You two stay, have one last night here before we all face the world tomorrow," Donna said softly, making her way to the door.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then," Felicity replied as Quentin grabbed their suitcases and stepped outside.

"I just want you to experience everything this world has to offer baby," Donna whispered as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And love, is one of the most powerful experiences." Felicity merely nodded as her mom gave her a tender smile and joined Quentin in the car. She watched as they drove off down the road, leaving her brain muddled.

"So I guess we're alone," Oliver's smooth voice cut through her thoughts as she spun around to look at him.

"Yep," she replied awkwardly shuffling her feet.

"Well I guess I should finally get us breakfast," he said gesturing back to the kitchen.

"Of course, is everything okay back at home?" she asked as he walked back to the stove.

"Yep," he replied turning to smile at her. "Thea's happy to have some time with her friends, and Walter says he has everything in hand and to not even worry."

"Well that's good then," she replied with a warm smile and he nodded in response. "Oliver, do you… maybe want to go for a horseback ride into town? Get some food for dinner later."

"That sounds pretty good to me."

* * *

Felicity couldn't help but smile as she watched Oliver dismounting his horse. It was clear he hadn't been riding for a long time with how he stumbled. They had, had a leisurely ride around the winery before going into town for lunch and groceries. Oliver had promised to cook her his trademark Cordon Bleu which they could eat whilst overlooking the winery and then spend the evening watching the stars. She couldn't help the joy she felt at his simple suggestions, at how happy she felt to be in his company.

"Are you alright up there?" Oliver asked breaking her wandering mind.

"Yep," she reassured him as she easily dismounted her horse, handing him over to the stable attendant.

"So, seeing as we've been out most of the day how about you go in and relax whilst I prepare dinner?" he suggested as she linked her arm with his to head back to the house.

"You sure you don't want my help?"

"After seeing you destroy pancakes this morning, no I do not need any help," he teased her and she tapped his arm playfully.

"They were perfectly fine!"

"Just not edible," he clarified with a chuckle.

"Fine, then the food duty is on you."

"Good, well the sun will be setting soon, so if you come back downstairs in a couple of hours I'm sure that everything will be ready."

"Wait, a couple of hours?" she asked eyeing him cautiously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied a little too quickly. "I mean, I just want it to be a surprise."

She tilted her head at the bashful look on his face. "Okay."

"Okay?" he replied a little stunned.

"Yeh, it's our last night here and I think letting you do whatever you want to do isn't a bad thing."

"It isn't," he answered.

"I trust my instincts," she replied with a small shrug.

"Oh and what do those instincts tell you?" he asked playfully. She merely smiled at him as she leant a little closer into his side. They walked the rest of the way to the house in a comfortable silence. Felicity's mind was a mess. Between what she was feeling, what she was thinking, what her mother said and the prospect of facing reality, she just didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, concern etched into his features as they entered the threshold of the house.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine."

"You don't have to hold back on my account," he replied quickly. "I want to be here for you, remember."

"I know," she responded looking him in the eye. "I promise when I need to, I will talk to you. I just have some stuff going on up here." She tapped the side of her head and still his concern didn't waver.

"You can talk to me about anything."

"I know, but right now, I need to figure some things out."

"Okay," he whispered sadly his head dropping slightly.

"Hey," she turned fully towards him, her hand reaching up so she could run her fingers through the stubble covering his jaw, "you will be the first person I talk to when I figure it all out." He gave her a quick nod before she leant up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. His response was instant as he wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her closer and kissed her a little harder. She smiled into the kiss before pulling back to look into his eyes. "So for tonight, do I need to wear anything in particular?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, I just want you to be happy and comfy." She could tell the hidden meaning behind his words.

She leant up giving him a quick peck. "I am," she answered honestly stepping out of his grasp. "So I'm going to go have a bubble bath, relax and then I will be back down later."

"Okay," he said softly as she made her way to the stairs.

"See you soon," she shouted as she bounded up the stairs.

* * *

Oliver was stood nervously in the kitchen, the food would be done in 10 minutes and Felicity still hadn't appeared. He wasn't afraid of her not turning up, he knew logically she had enjoyed spending time with him, but after tonight things would inevitably be changing. They would have to face reality tomorrow, and that thought alone left a bitter taste in his mouth. What happens if she didn't want to be with him? What happens if after this week, she realised she didn't like him, let alone love him? What if she realised she could never forgive him, and that she was trying to find a way to let him down gently?

His heart beat wildly in his chest as his mind ran wild, it was the creaking on the stairs that finally drew him out his thoughts. He spun quickly to see Felicity stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful white sun dress, and simple sandals. Her golden locks fell gently in waves over her shoulders as her glasses were perched on the end of her nose. He watched as she pushed them further up, her eyes taking in his appearance.

"You look stunning," he said with a smile.

"You look nice too," she replied gesturing at him.

"Food will be ready soon, so I'll take you outside." He walked over to her holding out his arm for her to link. She gave him a bashful smile as her fingers tightened around his arm.

"So what was the surpri-" The words died on her lips as soon as they stepped fully outside. The table he had laid, stood out even more in the setting sun light. The candles flickered in the evening air, the light from them sparkling off the crystal glasses with a single red rose in a small vase in the centre. He could feel her tensing as she took it all in.

"Do you like it?" he whispered as they slowly got closer and closer.

"It's… did you do this?"

"Yes, I asked the staff here to get me some things from in town, so it wouldn't ruin the surprise but yes I set all of this up. I'd do anything for you." She nodded as he pulled out her seat beckoning her to sit. "I… I got a bottle from the winery, the manager recommended it with the chicken," he rushed out as she watched him pour it into her glass, he spilt a little in his haste. "I am so sorry." He grabbed the napkin on his side of the table and began to rub at the small spillage on hers. Her hands resting on the top of his stopped him dead, he turned to look in her eyes as she gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, Oliver."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous," he whispered.

"Well don't, it's just you and me," she replied with a small frown when he nodded at her still feeling nervous.

"I'll just go check on the food, be back soon." He pulled away and walked back towards the house. Felicity watched as he moved, the tight jeans and blue shirt easily accentuated his physique. She shook her head trying to focus on what had just happened. Oliver had been nervous around her, acting almost scared of what was going to happen. She frowned; something was clearly wrong but she wasn't quite sure what. He was being as attentive as ever, but something was bothering him. She sat staring at the beautiful set up he had done, at their surroundings, lost in her own mind until he returned with the food in hand.

They ate in a relative silence, more so because Felicity couldn't believe how truly amazing this dish Oliver had cooked was. She constantly moaned and praised him with nearly every mouthful. He merely smiled in response, seemingly completely unnerved and it was really starting to bother her. After they had finished their main course Oliver had returned with a slice of chocolate cake for them to share. Felicity only ate two bites when she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?" she asked staring at him.

"Nothing," he replied with a meek smile.

"Oliver, this date, it's beautiful and the food is just… WOW… but something's bothering you, I can tell," she said with seriousness.

He took a deep breath to try to settle his nerves before he answered her truthfully. "What's been bothering you all day? I can see it, there's something you aren't saying and well honestly I've never felt more nervous to know what's going on in someone else's mind." He ran a hand nervously at the back of his neck.

"Oh," she answered placing her fork down and sitting a little straighter. She hadn't realised her jumbled thoughts had caused him to sit with so much anxiety.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm going out of my mind here wondering what happens from here."

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning at him.

He mirrored her earlier movements placing the fork down and sitting straighter. "I just…" he took a nervous breath. "I love you, and I want this to be more than this week, I want more but if you don't, then I have to accept that and find a way passed all this." His hand gestured around before finally gesturing at her. "Passed you." Her brow knitted instantly as he spoke and he felt like the ground was going to crumble beneath his feet.

"Why would you think that?" she asked not expecting a response. "I know I told you I couldn't forgive you right away, that I just needed time."

"I know," he replied sadly. "I don't know."

"The truth is, my mother, she said something to me this morning and she was right. I forgave you the moment you explained."

His eyes widened in a stunned shock. "Really?" he whispered with a confused frown.

"Yeh, you hurt me, and for god knows why when you explained it was all for Thea, to keep the business and you were grieving-"

"I don't need excuses Felicity, I made those stupid decisions."

"I'm not giving you excuses but there were a lot of outside factors influencing that," Felicity added with a smile. "But I forgive you, no I already forgave you and I stupidly spent all this week thinking I hadn't, that my mother was wrong but I realised the pain, it doesn't hurt anymore. The truth is completely out there now, and Laurel is getting the help she needs, the board is being punished for their part and I think you've been punished enough."

"So what are you saying?" he asked still looking completely nervous.

"I'm all in," she said slowly with a little giggle as she literally watched the nerves fading away from him. His whole posture relaxed as he let out a long breath, his muscles eased and he sort of melted as he looked up at her with a beaming smile. Instantly he jumped to his feet rushing around to her and pulling her onto hers. She giggled at how easily he lifted her up, her hands landing on his shoulders as he picked her up off the group and spun them around. She giggled more as he chuckled along with her. Slowly he lowered her back down so their lips could meet. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved to deepen the kiss which he responded to instantly. Their lips never parted until her toes finally touched the ground once more.

"Dance with me?" he whispered as he pulled away, placing his forehead to hers.

"What?" she asked still a little dazed from his reaction.

"Dance with me under the stars," he replied his arms still wrapped around her.

"There's no music, plus you don't dance," she added pulling back to give him a quizzical look.

"You're right, I don't." He reluctantly let go of her and took a step towards the table. He pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting a few keys before a familiar tune started to play and he set it down.

"Oliver?"

"I don't dance for just anyone, only _the_ one," he said it seriously, holding his hand out for her as Adele's voice singing Remedy started to appear louder from his phones speakers.

She stepped forward wrapping her hand in his, as he gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen grace his features. His other hand fell to the small of her back pulling her impossibly close as she wrapped her free one around his neck. They swayed in tune to the music, both staring into the other's eyes for a long moment. The moonlight and stars illuminating their serenade as their eyes sparkled along. She pulled her hand from his neck and down on to his chest, she could feel the rapid rise and fall as her eyes fluttered closed. She let him move them gently, trusting him not to do anything silly as she just let herself enjoy this whole moment with him.

As the music came to a beautiful end she stepped even closer, her hands leaving him to wrap around his waist. She rested her head over his heart, hearing his strumming heart beat. She could feel the hardness of his muscles even between the layers of their clothing but she didn't want to let go. She felt his arms banding around her, he was surrounding her completely and it truly felt like home. She could feel him placing a kiss to the crown of her head as he buried his face into her hair, clearly losing himself just as much in the moment. They stayed there a long while still swaying slightly even with the music no longer playing.

"So tomorrow?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Tomorrow?" she asked back.

"The premiere, the press, our family, our friends… what do you want to do?"

"Well I think we've wasted enough time Oliver," she replied smiling. "We tell all the ones that matter, and the press can do as they wish."

"But I can touch you," he asked unable to stop himself as he rested his chin gently on her head to talk more freely. "And kiss you."

"If you like," she replied unable to stop the smile at how happy that made him.

"Yes, so much so."

"Good because I plan on doing the same to you." She felt the chuckle in his chest before his laughter escaped his lips, the sound of his happiness making her own soar.

"I'd never stop you," he replied as he ran his fingertips up her spine, making her shiver.

"Good to know," she responded pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. "And of course the same goes to you too." She ran her fingers between his shirt and pants buckle. She could see his eyes darkening slightly as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Felicity," he practically growled her name and she couldn't help but smirk.

"God I love you." Both of them instantly froze. Oliver just stared into her eyes, the darkness from moments ago faded into something else as he looked at her searchingly. She could feel her cheeks flushing as the words had slipped out, but then the longer Oliver looked at her, the longer he stayed holding her in his arms, she realised it was in fact true. "I do, I really do," she clarified, a hand moving up to touch his stubbled jaw. He sighed in relief, instantly leaning into her touch as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Say it again," he whispered, his eyes instantly snapping open to see her.

She smiled at him, knowingly running her fingers tenderly over his jaw. "Oliver, I'm hopelessly in love with you." The smile she had seen earlier reappeared but this time even brighter than before, which she didn't think was possible. His whole eyes sparkled with joy and life, his demeanour, his posture changed to reflect that as he let her words soak in.

"I love you so much, Felicity," he whispered between them.

"I love you too baby," she replied her fingers having traveled to the nape of his neck. He surged forward kissing her zealously, their tongues caressing vigorously as he deepened the kiss. She could feel him moving them but was too wrapped up in the passion, until she felt her back hit a wall. Her eyes flew open to see him stood before her, his face so close to hers as he panted. His pupils were blown, his lips red and swollen with a small amount of her lipstick staining them. She knew she probably wasn't looking any better as she boldly ran her hand down his chest, even through his shirt she was able to feel his muscles and abs contracting under her touch. She stopped just above his buckle, her palm resting on it as her fingers flexed above it.

"Felicity," he spoke her name like a growl as she watched him struggle to control himself.

"Give in," she whispered seductively. He groaned loudly at her, voice his head drooping, and she felt her thighs shake from that noise alone. "Take me to bed Oliver."

His head snapped up, a stunned look in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Don't make me ask you twice," she replied her fingers finally pulling his shirt from his pants and rubbing across the skin above his buckle. He moaned in response and without warning she felt him lift her up. This time she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms snaked around his neck.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied with a wink as he rushed back towards the house.

* * *

Felicity stood looking at herself in the hotel rooms mirror. She had been completely made up, her hair and makeup touched up perfectly with the blue gown essentially draped over her. She was wearing silver high heels as she frowned at her reflection. She had awoken in Oliver's arms, everything finally feeling right until slowly as the day had gone on she felt her nerves creeping up on her.

She had been fine in Oliver's presence, as if his support kept the nerves at bay, but soon after they had landed, and were rushed to the hotel to get ready, they had been separated. Which meant Felicity's mind was left to wander.  
There was a tap on her bedroom door, she frowned glancing at the clock by the bed, it was still too early for anyone to take her to the venue.

"Coming," Felicity shouted as she stepped closer. She pulled the door open and in an instant her mother bounded in. Her appearance as immaculate as ever in her blue party dress, and completely made up.

"So we need to get you ready," she rushed out placing the dress bag and shoes in her hands down on the bed.

"Mom I am ready," Felicity replied glancing down at her dress.

Her mother looked up at her placing her hand on her hip. "No, that won't do."

"What?" Felicity deadpanned.

"Sweetie, this is your big break, you are going out there today as Felicity Smoak big time actor and a dress you have had for years will not cut it."

"But that's not who I am mom," she mumbled.

"Well sweetie, I have news for you, you're an actor on the big screen, with multiple job offers, a famous boyfriend, and a famous mother. You are going out there today and making your mark in this industry."

"Mother, they are going to have enough to talk about between your reappearance, and dating of Quentin and mine and Oliver relationship, plus Laurel, no one will care what I am wearing."

"Probably not, but this is my gift for you, baby and I dare you not to feel confident, and sexy in that dress." She gave her a cheeky wink as she pulled the dress bag up. "They already have a lot to talk about, so why not make ourselves look drop dead gorgeous to boot?" Donna said with a shrug.

"Mom, we don't always share the same style," she replied skeptically.

"No, but this was made for you," Donna responded pulling the zip down. "At least try it on, and then if you hate it go with the blue."

"Fine," Felicity grumbled taking the bag from her.

* * *

"Felicity are you coming out?" Donna shouted through the bathroom door.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Come on, I want to see what you look like."

"Fine," she shouted pulling the bathroom door open and stepping out. The red dress pulled in at her waist sculpting perfectly to her figure, the delicate flowers and sewing so intricate but the style so her. She even liked the slit to the thigh at the front, allowing her sun kissed skin from the winery to be seen, adding another layer of allure to her look.

Donna shrieked with delight. "It's perfect."

"It does look amazing," Felicity mumbled to herself.

"No, you look amazing sweetie. Oliver won't be able to keep his hands off of you." she replied with a wink making Felicity blush. "But you need this." Donna held out a small tube to her and she took it easily.

She pulled off the lid, glancing at the dark red lipstick. "Thank you, mom," Felicity said staring at her through the mirror.

"Baby, it's your big day," Donna replied as Felicity gently removed her previous lipstick before applying the one her mother gave her. "It's smudge proof too for obvious reasons." Felicity felt her cheeks warming again, as the thought of Oliver's lips on hers raced through her mind.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. I love you Felicity and I'm glad I get the chance to always be a part of your life. I might have some regrets but you sweetie, are not one of them. You never could be, and I want you to know I am always going to be here."

"Oh mom, stop it you'll make me tearful," Felicity mumbled whilst her bottom lip trembled.

"I know you missed your father growing up-"

"No, this is about my future now, and he isn't apart of it mom, you are." She stepped forward grabbing her mother's hand. "I love you, and you are the only parent I need. I know I wasn't always an easy kid, and I am sorry, but I want you to know you always had my best interest at heart. You showed me again yesterday, this whole week in fact that you'll always look out for me."

"Of course, baby," Donna replied, the tears running down her cheeks. "And if Oliver messes up I'll be right here to kick his butt. Although, the best thing about arguments is the make up sex, and I can only imagine how that must have gone yesterday." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mom!" Felicity replied blushing ferociously as her mother laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom." Another tap came from her door as the pair pulled apart.

"Come in," Felicity shouted and the door flew open to reveal Caitlin and Iris, both wearing beautiful dresses and all dressed up. "Hey guys!"

Caitlin stepped forward holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oh wow, you have gotten so b-" Felicity stopped at the glare Caitlin gave her as Iris cringed at her side. "You look so radiant."

"No need to lie, I've gotten so big I can't even see my feet," she mumbled.

"But you do look stunning, I just can't believe you have a baby growing inside of you."

"Yep, it's getting real."

"Wait till they're old enough to answer you back," Donna joked and they all laughed.

"For you, to say congratulations," Caitlin said holding the flowers out to Felicity.

"Awww thank you," she replied taking it out of her grasp and placing it down on the table the other side of the room.

"Yes it's from all of us," Iris added. "Me, Barry, Caitlin and Ronnie."

"You and Barry aye?" Donna asked as she sat down on the bed looking between the 3 of them.

"Hey Donna! Yes, Barry and I are dating."

"Awww well I'm so glad all of you girls have found that special someone," she replied wistfully glancing at Felicity.

"Mom…"

"What? I'm just so happy that you're all happy," she added smiling to herself.

"Well if the rumours are true then the same can be said for you too Donna," Iris commented.

"Are you after an exclusive Iris?" Donna asked with a laugh.

"You know me, I can't help it." The group laughed.

"Yes, Iris the rumours of Quentin and myself are true, but so are the rumour surrounding Oliver Queen and my daughter."

"What?" Caitlin replied glancing at Felicity. "You and Oliver spent a week away together, that was all true?"

"It was not like that, thanks for landing me in it mom," Felicity replied glaring at her mother.

"It was basically like that, he spent a week wooing her," Donna said chirpily. "Honestly guys I don't think I've ever seen a man so hopelessly in love so quickly," she teased as Felicity stood there stunned.

"Excuse me, this is my love life you're discussing."

"Yes but with your friends. Iris won't report anything unless you specifically say so, will you dear?"

"Of course not, I just can't believe that all that stuff with Laurel is true," Iris replied.

"Well she's getting the help she needs," Donna added with a sad smile. "But today isn't for sadness, or reminiscing, it is to celebrate this film and everyone in it's success."

"Well said Donna," Caitlin agreed.

"So, who are you travelling with Fliss?" Iris asked. "You going with your mom? Or Oliver?"

"She's going with Oliver," a familiar voice called through the open door before Thea stepped in. She was wearing a navy gown, her hair cut short and her look simple but elegant.

"Thea! You cut your hair?" Felicity blurted out stepping forward.

"Yeh I thought it was time for a different look," she replied with a small shrug.

"How'd Oliver take that?"

"You know Ollie, he didn't react brilliantly," Sara jumped in stepping through the door too.

"Well he is very protective over you," Felicity said with a soft smile directed at Thea. She glanced back at Sara who looked stunning in her gown.

"Oh guys, this is Thea and Sara. Thea, Sara, this is Caitlin, Iris and my mom Donna." The women all exchanged pleasantries and greetings even those that had known each other for a while.

"So you're Thea," Donna said engulfing the young Queen in a hug. "It is lovely to finally meet you."

"You too Donna," she replied hugging her right back.

"Well I think the haircut suits you," she said off hand. "And can I say that the devotion your brother has for you and your future is truly breathtaking."

"I… I'm sorry," she replied, her head dropping.

"Whatever for my dear?" Donna asked as the other 4 stood watching the exchange.

"None of that stuff with Laurel would have happened if it wasn't for-"

"Oh my goodness stop right there," Donna scolded her. "You my sweet child have nothing to be sorry for, life is full of many things good and bad, and of course choices. Your stubborn brother made some, not so great choices but if he hadn't then none of this would be possible."

"And I wouldn't change a single thing," Felicity added stepping closer. "Because all of this, well it'll make us stronger."

"I'm sorry too though," Sara said. "I should have noticed about Laurel earlier."

"No," Donna added. "No more stories. We're all essentially one big family now, all of us, blood isn't always the strongest bond and so we're going to go out there today, and tonight and celebrate in style. So no more apologising, no more sadness, we're all dressed up and ready to go so I suggest we have a group hug and go find our men." Donna stepped forward her arms held wide as the other ladies all stepped forward hugging each other briefly.

"Thanks mom," Felicity added once more and she merely smiled in response. "So what is happening?" she asked Sara.

"Well, me and Thea will be travelling with Nyssa, my dad and Donna."

"And we'll be travelling with the guys together," Caitlin added with a soft smile.

"And you'll be going with Ollie," Thea said.

"Aren't you coming too?" Felicity asked.

"I love my brother, but tonight is for you two."

"I'll take care good care of you," Donna added stepping closer beside her.

"Are you guys all sure?" Felicity asked the nerves starting to build up again.

"Of course," Sara smiled broadly. "Like I told Oliver, everyone else can see what you mean to each other."

Felicity felt her cheeks flushing. "So you guys all think we're going to be okay?"

"Yes," replied the whole group of ladies.

"And in a dress like that you're going to not only wow him but also all the press!" Iris replied flatly.

Felicity chuckled. "My mother is to thank for that," she added nodding in Donna's direction.

"Well you're Smoaking," Sara teased and everyone giggled.

"Truly, thank you, all of you for everything you've done to get me to this point." The women all nodded and smiled.

"Well we best go and find our other halves," Caitlin replied taking Iris's arm.

"Yes, of course," Iris agreed. "We'll see you later."

"Of course," Felicity responded. "And thank you again for the flowers and everything." The pair smiled and nodded as they exited the room.

Thea stepped forward wrapping Felicity into a hug before she whispered "Thank you."

"What for?" Felicity asked.

"For giving Oliver another chance, for understanding, for letting us be a part of your life and being a part of ours," she ushered out.

"Oh Thea, you never have to thank me for that, you and Oliver you make my life brighter," she replied honestly.

"Good, because you do ours too." She pulled back with a smile.

"We should probably get going, the premiere starts soon," Sara suggested as Donna stepped forward wrapping her arm around Thea.

"Welcome to the family," Felicity heard Donna whisper to her and she saw the unshed tears sparkling in Thea's eyes.

"Well hopefully Oliver won't be too long," Felicity said to Sara.

"He's probably waiting for us to leave," she joked heading towards the door.

"As if, I'll see you guys later." She waved them off as she turned back to her mirror.

"Later sweetie," her mother shouted as she ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Wow." She froze when his voice reached her ears. She heard the door clicked shut and then watched as he stepped up behind her in the mirror's reflection. "You look amazing," se whispered into her ear making her knees shake.

"My mother got it for me," she answered. "She thought it would help with my confidence and nerves, plus you'd like it."

"Remind me to thank her later," he replied his hands wrapping around her waist as he stepped even closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed feeling him pressed against her.

"Oliver," she whimpered before taking a step forward and spinning around. His eyes were blown as he smirked down at her. She looked at him properly then, in his delectable grey 3 piece suit before she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed into him, and gave him a beaming smile before leaning forward to place a quick peck to his lips.

"God, I love you," he whispered as she pulled back and he leant his forehead onto hers. "You truly look amazing Felicity."

"I love you too," she whispered. "And as much as you look stunning in your suit, I would much rather see you without it." He groaned, before he pushed forward kissing her passionately. His tongue caressed hers as he pressed her up against the mirror. She moaned into his mouth as the coolness hit the warmth of her skin, causing her to arch further into his touch. Slowly she pulled back as she felt his fingers playing with the zipper to her dress.

"Oliver." She pulled back saying his name as a threat.

"What?" he replied innocently, giving her a cheeky grin.

"We can't be late to our own premiere."

"Oh but we could," he replied with a wink.

"Nope," she placed her hands on his chest pushing him back slightly, "as much as this smudge proof lipstick best have worked and keep working, nope. You'll have to wait till later," she answered sternly.

He chuckled before he took a full stride away from her. "If that's the case then I think we need to leave this hotel room before I can't." His voice came out husky and she had to clamp her lips shut to suppress the moan it caused.

"It isn't fair when you sound like that, whilst looking like that." She gestured to him and his eyebrows shot up.

"I think you'll find it is equally unfair with you looking like that, and sounding as gorgeous as ever and just being you Felicity," he said it so seriously her heart beat wildly in her chest. She spun back around to the mirror to check he hadn't messed up her makeup and hair, which had miraculously survived somehow.

"Fine, come on let's get out of here," she replied walking towards the door. Felicity grabbed her keycard as Oliver stepped out first. She turned making sure the door was locked before spinning back to him. "Here." She held out the keycard to him.

"Huh?" he replied taking it as they walked down the corridor to the elevator.

"I don't exactly have anywhere on this dress to put it," she answered with a wink and he couldn't help but chuckle in response.

"Of course." He slipped into his inside jacket pocket as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

"My hero," she joked leaning up and placing a kiss to his cheek. He smiled as the doors slip open and they stepped inside, he quickly hit the button before he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand at the small of her back. She beamed up at him.

"Is this okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is, we are a couple Oliver, you're allowed to touch me."

"And kiss you?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, I already answered that yesterday," she replied with a giggle. "But I don't think everyone wants to see you kissing me as you have."

"They'd probably pay good money for that," he responded with a wink making her laugh. The elevator came to a steady rest before the doors slipped open. He led them out, his hand never moving from her back.

"Mr Queen, Miss Smoak your limousine is outside waiting for you," the concierge said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time. The man merely nodded with a knowing smile as he opened the door for them.

As soon as they stepped outside they became acutely aware of the bodyguards clearing the path. Felicity tried to hide her nerves at the flashing bulbs of the press around them, but it was Oliver whose hand on her back flexed, as he leant down to her.

"I'm right here," he whispered as he lead them straight to the door ignoring everything else. He held the door open for her, letting her slip in first before he joined her. The bodyguard and driver sat up front as they pulled off slowly.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief as she felt her nerves getting the better of her, but it was Oliver's hand on her bare knee that caused her to look up. She tried her best to give him a beaming smile, but he knew she was feeling nervous, so slowly he ran his hand up her thigh. Her eyes widened and bolted to the front to see the partition was already raised.

"I did it as soon as we got in," he whispered.

"God, Oliver," she whimpered as his hand travelled further and further up her smooth thigh.

"I thought I'd keep you distracted," he replied with a smug grin. Naturally her legs parted further until his hand froze. His eyes snapped to hers. "You aren't wearing any-"

"Nope," she teased, "easier for a dress like this." She watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly. His hand moved back down her thigh and squeezed tightly. "Plus it makes it easier for later."

He groaned deeply, unable to stop himself as he leant forward and captured her lips almost fiercely. He pulled his hand from her skin at the same time as he pulled away from her. "God... you are something else," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Well just think of all the fun we can have tonight," she answered with a hand on his chest. "I mean you have a lot more clothes on than me," she teased with a smirk.

He pulled at his collar a little. "Yes I am now fully aware of that, thanks." She couldn't help but giggle and the smile on his face said more than he ever could at that moment. She watched as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box.  
"This is for you," he said softly handing it to her. "I wanted to give it to you at the last premiere but… I never had the chance and then it never felt right, and-" Her hand on his stopped him.

"I understand, but you didn't have to get me anything Oliver."

"I wanted to," he replied nodding towards the box. She released his hand and snapped the box open. There inside was a gold necklace with a diamond encrusted arrow pendant.

"Wow, Oliver it's… it's beautiful," she replied looking up at him.

"Look on the back." She slowly turned the arrow around best she could without tangling the chain too much. There engraved on the back was their names and the date they started filming in Nottingham. "The date it all changed for me."

She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes, because she never thought Oliver would be the sentimental type. "I…"

"If you don't like it that's okay, or you don't want to wear it… it was just something silly, you know an arrow, where it all began." He seemed to lean back slightly and instantly she grabbed his hand entwining their fingers.

"No, I love it, I love you… I…" She took a deep breath to steady her emotions. "God it's just, it means a lot." She squeezed his hand as she glanced into his eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Felicity, and I wanted to get something to show you that…" he took a deep breath, "that you, us means everything to me. I love you, and I wanted to show you, and the whole world that you are it for me."

"Oliver," she whispered her bottom lip trembling. She moved slowly as she leant forward placing a tender kiss to his lips, trying to show all her thanks in one simple act. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips before she pulled back.

"You never have to thank me," he replied with a smile.

"Can you put it on me, please?" she asked taking the chain out and handing it to him.

"Of course." She pulled her hair to one side as he undid the clasp and slipped the chain around her neck, then she held it out the way as he shut the clasp.

His fingertips running against the nape of her neck made her shiver as the cold metal fell into place. She turned towards him letting her hair fall as his eyes flickered to the pendant and then back up. His eyes and smiling lighting up his entire being.

"How does it look?" she asked smiling broadly.

"Perfect, just like you," he answered without a beat passing and she just couldn't stop smiling.

She never faltered until the limousine rolled to a steady stop, and suddenly reality hit. The flashes from the cameras were bright even against the darkened out windows, let alone once they stepped outside. She tried to take a deep breath but her dress felt tighter, the air thinner and her head lighter. But it was the gentle caress of Olivers fingers lifting her chin that stopped her mind. He leant forward placing a soft quick kiss to her lips and nothing else seemed to matter anymore, just him, her, them.

"All in," he whispered before gently rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip. She smiled as a shudder ran down her spine.

"All in," she repeated.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded with as much confidence as she could muster taking a steady breath. "As I'll ever be."

He turned towards her giving her a truly glorious smile, one that she'd only gotten to see these last several months, before the door opened and he stepped outside. She watched as he gently straightened out his suit before he leant back inside hand outstretched towards her.

"It's now or never," he said still smiling.

She took a deep breath in before releasing it slowly. She wrapped her hand around Olivers, smiling at him. Her eyes were only on his; the rest of world seemingly faded away as she focused in on him. She slowly stepped out of the limousine with Olivers help, ready to face her, their future, together.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need to firstly thank fangirlfromthenorthcountry because truly guys, this is as much hers as it is mine, this would not have been possible without her. Second to laurabelle2930 for creating the amazing artwork and continuing to support me. And finally to each and everyone of you reading this, THANK YOU ALL... Now it comes with so much mixed emotions, I'm sad this fic is over and yet also relieved, however it comes with a heavy heart to admit that after this I will be taking a break from writing and sharing for awhile, I just need time. Thank you again I hope you enjoy...

2 years later

"So guys, we'll do the interview right here," Iris said gesturing around the spacious front room. "The camera will be on recording it all because we wanted it to be in video format as well, and I'll write too, if that is all okay?"

"Of course it is Iris," Oliver replied sitting straighter beside Felicity.

She snuggled into his side. "We trust you, and we wanted to have an open and honest interview."

"Well then that's what I'm here for so relax," she said gesturing at Oliver's stiffness.

"Just pretend it's a chat, a conversation with Iris," Felicity whispered to him before placing a quick kiss to his cheek. Instantly he relaxed wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay baby," he whispered back with a soft smile.

"Right so we're ready whenever you are."

"We're ready," Oliver said with a nod.

Iris glanced at her camera man who gesture to the small red light indicator. "So I'm here today to interview Mr Oliver Queen and Miss Felicity Smoak, who graciously invited me into their home. Thank you guys."

"For you Iris, any time," Felicity replied with a smile.

"You're so gracious," she responded her hand on her note pad. "It's exactly 2 years today that you basically outed your relationship to the world at the Hollywood premiere of Robin Reborn, so I guess Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks," Oliver replied first glancing at Felicity.

"Gosh where has that time gone," she joked looking back at him.

"Where indeed," Iris responded. "So it's rare for you two to give personal interviews, especially together, you both utilise social media, as we've seen with your latest Facebook video." She gestured at Felicity as Oliver started to laugh.

"Sorry, but that video of her baking is amazing."

"Oi," she replied gently tapping his leg.

"Well it is, Thea basically walks you through the recipe and those cookies were-"

"Choose your next few words carefully," Felicity said in a jokey mock warning.

"Who even let you into the kitchen?" Iris asked with a laugh.

"Hey, don't you start," she added.

"Well no offence Felicity, but everyone knows you most certainly aren't the master of cooking," Iris teased as Oliver tried to hide his laughter.

"Hey!" she protested.

"They weren't the worst thing you've ever made," Oliver said stepping in. "Plus I do the cooking, you're better at other things," he added placing a little kiss to the end of her nose.

"God you too are so ridiculously cute together," Iris replied.

"Much like you and Barry," Felicity pointed out.

"We're here to discuss your lives, not mine," Iris replied with a stern look.

"Fine," Felicity mumbled with a cheeky grin as she snuggled back into Oliver's side.

"You two have accomplished a hell of a lot in 2 years, professionally and personally. So where do we start?" Iris asked gesturing between the pair.

"How about professional?" Oliver replied with a shrug.

"Sure, go ahead," Iris encouraged with an easy grin.

"Well in the last 2 years I managed to finish my business degree-"

"Don't be modest," Felicity interrupted. "He finished with one of the highest grades in his class," she added proudly.

"Yes and I wouldn't have, without your help. You kept me focused and damn your organisation skills are amazing." He turned to Iris. "Have you seen her? She can plan everything in detail, and it works too."

"I've seen her in action."

"Truly, without Felicity, that wouldn't have been possible, and thanks to that I have more to do with the company, which of course Walter Steele still runs until the day Thea, my sister, wishes to take over."

"She wants to run QC?"

"Oh yes, she has for as long as I can remember," Oliver added unable to hide his smile. "In fact she's going to Yale in the fall, she graduated as valedictorian of her high school."

"Wow that's truly impressive," Iris replied scribbling away in her notebook. "I guess your guidance managed to push her in the right direction."

Oliver dropped his head a little as he thought back. "My parents, they did a wonderful job raising my sister, she was already a spectacular person thanks to them. But it's thanks to Felicity, our dear friends and families support, that she was able to continue to become the amazing young woman she is today."

"Seriously he is way too modest," Felicity interrupted with a shake of her head. "It was your presence as her big brother, being here for her, getting her the help she needed, the stability you offered by letting her remain in her family home, and keeping the business going that pushed her to be the amazing women she is today." He blushed unable to stop smiling at her.

"And what an impressive home this is, the cameras really do not do this place justice," Iris said softly.

"Felicity and Thea are to thank for that."

"All I did was add a little colour," she replied with a shrug, like it wasn't a big deal.

"No, you did more than that. A year ago when you moved in, this place was basically a museum for my parents. Thea and I had barely altered anything because we were just too busy to think, and you stepped in and it all changed. You turned it into a home once more."

"Yeh but I didn't change that much, all the features are here, your mothers art gallery remains untouched and your fathers study-"

"Yes, but with your lightness you brought this place back to life. You gave us the strength to realise that this is our home, that our parents would want us to forge our own marks here and not live in the shell of their shadows. You made it a home for all of us," he replied staring into her eyes as she blushed at him.

"So I take it you're happy here?" Iris asked.

"Oh very much so," Felicity replied instantly. "Thea and Oliver are my home now, and this grand house is just an extension of that."

"Exactly, we made this our home. We chose to make this place an extension of what we feel when we're together," he added with a tender smile, his arm running up hers. "We even have a room for awards and fan stuff now."

"Wow, I mean that's not a surprise. Between you in 2 years you've made 6 films, done some voiceover work, appeared in tv shows. You've been nominated for several awards and even won a few. And you've even worked with several of your co-workers from Robin Reborn."

"Yep." Oliver nodded with a smile.

"We've all kept in touch, as you know," Felicity added. "I don't know about Oliver, but that film was truly special for me, for a number of reasons."

"Well it did get your mother and Quentin Lance back together, plus yourselves and several others, I mean that's also where Thea and Roy Harper met."

"They're only friends," Oliver added quickly.

"He's very protective, as you can see," Felicity teased him.

"No I'm not, Roy is a lovely man."

"Just not a potential brother-in-law," she joked once more.

"Hold up no one mentioned marriage! A date, that was all she said!" Felicity giggled as Iris watched them intently.

"Sorry baby," she whispered placing a kiss to his jaw. "But anyway, Thea's life is her own. As for my mother, well I can safely report that they are having a lovely honeymoon in Bali, thanks to our recommendation."

"I heard it was a wonderful ceremony," Iris said with a smile.

"It was truly magical," Felicity replied glancing up at Oliver with knowing look. "All the family was there, everyone who truly mattered managed to attend."

"Exactly a nice private ceremony," Oliver added unable to pull his eyes from hers.

"And I have heard rumours that there is a potential book deal, about how you guys met?" Iris asked.

"That's the first I've heard of it," Felicity replied.

"That's the trouble with our lives, so many people say different things that we only listen to each other and those closest to us now," Oliver added. "I mean it's the first we've heard of it, but down the line, maybe that's something to consider." He looked at Felicity who gave him a small nod.

"Well I am certain people would love to hear that fascinating tale, especially now we've seen how far you've both come."

"Thanks," they replied together.

"No honestly, you've grown so much as actors and as people. It is obvious you guys mean the world to each other, and have overcome so many hurdles, from your first meeting, to the long distance relationship, and of course the press and rumours, but here you are two people so clearly in love and willing to make it work."

"I'll always try when it comes to Felicity," Oliver answered instantly. "She knows that I will always fight for her, for as long as she lets me..."

"And hopefully that will be for the rest of our lives," Felicity answered moving her hand out placing it on Oliver's chest under the dazzling camera lights.

"OH MY GOD!" Iris screamed as she caught sight of the simple diamond ring on her finger. Oliver chuckled as Felicity beamed. "You two got engaged?" Iris rushed out.

"Yes, I asked Felicity if she'd make me the happiest man in the world last night."

"And I of course said yes."

"I can not believe you guys!" Iris exclaimed.

"Well we had to tell the press somehow and of course, you were the only person who we thought would tell our story, our lives the right way," Felicity said with a tender smile.

"I'm truly honoured, as long as you tell all our friends first," Iris replied softly. "I mean Caitlin probably expects the godparents of her child to tell her these things, plus your mom, and Thea!"

"Mom and Thea already know," Felicity responded. "And Caitlin is the call right after this," she clarified.

"Well I'm so happy for you two!"

"It felt right," Oliver said softly. "In fact I've been putting this off for nearly a year, I just wanted to do it all right."

"And as I've said Oliver, when it comes to us, no matter what we do it's going to be alright." She turned to face him, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

He pulled back as he stared at her "As long as we have each other, for better or for worse..."

"In sickness and in health," she continued.

"Through the good times and the bad times..."

"We're all in," she whispered and he beamed at her.

"We'll face whatever comes, with all our family, friends, even fans for support, because we're willing to see what the future holds."

"Together," she mumbled linking their fingers together as Iris watched on with a dopey smile on her face. "For as long as we both shall live."


End file.
